Śmiertelny Pocałunek
by Koainka
Summary: Człowiek o dwóch twarzach. Cudowny, romantyczny, a jednak psychopata, dążący do tego, by zrealizować swoje brutalne pragnienia. Znaleźć kolejną ofiarę. Zauroczyć, uwieść, i co dalej? Przekonajcie się sami. Jeden mężczyzna i wiele pięknych kobiet...
1. Prolog

Ciemny i mroczny pokój oświetlony jedynie przez niewielką lampkę w kącie. Stare zniszczone biurko z porozrzucanymi zdjęciami robionymi z ukrycia. Korkowa tablica, a na niej kilkanaście fotografii z krzyżykami zrobionymi czerwonym markerem. Na każdym z nich piękna kobieta, która

powalała na kolana swoją naturalnością i prostotą. Piękno, którego nie ma już wśród nas. Każda inna, a mimo to tak do siebie podobne. Swoją urodą zachęcające do tego, by je mieć. Nieświadomie uwodzące niewielkim szczegółem.

Sophie Connor – dziewiętnastoletnia szatynka o zapachu pomarańczy. Pierwsza ofiara.

Mary Collins – blondynka w wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat o oczach w kolorze głębi oceanu.

Meg Loren – drobna brunetka, niezwykle nieśmiała dwudziestolatka.

Amber Cameron – dziewiętnastolatka o pięknym i szczerym uśmiechu.

…

…

…

Przypadkowe spotkanie. Minięcie się na ulicy… schemat jest ten sam. Od zawsze. Dowiedzieć się o niej wszystkiego. Gdzie mieszka, pracuje, z kim się spotyka. Co lubi, czego nie. Najdrobniejsze szczegóły z jej życia. Śledzić, szpiegować. A potem? To proste. Zauroczyć, uwieść, a następnie

patrzeć na to zlęknione ciało, przestraszone oczy, łzy bólu i cierpienia…

Zawsze wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik. Nie ma tak, że się nie udaje. Komplikacje zawsze można łatwo i szybko rozwiązać. Nie chce? Wystarczy jeden drink z 'dodatkiem' i już zmienia zdanie. To nie jest trudne, ale wtedy gorzej dla niej. Raz zauważona musi być zdobyta. Nie ważne ile

czasu to zajmie. Ile wysiłku. Nie ma odwrotu.

Mistrz kamuflażu. Za każdym razem inna tożsamość, a mimo wszystko prowadzący normalne życie. Lecz to tylko przykrywka. Prawda jest… No właśnie, jaka?

Kolejny krzyżyk postawiony na zdjęciu. Tym razem ruda dziewczyna o dużych zielonych oczach. Leżała naga, przykuta kajdanami do łóżka i szarą taśmą na ustach, patrząca oczami pełnymi lęku i łez. Ale to już koniec jej przyjemności. Czas na śmierć…


	2. Rozdział 1

**A/N** Opowiadanie to tworzę wraz z Klaudią. Rozdziały nieparzyste są moje autorstwa, natomiast parzyste są autorstwa Klaudii. Opowiadanie jest przeznaczone dla osób dorosłych ze względu na wulgaryzmy i brutalne sceny.

**Oświadczenie**: Wszystkie prawa autorskie, znaki firmowe, rozpoznawalne postacie, fabuła, itd. wymienione w tekście należą odpowiednio do swoich autorów. Kopiowanie i powielanie bez pisemnej zgody autora jest zabronione.

Mogłoby wydawać się, że był to zwykły słoneczny dzień w Los Angeles, wszyscy ludzie spieszą się do pracy lub na jakieś spotkania, poza jednym. Siedział zamyślony na ławce obserwując mijające go osoby, właśnie kolejny raz się przeprowadził. Można by powiedzieć kolejne

miasto, kolejna przygoda, ale czy na pewno? Może powinien z nimi skończyć? Potrafi to zrobić? Zapewne nie, ponieważ jest to dużo bardziej skomplikowane niż mogłoby się wydawać. Jeśli poczekacie, sam z chęcią o tym opowie, o ile będzie w nastroju by to zrobić. Nie kieruje

się rozumem ani sercem. Jego życie toczy się wedle pragnienia.

Kim teraz jest? Z każdą przeprowadzką przedstawia się inaczej i czym innym się zajmuje. Więc, za kogo się tym razem podaje? Powie wam o tym sam, kiedy będzie wiedział, że jesteście na to gotowi.

Pośród ludzi, którzy się gdzieś spieszą zauważył ładną brunetkę, która wyglądała na trochę speszoną i przestraszoną. Niezbyt wysoka, ubrana w niebieski sweterek i dżinsy. Na ramieniu miała przewieszoną torebkę. Zwykła dziewczyna, ginąca w tłumie plastikowych i sztucznych

kobiet z silikonowym biustem, po liftingach i wielu innych operacjach. Ale właśnie takie kobiety przykuwały jego uwagę, naturalnie piękne, które nie były pewne swoich zalet i swojej urody. Nie przyszedł do parku na poszukiwania, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby zrezygnował z takiej

okazji, im szybciej zakończy swoją misję tym szybciej przeprowadzi się. A przecież o to tylko chodzi. Wstał ze swojej ławki i powoli ruszył za kolejną ofiarą. Zrobił jej kilka zdjęć. Szedł za nią niezauważony kilka przecznic, dopóki nie weszła do domu. Kolejna przygoda.

Poobserwował chwilę jej mieszkanie, aż w końcu zdecydował się wrócić do siebie. Poszperać w systemie. Dowiedzieć się o niej jak najwięcej.

Jego dom znajdował się na obrzeżach miasta. Lubił ciszę i spokój, o które trudno w wielkim mieście. Więc, dlaczego wybierał duże miasta? Żeby móc znaleźć więcej potencjalnych ofiar? Ale przecież zawsze w danym mieście wybiera jedną? Może dlatego, że jedna osoba nic nie

znaczy dla tak wielkiej populacji? Możliwe, że taka była jego wymówka, ale tutaj nie chodzi o populację, tutaj chodzi o bliskich. Młode dziewczyny zwykle wyprowadzają się z dala od domu, w poszukiwaniu swojego miejsca, pragną usamodzielnić się i zaznać trochę życia. Są

same zdane na łaskę innych w wielkim świecie, często też próbują odciąć się od swojego dawnego życia i zacząć coś nowego. Może tym razem mu się poszczęści i nie będzie musiał się tym martwić.

Po wieczności, jaką zajęło mu dotarcie do domu, odpalił komputer i wszedł do systemu, z którego korzystał już wielokrotnie, wpisał adres pod który weszła dziewczyna i nie czekając długo miał już wszystko podane na tacy. Jego kolejna ofiara to Jessica Stanley, lat 22.

Studentka medycyny. _A__mbitna dziewczyna... _

Następnego dnia z samego rana, siedział już w swoim samochodzie w drodze do domu swojej kolejnej ofiary, musi dowiedzieć się czym jeszcze zajmuje się... co lubi... gdzie chodzi... musi dopasować się do niej idealnie. To był czas, żeby zacząć swoje polowanie. Właśnie do

niego porównywał to, co teraz robi. Dowiaduje się o swojej ofierze wszystkiego, co najważniejsze, a kiedy wszystko się uda, będzie mógł kosztować w spokoju swoją zdobycz. Przez następne dwa tygodnie był jak jej cień, od rana do wieczora z aparatem w ręce i notatnikiem

w kieszeni spodni, żeby spisać najważniejsze rzeczy dotyczące jej życia.

Z notatek wynika, że codziennie rano wychodzi na zajęcia, po południu albo pracuje w księgarni, albo przesiaduje w bibliotece, wieczorami nigdzie nie wychodzi. Samotna, bez przyjaciół będzie łatwym celem. Musi przełamać jej bariery, zapewne będzie skrytą w sobie osobą,

zamkniętą na otoczenie. Księgarnia lub biblioteka, będą dobrym miejscem uderzenia. Tam może być potencjalnym klientem lub studentem potrzebującym pomocy, będzie miał wymówkę, aby z nią porozmawiać. Bez większego zwracania uwagi na siebie ze strony innych osób.

Musiał pozostać niezauważony przez ludzi. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek połączył go z tą dziewczyną. Nigdy nie popełnił błędu i tym razem nie zamierzał tego robić. Był perfekcjonistą w każdym calu. Jeśli nie jest tak jak on tego chce to... no właśnie co? Jeszcze nie

zdarzyła się taka sytuacja, więc nic nam na ten temat nie wiadomo, ale nie chcielibyśmy dowiedzieć się o tym teraz, ponieważ potrafi być bardzo porywczy. Jeśli w czasie jego polowań lub ataków zdarzały się komplikacje, radził sobie bez problemu z nimi, tak jakby były

zaplanowane. W tym czasie jest bardzo skupiony na tym co robi, nie można popełniać błędów, bo one są przyczyną zdemaskowań. A jemu odpowiada podwójne życie.

Następnego dnia wstał wcześnie rano i zszedł do piwnicy sprawić czy jego specjalny pokój jest gotowy. Otworzył drzwi, za którymi na środku pokoju znajdowało się łóżko z baldachimem. Przy jednej ścianie stał stół z dwoma krzesłami, a przy drugiej jakaś komoda oraz stolik, na

którym był telewizor. Na lewo od wejścia znajdowały się drugie drzwi, prowadzące do małej łazienki. Pokój był oświetlony jedynie światłem z małej lampki stojącej przy łóżku, na żadnej ze ścian nie było okna, więc panował tutaj mrok. Ściany były dźwiękoszczelne i pomalowane

na czerwono. Robił tak za każdym razem. Pokoje nigdy dużo nie różniły się od siebie, zwykle różnicą był ich rozmiar, ale reszta pozostawała niezmienna. Tak, jakby działo się to zawsze w tym samym miejscu. Utarty schemat, utarte zasady postępowania. Czuł się pewniej w

znanym tylko sobie małym świecie. Tutaj tylko on dyktuje warunki, tylko on wie, co się zaraz stanie. Wszystko zależy od niego. Lubi mieć przewagę nad swoim przeciwnikiem, w tym wypadku jest to jego ofiara, która jest przestraszona całą sytuacją i boi się, ponieważ nikt jej

nie powie, co się zaraz stanie.

Jest człowiekiem skrytym w sobie, całe życie bez przyjaciół, bez kogoś z kim mógłby porozmawiać o tym co działo się przez wiele lat, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Nikt się nim nie interesował, a potrzebował kogoś, kto go przytuli, pogłaszcze po głowie i powie, że wszystko będzie

dobrze. Drobne gesty, które każdy z nas otrzymywał, gdy był dzieckiem. Dla nas wszystkich były one pewniakiem, czymś gwarantowanym, dla niego drobny uśmiech ze strony bliskich był czymś nadzwyczajnym, czymś, co nie zdarzało się często. A przejawy jakiejkolwiek

czułości w jego domu zostały dawno zapomniane. Gdyby nie te zdarzenia to może dzisiaj ten dwudziestoparoletni mężczyzna byłby innym człowiekiem, może do tej pory miałby żonę i dziecko, a może narzeczoną lub chociażby dziewczynę? Nie byłby zamknięty na otaczający go

świat i żyjących w nim ludzi. Rozmawia jedynie ze swoimi potencjalnymi ofiarami. Czy to normalne? Skryty człowiek z problemami, może powinien udać się do specjalisty? Ale czy on może mu pomóc? Powie, że ma przestać, zmienić się, zmienić to co daje mu przyjemność,

pozwala uwolnić siebie i zapewne myśli, że to pomoże? Będzie siedział za biurkiem przez godzinę tygodniowo i czekał, aż pacjent sam zacznie mówić, a ktoś, kto przez całe życie milczy nie otworzy się przed obcą osobą.

Często przeprowadza się z jednego wielkiego miasta do drugiego, przemierzając wszystkie stany. Myślicie, że szuka swojego miejsca, a może jest ciekawy przygód? Dlaczego nie osiądzie w jednym miejscu, znajdzie stałą prace? Czym się zajmuje, może przeprowadzki mają coś

wspólnego z jego zawodem? Jest to dużo bardziej skomplikowane niż się wydaje. Ma szczęście, że stać go na takie życie. W każdym mieście zaczyna od nowa. Jedynie jego domy są do siebie bardzo podobne, te same meble sprawiają, że czuje się w nim bezpiecznie i może

być sobą, ponieważ wychodząc poza jego ściany, gra zawsze kogoś innego. Życie nigdy nie głaskało go po głowie, zwykle dostawał mocne kopy w dupę, jeśli tak to można nazwać. Od małego cierpiał i obrywał za każde, nawet najmniejsze przewinienie. A jak każde dziecko lubił

psocić, więc często po solidnym laniu nie mógł przez tydzień siedzieć na tyłku, a to tylko początek jego nieszczęsnego życia, ale o reszcie dowiecie się z czasem. Z każdym dniem przyzwyczajał się do obecności cierpienia w jego życiu, stopniowo zaprzyjaźniał się z nim, aż

stało mu się wyjątkowo bliskie. Teraz był do niego przyzwyczajony. Cierpienie stało się jego przyjacielem, jedynym i najlepszym, ponieważ tym razem to on je zadaje, pięknym kobietom, które spotyka. Nie zrobiły niczego złego w swoim życiu, a przez zwykły przypadek, zostają

tak brutalnie potraktowane, a on patrzy na ich katusze z uśmiechem na twarzy i jest zadowolony z tego co się dzieje. Czy to normalne? Moralne? Do tej pory nie znalazł się jeszcze nikt, kto mógłby go powstrzymać. Dlatego, w każdym nowym mieście zaczyna swoje kolejne

życie z czystą kartą, ma możliwość bycia każdym. Jest jak kameleon, nigdy nie wiesz gdzie się pojawi i kim będzie. Jako postronny obserwator nie zauważysz żadnej różnicy między nim, a kimkolwiek innym ze swojego otoczenia, potrafi dopasować się do każdej scenerii, jest

jak człowiek widmo. Może Cię obserwować, a ty nie jesteś świadomy, że cokolwiek może się stać.

Właśnie wyszedł ze swojego domu i wsiadł do samochodu. Dzisiaj jest czwartek, więc czas zacząć swój plan działania, polowanie już było, teraz kolej na atak. Ruszył w stronę biblioteki, w której często przesiadywała dziewczyna, jego następna ofiara. Samochód zaparkował z

daleka od kampusu, aby nikt go nie zauważył, więc musiał kawałek przejść. Wszedł do biblioteki, usiadł przy stoliku, przy którym siedziała ta sama dziewczyna, którą obserwuje od dwóch tygodni i wyciągnął z torby kilka książek z anatomii. Miał ten sam zestaw, co ona, wiedział,

co robi wybierając je. Zbliżał się egzamin, więc dziewczyna musi się do niego przygotować. Zauważył okładkę książki, którą właśnie czytała i wybrał tą samą, otworzył na środku i powoli zaczął czytać rozdział dotyczący budowy czaszki człowieka. Nie interesowało go to, nie

miał pojęcia, dlaczego ludzie się tego wszystkiego uczą, ale trzeba stwarzać pozory. Spojrzał znad książki na nią i chwilę się jej przyglądał, ona akurat podniosła głowę do góry, bo właśnie zmieniała stronę i popatrzyła się na niego. Uśmiechnął się do niej zadziornie, dziewczyna

spuściła wzrok i oblała się rumieńcem. Wrócił wzrokiem do książki i udawał, że się uczy. Ponownie na nią spojrzał, ale ona już nie podniosła wzroku. Musi obrać inną taktykę, żeby zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Odczekał chwilę i odchrząknął.

– Przepraszam – powiedział. Spojrzała na niego spod wachlarza swoich gęstych rzęs.

– Tak? – zapytała.

– Mam pytanie trochę mi głupio, gdyż nie znamy się, ale właśnie przeniosłem się tutaj z innej uczelni i potrzebuję odrobiny pomocy, bo jesteście dalej z materiałem i muszę nadgonić, czy mogłabyś mi pomóc? – zapytał nieśmiało, uśmiechając się do niej.

– Tak, pewnie – odpowiedziała szybko. – Z czym masz problem?

– Akurat walczę z kośćmi czaszki, masz jakiś sposób, żeby ich się szybko nauczyć? – jego uśmiech się jeszcze bardziej poszerzył, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, ona nie była mu dłużna i również się uśmiechała. – A tak przy okazji to jestem Mike Newton, a ty? – przedstawił się.

– Jessica Stanley, miło mi – powiedziała i wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę.

– Mi bardziej – po krótkiej wymianie jeszcze kilku zdań o sobie, Jessica zaczęła opowiadać, z jakich kości zbudowana jest czaszka i jak są one ze sobą połączone. Trwało to ponad 2 godziny, a Mike udawał, że słucha tego wszystkiego.

– Dziękuje Ci bardzo, nie wiem jakbym poradził sobie bez Ciebie. Może dasz się namówić na kawę? – zapytał. – Jeśli oczywiście masz czas – nie chciał być nachalny, bo mógł ją przestraszyć, z takimi dziewczynami trzeba powoli i ostrożnie. Muszą mieć możliwość wyboru,

miejsca i czasu. Przekonanie, że mogą kontrolować to, co się dzieje, nieświadome tego, że wpadają w jego pułapkę.

– Bardzo chętnie, ale dzisiaj nie mogę. Przepraszam. Może jutro? Co ty na to? – zapytała pełna nadziei. Bardzo miło spędziła czas z Mikiem i chciała się z nim jeszcze spotkać, ale dzisiaj nie mogła.

– Jasne, to może pójdziemy jutro na kolację?

– Jak najbardziej jestem za – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się do niego uroczo i niewinnie.

– Przyjechać po Ciebie, czy chcesz spotkać się na mieście?

– Mógłbyś po mnie przyjechać, jeśli to nie będzie dla Ciebie problemem – powiedziała i zaczęła pisać coś na kartce, po czym wręczyła ją chłopakowi. – Tutaj masz mój adres, możesz być o szóstej?

– Dzięki, tak będę punktualnie – odpowiedział i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. – Ja już uciekam, w takim razie do zobaczenia jutro. – uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, dziewczynie, aż zaparło dech. Jego uśmiech był obezwładniający, taki uroczy i chłopięcy.

– Do zobaczenia – odpowiedziała i już go nie było.

Do domu wrócił bardzo zadowolony, ponieważ jego plan został wcielony w życie i powoli zaczął działać. Zamknął się w swoim pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko. Zauważył, że dziewczyna należy do osób bardzo nieśmiałych, więc musi przez to przejść bardzo delikatnie. Nawet nie

wiedział, kiedy zasnął. Obudził się następnego dnia, wiedział już dokładnie jak będzie postępował dzisiejszego dnia i poszedł wziąć prysznic, musi się przygotować na spotkanie z Jessicą bądź, co bądź była to dość naiwna dziewczyna i wiedział, że szybko mu ulegnie. Jego urok

był nieodparty i każda chciała go mieć.

Stał właśnie przed drzwiami do mieszkania dziewczyny, nacisnął dzwonek i czekał, aż otworzy. Ubrany w czarną koszulę, która podkreślała jego mięśnie i zwykłe wytarte dżinsowe spodnie. Po wieczności drzwi się otworzyły i stała w nich ta sama nieśmiała dziewczyna, na którą

zwrócił uwagę, ale dzisiaj wyglądała oszałamiająco, gdyby nie widział jej wcześniej mógłby pomyśleć, że to całkiem inna osoba. Jessica ubrana była w zwiewną sukienkę do kolan z głębokim dekoltem.

– Cześć – przywitała się i otworzyła szeroko drzwi. – Wejdź, wezmę tylko torebkę i możemy iść.

– Witaj – odpowiedział. – Nie śpiesz się, poczekam – skorzystał z okazji i rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Było duże, salon połączony z kuchnią. Na środku pokoju znajdowała się duża czerwona skórzana kanapa, obok której znajdował się szklany stolik na wprost kanapy, na ścianie

wisiała duża plazma. Rozglądał się jeszcze chwilę.

– Jestem gotowa, możemy iść – powiedziała. Zbliżył się do niej, pocałował w policzek i wyszeptał.

– Ślicznie dzisiaj wyglądasz – dziewczyna oblała się rumieńcem i spuściła wzrok.

– Dziękuje – odpowiedziała. – Idziemy?

Wyszli z mieszkania i udali się do małej, ale bardzo przytulnej restauracji ''Eden'', usiedli przy stoliku w rogu z dala od ciekawskich spojrzeń innych klientów i zaczęli zwykłą rozmowę, co które z nich lubi, czym się jeszcze zajmuje. Kelner przyjął ich zamówienie, a oni wciąż

rozmawiali. Jessica wydawała się być zauroczona Mikiem, był bardzo sympatyczny, uśmiechnięty i szczęśliwy. Mężczyzna o nienagannej aparycji, dobrze wychowany, dżentelmen w każdy calu. Takiego mężczyzny zawsze szukała, a nigdy jeszcze nie spotkała, kogoś choć w

połowie podobnego do niego. Pochłaniała go wzrokiem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuła, że żyje i chciała czegoś więcej niż zwykłego spotkania, może mogliby przenieść się gdzie indziej... może jego mieszkanie, a może jej. Rozmyślała, ale wiedziała, że jest na to zdecydowanie za

wcześnie, co by sobie o niej pomyślał, że jest łatwa? Nie mogła na to pozwolić, bo zaczęło jej na nim zależeć. Dziwne poznała go dopiero wczoraj, a czuła się jakby znała go od wielu lat, był jedyną osobą, która zdołała się do niej zbliżyć w ostatnim czasie.

Ludzie na uczelni byli zbyt zajęci nauką i swoim własnym życiem, że nie zwracali na nią uwagi, a ona nie należy do grupy osób, które narzucają się lub domagają się uwagi, albo przewodzą grupie. Jessica była cichą, spokojną studentką, zajętą nauką i pracą, aby się utrzymać.

Co dziwne, nawet dość rzadko rozmawiała ze swoją współlokatorką, a to jest raczej nieuniknione, jeśli mieszka się razem. Zastanawiacie się pewnie, dlaczego nie rozmawia z rodziną, czemu z nimi nie mieszka skoro jest jej tak źle. Jej rodzice nie są zamożnymi ludźmi, a mieli na

utrzymaniu szóstkę dzieci, dlatego wyrzucili ją z domu, kiedy skończyła liceum i od tego czasu utrzymuje się sama. Przez dwa miesiące mieszkała u znajomej ze szkoły, ale kiedy dostała list potwierdzający przyjęcie do jej wymarzonego collage'u od razu spakowała się i

pojechała w nieznane sobie rejony spełniać marzenie. Nie mogła podzielić się tymi wspaniałymi wiadomościami z rodziną, bo nie chcieli nawet z nią rozmawiać. A ona nie wiedziała, dlaczego, jednak po tym jak ją wyrzucili nadal miała nadzieję, że będą utrzymywać ze sobą

kontakt, więc dlaczego oni tego nie chcieli? I tak zaczęła się jej przygoda w Los Angeles. Miała szczęście, że kiedy szukała mieszkania trafiła akurat na Lauren, która jak się okazało zaczynała studia również na medycynie. Bardzo szybko się zaprzyjaźniły, ale ich przyjaźń

skończyła się, kiedy rok akademicki się zaczął, Jess przeprowadziła się do akademika, bo był tańszy w utrzymaniu i obie musiały się uczyć, więc nie miały czasu, aby się spotykać, a zajęcia miały w różnych grupach.

Wróćmy jednak do kolacji Jessiki i Mike'a. Rozmawiali przez ponad dwie godziny i nawet nie zauważyli jak czas szybko minął. Jess dowiedziała się wielu ciekawych historii z życia Mika, ciekawe, która była prawdziwa. Odprowadził ją grzecznie do domu i przy drzwiach delikatnie

pocałował w policzek, był taki czuły. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok.

– Dziękuje za udany wieczór, świetnie się bawiłam – powiedziała i również pocałowała jego policzek.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Może to powtórzymy? – zapytał z szerokim rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

– Z chęcią.

– Może jutro pójdziemy do klubu? – zapytał.

– Jasne, o której?

– Przyjadę po Ciebie około dziewiątej, co o tym myślisz? Zabiorę Cię do klubu, o którym słyszałem od znajomych z zajęć – powiedział i zaczął się oddalać. Oczywiście skłamał o znajomych, ale ten klub był jednym z największych w LA i chciałby go zobaczyć.

– Do zobaczenia i jeszcze raz dziękuje – powiedziała, gdy otwierała drzwi do swojego mieszkania.

Chłopak udał się do domu zadowolony z obrotu spraw w dniu dzisiejszym. Zauważył, że Jess jest nim bardzo zainteresowana i wiedział, że nie potrwa długo, żeby się złamała, a jeśli będzie to trwało dłużej niż by tego chciał, zawsze znajdą się inne środki perswazji.

Następnego wieczora przyjechał punktualnie o dziewiątej, zapukał do drzwi i oparł się o ich futrynę. Dziewczyna dość szybko je otworzyła i przywitała się.

– Cześć – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Witaj – odpowiedział i pochylił się, żeby pocałować jej policzek, ale w tym momencie Jessica odwróciła głowę i trafił wprost na jej usta, to był mały delikatny całus, a poczuła przyjemne mrowienie w brzuchu. Jakby motyle zaczęły w nim latać. Nastała chwila krępującej ciszy.

Mike głośno odchrząknął.

– Gotowa? – zapytał.

– Tak, możemy iść – poszli do samochodu, jak na dżentelmena przystało puścił ją przodem, otworzył i zamknął drzwi od auta. Można powiedzieć facet idealny, ale czy ideały istnieją? Czy za tak dobrze wychowanym mężczyzną, wspaniałym człowiekiem kryje się drugie oblicze?

Po piętnastu minutach podjechali do klubu, przed którym stała długa kolejka osób chętnych do wejścia, nie wiem jak im się to udało, ale przeszli koło nich i bez większego problemu weszli do ogromnego klubu ''The Vanguard''. Jest to jeden z większych i sławniejszych lokali w LA

dokładnie w Hollywood Boulevard. Na wprost wejścia znajdował się wielki bar, w którym można było dostać każdy, nawet najdziwniejszy drink. Kelnerki skąpo ubrane w obcisłe stroje z tacami w ręku, bezszelestnie przemieszały się między klientami. Po prawej stronie znajdowały

się ogromne czarne, skórzane kanapy z małymi stolikami, a po lewej parkiet do tańczenia, nad którym do sufitu zamontowane były stelaże ze światłami oraz kula, czasami dodawano tam huśtawkę. Klienci klubu mogli szybować nad głowami reszty osób, było to cudowne,

uwalniające uczucie. I dziś był ten dzień, może Jessica skusi się?

Udali się do baru po drinki, Mike zamówił piwo natomiast Jess 'Margaritę', a następnie usiedli na kanapach, zatapiając się w miękkiej skórce. Jessica rozglądała się chwilę po pomieszczeniu, zachwycona wystrojem i klimatem, jaki tam panował.

– Bardzo tutaj ładnie – skomentowała.

– Hmm tak, ciekawy klub – odpowiedział Mike.

Byli tak pochłonięci rozmową, że nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy wypili już kilka kolejek, a czas mijał.

– Można prosić do tańca? – zapytał uwodzicielsko Mike i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Jessica nieśmiało podała mu rękę i poprowadził ją na parkiet. Obrócił ją plecami do siebie i przycisnął do swojej klatki, ręce położył na jej biodrach i zaczęli kołysać się w rytm muzyki. Jego dłonie

sunęły po bokach jej ciała i błądziły po nim, delikatnie dotykając krzywizny jej piersi. Jess jęknęła, nikt nigdy nie dotykał jej w ten sposób, żaden mężczyzna nie zbliżał się do niej.

Jedyny, z jakim miała bliższy kontakt to kolega z liceum, z którym poszła na bal i wylądowali później w łóżku. Wszystkie dziewczyny w szkole straciły dziewictwo dużo wcześniej, ona jedyna z tym zwlekała i pod wpływem presji otoczenia, oddała się właśnie jemu.

Odchyliła głowę do tyłu i oparła ją na jego ramieniu, pochylił się i zaczął całować jej szyję, lekko ją przygryzając. Odwróciła się w jego ramionach i ich usta spotkały się w namiętnym, choć delikatnym pocałunku. Przejechał językiem po jej dolnej wardze, więc rozchyliła usta i

wpuściła go do środka, ich języki walczyły ze sobą o dominację. A jego dłonie błądziły po jej plecach, czasem dosięgając jej pośladków, lekko je ścisnął, na co jęknęła. Po dłuższej chwili oderwali się od siebie, patrząc sobie czule w oczy.

– Chodźmy do Ciebie – wyszeptała dziewczyna. Patrzył jej czule w oczy i pogłaskał wierzchem dłoni po policzki. Uśmiechnął się, złapał ją za rękę i udali się do wyjścia. Otworzył dla niej drzwi od strony pasażera, kiedy wsiadła zamknął je za nią i obszedł auto dookoła. Jeździł

zwykłym srebrnym Volvo, aby łatwo było wtopić się w tłum innych samochodów na ulicy i zostać niezauważonym. Szybko dojechali do jego domu i zanim doszli do drzwi, całowali się namiętnie. Przycisnął jej plecy do drzwi wejściowych i błądził rękami po jej ciele. Zjechał rękoma

do jej tali, a następnie na jej pupę, mocno ją ściskając i podniósł do góry, owinęła nogi wokół jego talii. Ręce trzymał na jej udach, otworzył drzwi i weszli do środka, wciąż z Jess uwieszoną na swojej szyi wszedł na schody i udał się do swojej sypialni. Mógł ją wziąć w

przedpokoju lub na kanapie w salonie, ale nie chciał, żeby poczuła się jak dziewczyna na jedną noc. Powinna poczuć, że to jest ważne, bo dla niej było. Dla Mika również, chociaż w trochę inny sposób. Położył ją na łóżku i zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki na jej twarzy,

wzdłuż szyi i dekoltu, przeniósł się na obojczyk, ściągając ramiączko z jej sukienki, po chwili zrobił to samo z drugim. Całując każdy odkryty fragment.

Nie chciał jej przestraszyć, bo mogłaby w ostatniej chwili zrezygnować, a tego przecież nie chciał, lubił kiedy kobiety oddają mu się pierwszy raz, ponieważ tego chciały, a nie, bo wymusił to na nich, chociaż i takie się zdarzały, które próbowały być nie przystępne.

Mruczał z zadowolenia, kiedy zobaczył, że dziewczyna miała na sobie przezroczysty biustonosz zapinany z przodu. Pochylił się do jej lewej piersi i zassał jej sutek. Jęknęła i wypięła piersi do przodu. Spojrzał w jej oczy i zrobił to samo z drugą, następnie odpiął go i jego oczom

ukazały się jej piękne, nagie i kształtne piersi. Chwycił je w ręce i zaczął masować, słuchając jęków zadowolenia ze strony Jessiki, złapał jej sutki między kciuk, a palec wskazujący i lekko pociągnął, a następnie wykręcił je. Podobało mu się jak reagowała na jego dotyk.

Wyznaczył szlak z pocałunków w dół jej ciała. Jej sukienka zjechała już do brzucha, Jess podniosła biodra do góry, aby łatwiej było ją ściągnąć, Mike pociągnął ją mocno w dół i zrzucił z łóżka. Leżała teraz przed nim w samych majtkach, które były dość skąpe. Zanurzył język w

jej pępku, a następnie przejechał nim wzdłuż linii majtek. Złapał je w zęby i delikatnie ściągnął w dół jej ud. Podniósł się do góry i przejechał językiem po jej łechtaczce, dziewczyna zatrzęsła się od tego odczucia. Zrobił to jeszcze raz, a następnie zaczął kręcić nim kółka. Jedną

ręką masował jej pierś, co chwilę zmieniając siłę, raz było to delikatne, a raz mocne. Szczypał i ściskał ją, natomiast drugą dłonią sięgnął do jej kobiecości i powoli zanurzył w niej swój palec była bardzo ciasna, zaczął nim miarowo poruszać, pieszcząc językiem jej łechtaczkę. Po

chwili dołożył drugi palec, a ona wiła się pod nim, jęcząc. Przyśpieszył swoje ruchy, gdyż czuł, że jest już blisko. Poruszył w niej jeszcze dwa razy i doszła mocno, wykrzykując w spełnieniu jego imię.

Podciągnął się do góry i pocałował ją w usta, mogła poczuć swój smak na jego języku i wargach. Okręcili się tak, że teraz to ona była nad nim i zaczęła składać delikatnie pocałunki na jego twarzy, policzkach, ustach, nosie schodząc w dół wzdłuż szyi i powoli odpinając guziki

koszuli. Robiła to wszystko powoli, w swoim tempie, nie pośpieszał jej, miała czuć się komfortowo. Delikatnie ściągnęła jego koszulę i zaczęła rozpinać pasek przy spodniach, ręce jej się lekko trzęsły, zauważył to i chwycił jej rękę, żeby ją powstrzymać.

– Jeśli nie chcesz to nie musisz tego robić – wyszeptał, patrząc jej w oczy. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i pokręciła przecząco głową i kontynuowała swoje czynności. Rozpięła pasek, zamek i ściągnęła jego spodnie, kiedy on podniósł się do góry, aby to jej ułatwić. Ściągnęła jego

bokserki i złapała za podstawę jego penisa, pochyliła się i przyjechała językiem po jego długości. Następnie wzięła jego główkę do ust i mocno zassała, zaczęła rytmicznie poruszać głową, za każdym razem biorąc go więcej w usta, liżąc i ssać. Kiedy był już blisko powstrzymał

ją, podciągnął do góry, przewrócił ją na plecy i umiejscowił się między jej nogami i wszedł w nią jednym szybkim ruchem, wysunął się z niej i wszedł w nią ponownie, zaczęli poruszać się w jednym rytmie, była ciasno owinięta wokół niego i to mu się podobało. Lubił, kiedy

dziewczyny nie spały z wieloma mężczyznami przed nim. Przez cały czas patrzyli sobie w oczy, było w nich widać czułość i uczucia. Oboje jęczeli, kiedy był głęboko w niej. Po kilku pchnięciach Jessica zacisnęła się na nim wyginając plecy w łuk i doszła. Chwilę później Mike

opadł na nią zdyszany. Wysunął się z niej i położył obok na łóżku. Wtuliła się w jego pierś i zasnęła. Na ustach chłopaka zagościł jego najbardziej arogancki uśmiech. Wszystko było tak jak tego oczekiwał.

Leżał tak z nią przytuloną do siebie, musiał poczekać, aż zaśnie i nie obudzi się podczas przenoszenia. Kiedy był pewien, że już czas, wstał z łóżka, podniósł dziewczynę i zaniósł ją na dół do pokoju.

Następnego ranka Jessica obudziła się w zimnym pokoju, chciała się poruszyć na łóżku, aby bardziej owinąć kołdrę wokół swojego ciała, ale coś krępowało jej ruchy. Powoli otworzyła oczy i zauważyła, że leży w innym łóżku niż wczoraj zasnęła, obróciła głowę w bok i

zauważyła, że nikogo koło niej nie ma. Cień zawodu wkradł się na jej twarz, nie było go. Ale nagle przypomniała sobie, że nie mogła się swobodnie poruszyć, spojrzała w górę i zauważyła, że jej ręce są mocno przywiązane do wezgłowia łóżka, a z ust nie może wydobyć się

żaden dźwięk, gdyż są zaklejone taśmą. W jej oczach można było zobaczyć strach, przerażenie, dezorientację. Była zła na siebie, że tak łatwo komuś zaufała, wiedziała, że wszystko ma swoją drugą stronę, a ten chłopak zdecydowanie był zbyt idealny, więc dlaczego nie

posłuchała głosu swojego rozsądku? Chciała raz zaszaleć? Pokazać, że nie tylko się uczy i pracuje, że ma jakieś życie poza tym wszystkim? I co jej z tego przyszło, leży teraz naga, przywiązana do łóżka w domu mężczyzny, którego uważała za porządnego faceta. Co ona tak

naprawdę o nim wie? Kim on jest? Mike Newton? Co więcej... przeprowadził się do LA, student medycyny... nigdy wcześniej go nie widziała, na żadnym wykładzie ani zajęciach. Czy to nie jest dziwne? Dlaczego właśnie teraz o tym myśli, kiedy już nic nie może zrobić? Czemu nie

wpadła na to wcześniej, zanim się z nim umówiła. Chciała jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego miejsca, nagle do jej podświadomości zaczęły napływać wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy, jaki był czuły i delikatny dla niej, czego może od niej chcieć. Bała się, cholernie się bała. Nie

wiedziała czego może po nim oczekiwać.

W czasie, kiedy dziewczyna zastanawiała się nad tym wszystkim, Mike siedział w pokoju obok i przyglądał się korkowej tablicy. Wszystkim swoim ofiarom. Na biurku leżały porozrzucane zdjęcia Jessiki, które zostały zrobione podczas ostatnich kilkunastu dni. Cel został

osiągnięty. Zwabił ją do siebie.

**A/N** Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał. Liczymy na szczere komentarze :) Pozdrawiam


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

**By klaudynka061192**

**EPOV**

Siedzę na ławce w parku i obserwuję ludzi. Oni nawet sobie nie zdają sprawy ile można się o nich dowiedzieć. Styl bycia, zachowanie, charakter. Wystarczy chwila i już się wszystko wie. Krótka obserwacja. Znalezienie odpowiedniej ofiary nie jest trudne. Wystarczy wiedzieć czego się szuka. A ja wiem. Poszukuję pięknej kobiety, która nie widzi w sobie tego piękna. Są to najczęściej szare myszki, na dodatek często pochłonięte nauką. Niektóre są śmiałe, niektóre nie. To już dla mnie obojętne. Zawsze znajdzie się jakiś sposób by je do siebie przekonać, a jeśli nie, to można też je zmusić.

Za każdym razem inna osobowość, tożsamość. Poprzednio Sam Uley. Teraz Mike Newton. A kim jestem naprawdę? To nie ważne. Nikt tego nie wie poza mną. To jedna wielka tajemnica, której nikt nigdy nie pozna. Nie powinno to nikogo interesować, bo to nieistotne. Jestem kim jestem.

Jestem psychopatą. Kocham patrzeć na te piękne dziewczęta. Przywiązane do łóżka. Patrzące na mnie ze strachem i przerażeniem. Bojące się. Przestraszone, wręcz przerażone. Uwielbiam ten widok. Z resztą nie tylko to. Znacznie więcej. To tylko niewielka cześć.

Ludzie mijali mnie, a moją uwagę przykuła jedna piękna dziewczyna. Niby nic, a jednak. Poszedłem za nią, wtapiając się w tłum. Chciałem dowiedzieć się gdzie mieszka, kim jest. Podążałem za nią krok w krok. Stałem się jej cieniem, którego od teraz nie będzie w stanie się pozbyć. Jessica Stanley właśnie stała się moja kolejną ofiarą. Kiedy miałem wybraną zdobycz na polowanie, nie było mowy, żeby istniała jakakolwiek możliwość ucieczki.Klamka zapadła.

Przez kolejne dni nie odstępowałem jej na krok. Śledziłem. Obserwowałem ją właściwie większość czasu z lustrzanką zawieszoną na szyi i notatnikiem w kieszeni. Stała się moją obsesją. Musiałem o niej wiedzieć wszystko. Dosłownie wszystko. Nawet najdrobniejsze szczegóły z jej życia. Musiałem się do niej dopasować. Stać się jej księciem z bajki, by mi uległa. Bym mógł ją uwieść.

Okazała się książkową dziewczyną. Studentką medycyny. Pieprzona kujonka, która swój czas spędza w bibliotece albo w księgarni. Ludzie są głupi, myśląc, że to im coś da. Dla przykładu moje poprzednie ofiary. Co im dała nauka? Nic! Ona nic nie daje w chwili, gdy się jej naprawdę potrzebuje. Im nic nie dała. Ich już nie ma. I na co było im to siedzenie w książkach? To idiotyzm. Ale dla mnie prymuski są łatwym zadaniem. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że porządne uczennice trudno uwieść. Wcale nie. Wystarczy się do nich dostosować. Wejść do ich naukowego świata i po sprawie. Z Jessicą było dokładnie tak samo. 'Przypadkowe' spotkanie w bibliotece, jeden czarujący uśmiech i naiwna dziewczyna połknęła haczyk. A o to przecież chodziło. Następnego dnia romantyczna kolacja w jednej z lepszych restauracji, potem impreza w klubie. Była już moja. Czułość i delikatność… to gra aktorska, której nauczyłem się przez całe swoje życie. Ale to było niezbędne. Ofiara musiała czuć się bezpiecznie, by mi się oddała.

Nie czerpałem żadnych przyjemności z normalnego seksu. Była to dla mnie udręka, wręcz katorga. Uważać, by nie zrobić im krzywdy, nie zranić. Wolno, czule, delikatnie. To nie jest przyjemność. Pieścić nawzajem swoje ciała. Namiętnie się całować…

Ale udało się. Osiągnąłem swój cel i teraz Jessica była w pokoju obok. Naga, przywiązana i zakneblowana. Był już ranek i przyglądałem się właśnie zdjęciom swoich poprzednich ofiar. Trochę ich już było. Za każdym razem kończyło się tak samo. Żadna nie była w stanie uciec, wymknąć się. Wszystko było opracowane w 100% doskonale. Były na mnie skazane. Nie miały innego wyjścia.

Moich uszu dobiegły jęki dobiegające z pokoju obok. Najwidoczniej Jessica się obudziła. Zabawa właśnie się zaczyna. Wszedłem do pokoju i zaświeciłem małą lampkę w kącie. Leżała przywiązana, naga, patrząca na mnie ze strachem. Podszedłem do łóżka i usiadłem na jego skraju. Wyciągnąłem ostrożnie rękę w jej kierunku, na co automatycznie się odsunęła. Taki odruch. Każda ofiara stara się uciec przed zagrożeniem. Uniknąć bólu i cierpienia. Ale nie zawsze się udaje. Jej się nie uda.

– Cii… – przejechałem palcem po jej zaklejonych ustach – Nie bój się. Nic ci nie zrobię. – powiedziałem lekko przygryzając jej szyję – Bądź grzeczna – a nic ci się nie stanie.

Próbowała krzyczeć, wyrywać się, ale to jej nie pomoże. To dopiero jej początki, ale nauczy się być posłuszna i grzeczna.

– Nie krzycz. Nikt cię tu nie usłyszy. Nie znajdzie. Jesteś na mnie skazana. Rozumiesz? – spytałem spokojnie, a ona kiwnęła głową przerażona. Naiwne i głupie stworzenie.

– To dobrze – zakomunikowałem i zacząłem zwiększać długość łańcuchów. – A teraz coś dla mnie zrobisz, dobrze? – zapytałem, a ta przerażona kiwnęła głową. Nachyliłem się nad nią i wyszeptałem wprost do ucha – Pokaż mi jak sama się zaspokajasz. – spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem i zaczęła kręcić głową – No! Dalej! – krzyknąłem usadawiając się po drugiej stronie łóżka, mając idealny widok na jej kobiecość.

Przestraszona zaczęła się niezdarnie dotykać. Pocierać swoją łechtaczkę, ale to nie było to, co chciałem widzieć. To było nudne, lecz byłem cierpliwy. Jednak ile można obserwować drżące ręce, próbujące doprowadzić ciało do orgazmu? Pieprzona dziwka!

Ściągnąłem z siebie wszystkie rzeczy i jednym szybkim ruchem obróciłem ją na brzuch. Nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Zaczęła jęczeć, krzyczeć, ale kto by się nią przejmował. Nie spisała się i musi ponieść karę. Nie jestem wyrozumiałym człowiekiem.

– No i co suko? Sama nawet nie potrafisz się pieprzyć – uderzyłem ją z całej siły w pośladek, a stłumiony przez taśmę krzyk wypełnił pokój.– Milcz dziwko! – chwyciłem ją za włosy i szarpnąłem – Nie ładnie nie słuchać tego o co proszę, rozumiesz? – wyszeptałem. – Kochanie, teraz poniesiesz karę. Mam nadzieję, że się rozumiemy i to cię czegoś nauczy, skarbie – zakomunikowałem.

Chwyciłem jej pośladki ściskając mocno, a potem je rozchyliłem przyglądając się tej dziewiczej dziurce. Byłem cholernie twardy i gotowy, by w nią wejść. W najmniej oczekiwanym przez nią momencie wtargnąłem ostro do jej wnętrza, a krzyk wydobył się z jej ust. Wyszedłem z niej i znowu mocną w nią pchnąłem. Szybko i mocno. Tak jak lubiłem. Otaczała mnie z każdej strony. Jedną ręką trzymałem jej biodra, a drugą szarpałem za włosy pchając w nią mocniej. Słyszałem jej szloch, ale to mnie nie obchodziło. Chciałem osiągnąć tylko spełnienie. Znacznie zwiększyłem tempo, a z jej ust wydobywały się przytłumione krzyki, ale tak jakby w ogóle do mnie nie docierały. Aż w końcu moje ciało spięło się, a ciało wypełnił orgazm.

Puściłem jej włosy i wyszedłem z niej, a jej ciało opadło na łóżko. Widziałem jej podpuchnięte oczy i policzki po których ciekły słone łzy. Ciało trzęsło się od spazmatycznych szlochów, a szeroki uśmiech zadowolenia pojawił się na mojej twarzy. Dostała za swoje.

Odczekałem chwilę, chciałem żeby przestała płakać. Niestety przeliczyłem się i zamiast przestać wyła coraz bardziej, jeszcze więcej łez spływało po jej twarzy, a spazmatyczny oddech wypełniał pomieszczenie. Podszedłem do brzegu łóżka, nachyliłem się nad jej uchem i wszeptałem.

– Jessico to nie jest jeszcze koniec – jej oczy otworzyły się z szoku jaki doznała, były pełne przerażenia i bólu. Czułem z tego powodu satysfakcję, bo to przecież ja i nikt inny to sprawił. Podciągnąłem ją do góry i gdy siedziała, odpiąłem od łóżka i przytrzymałem jej ręce z tyłu, związując je razem. Kiedy były już mocno ściśnięte, ściągnąłem ją z łóżka tak, że klęczała przed nim. Widziałem jak cała się trzęsie ze zmęczenia i zachciało mi się śmiać z jej nieporadności. Usiadłem przed nią i przyciągnąłem ją za ramię bliżej mnie. Jedną ręką trzymałem podstawę mojego penisa, a drugą zerwałem taśmę z jej ust, wydała z siebie kilka głośniejszych jęków, gdy próbowała złapać oddech. Pochyliłem jej głowę w dół, tak że jej usta dotykały już główki mojego penisa, obrysowałem nim ich kontur. Patrzyła na mnie zdziwiona i niepewna co teraz się stanie. Głupia suka.

– Spraw bym doszedł w twoim ustach – rozkazałem groźnie, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Otworzyła swoje małe usteczka, powoli i delikatnie zaczęła brać mnie w usta, w jej oczach zbierały się łzy. Wczoraj jej to nie przeszkadzało. Językiem kreśliła jakieś wzory na moim fiucie, co kurwa? Ona ma mnie wziąć całego do ust i szybko poruszać swoją głową, a nie bawić się w jakieś gierki. Poczekałem jeszcze chwilę, mając nadzieję, że to się rozkręci i będzie tak jak ja tego chcę, ale niestety ta dziewczyna nie czuje tego, że lubię pieprzyć się mocno, a nie delikatnie i subtelnie. To jest dla ciot i zakochanych frajerów, a mi zależy na pieprzeniu.

Z każdą chwilą moje oczy ciemniały coraz bardziej ze złości, w końcu już nie wytrzymałem i wyszedłem z jej ust. Patrząc na nią gniewnie. Na jej twarzy widziałem przerażenie, zastanawiała się pewnie co się teraz stanie, bo dało się zauważyć, że nie jestem zadowolony z tego co robiła, a który mężczyzna by był? Chciała się odezwać, ale napotkała mój wzrok, który ciskał piorunami w jej kierunku, więc zrezygnowała, spuściła głowę, przymknęła oczy i czekała co się teraz stanie.

Szybko wstałem, podszedłem do stołu i wziąłem krzesło, które postawiłem na środku pokoju.

– Kurwa, podejdź tu – wycharczałem w furii.

Mogłem wyglądać na opanowanego, ale na pewno nie byłem. I ta dziwka zaraz się o tym przekona. Chociaż raz mogłoby to być dla niej bezbolesne, to był jej pierwszy dzień i nie chciałem jej zniszczyć. Dobra, chciałem, ale nie od samego początku, bo gdzie byłaby zabawa? Powoli podniosła się, widziałem jak się zachwiała, kiedy postawiła pierwszy krok. Każdy kolejny stawiała ostrożnie, nie chcąc się wywrócić. Ile mam kurwa na nią czekać?

– Do cholery, szybciej. Nie mam na to czasu! – krzyczałem. Kiedy już stała koło mnie powiedziałem – Usiądź i umieść ręce za oparciem – grzecznie wykonała polecenie, chociaż zaczęła się wiercić. – Nie ruszaj się! – powiedziałem już spokojniej. Kiedy przywiązałem jej ręce do oparcia, przeszedłem do przodu. – Otwórz usta – rozkazałem, patrząc na nią surowo.

Widziałem jak zastanawia się nad czymś i po dłuższej chwili, zrobiła jak kazałem. Wsadziłem główkę mojego fiuta do jej ust i mocno pchnąłem do środka. Z jej ust wyszedł zdławiony jęk, który przesłał wibrację po moim kutasie. Jedną rękę zaczepiłem w jej włosach i poruszałem jej głową, w rytm moich pchnięć. Za każdym

razem uderzałem główką o ścianę jej gardła, a ona przerażona albo krzyczała, albo jęczała. Ale miałem to w dupie, bo obie czynności sprawiały, że mój fiut drgał w jej ustach. Wyszedłem z niej całkowicie, aby po chwili mocniej pchnąć, tak że zaczęła się krztusić.

– O tak... kurwa jestem blisko – wychrypiałem. A jej ciało się spięło, bo wiedziała, że teraz będzie musiała wszystko połknąć. Popatrzyłem na jej twarz i czekałem, aż otworzy oczy. – I tak, wszystko połkniesz, mała dziwko – powiedziałem głosem wypranym z emocji. Kilka mocniejszych pchnięć później jej usta zostały wypełnione przez moje ciepłe nasienie. Przełknęła wszystko co jej dałem z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy. Wyszedłem z niej.

– Nie smakowało? – zapytałem ironicznie. – Zacznij się kurwa przyzwyczajać, bo następnym razem jak zobaczę ten wyraz twarzy to pożałujesz – z każdym słowem pochylałem się niżej i ostatnie już wyszeptałem do jej ucha. Zadrżała. Dobrze, taka dziwka musi się bać, tylko wtedy okazuje szacunek mężczyźnie. Rozwiązałem ją i zaprowadziłem do łóżka, już ledwo ciągnęła nogami. Położyłem ją i przykułem łańcuchami do wezgłowia.

– Mmm uwielbiam, kiedy kobiety leżą przede mną nagie, bezbronne i gotowe na wszystko na co tylko będę miał ochotę zrobić – wychrypiałem. Sięgnąłem dłonią między jej nogi i rozchyliłem jej wargi, przejeżdżając palcami przez jej łechtaczkę do cipki i zanurzając w jej wnętrzu dwa palce. – Widzę, że Ci się to wszystko podoba. Nie sądziłem, że lubisz na ostro – powiedziałem i zacząłem się śmiać. – Ale jesteś cała mokra, więc to jest niezbity dowód. Miałem zamiar Cię zostawić na trochę, ale skoro podoba Ci się to co robimy, to może przejdziemy dalej? – zapytałem. Jej ciało zatrzęsło się, a z oczu popłynęły łzy.

– Nie pro... – zaczęła.

– Milcz! – rozkazałem. – Nie pozwoliłem Ci się odezwać! – zawyłem.

Na jej twarzy malowało się przerażenie. Sama tego chciała. Chwyciłem jej biodra i obróciłem ją, znowu tyłem do siebie. Wstałem i podszedłem do szafki wyciągając z niej szpicrutę. Przez swoją niesubordynację musi zostać ukarana, a ją należy zniszczyć w zalążku. Podszedłem do łóżka i usłyszałem jej cichą modlitwę.

– Bóg Ci już nie pomoże – powiedziałem spokojnie.

Już od kilku dni Jessica była u mnie. Po dwóch dniach zdała sobie sprawę, ze musi robić wszystko, to co jej powiem. Inaczej byłoby kiepsko. Nie psociła. Wykonywała moje polecenia i nauczyła się też jak je robić. Dotarło do niej, że ja tylko się pieprzę, a nie 'głaszczę'. Miało być ostro i mocno. Inaczej nie uznawałem.

Wszedłem do pokoju w którym przebywała, a Jessica widząc mnie napięła odruchowo wszystkie swoje mięśnie. Z pewnością chciałaby się bronić, ale nie miała jak. Była przywiązana, a poza tym jej ciało było wyczerpane. Dawałem jej jeść, dbałem o jej higienę, ale mimo wszystko była słaba.

Uwolniłem jej ręce z kajdan i związałem je mocno taśmą w nadgarstkach. Nie protestowała. Z pewnością już wiedziała, że czeka ją ostre rżnięcie. Chwyciłem za jej biodra i przyciągnąłem na brzeg łóżka, rozchylając mocno jej nogi.

– To co skarbie, zabawimy się teraz – powiedziałem ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Przejechałem ręką po całej długości mojego fiuta, a potem ostro w nią wszedłem, na co z jej ust wydobył się urywany krzyk. W dalszym ciągu była ciasna, ale już nie tak jak na początku naszej znajomości. Trochę się ją rozciągnęło. Rozkoszowałem się tym cudownym uczuciem, otaczającym mojego kutasa, ale już po chwili przystąpiłem do działania. Wchodziłem i wychodziłem z niej, za każdym razem coraz szybciej i mocniej. Założyłem jej nogi na swoje ramiona, by być jeszcze głębiej w niej. Nie przejmowałem się tym co czuje, czy ją boli, czy cokolwiek innego. Liczyło się tylko to, by sobie sprawić przyjemność, a nie koniecznie jej. Pieprzyłem ją ostro, nawet bardzo. To było szybkie i mocne. Uderzałem ją co chwilę, gdzie popadnie. Mocno ugniatałem jej piersi. A z każdym kolejnym ostrym wejściem w nią, urywany krzyk wydobywał się z jej ust, a to jeszcze bardziej mnie podniecało. Chciałem słyszeć tego więcej i więcej. Znęcałem się tylko po to, by słyszeć jej okrzyki bólu i cierpienia. To mnie podsycało do dalszego działania.

Byłem brutalny. Czasami aż za bardzo, ale poza wyjątkami zwabienia ofiary nie umiałem inaczej. To moja natura, a z nią się nie wygra. Taki już jestem. A ona musi to przyjąć do wiadomości i robić to, na co w danej chwili mam ochotę. Uwielbiałem patrzeć na swoje ofiary. Na to jakie są bezbronne. Nie mogą nic zrobić. Cudowny widok. Bezbronne i uwięzione.

– O tak… – wymruczałem, gdy kontrolę nad moim ciałem przejął zbawienny orgazm. Wyszedłem z niej i przyjrzałem się jej uważnie. – Podobało się? – spytałem ze śmiechem, a ta ze łzami w oczach kiwnęła głową. – To świetnie, bo to jeszcze nie koniec.

Przejechałem dłonią po jej cipce, rozprowadzając wilgoć, po jej ciele. Usadowiłem się na jej brzuchu i mocno przygryzłem jej sutka, na co głośne kwilenie wydobyło się z jej ust. To samo zrobiłem z drugim, a potem zacząłem mocno ugniatać jej piersi.

– Co by tu z tobą jeszcze zrobić, co? Masz jakieś pomysły? – spytałem, ale oczywiście nie otrzymałem od niej żadnej odpowiedzi. Pewnie marzyła już o tym, bym dał jej spokój, ale nie. – No to kochanie spraw, bym znów stał się twardy, a potem się zobaczy, jakby cię tu jeszcze po rozpieszczać.

Jessica. Ta mała kurwa już mi się znudziła. Ale i tak sporo wytrzymała. Dwa tygodnie. Nauczyła się być posłuszna i robić to co jej kazałem. Nie przysparzała żadnych problemów i była grzeczna. Chyba zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby zrobiłaby coś nie tak, źle by się to dla niej skończyło. Ale ile można pieprzyć jedną dziwkę? Miałem już dość patrzenia na nią.

Poszedłem do pokoju i usiadłem na skraju łóżka. Pod oczami miała ogromne, sine cienie, a na całym ciele czerwone ślady od uderzeń. W porównaniu do poprzednich moich ofiar wyglądała bardzo dobrze. Nie znęcałem się nad nią aż za bardzo, a też mi nie podpadła niczym.

– Będziesz grzeczna? – zapytałem, a ta jak zwykle kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Była przestraszona. Cały czas się mnie bała, ale tak miało być. Ściągnąłem taśmę z jej ust delikatnie, tak by nie bolało.

– A teraz to zażyjesz, okej? – wyciągnąłem dłoń z dwiema białymi tabletkami i wsadziłem jej do ust, a potem podałem do popicia wodę. Patrzyła na mnie oczami pełnymi dezorientacji i zastanowienia. Mogłem z nich wyczytać pytanie „Co teraz?" Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia co teraz ją spotka. Ale to dla niej już ostatnie chwile. Za niedługo to wszystko się skończy.

Środek usypiający pomału zaczął działać. Jej ciało zapadało w głęboki i spokojny sen. Obserwowałem ją jak spała. Jej piersi unosiły się z każdym głębokim oddechem. Uwolniłem jej ręce z kajdan, a ta zwinęła się odruchowo w kłębek. Wyglądała tak niewinnie, ale musiałem to zrobić. Nie miałem innego wyjścia.

Wyciągnąłem z jednej z szuflad obok łóżka srebrny sztylet i przyjrzałem mu się uważnie. Mogłem się w nim idealnie przejrzeć. Był niezwykle ostry. Trzymałem go w ręce, patrząc na swoją ofiarę. Tym nożem zabiłem wszystkie poprzednie. Ten akt zawsze był taki sam. Nigdy nie zabijałem ich, gdy były przytomne. Zawsze robiłem to podczas snu. Tak było łatwiej.

Przejechałem sztyletem po jej ciele, nie przecinając jeszcze skóry, aż w końcu chwyciłem jej nadgarstek i przejechałem po nim ostrzem, a ciepła, czerwona ciecz zaczęła wypływać z rozciętego naskórka. To samo zrobiłem z drugim i krew ciurkiem zaczęła płynąć kropla po kropli. Czerwień kontrastowała z bladym kolorem ciała. Zacząłem rozprowadzać ją po jej ciele, tworząc różne wzory. Kreski, linie utworzone na bladej skórze układały się w czerwono biały obraz. Sztuka w drastycznym wydaniu.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

**by koainka**

Przytulna kawiarnia w centrum Nowego Jorku, ludzie wchodzą do środka, szybko zamawiają kawę i wychodzą. Każdy śpieszy się do domu, pracy lub na spotkania, a on kolejny raz siedział sam przy stoliku i popijał zbawienną kofeinę, zastanawiając się, jak tym razem przebiegnie jego polowanie i kiedy znajdzie się odpowiednia ofiara.

Nie musiał długo czekać, bo właśnie w tej chwili do środka weszła wysoka brunetka o długich nogach, na które od razu zwrócił uwagę. Kiedy odwróciła się w stronę lady zauważył, że dziewczyna ma niebieskie, prawie morskie oczy i pełne, kształtne usta. W tej chwili już wiedział, że ona będzie jego kolejną zdobyczą.

Kobieta, bo wyglądała na około dwadzieścia trzy lata zamówiła Coconut White Chocolate Mocca i usiadła do stolika przy oknie, nie świadoma, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Siedziała chwilę zamyślona, dopóki nie dosiadł się do niej wysoki mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach i oczach. Uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko i zaczęli rozmawiać.

Przysłuchiwał się każdemu wypowiedzianemu słowu i nachalnie jej się przyglądał, zapamiętując najmniejsze szczegóły, szacując jej wzrost oraz znaki szczególne w jej wyglądzie. Z rozmowy wynikało, że jest w jakiś sposób związana z tym chłopakiem. Może to jej kolega, przyjaciel, a może to coś więcej? Są ze sobą w związku? Była by to ciekawa odmiana, od wszystkich tych samotnych kobiet, które bez problemu udało mu się zawsze zagadać, a później poderwać. Teraz była by większa zabawa w czasie polowania.

Szybko wypił swoją kawę, gdy zauważył, że ta dwójka powoli zbiera się do wyjścia. Wstał i wyszedł zanim oni to zrobili, zdecydował się poczekać na zewnątrz. Po chwili wyszli i udali się w stronę Central Parku, szedł za nimi, był jak ich cień, kilka kroków z tyłu, niezauważony przez nikogo. Weszli do kamienicy, która znajdowała się na Piątej Alei. Postanowił udać się do parku i chwilę zaczekać, usiadł na ławce na wprost budynku i przyglądał mu się. W jego głowie powstawały już myśli, co zrobi, gdy ją zdobędzie. Nawet nie zauważył ile czasu tak przesiedział, kiedy postanowił wstać i jego nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa, ponieważ były zdrętwiałe. Opadł na ławkę i musiał chwilę przeczekać.

Wrócił do swojego domku, który był taki jak poprzedni nieduży, w cichej i spokojnej okolicy na obrzeżach miasta. Tym razem stwierdził, że nie będzie wyciągał wszystkiego z kartonów, zajął się tylko tym, co będzie mu niezbędne, czyli umeblowanie jego sypialni i zrobienie swojego specjalnego pokoju. Po tym jak uporał się z większością pakunków i mógł powiedzieć, że pokój jest już prawie gotowy, udał się do swojego gabinetu i postanowił sprawdzić, kim jest jego kolejna ofiara. Włączył swój komputer i wszedł do sprawdzonego systemu. Wpisał adres i po kilku sekundach na monitorze wyświetliły się dane, na które wynajęte zostało mieszkanie: Angela Weber i Tyler Crowley.

O 7 rano siedział w samochodzie pod domem dziewczyny, gotowy na swoje polowanie. Piętnaście minut później zauważył tego samego mężczyznę, który był w kawiarni, wychodzącego z mieszkania. Kolejne minuty mijały i nic się nie działo. Przez jego umysł przeszła myśl, że może ona już wyszła, że się spóźnił, ale przecież był o 7. Kto normalny wychodzi wcześniej z domu? A może ona w ogóle z niego dzisiaj nie wyjdzie, istniała również taka możliwość. Ale przecież był człowiekiem cierpliwym, mógł jeszcze poczekać. Może jednak się pokaże?

Było już południe, a jej wciąż nie było. Kiedy stwierdził, że dzisiaj już mu się nie uda i zdecydował się, że wróci do domu, dziewczyna właśnie wyszła na ulice i złapała taksówkę. Szybko wjechał na drogę i jechał za nimi.

Przez następnych kilka dni jeździł za nią. Zwykle wychodziła z domu z samego rana, ale zdarzało się tak jak za pierwszym razem, że było to popołudnie, wtedy bardzo się nudził czekaniem i nic nie robieniem. Ale za to miał czas, aby obmyślić swój plan, gdzie i kiedy powinien uderzyć, jak to zrobić.

Dziewczyna studiowała na NYU, była na II roku prawa. Po zajęciach udzielała korepetycji w bibliotece, a później chodziła do pracy w barze, gdzie była barmanką. W weekendy wychodziła ze swoich chłopkiem, nie był tego do końca pewien, ale tak wnioskował po obserwacji. Również chodzili do klubów ze znajomymi. Zastanawiało go jak ona sobie z tym wszystkim radzi, skąd bierze tyle siły na to. Przecież w szkole prawniczej trzeba się dużo uczyć, a ona ma czas na różne inne przyjemności, był pod wrażeniem.

Doszedł do wniosku, że mógłby do niej uderzyć, kiedy będzie na imprezie z koleżankami, ponieważ raz udało mu się usłyszeć jak rozmawiała przez telefon z kimś i padły słowa ''same dziewczyny'', więc byłaby to bardzo dobra okazja do ataku. W ten weekend mu się poszczęści, zdecydował już i od tego nie ma odwrotu.

Siedział przy barze, kiedy przyszła zamówić drinki dla całej swojej paczki. Złożyła zamówienie i czekała, oparta o bar. Zaraz obok niego.

– Mogę postawić Ci drinka? – zapytał pewnie, z zadziornym uśmiechem i wzrokiem wbitym w nią.

– Nie, dzięki – odpowiedziała, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Wiedział, że będzie twarda. I nie przeszkadzało mu to. Może pobawić się w jej gierki. Poza tym miał już dość tej ciągłej monotonii, kiedy to udaje księcia z bajki dla dziewczyny, a ona po chwili ufa mu bezgranicznie.

– Taka dziewczyna jak ty nie powinna pić sama – powiedział.

– Przykro mi, ale nie jestem tutaj sama – odpowiedziała, gdy zabierała drinki z lady. Wstał ze swojego stołka i chwycił jej ramię. Pochylił się do jej ucha.

– Myślę, że dasz się przekonać – powiedział i odszedł. Dziewczyna powędrowała za nim wzrokiem. Pomyślała, że jest bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną, ale również dość aroganckim. A za takimi nie przepadała i oczywiście był jeszcze Tyler. Nie był jej chłopakiem, ale dobrym przyjacielem, który czuł do niej coś więcej, a ona nie była na to wszystko gotowa, więc cierpliwie czekał, aż dojrzeje do tego uczucia.

Wróciła z drinkami do stolika, przy którym siedziała wraz z koleżankami. Ale ich tam już nie zastała. Rozejrzała się po klubie i dostrzegła je na parkiecie tańczące z jakimiś mężczyznami. Nagle nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się koło niej ON.

– Może jednak dasz się namówić? Widzę, że zostałaś sama – powiedział pewnie z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i zadowoleniem w oczach. Poruszał się wokół niej bezszelestnie.

– Nie! – odpowiedziała już zdenerwowana. Jak taki koleś nie może podłapać aluzji? Postawiła drinki i chciała pójść na parkiet, ale stanął jej na drodze.

– Proszę, tylko jeden taniec – był już niepewny.

– Powiedziałam nie. Odczep się ode mnie – zaczęła się denerwować, mężczyzna był strasznie natrętny. Myślał, że uda mu się ją poprosić do tańca, ciało przy ciele i chemia w powietrzu zaczyna krążyć. W tym momencie był już spalony na inne sytuację, ona musiała być jego i to dzisiaj. Czy będzie chciała z nim pójść, czy też nie. I tak to zrobi, od tego nie ma już odwrotu. Od niej zależy jak wszystko się ułoży, zrobi to po dobroci lub z użyciem siły, ale to drugie będzie dla niej gorsze, lecz dla niego przyjemniejsze.

Wsadził ją do swojego samochodu i odjechał z piskiem opon spod klubu. Leżała na tylnym siedzeniu nieprzytomna, chciał ją wziąć już w samochodzie, ale zdecydował się na powrót do domu, na wypadek gdyby jej koleżanki zdecydowały się na poszukiwania. Nie wróciły do stolika, bo były zajęte zabawianiem się z nowo poznanymi mężczyznami, dlatego postanowił rozpuścić w drinkach tabletki gwałtu. Wiedział, że któryś z tych napoi wypije Angela, reszta go nie interesowała. Może tamtym facetom się poszczęści i dzisiaj zaliczą jakąś panienkę bez większego problemu. On chciał Angele i tylko ją, tu i teraz.

Kiedy dojechał do domu, otworzył drzwi, wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do piwnicy. Rozebrał ją, na nadgarstki i kostki założył jej metalowe kajdany, które połączył ze sobą łańcuchem i przypiął do łańcuszka na jej szyi. Zdecydował się, że tym razem nie zaklei jej ust, a zaknebluje je jakimś materiałem, zawiązując go wokół jej głowy. Podniecał go taki widok.

Miał świadomość, że przez kilka godzin będzie jeszcze nie przytomna, ale nie mógł powstrzymać dziwnej chęci dotknięcia jej ciała. Chciał zanurzyć się w jej wnętrzu, ale pragnienie, aby zobaczyć strach i cierpienie w jej oczach wygrało z jego pierwotnym instynktem.

Jego ręce wędrowały wzdłuż jej boków w górę do piersi, które mocno ścisnął w swoich dłoniach i ugniatał je. Chwycił jej sutki między palce wskazujące i kciuki, wykręcał je i ciągnął. Jedną ręką zjechał w dół brzucha do jej kobiecości, rozchylając jej wargi i zanurzając w jej wnętrzu swój palec, okazało się, że jest bardzo ciasna. Na jego ustach zagościł uśmiech, była niedoświadczona w sprawach seksu i to go jeszcze bardziej podniecało, że dzięki niemu przed końcem swoich dni będzie mogła go doświadczyć. Nie przyszło mu jednak do głowy, że gdyby nie on, jej życie nie musiałoby się kończyć, a te doświadczenia mogłaby dzielić z kimś, do kogo czuła coś głębszego, z kimś, kogo kochała, a nie obcą osobą, która ją porwała. Może miała być mu jeszcze za to wszystko wdzięczna? Jego sposób myślenia zdecydowanie odbiegał od normalnego. Wrócił do swojego pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko, jutro czeka go długi dzień, już nie mógł się doczekać ranka.

Obudził się wcześnie rano, wziął prysznic i ubrał się w jeansy, które zwisały na jego biodrach, zostawił nagi tors, przecież i tak za chwile wyskoczy z tych spodni. Ale nie potrafił przemóc się, żeby chodzić nago po domu, jednak mimo wszystko krępował się swojej nagości, czego nigdy nie można było zauważyć. Zjadł szybkie śniadanie, bo potrzebował siły na cały dzień.

Zszedł na dół i z całej siły otworzył drzwi, które z hukiem uderzyły o ścianę. Dziewczyna na ten dźwięk, aż podskoczyła na łóżku i otworzyła przestraszona oczy. Była zdezorientowana, zaczęła szybko rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, ale panował w nim półmrok, mimo że był dzień, ona o tym nie wiedziała, ponieważ w pokoju nie znajdowało się żadne okno, a lampa nie była włączona. Nie mogła podnieść się do góry, czuła, że coś ją krępuje, każdy dźwięk, jaki wydobywał się z jej ust był zniekształcony, jakby coś go powstrzymywało.

Do jej umysłu zaczęły napływać wspomnienia wcześniejszej nocy, ale nie miała pojęcia jak znalazła się w tym miejscu, co ją ominęło? Wciąż miała nadzieję, że to jakiś straszny koszmar i zaraz się obudzi, ale z każdą sekundą uświadamiała sobie, że już się obudziła, a to, co zastała to jej rzeczywistość, a może głupi żart jej przyjaciół? Jakaś mała iskierka nadziei gościła w jej myślach. Nie ma, co się jej dziwić to jest normalne w takich sytuacjach.

Mimo że żadne z was nie doświadczyło czegoś podobnego, mam 100% pewność, że chociaż raz zdarzyło wam się pomyśleć 'to tylko sen' lub 'chcę się z tego obudzić' i tak właśnie było w sytuacji Angeli. Ale wszyscy wiemy, że ani tym, ani następnym razem to nie zadziała. Życie napisało dla niej inny scenariusz. Życie? Kto by pomyślał, że przez głupi przypadek, kiedy wejdzie do kawiarni ono zmieni się tak diametralnie? Może gdyby o tym wiedziała tego felernego dnia nie przekroczyłaby jej progu, teraz była by w swoim mieszkaniu, leżała w swoim wygodnym łóżku i rozmyślała, co zrobić ze swoim wolnym czasem? Niestety przeszłości się nie da zmienić, a nikt nie wie, co się zdarzy w przyszłości, dlatego to, co się dzieje tu i teraz stało się w wyniku dziwnych wydarzeń. Przecież ten **J E D E N** mężczyzna zmienia życia tylu dziewczyn, które mają marzenia i plany na przyszłość i zawodową karierę, są to ambitne i dobrze wykształcone kobiety, a kończą w taki sposób. Nikt ich więcej nie zobaczy, nikt nie spyta co się stało, czemu są smutne albo dlaczego płaczą, nikt nie przytuli i nie powie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Przez nieszczęśliwe przypadki ich drogi krzyżują się z jego i wszystko ulega zmianie.

Zbliżył się do jej łóżka, a jej oczy nie opuszczały jego sylwetki, po pewnym czasie przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności i mogła zauważać kształty. Zapalił lampkę i mogła zobaczyć jego twarz, która już pochylała się nad jej drobnym ciałem. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby dotknąć jej policzka, ale ona chciała uciec odchylając głowę w bok. Uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy to stało się już normą, jakimś dziwnym przyzwyczajeniem, kiedy dostrzega strach w odruchach swoich ofiar. Ma pewność, że się jego obawiają i ma nad nimi przewagę. Wyciągnął dłoń jeszcze raz i teraz zrobił to, co chciał. Musiał od razu jej pokazać, że to on tutaj rządzi, a ona musi się do tego wszystkiego dostosować czy tego chce, czy nie. Od teraz jest zdana na jego łaskę i to, co będzie chciał z nią zrobić.

Niech tylko ma nadzieję, że będzie w dobrym humorze i nie dozna ciężkich obrażeń. Chociaż i tak zaszła mu już za skórę, biedne dziewczę jeszcze nic tak naprawdę się nie zaczęło, a ona może mieć już przechlapane. Możliwe też, że to będzie tylko jednorazowa nauczka. Nie chciała z nim pójść z własnej woli, a on nie lubił ich do tego przymuszać, ale ciężkie sytuacje wymagały takich samych środków, przecież tylko dlatego, że dziewczyna mówi 'nie' to nie oznacza, że ona tego nie chce. Może jednak jest chętna tylko wstydzi się do tego przyznać? O proszę was, nie żartujmy sobie z tego. Jeśli postanowił sobie, że ją zdobędzie to nie ważne jest jakimi środkami do tego doszedł, ważne, że ona jest jego.

– Jak się spało? – spytał się z zadziornym uśmiechem, a jego oczy zaczęły się świecić z podekscytowania, wiedział, że teraz zacznie się zabawa.

Dziewczyna zaczęła wiercić się na łóżku, była bardzo zdezorientowana i zdenerwowana, nie miała pojęcia czego on od niej chce, bała się go, cholernie się bała. Jego dłonie zaczęły błądzić po ciele dziewczyny. Dotyk na początku był delikatny, ale to taki wstęp do zabawy. Nigdzie się nie śpieszy, nikt go nie pogania, ma czas na wszystko, co sobie zaplanował, a to będzie długi i męczący dzień. Dzisiaj chce sprawdzić wytrzymałość Angeli na jego działania i ma nadzieję, że dziewczyna będzie silna i dobrze to zniesie, bo nie ładnie z jego strony było by gdyby już pierwszego dnia złamał swojego gościa. Każdy dzień jest szczegółowo zaplanowany, nawet gdy wydaje wam się, że ukarał dziewczynę pod wpływem chwili, bo akurat to, co zrobiła nie spodobało mu się, to nie jest do końca prawda. Na każdy dzień ma wymyślonych kilka scenariuszy, a który z nich wcieli w życie to zależy od chwili, czasem przeplata je między sobą, aby dodać do tego wszystkiego trochę zaskoczenia. Pomimo że tylko on o tym wie, musi zmieniać coś w swoim życiu, bo monotonia jest nudna, a urozmaicać sobie czas warto.

Usiadł na niej okrakiem, gdy swoje dłonie skierował na piersi Angeli i mocno je ścisnął z jej zakneblowanych ust wydobył się zduszony krzyk. Jedną ręką chwycił mocno podstawę jej prawej piersi i pochylił się, aby wziąć jej sutek w usta i brutalne go przygryzł, a następnie pociągnął zębami za niego. Dziewczyna wiła się pod nim, z bólu. Drugą ręką ugniatał i szarpał za jej lewą pierś. Pomimo że miał na sobie spodnie, jego nabrzmiała erekcja odznaczała się w nich i wbijała w brzuch dziewczyny.

Na jej twarzy malował się ból i odraza. Niechęć do napastnika była czymś normalnym i zwykle oczekiwanym w takich sytuacjach, ale naprawdę ona nie może z tym nic zrobić. Jest tylko drobną kobietą, nie ma tyle siły, żeby pokonać mężczyznę, a do tego jest związana łańcuchami, co utrudnia poruszanie jej się. Ale jak każdy próbuje swoich sił, tylko nie wie, że takim działaniem jeszcze bardziej go denerwuje, a jego cierpliwość też ma granicę. Uważaj dziewczynko, uważaj niedługo możesz znaleźć się za życia w piekle. Bo to, co teraz się dzieje i to, co ma zaplanowane to tylko jego przedsmak. Jeśli dalej będziesz tak postępować, przekonasz się, że z nim nie ma żartów, a on na każdy twój czyn odpowie czymś bardzo brutalnym i będzie odczuwał z tego jeszcze większą przyjemność. Jedynym twoim wyjściem jest przystosować się do tego, co się stanie, musisz być czujna, ale i uległa, może wtedy cię oszczędzi.

Nie, to się nigdy nie stanie. Każdą ofiarę doprowadza do końca tylko niektóre z nich są bardziej, a inne mniej pokiereszowane w całym tym bałaganie. Jeśli pokazujesz strach, pokazuj go jak najwięcej, niech wie, że się go boisz, bo kiedy skrywasz w sobie swoje emocje on będzie starał się jeszcze bardziej je z Ciebie wydobyć, a przy tym ty, twoja psychika i twoje ciało ucierpią najbardziej. To nie są żarty, to nie jest film. To jest naprawdę twoje życie. Może myślisz, że to zły sen? Nie, to jest rzeczywistość, obudź się ze swojej bajki i spróbuj żyć, przystosuj się do tej sytuacji, a może coś zyskasz. Nikomu się to jeszcze nie udało, ale przecież musi być jakiś wyjątek? Może to będziesz akurat ty? Spróbuj, to nic nie kosztuje, a możesz wiele zyskać!

Jego ruchy wzbierały na sile, a dziewczyna już nie wytrzymywała. Zszedł z niej, a jego ręce powędrowały w dół jej ciała, docierając do jej ud, rozszerzył je znacznie i zaczął je kierować do jej kobiecości, którą mocno potarł, a Angela jęknęła i zaczęła poruszać się w poszukiwaniu tarcia. Była już przez niego pobudzona i potrzebowała ulżyć swoim pragnieniom, ale niestety tak się nie stanie, bo na dzisiaj miał zaplanowane co innego, doprowadzić ją do granic możliwości i zostawić. Na pewno mu się to uda, tutaj nie ma innej możliwości, tylko ciekawe jak ona na tym wyjdzie.

Jego dłoń wciąż pocierała jej łechtaczkę, a drugą powoli zmierzał do jej wnętrza i z całej siły pchnął dwa palce do środka. Na ten ruch podskoczyła na łóżku w górę, wszystko w niej pulsowało i bolało. A jego ruchy nie ustawały, wręcz przeciwnie były coraz szybsze i mocniejsze, doprowadzając ją na skraj. Kiedy zaczęła się na nim zaciskać, nagle wszystko ustało i poczuła pustkę w sobie, jej oddech był przyśpieszony.

Na jego ustach gościł uśmiech, a oczy paliły się z żądzy pochylił się nad nią i wyszeptał do ucha.

– Podobało Ci się? – mocno przygryzł jego płatek, na co dziewczyna jęknęła. – Teraz nie będzie już tak miło.

Angela była w wielkim szoku, nie wiedziała co się teraz stało, ale powoli układała sobie to wszystko w głowie, już miała nikłe pojęcie, dlaczego się tutaj znalazła. Od momentu, gdy się przebudziła i uświadomiła sobie, że to jednak nie jest sen, myślała, że to o to chodzi, ale teraz była już pewna. Nie chciała, żeby jej pierwszy raz tak wyglądał, a teraz nie może nic z tym zrobić. W tym momencie uświadomiła sobie, że czuje do Taylora coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń czy braterską miłość... to było prawdziwe uczucie i chciałaby żeby teraz to on był przy niej, on dotykał jej ciała i to jemu chciała oddać swój skarb. Już za późno na sentymenty, teraz dzieje się coś innego i trzeba to przyjąć do wiadomości, że została porwana i będzie gwałcona i wykorzystywana przez tego cholernie przystojnego, ale popieprzonego i chorego psychicznie z problemami młodego mężczyznę. Co skrywa pod tą maską? Kim on tak naprawdę jest? I teraz już nie chodzi o jego imię, ale o to, co sprawiło, że jest takim, a nie innym mężczyzną. Czy kiedykolwiek się tego dowiemy? Czy możliwe jest to, że poznamy jego tajemnicę?

Jego ręce powróciły do jej ciała i wędrowały wzdłuż boków w górę do piersi, które chwycił w swoje dłonie i mocno ścisnął, na co z ust dziewczyny wydobył się krzyk bólu, a może przyjemności? Pochylił się i wziął jeden z jej sutków w usta, kreślił wokół niego językiem kółka, aby po chwili w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie mocno go przygryź. Na jego ustach pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Podciągnął się do góry i nachylił nad jej uchem. Ale za nim to zrobił przeciągnął nosem po jej długiej szyi, wciągając w siebie jej zapach.

– Jesteś moją małą dziwką – wychrypiał do jej ucha. – Wszystko, co z Tobą związane należy teraz do mnie. Twoje orgazmy, twoja przyjemność i to, co dla mnie najważniejsze twój ból – zmysłowo wyszeptał. Dziewczyna na jego słowa zatrzęsła się. A on na jej reakcje zaśmiał się – O tak, twój strach też należy do mnie! – powiedział głośniej. – Jeśli będziesz grzeczną dziewczynką to może jakoś się dogadamy. Hmm? – zrobił krótką przerwę, jakby czekał na odpowiedz dziewczyny, tylko jak ona miała to zrobić przecież była zakneblowana. – A teraz mam dla Ciebie niespodziankę – powiedział radośnie. Wstał i podszedł do kredensu stojącego przy ścianie i wyciągnął z niego wibrujące jajko z pilotem oraz wibrator i wrócił do łóżka. Pochylił się między jej nogami i włożył do wnętrza jej cipki piłeczkę, którą natychmiast włączył na razie na najmniejsze obroty. Niby to lekka stymulacja, ale dziewczyna była już wcześniej pobudzona do granic możliwości i teraz każdy nawet najmniejszy dotyk jej kobiecości będzie dla niej jak tortura, jeśli nie pozwoli jej dojść.

Zaśmiał się głośno na jej ruchy. – Chciałabyś dojść? – zapytał, a ona pokiwała gorliwie głową. – A zasługujesz na to? Jesteś tylko nic nieznaczącą dziwką, która nie chciała zgodzić się na jeden głupi taniec ze mną! Nie sądzę, że tak zachowują się grzeczne dziewczynki. Wzgardziłaś mną... teraz musisz trochę pocierpieć – powiedział z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem i zwiększył obroty zabawki w jej środku. Podszedł do przodu łóżka i odpiął jedną z jej kajdan przeciągając łańcuch między szczeblami wezgłowia łoża i ponownie zamykając jej ręce.

– Obróć się na brzuch i opierając swój ciężar na kolanach i łokciach. I wypnij swój tyłek do góry – powiedział rzeczowym tonem, wypranym z emocji. Dziewczyna wykonała jego polecenie. A on zrobił coś, czego się nie spodziewała, rozwiązał jej knebel. – Chcę słyszeć twoje jęki przyjemności i krzyki bólu – powiedział. – Nadal nie pozwalam Ci skończyć. Jeśli to zrobisz poznasz moją ciemną stronę. – dziewczyna patrzyła na niego w szoku i zastanawiała się, jaką jego stroną jest ta, którą widzi. Szarą? Chciała się odezwać, ale stwierdziła, że lepiej dla niej będzie, jeśli nic nie powie i będzie milczeć. Kto wie, do czego ten facet jest zdolny.

Dziewczyna intensywnie myślała, dlaczego zabawia się z nią jakimiś zabawkami zamiast sam sobie ulżyć w cierpieniu, bo jego erekcja była widoczna już z daleka przez wypukłość w spodniach. Poczuła dotyk na swoich pośladkach i przestała rozmyślać, a spięła się nieznacznie.

Jego dłonie ugniatały jej pośladki, mocno je ściskał, a palce zmierzały w kierunku jej odbytu, aby nagle zanurzyć jeden z nich w jej środku. Zrobił to bardzo gwałtownie, aż dziewczyna podskoczyła na łóżku.

– Kurwa! Nie ruszaj się! – zawył. Angela była bardzo zdezorientowana. Stosunki analne od zawsze ją przerażały nie chciała nawet o nich myśleć. – Boisz się? – zapytał i zaczął się śmiać. – To dobrze. Sprawi mi to jeszcze większą przyjemność. A teraz suko, jeśli się poruszysz to … – nie dokończył, a pomieszczenie wypełnił jego demoniczny i głośny śmiech.

Wibrator był już przy jej dziurce, a on zamiast powoli go włożyć zaczął nim mocno pchać do jej wnętrza. Z ust dziewczyny wydostał się głośny pisk i krzyk bólu. A na ustach chłopaka widniał ten sam, zadowolony z siebie uśmiech. Po chwili jego ruchy stały się płynne i w jednym rytmie wkładał go i wyciągał. Jajko wibrowało w jej środku, a ona już nie wytrzymywała tego napięcia. Po chwili zaczęła się zaciskać, jęcząc głośno w spełnieniu. Jego ruchy natychmiast ustały, a oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, że, pomimo, iż jej groził i nie wiedziała, co może ją spotkać, kiedy dojdzie zrobiła to. Po chwili zdziwienie ustąpiło miejsca czystej przyjemności, która teraz go czeka. Już wiedział, co spotka tą dziewczynę dzisiejszego dnia. Skoro tak bardzo musiała dojść... da jej tego jeszcze więcej... aż będzie miała dość, ale wtedy to dopiero zacznie się zabawa. Zaprzestał swojej wcześniejszej czynności, wstał z łóżka i podszedł do stołu zaczynając go przygotowywać. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, podszedł do łóżka i odpiął dziewczynę.

– Wstań – powiedział. Dziewczyna zaczęła się podnosić, ale po swoim orgazmie jeszcze nie doszła do siebie i jej nogi były miękkie, więc nie mogła na nich ustać. – Szybciej kurwa... nie mam na to całego dnia! – pośpieszał biedaczkę. Na szczęście udało jej się wstać i zaciągnął ją w stronę stołu. – Kładź się! – rozkazał. Zrobiła jak jej powiedział. Ściągnął z niej łańcuchy, natomiast przywiązał ją do stołu. Ręce były wiązane w dwóch miejscach na ramionach i nadgarstkach, a nogi zwisały na dół, gdy jej kobiecość była na skraju. Rozszerzył mocno jej nogi.

Chwilę patrzył na jej ciało w tej postaci, zafascynowany tym widokiem i stwierdził, że to nie jest jej ostatni raz, kiedy będzie tak przywiązana. Ściągnął swoje spodnie i zbliżył się do niej, ustawiając się między jej nogami. Wyciągnął z niej wibrujące jajko i wszedł w nią jednym płynnym ruchem.

Nie dał jej nawet chwili na przystosowanie się do nowej sytuacji, bo natychmiast zaczął się w niej poruszać, pozwalając swoim pragnieniom nim zawładnąć, już minęło trochę czasu od jego ostatniej ofiary i musiał sobie ulżyć, dość długo i tak się powstrzymywał. Teraz był jego czas.

Była ciasna, tak jak lubił. Przyśpieszył swoje ruchy, bo był już blisko. Jej zatracenie go teraz nie interesowało, jeśli dojdzie to dobrze dla niej, jeśli nie to mówi się trudno. Doszła dzisiaj raz i dojdzie jeszcze nie jeden, już on się o to postara. Chwilę później po kilku mocniejszych pchnięciach jego ciepłe nasienie wypełniło jej wnętrze. Ale nie zaprzestał swojej czynności, pchał w nią dalej jakby to nie było dla niego wystarczające, każdy jego ruch był mocniejszy od poprzedniego. Z oczu dziewczyny wypłynęła samotna łza, ból który jej serwował był nie do zniesienia. Chciała, aby przestał. Nigdy nie czuła się w podobny sposób. Wszystko w jej wnętrzu pulsowało, ponieważ kolejny orgazm budował się. Jego ruchy, były zbyt gwałtowne jakby robił to na oślep, a każde pchnięcie powodowało mocniejsze rozciąganie jej pochwy.

Miała nadzieję, że na tym jednym razie się skończy, ale widocznie miał inne plany, a ona nie była w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać swojego ciała przed odpowiedzią na to, co się działo, od środka spalało ją pragnienie, ale również ból, który znalazł ujście z niej poprzez płacz, łzy leciały już strumieniami po jej policzku. Zorientowała się o tym dopiero, gdy na swoich ustach poczuła ich słony smak.

Zauważył jej ból i uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć. Dziewczyna płakała, ponieważ kwiat, który przez tyle lat pielęgnowała i chciała go dać tylko temu jednemu jedynemu, jedyna rzecz, która została nietknięta przez ten chory świat, właśnie została jej zabrana w najgorszy z możliwych sposób. Teraz żałowała, że nie dała szansy Taylorowi, aby to on poprowadził ją przez te wszystkie 'pierwsze' razy. W tej trudnej chwili doszła do wniosku, że gdyby miała możliwość cofnąć czas zrobiłaby to. I może jej życie wyglądałoby inaczej. Ale miała jeszcze nadzieję, że po tym wszystkim będzie miała jednak szansę z nim porozmawiać, może wciąż będzie ją chciał? Nie wiedziała tylko, że po wejściu do tego domu nie wychodzi się z niego żywym.

Nie podoba Ci się? – zapytał i zaczął się śmiać, pchając w nią jeszcze mocniej. Dziewczyna zacisnęła powieki, aby już więcej żadna łza nie wypłynęła z jej oczu, nie chciała dać mu satysfakcji, że ją złamał. Zauważyła, że on właśnie tego oczekuje, więc musi być silna i nie dać po sobie poznać, że ją to boli. – To może spróbujemy czegoś innego? Na pewno znajdzie się coś, co będzie pasować do twoich upodobań? Potrafię się dostosować – zapytał i echo jego złośliwego śmiechu wypełniło małe pomieszczenie.

Może powiesz mi co lubisz, szybciej pójdzie i oboje będziemy mogli cieszyć się tym co się dzieje? – odpowiedziała mu cisza. – Czyli wybierasz tę trudniejszą drogę? Hmm dobrze niech i tak będzie. – Pchnął w nią jeszcze dwa razy zanim doszedł i zaczął zwalniać swoje ruchy. To ile razy ona doszła było nie ważne, on sprawił sobie przyjemność fizyczną teraz czas na tę psychiczną.

Rozwiązał jej ręce i złapał jej podbródek, chciał spojrzeć w jej oczy i zobaczyć to co było wymalowane na całym jej ciele, czyli strach i cierpienie. Ale to co dostrzegł zdziwiło go, ponieważ to czego oczekiwał nie było tam. Jej oczy wyrażały pustkę, jakby całkowite przystosowanie do danej sytuacji, czy to jej nie ruszyło? Przecież płakała, dlaczego?

Żeby ją złamać miał wiele sposobów, ale postanowił postawić na ten najpewniejszy zabrać jej to co jeszcze zostało, więc odwrócił ją przodem do stołu i związał jej dłonie razem przed nią. Podszedł do tyłu i rozsunął jej nogi, pochylił jej ciało do przodu, praktycznie kładąc je na stole i zgniatając przy tym jej piersi. Jego ręce zaczęły masować jej pośladki, najpierw to było delikatnie, aż dziwne, że to potrafił. Następnie każdy ruch stawał się mocniejszy, jakby pewniejszy. Odsunął jedną dłoń i zamachnął się. Pomieszczenie wypełnił odgłos plaśnięcia. Jego dłoń uderzyła w jej pośladek, skóra w tym miejscu lekko się zaczerwieniła, a po ciele dziewczyny przeszedł lekki dreszcz. Kilka razy powtórzył tą czynność, ale za każdym razem uderzenia były mocniejsze. Grymas bólu wykrzywiał twarz Angeli. Na jego ustach widniał ten sam zadziorny uśmiech, a oczy świeciły się z pragnienia. Miał świadomość tego, że dziewczyna nie jest w stanie tego znieść, oderwał swoje dłonie od jej ciała i schylił się, aby podnieść wibrujące jajko, które chwilę później znów znalazło się w niej. Ustawił najwyższe obroty. Jedną ręką mocno chwycił jej biodro, a drugą trzymał podstawę swojego fiuta i nakierował go na jej drugą jeszcze dziewiczą dziurkę. Szybko w nią pchnął jeszcze bardziej ściskając ręką jej bok. Drugą ręką powędrował do jej włosów, owijając je wokół swojej dłoni. Dziewczyna pisnęła, bo jego palce wbijały się w jej skórę. Z każdym pchnięciem mocno pociągał jej włosy do góry, sprawiając, że jej głowa odchylała się do tyłu. Angela czuła, że jest blisko spełnienia, bo napięcie budujące się w jej ciele sprawiało, że nie była w stanie trzeźwo myśleć. Po chwili zaczęła się zaciskać wokół jajka, jęcząc i krzycząc, nie wiadomo czy z ekstazy czy bólu, a może z obu powodów? Chwilę później on również doszedł.

Nie wychodząc z niej nachylił się opierając swoją klatkę o jej plecy i wyszeptał do jej ucha.

– Mmm... mam nadzieję, że Ci się podobało, bo jeszcze nie raz to powtórzymy.

Przez cały dzień torturował ją... sprawiając, że dochodziła na różnych zabawkach i w różnych pozycjach.

Po tygodniu znudziło mu się takie zwykle pieprzenie jej. Ogólnie dostosowała się do niego, ale zdarzały się chwile, sytuacje w których próbowała pokazać mu, że to nie jest jego bajka i nie on tutaj pisze scenariusz. A takie zachowanie strasznie go denerwowało i musiała ponieść karę za swoje czyny.

Dzisiaj zdecydował się na małą zmianę, ponieważ postanowił ją lekko ubrać, chociaż to może jednak za dużo powiedziane, ale przekonajcie się sami.

Zszedł do jej pokoju, leżała na łóżku ubrana w gorset, który zaczynał się pod jej piersiami i podnosił je wysoko do góry oraz majtki, które wyglądały dość normalnie, ale po lepszym spojrzeniu na nie widoczny był brak krocza.

Ręce dziewczyny były przywiązane do wezgłowia łóżka, a nogi do jego ram. Leżała z zamkniętymi oczami, pewnie jeszcze spała, ale nie interesowało go to, on właśnie teraz miał ochotę na małą zabawę, a jak nie z nią to z kim? Jest tutaj, aby umilać mu czas zabawą, bynajmniej on tak to widział. Dla tej dziewczyny to były najgorsze na świecie męki, czasami myślała już czy śmierć nie byłaby lepszym rozwiązaniem. Nie widziała nawet jak jej myślenie było bliskie prawdy, ale już niedługo się o tym przekona. Długo jej trzymać nie będzie, bo najlepsze w jego życiu są zmiany, na które nadejdzie czas.

– Witaj Skarbie – powiedział radośnie, kiedy zbliżał się do łóżka. Oczy dziewczyny nagle się otworzyły, wyglądała jakby ktoś zbudził ją z transu. Miała nadzieję, że te tortury zaczną się dzisiaj trochę później, ale jak widać nadzieja matką głupich, zawodzi i zwodzi ludzi, ale nigdy nie przestajemy w nią wierzyć. Od razu zaczęła w myślach swoją codzienną modlitwę, żeby nie działo się dzisiaj dużo dziwnych rzeczy, bo nie jest w stanie ich znosić i nie pokazać po sobie jak to ją dotknęło. Pierwszego dnia obrała taką taktykę i do tej pory się jej trzymała. Ciekawe jak długo to potrwa. Na pewno się złamie, nie ma innej opcji, on już tego dopilnuje. Bo żadna dziwka nie będzie miała nad nim władzy, nikt nie jest w stanie go kontrolować. Podlega tylko swojej kontroli. To on jest swoim panem i władcą.

Podszedł do niej bliżej, nachylił się nad nią i jakby z czułością pogłaskał jej policzek. Może to jest ta dziewczyna, która go złamie? I sprawi, że się zmieni? Będzie chciał być lepszym człowiekiem?

Dziewczyna pod jego dotykiem zaczęła się niespokojnie wiercić. Co bardzo go zdenerwowało, jego oczy zaczęły ciemnieć ze złości. Niby nic, a potrafi tak wyprowadzić z równowagi. Szybko rozwiązał jej więzy i podniósł ją za ramiona do góry, stawiając ją na ziemi na równych nogach. Następnie pchnął jej kruche ciało z wielką siłą o ścianę, aż się od niej odbiła i przygniótł ją swoim ciężarem. Jedna z jego rąk spoczęła na jej szyi, mocno zacisnął dłoń, co spowodowało, że nie mogła nabrać powietrza do płuc i zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej wiercić, chcąc się uwolnić i zacząć swobodnie oddychać.

– Kurwa! – zawył. – Szmato nie kręć się! – Dziewczyna przestraszyła się go i przestała się wiercić, ale widać było po niej, że nie jest w stanie długo wytrzymać bez powietrza.

Poluźnił uścisk na jej szyi, a ona zaczęła nabierać powietrze haustami. Kiedy po chwili jej oddech się uspokoił, zbliżył swoje usta do jej ucha i zamruczał słodko.

– Teraz to się dopiero zabawimy, zaplanowałem na dzisiaj dla Ciebie zupełnie coś innego, a ten pomysł właśnie wpadł mi do głowy i bardzo mi się podoba. Mam nadzieję, że również i ty będziesz z niego zadowolona – powiedział i roześmiał się na cały głos. Wiedziała już, że to nie wróży dla niej nic dobrego. Rozgniewała go swoją niechęcią do niego i teraz poniesie za to karę. Po jej ciele przeszła gęsia skórka, a w środku cała się trzęsła, z niepewności i obawy przed tym co teraz planuje jej oprawca.

Jego dłonie zjechały na jej wyeksponowane piersi i bez zbędnych ceregieli mocno je ścisnął wbijając swoje paznokcie w jej skórę, zostawiając czerwone ślady półksiężyców. Z ust dziewczyny wydobył się zdławiony krzyk, bo jej usta były zaklejone taśmą. Związał jej ręce w nadgarstkach i pociągnął ją na środek pokoju, gdzie na suficie zamocowany był hak, na którym zawiesił sznur, którym przewiązał jej ręce. Ustawił się za nią i po raz kolejny ujął jej piersi w dłonie i zaczął je masować, biorąc jej sutki między palce wskazujące i kciuki, wykręcał je i czekał, aż staną się twarde. Dziewczyna jęknęła w taśmę z podniecenia, a w jej podbrzuszu zaczęło się robić ciepło. Odchylił jej głowę w bok, aby mieć lepszy dostęp do jej szyi i zaczął wyznaczać szlak z pogryzień jej skóry od linii szczęki w dół do ramion.

Jego ręce wędrowały w dół jej ciała. Jedną z nich skierował do jej kobiecości, a drugą do jej tyłka, mocno ścisnął jej prawy pośladek. A dwoma palcami z drugiej ręki zaczął drażnić jej łechtaczkę, na co spięła się nieznacznie.

Wyciągnął je z niej i odpiął swoje spodnie, opuścił je w dół i ściągnął. Ustawił się za nią, jedną ręką trzymając podstawę swojego fiuta i nakierowując go na jej drugie wejście. Drugą ręką pchnął ją nieznacznie do przodu, że jej ręce były z tyłu jej tułowia, wszystkie mięśnie w jej ramionach zostały naciągnięte. Jeszcze lekko rozsunął jej nogi i jednym płynnym ruchem wszedł w nią. Obie jego ręce spoczęły ja jej biodrach i szybko zaczął się w niej poruszać, pchając w nią za każdym razem mocniej. Z ust dziewczyny wydobywały się jęki bólu, z powodu jej niekomfortowej pozycji. Jedna z jego dłoni powoli, drażniąc jej wrażliwą skórę zmierzała do jej cipki.

Zanurzył w jej wnętrzu dwa palce i zaczął je w niej zginać, dziewczynie ugięły się nogi, ponieważ napięcie w jej wnętrzu zaczęło się budować. Nie chciała dać mu tej satysfakcji, że doprowadził ją do orgazmu. Była zawzięta w tym, co robiła. Ale on nie był jej dłużny, również lubił postawić na swoim. Kto wygra to starcie?

Czuł, że dziewczyna powstrzymuje swoje ciało przed spełnieniem, ponieważ mógł poczuć na swoich palcach, które były w jej wnętrzu, że powoli zaczęła się zaciskać, ale powstrzymała swoje ciało przed odpowiedzią na jego działania. To była jedna z rzeczy, których nauczyła się w tym tygodniu – kontrola swojego ciała. Dołożył trzeci palec do jej wnętrza, a kciukiem zaczął pocierać jej łechtaczkę. Dłoń z jej boku powędrowała do jej piersi i mocno ją ścisnęła. Sam był już blisko swojego spełnienia, więc musi szybko sprawić, że ona dojdzie przed nim.

Pomimo to jego ruchy nie ustawały na sile, nawet więcej każde następne pchnięcie było mocniejsze i bardziej gwałtowne niż poprzednie. Dobrze, że tego nie widział, bo twarz dziewczyny była wykrzywiona z bólu. On również potrafił kontrolować siebie, ale nie dość długo, kiedy czuł, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma. Przyśpieszył ruchy swoich palców, drugą ręką mocno ścisnął jej pierś. Zbliżył swoje usta do jej obojczyka i nagle wbił w niego swoje zęby, mocno gryząc jej skórę. W tym momencie Angela nie wytrzymała i dała ponieść się przez granicę ekstazy, chwilę po niej i on doszedł. A na jego usta wkradł się złośliwy uśmiech.

– Mmm... coś mi się wydaje, że Ci się podobało – i przygryzł płatek jej ucha.

Angela w jego domu była już ponad dwa tygodnie, to chyba był rekord jego ofiar. Zwykle nie wytrzymywały do tych magicznych dwóch tygodni. Albo był nimi znudzony, albo one nie wyrabiały psychicznie i fizycznie i po tygodniu nie były w stanie funkcjonować na jego warunkach. Więc Angela należała do weteranów, jeśli można tak powiedzieć. Ale czas dla każdego dobiega końca, tak też było i tym razem. To dzisiaj jej męczarnie się skończą, a może zacznie się coś gorszego? Ale czy może być coś gorszego niż to, co spotkało ją w murach tego strasznego domu? Wydawać mogłoby się, że nie ma nic takiego, ale czy ktokolwiek wie co dzieje się z nami po śmierci? Nie, jednak nie czas by w to wnikać. Może później rozwiążemy tę zagadkę.

Dziewczyna jak zwykle leżała naga na łóżku, przykuta do jego ram. Podszedł do niej, ściągnął knebel z jej ust.

– Otwórz usta – rozkazał. I włożył do nich tabletkę. – A teraz to popijesz – powiedział i podniósł ją lekko do góry, podając do jej ust wodę.

Na początku niechętnie wykonywała jego polecenia, ale w drugim tygodniu zdecydowała się na zagranie w jego grę, więc teraz grzecznie i posłusznie, bez zbędnego ociągania się robiła to, co jej kazał.

Ostatnio często podawał jej tabletki, które były suplementami diety, ponieważ chciał, aby była zdrowa fizycznie i gotowa na jego wszystkie dziwne pomysły. Do których sprawność fizyczna była niezbędna. Dlatego nie zdziwiła się, że musiała wziąć jakąś tabletkę.

Na efekt działania tabletki nie trzeba było długo czekać, już po chwili powieki dziewczyny stały się ciężkie i powoli zaczęły opadać. Szybki sen, szybka śmierć.

W momencie, kiedy wyciągał sztylet z szafki pochylił się nad nią. Do głowy wpadł mu nowy pomysł, a ponieważ chciał sobie trochę urozmaicić czas stwierdził, że może tym razem zrobić to w inny sposób.

Rozluźnił na chwilę jej więzy, podniósł ją do góry i przywiązał ją do balustrady łóżka w pozycji stojącej. A ponieważ, jej mięśnie były już zwiotczałe to zwisała tam jak jakaś kukła, której głowa opadała na klatkę piersiową.

Podszedł do niej z nożem i rozciął skórę na jej prawym nadgarstku krew zaczęła powoli spływać w dół jej ręki, to samo zrobił z drugim. Kiedy stróżki krwi dotarły do jej pach zaczął je powoli rozprowadzać na jej piersi, kreśląc na nich jakieś specyficzne wzory, które miały sens tylko dla niego. Z każdą chwilą coraz więcej krwi spływało w dół. Ze swoimi dłońmi dodarł do jej brzucha, na którym narysował dziwne znaki. Po krótkim czasie miał już dość tej zabawy, więc sięgnął nożem do już otwartych ran i wykonał mocniejsze nacięcie. Następnie rozciął również jej pachwiny, z których krew tryskała na każde strony. Zaczął ją rozprowadzać po jej nogach, aż całe jej ciało było umazane krwią.

I tak życie straciła kolejna młoda dziewczyna. Czy ktoś jest w stanie go powstrzymać?


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

**by klaudynka061192**

**EPOV**

Kolejne miasto i kolejna tożsamość. Znowu zaczynam od nowa. Z czystą kartą na życie. Nikt mnie nie zna. Nikt nie ma pojęcia, kim jestem. A o to przecież chodzi. Nie rzucam się w oczy. Nie zwracam na siebie większej uwagi. Mam być anonimowy.

Tym razem jestem Jacobem Blackiem. Miałem zamieszkać w Seattle, ale jednak w ostateczności wybrałem Chicago. Nie wiem czemu. Po części trochę mnie ciągnęło w te strony, ale czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? Seattle nie teraz, to później, co to za różnica, gdzie znajdę swoją kolejną ofiarę. Dla mnie nie ma żadnej. Najpierw ta, potem tamta.

Byłem tu już kilkanaście dni. Znalazłem stosowny domek na obrzeżach miasta i przygotowałem go odpowiednio. Szukałem już swojej kolejnej ofiary, ale jeszcze nie upatrzyłem sobie żadnej. Polowania trwają różnie. Od paru do kilkunastu, kilkudziesięciu dni. Czasami było nawet tak, że w danym mieście żadnej nie znajdowałem.

Dzisiaj wybrałem się na krótką przejażdżkę za miasto. Był weekend i nie miałem, co robić. Na miasto nie chciało mi się wychodzić. Ci wszyscy ludzie powoli zaczęli mnie przytłaczać. Otaczali mnie z każdej strony, a teraz potrzebowałem przestrzeni. Odpocząć od gwaru wielkich miast. Zebrać do kupy wszystkie swoje myśli. Taka autorefleksja.

Był już wieczór i wracałem do Chicago pustymi drogami. Ciemność otaczała dookoła mnie i las. Muzyka klasyczna cicho płynęła z głośników, a ja w samotności zmierzałem w stronę domu. Jechałem tak, nie zwracając większej uwagi na to, co działo się przede mną. Było pusto, lecz w pewnej chwili zobaczyłem przed sobą pomarańczowy trójkąt i samochód zaparkowany na poboczu. Nie zastanawiając się wcale, zatrzymałem się kawałek dalej. Prawdopodobnie ktoś potrzebuje pomocy, a zbliża się noc i błąkanie się po lesie w nocy nie jest zbyt bezpieczne. Wysiadłem z samochodu i zobaczyłem młodą dziewczynę siedząca na masce auta. Piękną dziewczynę.

- Hej, wszystko okej? – spytałem, podchodząc do niej, jednak zachowując między nami bezpieczną odległość.

- Nie. Mój samochód odmawia mi posłuszeństwa. Próbowałam wszystkiego i nic – zaczęła mówić. Jej głos był niezwykle ciepły i delikatny, lecz powoli zaczynał się łamać. – Siedzę tu już dwie godziny. Nie przejeżdżał tędy żaden samochód. Dopiero ty się zatrzymałeś.

- Jak masz na imię? – spytałem, przyjaźnie się do niej uśmiechając. Przyda jej się trochę otuchy, bo jest strasznie zagubiona.

- Leah, a ty? – zapytała i spojrzały na mnie czarne tęczówki. Okazała się być piękną i młodą kobietą z ciemniejszą karnacją i pełną niewinności w sobie. Nie ma to jak na początku zrobić dobre wrażenie.

- Jacob. Miło mi cię poznać. Leah, skoro twój samochód odmawia ci posłuszeństwa, to może odwiózłbym cię do domu, a jutro na przykład z kimś byś podjechała, kto by go odholował albo coś w tym rodzaju.

- A mógłbyś? Boże, byłabym ci bardzo wdzięczna, bo jakoś noc w lesie nie za bardzo napawa mnie optymizmem.

- Heh, nawet się nie pytaj, tylko chodź. Miałaś ogromnego pecha, że samochód rozkraczył ci się akurat tutaj.

- No niestety. – _Pecha też masz, że spotkałaś mnie, ale o tym przekonasz się dopiero później._

Jechaliśmy razem, a ja z każda kolejną sekundą wiedziałem o niej coraz więcej. Zdradzała nieświadomie szczegóły ze swojego życia. Mową ciała zdradzała siebie. A ja dokładnie ją obserwowałem. Każdy ruch. Gest. Nie była tego świadoma, a mi to wiele mówiło. O jej sposobie bycia i wielu innych rzeczach. Wypytywałem ją o niektóre sprawy, sam niewiele się odzywając, bo po co? Nie musi o mnie nic wiedzieć przecież. A że paplała o sobie jak najęta… Dla mnie lepiej, dla niej trochę gorzej. Wiedziałem już, jak się nazywa, co lubi. Czym się zajmuje. Krótka jazda samochodem, a tyle mi dała. Leah stała się moją nową ofiara. Właściwie już wpadła w moje sidła. Za to ile czasu zaoszczędziłem. Nie musiałem już dowiadywać się wielu szczegółów z jej życia. Sama podała mi to na tacy. Nieświadoma, że mogę to wykorzystać przeciwko niej.

Leah miała w sobie coś takiego, co przyciągało. Ciemniejsza karnacja. Oczy niczym dwa węgielki i skóra o zapachu zachodzącego słońca. Piękno w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Odwiozłem ją do domu, a gdy wymienialiśmy się numerami telefonów, patrzyła na mnie jak w obrazek. Wprost oczarowana. Cel został osiągnięty, a plan zwabienia jej do siebie stał się coraz prostszy. Wydawała się strasznie łatwa, a chwilami nawet odnosiłem wrażenie, że miała ochotę wepchać mi się do łóżka. Jeśli rzeczywiście tak jest, to błagam was, ale czy w takim wypadku będę miał jakąkolwiek robotę? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Niewielką.

Leah od razu chciała się umówić na kawę, przystałem na jej propozycję. Im szybciej wyląduje u mnie w domu tym lepiej. Może nie koniecznie dla niej… Głupiutka dziewczyna. Ale cóż… i takie chodzą po tym świecie.

Wróciłem do domu, po części zmęczony całym dzisiejszym dniem, lecz jednak w dużej mierze wypoczęty. Ta przestrzeń była mi potrzebna. A mój wyjazd za miasto przyniósł mi same korzyści i to jakie. Usiadłem przy biurku, włączając komputer. Chciałem znaleźć jeszcze jakieś inne ciekawe informacje na temat Leah Clearwater. Okazała się osobą z nizin społecznych. Osierocona przez matkę, z kolei jej ojciec, emerytowany policjant na wózku inwalidzkim zmarł ponad rok temu. Brak rodzeństwa. Jakiejkolwiek bliższej rodziny. Nic tylko pogratulować mi wyboru. Lepszej ofiary znaleźć sobie nie mogłem. Samotna, a potem nikt nie będzie jej szukać. Wprost cudownie. Łatwiejszego polowania jak dotąd chyba nie miałem.

Położyłem się do łóżka spać dosyć późno, lecz leżąc tak w pustym pokoju, moje myśli wypełniła Leah Clearwater. Do mojej głowy zaczęły napływać obrazy, co też z nią tu zrobić. Jak cudownie się z nią zabawić. Zastanawiałem się, jak ją szybko złamać. Nie wydaje się być silną psychicznie, a to bardzo dobrze. Będzie ciekawiej. Oczami wyobraźni widziałem ją przywieszoną do ramy łóżka, przypiętą do krzyża. Jednak zasnąłem, widząc jej skórę rozcinaną od silnego uderzenia pejczem.

Czekałem kilka dni. Chciałem, by sama wykonała pierwszy ruch, a jestem przekonany, że to zrobi, ja tymczasem dyskretnie obserwowałem ją każdego dnia. Co robi, z kim się spotyka i tak dalej. Czyli wszystko to, co robiłem przy każdej ofierze. Muszę przyznać, że jej życie towarzyskie było bujne. Ale obserwując tych wszystkich jej znajomych, zdawali się być puści. Przynajmniej takie odnosiłem wrażenie.

A Leah po trzech dniach od naszego ostatniego spotkania zadzwoniła. Zrobiła z siebie słodką idiotkę, udając i wmawiając mi, że zadzwoniła do mnie przez przypadek, ale wszyscy wiemy, jaka jest prawda. Nie ma co się oszukiwać. Kobiety są zdolne do wszystkiego. A Leah…

Umówiliśmy się na spotkanie. Miałem jej jeszcze pomóc z samochodem. Zresztą sam jej to oferowałem. Niech pozna tę część mnie, której tak właściwie nie ma. Mi nic się nie stanie, jak trochę poudaję grzecznego i poukładanego chłopca. Dla mnie to taka forma zabawy. A zabawić przecież od czasu do czasu się można. Czy to coś złego? Wydaje mi się, że nie.

Jechaliśmy przez las, wracając z wycieczki za miasto, na którą mnie wyciągnęła. Nie chciałem tego, ale trzeba było się poświęcić. Leah mnie od czasu do czasu prowokowała. Po pewnym czasie zaczęło mnie to śmieszyć. _Dziewczyno, nie wiesz, na co się piszesz._ Byliśmy jeszcze parę kilometrów przed miastem, gdy Leah poprosiła, bym zatrzymał się na poboczu. Zdziwiony, wykonałem jej prośbę, a ta wysiadła z samochodu i zaczęła iść w głąb lasu. Nie miałem pojęcia, co ta dziwka kombinuje, ale poszedłem za nią. Ta suka naprawdę nie wie, z kim się zadaje. Oj, nie wie.

Stała plecami do mnie pomiędzy drzewami, miałem wrażenie, że się nad czymś zastanawia, ale obróciła się przodem do mnie. Rozpięła swoją koszulę, pod którą nie miała nic i patrzyła na mnie wyzywająco. A to dziwka.

- Co powiesz na szybki numerek?

- Tutaj? Może jednak pojedziemy do mnie? – Skoro jest tak chętna, to po co dłużej czekać.

- Oj, no nie daj się prosić. A do ciebie możemy pojechać za chwilkę – powiedziała, podchodząc do mnie, po drodze dotykając swoich piersi.

- Jesteś aż tak napalona? – spytałem, gdy zaczęła rozpinać moje spodnie.

- I to jak.

Kucnęła przede mną, wyswabadzając mojego fiuta i biorąc go do ust. Zaczęła go ssać i lizać. Cóż, nie spodziewałem się, że jest aż taką suką, ale to tylko urozmaica moje plany. Pchnąłem ja na powalony pień, uwalniając jej cipkę ze wszystkich zbędnych fatałaszków. Chciała szybki numerek? To proszę bardzo, będzie miała szybki, ostry numerek. Pchałem w nią szybko i mocno, a jej się to podobało.

- O tak, Jake! Kurwa tak! Fuck! – darła się, a ja nie przestawałem. Chciała tego, więc czym ja się będę martwić. Pieprzyłem ją mocno, ściskając jej pośladki przy każdym pchnięciu. Nie przestawałem, dopóki sam nie doszedłem. Opadła na drzewo i spojrzała na mnie zamglonym wzrokiem, próbując uspokoić swój organizm po świeżo przeżytym orgazmie. – Jesteś boski! – wymruczała i przykleiła się do moich ust, by po chwili szybko się ogarnąć i pójść w stronę samochodu. Dziwką okazała się niezłą, niech tylko znajdzie się w moim pokoju, to wtedy dopiero się zabawimy. Wróciłem do samochodu, a ta opierała się o niego w dalszym ciągu, patrząc na mnie wyzywająco.

- To co, jedziemy teraz do ciebie?

- A nie masz jeszcze dość?

- Ani trochę.

- To wsiadaj – powiedziałem i zająłem miejsce za kierownicą. Już nie mogłem się doczekać, co z nią zrobię.

Ruszyliśmy w kierunku miasta, a ta cały czas się na mnie gapiła. Nie miała jeszcze dość i było to widać. Była otwartą księgą, z której dało się wszystko wyczytać. Była cholernie napalona i coś czuję, że jak przyjedziemy do mnie, to pierwsze co zrobi, to się na mnie rzuci.

- A co byś zrobił, gdybym się teraz zaczęła ze sobą zabawiać, co? – padło pytanie z jej ust, a na mojej twarzy zakwitł ledwo dostrzegalny złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Spróbuj, to zobaczysz – powiedziałem, nie odwracając wzroku od drogi. Chce ze mną pogrywać? Proszę bardzo, ja zabawię się z nią później i wtedy dopiero będzie ciekawie. Leah na swoje szczęście usiadła już grzecznie na fotelu i jedyną oznaką tego, że coś knuje, był głupawy uśmieszek na twarzy.

Przyjechaliśmy do mnie do domu, a ona od razu przystąpiła do działania. Przeszła przez próg i spytała, gdzie sypialnia. W drodze do niej pozbywała się poszczególnych części garderoby, rzucając ubrania, gdzie popadnie. A potem już tylko się pieprzyliśmy. Ostro mnie ujeżdżała, wydając z siebie dziwne dźwięki. Jej piersi unosiły się z każdym jej ruchem na mnie, a wydepilowana cipka prezentowała się całkiem smakowicie. Nie była taka ciasna, jak mi się wydawało. Z jej temperamentem trudno się dziwić, że pieprzyła się, z kim popadnie. Zastanawia mnie tylko, gdzie podziała się ta niewinna i zagubiona suka sprzed paru dni, którą podwoziłem. Po tym co mi dzisiaj pokazała, naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać tego, aż znajdzie się w moim specjalnym pokoju.

Z ust Leah co chwilę podały słowa pochwalne skierowane do mnie, typu, że jestem zajebisty, boski i tak dalej. W pewnych momentach naprawdę śmiać mi się chciało z jej głupoty i naiwności. Ale kobiety już chyba takie są. Każda to dziedziczy wraz z parą chromosomów X. Najlepszym przykładem na to jest ta pierwsza, stworzona z męskiego żebra. Ewa z ogrodu Eden. No bo, czy gdyby nie była naiwna i głupia, to zerwałaby zakazany owoc? Jakoś w to wątpię. Kobiety wprost uwielbiają być wystawiane na pokuszenie. Czyż nie? Mylę się, czy może jednak nie?

Poszedłem przygotować nam coś do picia. Przy okazji chciałem wsypać do napoju Leah środek nasenny. Szczerze powiedziawszy, miałem dość już tego seksualnego maratonu w jej wydaniu. Mnie to nie bawiło, ją tak. Ja pobawię się z nią później i wtedy pogram sobie z nią w moje ulubiony „gry".

Leah z kolei nie opuszczała mnie na krok. Była jak mój cień. Polazła za mną do kuchni, usiadła na stole i zaczęła się tam masturbować. Najwidoczniej dość jeszcze nie miała, lecz czy ona zdaje sobie sprawę, że facet nie może tak non stop? Chwila przerwy też by się przydała, ale jak widać ona ma to w dupie. Cóż, za chwilę w dupie będzie mieć mojego fiuta, ale jeszcze trochę czasu do tego zostało.

Postanowiłem jednak zamiast tabletki nasennej użyć tabletki gwałtu. Wrzuciłem ją jej do soku i teraz z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem na ustach patrzyłem, jak to pije. Zwykły sok pomarańczowy, o tym samym kolorze, smaku i zapachu. Zdawać by się mogło, że nie ma różnicy, a jednak jest. A jaka? Ofiara, po wypiciu jakiegokolwiek napoju z tą substancją psychoaktywną potocznie zwaną pigułką gwałtu, staje się senna i ma kilkugodzinną amnezję, a ja wtedy mogę z nią zrobić, co mi się tylko podoba.

Już po chwili zaczęło działać. Chwyciłem ją w pół i zaniosłem do mojego specjalnego pokoju. Położyłem ją na brzuchu, tak by najwygodniej było mi w nią wejść. Była jeszcze odrobinę przytomna, jednak zamglone spojrzenie i obezwładnione ciało mówiło samo za siebie. Zacząłem ugniatać jej pośladki, rozchylając je, by się w nią wślizgnąć. Wypełniłem ją szczelnie i poczułem się otoczony z każdej strony. Wyszedłem z niej i znowu w nią pchnąłem. I znowu, i znowu. Z każdym razem mocniej i głębiej, nie przejmując się niczym. Nie interesowało mnie w tym momencie nic poza pieprzeniem. Chciałem to wreszcie zrobić po swojemu i już będę mógł. Leah stała się moja i nie ucieknie mi. Nie ma takiej szansy. Jest na mnie skazana. Nawet błaganie o litość jej nie pomoże. Stała się moja i tylko moja.

Stałem oparty o framugę drzwi i patrzyłem na jeszcze śpiącą Leah. Był kolejny dzień i wypadałoby, by wreszcie się obudziła. Na łóżku leżała naga, a do jej rąk były przytwierdzone solidne łańcuchy. W pokoju panował właściwie mrok, lecz mój wzrok zdążył się wyostrzyć w ciemności. Miałem wielką ochotę naprawdę porządnie ją wypieprzyć. Nareszcie zaczęła się budzić. Jeszcze lekko zaspana rozglądała się po pokoju i chyba powoli zaczynało do niej docierać, w jakiej sytuacji się znalazła.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziałem mrocznym tonem, a ona spojrzała na mnie przestraszona i zaczęła szarpać rękoma, lecz łańcuchy ograniczały jej ruchy, a taśma na ustach tłumiła jej krzyki. Podszedłem do łóżka i na nim usiadłem, mając cały czas wlepione w nią srogie spojrzenie. Zaczęła spazmatycznie oddychać, a panika ją ogarniać. – Ciii... nie bój się – zacząłem niezwykle spokojnym głosem i przejechałem najdelikatniej, jak potrafiłem palcami po jej twarzy. Teraz ja mogę się zabawić. – Co by tu z tobą zrobić, co? – spytałem ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach, a jej oczy stały się ogromne pod wpływem szoku. – No nie patrz tak na mnie, dziwko. Sama się do mnie pchałaś, a teraz pobawimy się tak jak ja chcę, okej? – Pytanie retoryczne. Gdyby się nie zgodziła i tak zrobiłbym z nią to, co chcę. To ja dyktuję warunki, a nie ona. Ma być mi uległa, inaczej spotka ją zasłużona kara.

Podniosłem ją do pozycji siedzącej, a ta cały czas patrzyła na mnie ze strachem. Ściągnąłem z siebie spodnie. Usiadłem na niej nagi, tak by bez problemu wzięła mojego fiuta do ust. Odkleiłem taśmę z jej twarzy, a z jej oczu powoli zaczęły już spływać łzy. Ma to, czego chciała.

- Nie becz, suko. Sama mi się pchałaś do łóżka. A teraz ładnie sprawisz, że stanę się twardy, zrozumiano? I bez żadnych numerów, bo wtedy sobie inaczej pogadamy, rozumiemy się, słonko? Jeśli tak, to jazda, dziwko.

Niepewnie wzięła mnie do ust, a z każdą kolejną chwilą coraz więcej łez spływało po jej twarzy i powoli miałem tego dość. Nie mówię, że robiła to kiepsko, ale jednak to nie było to to, co lubiłem. Chwyciłem jej włosy w pięść i sam przejąłem nad tym stuprocentową kontrolę. Zacząłem w nią pchać, aż dotykałem ściany jej gardła. Wchodziłem w jej usta energicznie, nie przejmując się tym, że chwilami zaczynała się dławić. Gdy stałem się twardy, opuściłem jej usta. Rozłożyłem szeroko jej nogi i zbliżyłem się do jej cipki. Zaciągnąłem się jej zapachem i niespodziewanie wsadziłem w nią dwa palce, na co głośny krzyk opuścił jej usta.

- Jaka wilgotna – wysyczałem i zlizałem wilgoć ze swoich palców.

Rozwarłem jej nogi szerzej i brutalnie w nią wszedłem. Z każdym moim kolejnym pchnięciem krzyczała, a mnie to jeszcze bardziej podniecało. Kochałem w tym wszystkim to, że one się mnie bały. Miałem nad nimi pełną kontrolę i mogłem z nimi robić, co chciałem i one nie miały na to żadnego wpływu. Pchałem w nią coraz mocniej, dopóki zbawienny orgazm nie zawładnął moim ciałem, ale ona nie doszła. A jeśli nie doszła, to dla niej jak na razie jeszcze nie koniec. Wyciągnąłem z niej swojego fiuta, a słone łzy spływały po jej twarzy. Cóż, uroczy widok, nie ma co.

- To co, skarbie. Pobawimy się jeszcze, by i tobie ulżyło, co? – zwracałem się do niej jak do dziecka, robiąc z niej idiotkę. Mogłem ją poniżać i robić cokolwiek chciałem. Zaczęła kręcić przecząco głową, starała się coś powiedzieć, ale nie była w stanie. Schyliłem swoja głowę i przejechałem językiem po jej cipce, zlizując jej wszystkie soki.

- Mmmm... pychota... a co za upojny zapach. – Rozwarłem jej wargi sromowe, by jej dziurka była cała dla mnie.

Wsadziłem w nią najpierw jeden palec. Potem dołączył kolejny, bym po chwili mógł ją pieprzyć całą dłonią. Fisting, lecz nie płytki, tylko głęboki. Jakby to wytłumaczyć prostymi słowami... Wpychałem w nią tyle, ile się dało. Nie przejmowałem się tym, że może ją boleć, że mogę jej coś zrobić. Słyszałem jej krzyki i prośby, bym przestał, ale do mnie nie docierały. Nie miało to na mnie wpływu. Wręcz jeszcze bardziej doprowadzało mnie do szału. Aż w końcu zaczęła zaciskać się na mojej ręce i przeżywać swój potężny orgazm. Nieme krzyki zaczęły opuszczać jej usta w ekstazie. Wyciągnąłem z niej swoją rękę i patrzyłem na nią uważnie. Nie spojrzała mi w oczy. Starała się schować, uciec przede mną, ale nie była w stanie. Obserwowałem ją jeszcze jakiś czas w milczeniu nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, aż podniosłem się z łóżka, na którym w dalszym ciągu siedziałem i opuściłem pokój, zostawiając ją zupełnie samą.

Minęło parę dni, odkąd Leah u mnie była. Chyba pogodziła się ze swoim losem, bo przestała już płakać. Parę razy nawet chciała się do mnie odezwać, ale mój surowy wzrok mówił sam za siebie. Gdyby spróbowała pisnąć choć słówko... jakaś kara z pewnością by się dla niej znalazła. Ale chciałem ją przetestować. Chyba mi wolno, czyż nie?

Poszedłem do pokoju, w którym się znajdowała. Wcześniej, gdy była pogrążona w głębokim śnie, zamontowałem tam małą kamerkę, dzięki której mogłem wszystko widzieć na monitorze w pokoju obok.

- Leah, skarbie. Ja na razie wychodzę, nie wiem kiedy wrócę i mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz się beze mnie nudzić – oznajmiłem z chytrym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, a ona nawet na mnie nie spojrzała. – Pa, kochanie – dodałem jeszcze z ironią na koniec i wyszedłem.

Chciałem ją podpuścić. Świadomie zostawiłem jej ciut poluzowane łańcuchy, by mogła się z nich uwolnić. Ciekaw tylko jestem, czy będzie chciała uciec. Zamknąłem się w pokoju obok i zacząłem obserwować to, co robiła ta dziwka. Dosyć długo czekałem na to, by zaczęło się cokolwiek dziać. Leżała naga i skulona nic nie robiąc, lecz w pewnym momencie, gdy przekręcała się na drugi bok, zauważyła wreszcie, że może się uwolnić. Zdezorientowana patrzyła to na łańcuch, to na drzwi wejściowe. Zaczęła głęboko oddychać, a mogłem to stwierdzić po jej klatce piersiowej, która się unosiła z każdą chwilą coraz szybciej. Uwolniła z kajdan najpierw jedną rękę i czekała chwilę, by sprawdzić, czy coś się stanie, a potem dopiero uwolniła drugą. Ostrożnie ściągnęła taśmę z ust i usiadła na brzegu łóżka. Zastanawiałem się, co czai się w tej chwili w jej głowie. Ostrożnie wstała z łóżka i chwilę postała, by sprawdzić, czy jest w stanie utrzymać się na własnych nogach. A wtedy ja opuściłem swoją sypialnię.

Czekałem przed drzwiami, aż się otworzą i zobaczę w nich tę kurwę Leah. Chciałem zobaczyć jej wyraz twarzy, gdy stanie ze mną twarzą w twarz. I doczekałem się. Już po kilkunastu sekundach drzwi delikatnie zaczęły się otwierać i pojawiła się w nich zdenerwowana Leah. Patrzyła mi spanikowana w oczy, starając się cofnąć... uciec... schować, czy cokolwiek innego.

- A gdzie to się wybieramy, co dziwko? – wysyczałem przez zęby i pchnąłem ją na ścianę. – No gdzie? Odpowiadaj, do cholery! – Szarpnąłem ją za włosy, a cichutkie kwilenie opuściło jej usta.

- Ja... – zaczęła, ale wtedy uderzyłem ją z całej siły w twarz i po chwili krew zaczęła cieknąć z jej ust. Chwyciłem ją za szyję, przyduszając, a ona stojąc na czubkach palców, starała się złapać oddech. Zniżyłem swoją twarz i zlizałem z niej krew, dodatkowo przejeżdżając językiem po jej policzku.

- Wiesz, że czeka cię kara?

- Nie... proszę... nie... – błagała cichutko.

- Na kolana! – warknąłem, popychając ją w dół. – Ręce! – powiedziałem ostro, na co ona wyciągnęła je przed siebie, a ja mocno związałem je liną. – A teraz wstawaj, dziwko!

Zaciągnąłem ją na środek pokoju i zaczepiłem jej ręce na masywnym haku, który był zamontowany pod sufitem.

- To co, teraz czeka cię, kurwo, kara – powiedziałem, a przerażający śmiech opuścił moje usta. Podszedłem do komody i wyciągnąłem z niej pejcz. Spojrzałem na nią i obszedłem dookoła, patrząc na jej nagie, właściwie wiszące ciało. Jej twarz była opuszczona w dół, a z jej postawy dało się wyczytać, że czeka na wyrok. Stanąłem przed nią, wyczekując, aż na mnie popatrzy, ale tego nie uczyniła.

- Spójrz na mnie! – zażądałem surowo, a ta ostrożnie na mnie spojrzała. – I co, warto było tak ryzykować? – spytałem, ale nie odpowiedziała i wymierzyłem jej porządny cios pejczem, a z jej ust wydobył się potworny krzyk. Nie patrzyłem, gdzie uderzam. Nie interesowało mnie to, a na jej ciele powstawały czerwone ślady. Nie wiem, ile to trwało, ale jej ciało już ledwo utrzymywało się w powietrzu. Krzyczała, ale nie usłyszałem z jej ust ani jednego błagalnego słowa, bym przestał. Zresztą gdybym usłyszał, chyba i tak bym nie przestał.

Widząc jednak, że już ledwo się utrzymuje, zaprzestałem jej bicia, lecz to jeszcze nie był koniec jej kary. Ściągnąłem z siebie ubrania, zostając w samych bokserkach, a potem ściągnąłem ją z haka, na którym wisiała i popchnąłem na łóżko, tak że upadła na brzuch. Podszedłem znowu do komody i tym razem wyciągnąłem z niej wibrator. Nie bawiąc się w żadne gierki, po prostu wsadziłem jej go w odbyt. Leżała bez ruchu na łóżku, a ja nie usłyszałem chociażby najmniejszego jęku czy kwilenia. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec.

Ściągnąłem z siebie ostatnią część swojej garderoby, wyswobadzając z bokserek mojego twardego fiuta. Przejechałem dłonią po całej jego długości, a potem rozchylając jej pośladki i wszedłem w nią, zachwycając się tym, jak z każdej strony mnie otaczała. Wychodziłem i wchodziłem. Nie narzuciłem szybkiego tempa, chciałem, by trwało to jak najdłużej. Nie spieszyło mi się. Pchałem w nią mocno, a gdy już byłem naprawdę blisko, wyszedłem z niej, a moje nasienie wytrysnęło na jej plecy.

Gdy doszedłem do siebie po orgazmie, który przed chwilą przeżyłem, chwyciłem ją mocno za włosy i odciągnąłem jej głowę do tyłu, mocno szarpiąc. Cichutko zakwiliła, a łzy obficie spływały po jej policzkach. Nie miała już sił.

- I co dziwko, fajnie było? – spytałem i popchnąłem ją na łóżko, a sam wyszedłem z pokoju.

Minęły kolejne dni, a Leah już właściwie do niczego się nie nadawała. Była jak kukła, którą tylko i wyłącznie pieprzyłem, bez żadnych odruchów. Równie dobrze mógłbym siebie kupić dmuchaną lalę, bo różnicy nie widzę. No może poza tym, że ta suka jeszcze żyje, ale już niedługo.

Stałem przed korkowa tablicą i wpatrywałem się w swoje poprzednie ofiary. Tuż przede mną na biurku leżało zdjęcie Leah, a obok niego czerwony marker. Nie wiem, ile tak patrzyłem na to wszystko, co mnie otaczało. Minuty, może godziny, ale w końcu postanowiłem. Chwyciłem marker, malując krzyżyk na fotografii z twarzą Leah. Przypiąłem zdjęcie do tablicy. To już jej koniec.


	6. Rozdział 5

**A/N** Opowiadanie to tworzę wraz z Klaudią. Rozdziały nieparzyste są moje autorstwa, natomiast parzyste są autorstwa Klaudii. Opowiadanie jest przeznaczone dla osób dorosłych ze względu na wulgaryzmy i brutalne sceny.

**Oświadczenie**: Wszystkie prawa autorskie, znaki firmowe, rozpoznawalne postacie, fabuła, itd. wymienione w tekście należą odpowiednio do swoich autorów. Kopiowanie i powielanie bez pisemnej zgody autora jest zabronione.

Rozdział 5

by koainka

Kolejne miasto znikało za oknami samochodu. Gwar miasta powoli ustępował miejsca lasom i zieleni go otaczającej. Jego misja dobiegła końca, czas ruszyć dalej. Następne podboje, nowa zabawa. Niestety jego życie stało się strasznie przewidywalne, o typowym jednym schemacie, pragnął w nim zmiany, ale nie wiedział co i w jaki sposób zrobić, aby było lepiej. Z zimnego Chicago ruszył na południe kraju.

Zmiana miasta była dla niego męcząca, ale musiał to robić za każdym razem, aby zatrzeć za sobą wszystkie ślady. Z założenia wychodził, że ''nowe miasto to nowa przygoda'' tym razem los pokierował go do Phoenix. Ale czy to będzie jego ostateczna decyzja? Może rozmyśli się i skieruje się w ostatniej chwili do innego miejsca?

Chciałoby się powiedzieć ''wiedziałem'', jego życie już nie zaskakuje, nie ma dreszczyka emocji. Co? Jak? Dlaczego? Właśnie wyciąga swoje pudełka z samochodu i zanosi je do małego domku, który kupił po bardzo okazyjnej cenie. Gdy wszystko zostało już przeniesione do środka i praktycznie całkowicie wypakowane zdecydował, że powinien rozejrzeć się po okolicy, może uda mu się znaleźć odpowiednią dziewczynę i cała ta zabawa w ''zadomawianie się'' okaże się niepotrzebna. Od razu będzie mógł przejść do rzeczy, które lubił najbardziej.

Powoli przemierzał ulice wielkiego, gorącego miasta rozglądając się dookoła i podziwiając okolicę. Zastanawiał się nawet jak to możliwe, że w takim klimacie rozwija się jakakolwiek roślinność. Z tymi swoimi przemyśleniami zaszedł dość daleko, nawet przez chwilę sądził, że zgubił się, ale po rozejrzeniu się wkoło stwierdził, że już tu kiedyś był. Na pewno nie były to rejony jego nowego domu. Więc, co? Wspomnienia? Ale czego? Jego ostatniego pobytu tutaj? Kiedy? Przecież starał się nie wracać do ''miejsca zbrodni'', aby przez przypadek, ktoś go nie rozpoznał. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Trzeba się osłaniać w każdy możliwy sposób. Dlaczego, więc to miejsce wydaje mu się znajome?

Po długim tygodniu poszukiwań zaczął się niecierpliwić, zwykle to przypadek sprawiał, że ofiary stawały na jego drodze i ich los był już w jego rękach. Myślał, że i tym razem tak będzie, liczył, że zdarzy się to prędzej niż później. Nie lubił długo czekać lecz czasami było to nieuniknione i zawsze brał to pod uwagę. Co więcej mógł zrobić? Czasu przecież nie przyśpieszy.

Po kolejnych kilku dniach pustki i braku jakiejkolwiek potencjalnej ofiary, stwierdził, że musi wziąć los we własne ręce i udać się do kampusu studenckiego, gdzie jak wszyscy wiemy można spotkać wiele pięknych kobiet, ale czy któraś z nich zwróci jego uwagę?

Przechadzał się alejkami parku przed kampusem, niby student, który wyszedł zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Nie zwraca na siebie niczyjej uwagi, ludzie mogliby na niego wpaść, a i tak nie pomyśleliby o nim ani przez chwilę. Byli zbyt zajęci sobą i swoim życiem. Po godzinnym spacerze po parku zobaczył niewysoką, szczupłą blondynkę, ubraną w dresik, która biegała wokół skwerku zieleni. Zaczął się jej uważnie przyglądać i po dłuższej chwili zdecydował, że jest idealna na jego kolejną ofiarę. Była naprawdę piękną dziewczyną, w dodatku wyglądała na skromną, niewinną i zamkniętą w sobie szarą myszkę.

Na pewno zdawała sobie sprawę ze swojej urody, ale tego nie wykorzystywała. Mogłoby o tym świadczyć to, że nie była ubrana w kusy strój, a luźne szorty i bluzkę. Przysiadł na ławce, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła wykonywać serię skłonów, miał idealny widok na jej zgrabną pupę. W jego głowie powstawały powoli myśli, co z nią zrobi kiedy znajdzie się w jego pokoju. Po ćwiczeniach, które wykonała praktycznie przed jego nosem zaczęła zbierać się do domu. Oczywiście nie odpuści sobie takiej okazji i musi pójść za nią.

Dziewczyna mieszała niedaleko parku, w akademiku nr 13, który z tych wszystkich budynków dookoła był zdecydowanie najładniejszy. Gdy weszła do środka nie mógł iść dalej za nią, ponieważ potrzebna była przepustka, ale nie poddał się i odczekał kilka minut, podszedł do dziewczyny siedzącej przy recepcji. Mała lekko zaokrąglona brunetka, która uśmiechała się do niego serdecznie.

- Dzień dobry. W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytała.

- Cześć. Mam do Ciebie prośbę. Chciałbym zrobić koleżance niespodziankę, ale nie znam numeru jej pokoju czy mogłabyś mi go podać? - zapytał z seksownym uśmiechem, mrugając do niej uwodzicielsko oczami.

- Jasne, o kogo chodzi?

- O tę dziewczynę, która nie dawno wróciła – odpowiedział wymijająco.

- Chodzi ci o Jane Volturii? - zapytała niedowierzająco.

- Tak – odpowiedział pewnie, ciągle szeroko się uśmiechając i rozprzestrzeniając dookoła jakąś magiczną aurę.

- Niestety nie mogę zdradzić Ci numeru jej pokoju, skoro sama Ci go nie podała. Musiała mieć jakieś powody. Przepraszam, chciałabym Ci pomóc, ale nie mogę – odpowiedziała smutno.

Cień zawodu pojawił się na jego twarzy, ale szybko zamaskował go uśmiechem.

- Nic nie szkodzi, dziękuje za chęci – odpowiedział już wesołym głosem. Obrócił się i gdy chciał wyjść usłyszał:

- Zaczekaj – krzyknęła.

Zwrócił swój wzrok na nią dając jej znak, żeby powiedziała o co chodzi.

- Może miał byś ochotę na chwileczkę zapomnienia? - zapytała uwodzicielsko.

Zaśmiał się wewnętrznie, a dziewczynie odpowiedział tylko:

- Nie dzisiaj, śpieszę się, ale może innym razem. Do zobaczenia... - powiedział, urywając chcąc poznać jej imię.

- Irina. A ty? - zapytała.

- Alec. Miło było Cię poznać – powiedział i wyszedł. A gdy był już za rogiem roześmiał się głośno. Nie chciał sprowadzać dziewczyny do parteru mówiąc jej, że nie jest w jego typie albo, że porywa się z motyką na słońce, bo on jest z innej ligi. Wiedział, że to, iż dziewczyna jest nim zainteresowana może mu delikatnie pomóc w sprawie z Jane, dlatego zostawił sobie otwartą furtkę możliwości.

Kolejne dni mijały na obserwacji Jane, dowiedział się, że jest dobrą studentką, która przez cały dzień przebywa w towarzystwie innych ludzi. Są to albo znajomi z uczelni, albo chłopak, czasami jedno z jej rodziców, bardzo ciężko trafić, żeby była sama. Jedynie w parku podczas jej ćwiczeń nikt jej nie towarzyszy.

Sobota wieczór to już prawie tydzień odkąd ją obserwuje, czyli pierwszy weekend, ciekawe jakie ma plany na dziś. Jak na razie od trzech godzin nie wyszła z akademika, ale jednak miał przeczucie, że gdzieś się wybierze, dlatego cierpliwie czekał chociaż miał już tego zdecydowanie dość, był cierpliwy, jednak do czasu. Miał już nawet ochotę wejść tam i ją porwać. Ale wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić. Chyba, że gdy już wyjdzie i będzie wracać dorwie ją w parku. Ale gdzie ta cała zabawa. Nie ma i tym razem nie będzie. Jego cierpliwość ma granicę i powoli zaczyna się ona przekraczać.

Jego przeczucie nigdy nie zawodzi, dziewczyna po godzinie wyszła ubrana w obcisłą bluzkę na ramiączkach z dużym dekoltem i spódnicę, która z ledwością zakrywała jej tyłek oraz buty na dość wysokim obcasie, gdyż wyglądała jak na szczudłach. Jego oczy wyszły praktycznie z orbit, bo to całkowicie kłóciło się z jej stylem, który prezentowała przez ostatnie dni.

Wyglądała jak dziewczyna do towarzystwa. Wsiadła do taksówki, a on pojechał za nią. Po 20 minutach zatrzymała się przed klubem ''Victrola''.

Pomyślał o ciekawym wyborze miejsca na imprezę. Po chwili wpadła mu do głowy myśl, że może ona tutaj pracuje, ale to przeczyło jej wizerunkowi z jego obserwacji. Wejdźmy do środka i przekonajmy się.

Wszedł za nią do środka i kątem oka zauważył, że poszła w kierunku pomieszczenia dla personelu. Może jest tutaj kelnerką, ale tak czy inaczej trafiła mu się niezła ofiara, która pod względem osobowości tak jak on ma drugą twarz. Za dnia grzeczna i ułożona dziewczyna, szara myszka z dobrego domu, a wieczorami wciela się w niegrzeczną kocicę.

Usiadł przy barze i zamówił sobie piwo, obrócił się przodem do sceny na której swoje wdzięki prezentowała zgrabna i wysportowana ciemnoskóra dziewczyna, miała nie więcej niż 18ście lat… kogo zatrudniają w tym klubie.

Przez chwilę nawet miał w głowie pomysł trójkąta między nim, Jane i tą tancerką. Ale tak szybko jak ta myśl zagościła w jego głowie, równie szybko ją opuściła. Pozostało tylko ''nie tym razem''.

Był skory do eksperymentowania, bo na ile sposobów można pieprzyć dziewczynę, aby schematy się nie powtarzały? Na wiele, ale to też się kiedyś kończy. Już i tak duża ilość dziewczyn straciła swoje życie przez niego i jest to bardzo możliwe, że oryginalne pomysły w pewnym momencie się skończą. A zabawa z dwoma dziewczynami jakoś wcześniej nie zagościła w jego umyśle. Jak miałby to zrobić? Nigdy nie szukał dwóch dziewczyn z jednego miasta, było to dla niego zbyt czasochłonne i bez sensu. Ale zdecydowanie wróci jeszcze do tego pomysłu. Już on postara się jakoś to zorganizować. Może nie dziś, nie jutro... kiedyś, na pewno kiedyś. Teraz cieszy oczy widokiem półnagich dziewczyn wyginających się przed nim i innymi mężczyznami. Był nawet wdzięczny Jane, że tu pracuje. To miejsce miało w sobie coś, co wywoływało u niego pewnego rodzaju inspirację. Nowe pomysły napływały do jego głowy ze zdwojoną siłą.

Wiedział już, że dzisiejszego wieczora Jane będzie jego. Nie zależnie od tego jak to przebiegnie.

Panienka Jane długo kazała czekać na swój występ, ale oto właśnie wychodzi na scenę, a wszystkie światła gasną, jedynie jedno pada wprost na nią z reflektora punktowego, które oświetla jej sylwetkę. Wielka gwiazda wieczoru. Zobaczmy na co ją stać. Czy na scenie będzie równie cicha i skromna czy jednak ma w sobie ten specyficzny ogień, którym może rozpalić nawet najbardziej zlodowaciałe serce, a który Alec będzie mógł spokojnie wykorzystać do swoich niecnych celów.

Stanęła na środku sceny, tyłem do publiczności. W jedwabnej halce, która delikatnie prześwitywała. Z głośników zaczęła wydobywać się zmysłowa piosenka, która zbytnio nie pasowała do klimatu tego klubu, ponieważ było to Je T'aime, … Moi Non Plus Jane Birkin i Serge Gainsbourga.

Dziewczyna podniosła obie ręce w górę, lewą wyprostowała natomiast prawą powoli zaczęła zjeżdżać w dół drugiej, zaczynając od dłoni, kołysząc biodrami w rytm muzyki. Rękoma zjechała wzdłuż swoich boków, aby powoli wrócić do góry i lekko podciągnąć w górę swoją halkę tak, że ledwo zakrywała jej pośladki. Następnie odwróciła głowę w prawą stronę i złapała w zęby jedno z ramiączek i delikatnie spuściła je dłonią w dół odsłaniając przy tym swoje ramię, później zrobiła to samo z drugim. Mężczyźni wokół niej zaczęli szaleć, oczy wypadały im prawie z orbit, jakby nigdy nie widzieli dziewczyny robiącej striptiz. Tak naprawdę jeszcze nic nie pokazała, ale powolny i zmysłowy sposób działał na ich wyobraźnię. Podeszła do rury stojącej z prawej strony sceny, oparła się o nią plecami i powoli zjeżdżając w dół, rozszerzyła swoje uda ukazując im swoje błękitne koronkowe stringi. Podniosła się do góry i odwróciła tyłem do nich i na wyprostowanych nogach pochyliła się, zginając się w pół. Wypięła w ich kierunku swoje nagie pośladki, jeden z mężczyzn, który siedział najbliżej sceny wymierzył jej mocnego klapsa, aż biedna dziewczyna podskoczyła z wyrazem bólu i lekkiego przerażenia na twarzy, ale szybko otrzeźwiała i wróciła do swojego tańca. Wyginała się robiąc szpagaty, zmysłowo lecz powoli tańcząc, gdy nagle muzyka zmieniła się i jej taniec z delikatnego przerodził się w bardziej erotyczny, ponieważ szybko zerwała z siebie haleczkę i zaczęła ugniatać swoje piersi przez materiał stanika połączonego z gorsetem. Można powiedzieć, że w błękitnym komplecie wyglądała zjawiskowo, delikatnie i pięknie, ale również w niektórych momentach drapieżnie. Zaczęła wyginać swoje ciało coraz bardziej do tyłu i gdy była już przy ziemi głową, wciąż stojąc na zgiętych nogach w rozkroku, podparła się dłońmi i wyrzuciła swoje biodra w górę. Mężczyźni przed sceną patrzyli na jej ruchy jak zahipnotyzowani, nie wiedzieli na czym skupić swoją nikłą uwagę, czy na całej jej osobie, może na jej piersiach, które podskakiwały z każdym jej ruchem, a może na jej kroku, który był zwrócony w ich kierunki i przez materiał majtek mogli zobaczyć to co się pod nimi znajdowało. Nie dostrzegali niczego dookoła, ona była ich małym centrum wszechświata, liczyła się tylko Jane.

Alec z czystej ciekawości zapytał barmana czy istnieje możliwość wynajęcia dziewczyn, a zwłaszcza tej jednej. Ale ten tylko na niego spojrzał, prawie z kpiną w oczach i powiedział ze śmiechem:

- Jak dla Ciebie to są za wysokie progi.

- Mówię serio – powiedział już lekko wkurzony mężczyzna.

- Ja również - to już całkowicie wyprowadziło go z równowagi, jak on może tak odzywać się do klienta, myśli, że jest jakąś wielką gwiazdą kurwa... pracuje jako barman. Co to do cholery ma być? Nie jest szefem, żeby mówić z kim dziewczyny mają się spotykać, więc niech się pierdoli i grzecznie odpowiada, bo może z nim inaczej porozmawiać.

- Pytam się kurwa ile?

-200$ za godzinę – odpowiedział pełen przekonania, że jest to kwota na którą nie stać tak młodego kolesia. A on jedynie zaśmiał się z jego głupoty? A może z błahej sumy, która jest dla niego niczym. Na jego kontach znajduje się tyle pieniędzy, że mógłby kupić cały ten burdel i jeszcze by zostało. Ale o tym nie musi wiedzieć taki nic nie warty szczeniak.

- Z kim mam rozmawiać? - zapytał z cynizmem.

- Ze mną – odpowiedział mu ktoś, za jego pleców. - Może przejdźmy do mojego biura.

Udał się za nim, przeszli przez całą salę, kątem oka patrząc jeszcze na występ Jane. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie bawił się w podchody i udawanie idealnego mężczyzny dla niej, co było dla niego długą i mozolną pracą nie przynoszącą zwykle efektów jakie oczekiwał to po pierwsze, a po drugie miała już chłopaka, więc byłoby mu dużo trudniej zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę, kto wie co czuła do swojego obecnego partnera, skoro wieczorami pracowała jako pani do towarzystwa. Czy on o tym wiedział? Może nie był w ogóle tego świadomy? A może to on zmuszał ją do takiej pracy? Bądź co bądź dziwki dobrze zarabiały chyba, że ich pracodawcy ściągali z nich dużą prowizję. Niestety tego się nie dowiemy, jedynie co nam pozostaje to nasze domysły.

Jeśli sama zdecydowała się na taką pracę musiała być świadoma niebezpieczeństwa jakie jej towarzyszy, jeśli nie była... to w takim razie jest to tylko jej problem. On zdecydował, że będąc jej zwykłym klientem, zawiezie ją do swojego domu i od razu przejdzie do rzeczy. Za to przecież płaci, nie będzie pokazywał swojej 'romantycznej' strony, bo i po co. Jej na tym nie zależy, bo gdyby tak było nie puszczałaby się na prawo i lewo, a pilnowała swoich wartości.

- Zapraszam – powiedział właściciel klubu, gdy doszli do drzwi jego gabinetu, otworzył je szeroko i wpuścił klienta przodem. Usiadł na swoim wielkim skórzanym fotelu przy ogromnym mahoniowym biurku z ręcznie robionymi zdobieniami i ruchem ręki wskazał fotel po przeciwnej stronie, aby i Alec usiadł, bo formalności potrwają dłuższą chwilę.

- Proszę mi jeszcze powiedzieć, o którą dokładnie z dziewczyn chodzi? - zapytał.

- O tę, która występowała jako ostatnia – powiedział pewnie patrząc mu w oczy i nie zdradzając, że wie jak ona się naprawdę nazywa.

- O słodką Heidi. Oczywiście. Od kiedy?

- Od zaraz.

- A na jak długo?

- Myślę, że dwa dni będą wystarczające.

- Jeśli jest pan zdecydowany to muszę tylko zaznaczyć, że Heidi nie wyraża zgody na stosunki analne – powiedział mężczyzna trochę zmieszany, widocznie nie lubił o tym mówić.

- Ale wszystko inne jest możliwe? - dopytywał.

- Tak, oczywiście w granicach rozsądku.

- Ok, więc niech będzie.

- Dobrze, w takim razie zaraz wypiszę wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty, proszę tylko podać mi swój numer telefonu oraz adres, pod którym będziecie się znajdować - powiedział szefuncio, jasne i facet myśli, że dostanie właściwe dane, wystarczy napisać byle co i tak się tym nie interesują, bo zwykle dziewczyny wracają w określonym czasie, niestety tej się to nie uda. Ale czyj to problem? Na pewno nie Aleca, gdyby jej pracodawca był bardziej rozgarnięty, to przed wysłaniem dziewczyn gdziekolwiek sprawdziłby wszystko dokładnie, ale jak widać nie zależy mu na nich. Jak nie ta, to inna. Wszędzie jest pełno dziewczyn, które liczą na łatwy zarobek, może nie jest to najprzyjemniejszy zawód, ale jeśli chcą szybko zarobić to wiadomo, gdzie się wszystkie udają. Większość z nich i tak sypia z kim podpadnie po każdej imprezie, więc co im szkodzi pójść do klubu i puszczać się za pieniądze.

Oczywiście wszelkich płatności związanych z transakcją 'wynajmu' dokonał za pomocą gotówki, nigdy nie używał kart kredytowych ani żadnych innych. Była to jedna z jego głównych zasad. Nie mógł pozostawić po sobie żadnego śladu. Po takim małym szczególe mógłby być już spalony, a tego przecież nie chciał. Nikt go nie szukał albo może o tym nie wiedział, ale przezorny człowiek jest zawsze ubezpieczony.

Po dłuższej chwili podpisał wszystkie papierki nawet tego nie czytając, bo i po co? Jego to nie dotyczy, ale oni o tym jeszcze nie wiedzą.

- Heidi za chwilę powinna skończyć swój drugi występ, więc możesz poczekać na nią przy barze. Zaraz zostanie o wszystkim poinformowana.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział i wstał, wymienili się uściskami dłoni i wyszedł zadowolony z obrotu sprawy. To już dziś, już za chwilę wszystko się zacznie.

Zajął swoje wcześniejsze miejsce przy barze i oglądał do końca występ Heidi – Jane. Jaki pseudonim artystyczny... może myśli, że zmieniając imię nikt jej nie pozna?

Gdy dziewczyna zeszła ze sceny i poszła do swojej garderoby, on dopił swojego drinka, zapłacił za wszystko, zostawiając barmanowi napiwek nie wiadomo za co. Za tę jego opryskliwość względem klienta? Możliwe. Poszedł w stronę wyjścia i tam czekał na swoją niczego nie spodziewającą się ofiarę. Po kilku minutach wyszła odświeżona i gotowa do wyjścia. Podeszła do niego, uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Witaj – powiedział to ciepłym i miłym głosem.

- Cześć – odpowiedziała, lekko speszona powracając do swojej codziennej twarzy szarej myszki, ale przesunęła wzrokiem po całej jego sylwetce, a jej policzki zabarwiły się na różowo.

- Możemy iść? - zapytał śpiesząc się, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim domu i mieć ją tam na każdy możliwy sposób.

- Tak oczywiście, prowadź.

Wyszli z klubu, podążając w stronę jego auta, otworzył jej drzwi jak prawdziwy gentlemen, którym nigdy nie był, ale doskonale potrafił udawać. Obszedł auto dookoła i zajął miejsce kierowcy, odpalając silnik spojrzał na dziewczynę, siedziała lekko zgarbiona patrząc przez okno, jakby o czymś intensywnie myślała. Teraz była jego i nie interesowało go to o czym myśli i co czuje. Słono za nią zapłacił, więc niech przestanie zachowywać się jak mała dziewczynka, a zacznie jak ta kocica z klubu. Chociaż nie można powiedzieć, że taka mu się nie podobała. Ale chciał zobaczyć ten ogień ze sceny, który wypalał dziury w mózgach tych wszystkich facetów, którzy pragnęli jej w tamtym momencie.

Gdy jechali samochód wypełniała niezręczna cisza, zdecydował, że musi ją przełamać i się chociaż jej przedstawić.

- Jestem Alec – powiedział.

- Jane – odpowiedziała, popatrzył się na nią. Jakby pierwszy raz usłyszał to imię.

- Twój menażer mówił o tobie jako Heidi.

- To mój 'pseudonim artystyczny' jednak wolę, gdy mówi się do mnie po imieniu w takich sytuacjach – odpowiedziała, robiąc cudzysłów w powietrzu przy tych słowach.

- Miło mi Cię poznać, Jane – powiedział, a dziewczyna zarumieniła się. Jego głos wibrował w jej wnętrzu, nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuła. Było to bardzo zmysłowe i pobudzało ją, a to był tylko jego głos. Może po raz pierwszy w tej branży będzie czuła się dobrze ze swoim klientem. Czas nam pokaże.

Gdy dojechali na miejsce, wyszedł pierwszy z auta i podał jej rękę, aby mogła wysiąść. Dziewczyna w drodze do domu rozglądała się po okolicy. Mimo, że było ciemno mogła zobaczyć, że domek jest na odludziu pomiędzy drzewami i wolną przestrzenią. Panował tu wiejski klimat, małe miasteczko w wielkim mieście.

Weszli do środka, a Jane stała niezręcznie w przedpokoju, zastanawiając się jak będzie, czy jest on tak spokojnym człowiekiem na jakiego wygląda, czy jednak te pozory mylą i w sypialni staje się kimś innym. Nie miała pojęcia co ją czeka, ale już za chwilę się przekona. Wiedziała, że nie powinna zadawać zbędnych pytań, nie po to tutaj jest i nie za to jej płaci. Swoją wypłatę już dostała, teraz musi tylko przeżyć te dwa dni i wróci sobie spokojnie do domu. Naiwna dziewczyna.

Powoli zdjęła swoją kurtkę odwieszając ją na wieszaku przy drzwiach, on już na nią czekał. Ruchem ręki wskazał jej by weszła do salonu, nie była zdziwiona wyborem miejsca, bo jej klienci mieli różne upodobania i jedno czego się nauczyła to nie zdawać pytań. Robią się wtedy jacyś spięci lub gwałtowni. Nie wiedziała czego może się po nim spodziewać, przeczuwała jedynie, że skrywa coś pod swoją maską, że istnieje możliwość, iż tak naprawdę nie jest taki za jakiego się podaje. Jane była dobrym obserwatorem, ale co jej z tego? Zauważyła w czasie swojej pracy pewną zależność, im jej klient jest bardziej spokojny, opanowany i czasami nawet zawstydzony to w łóżku wstępuje w niego dzika bestia. Gdy znalazła się w salonie, uderzyła w nią prostota tego wystroju, nie wszystko było jeszcze poustawiane i wyglądało tak, jakby ktoś się śpieszył przy wypakowywaniu tych rzeczy. Jednak szybko została wyrwana ze swoich rozmyślań, patrzył na nią palącym wzrokiem.

- Nareszcie się obudziłaś ze swojego małego snu. Długo karzesz na siebie czekać. Nie mamy tyle czasu, więc moglibyśmy przejść do rzeczy? - zapytał, ale nie czekał na jej odpowiedz, bo ona tylko otworzyła szeroko usta i patrzyła się na niego tępym wzrokiem. - Rozbierz się! - rozkazał. Dziewczyna drżącymi rękoma zaczęła ściągać swoje ubranie, miała problem z rozpięciem spódniczki, a on podszedł do niej i zerwał ją z niej z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach. - DALEJ!

Kiedy stała już przed nim naga, jego oczy wędrowały wzdłuż jej ciała, chłonął w siebie każdy jej fragment. Minęło już wystarczająco czasu, a oni wciąż stali w ciszy, dziewczyna była już dość skrępowana. Podszedł do kanapy na którą miękko opadł, ale za nim to zrobił rozpiął rozporek w swoich jeansach i ściągnął je z siebie wraz z bokserkami. Jedną dłonią trzymał podstawę swojego fiuta, druga spoczęła wzdłuż jego ciała.

- Podejdź tu – powiedział, a dziewczyna potykając się o własne nogi podeszła do niego. - Na kolana i spraw bym poczuł się dobrze – wychrypiał.

Dziewczyna na drżących nogach klęknęła przed nim i jedną ręką chciała chwycić jego przyrodzenie, ale on tylko z uśmiechem pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nie będzie tak dobrze, moja mała. Ręce musisz trzymać z tyłu. Ja Ci pomogę – powiedział i pochylił się do niej, żeby delikatnie wolną dłonią obrysować kontur jej ust i poprowadził ją do jej włosów, które mocno chwycił w pięść - A teraz bierz się do roboty – wycharczał. Pchnął jej głowę w dół, że usta dziewczyny dotykały jego główki.

Otworzyła usta i wzięła go do środka, poruszając rytmicznie głową i biorąc go coraz więcej, przejeżdżała po nim zębami, niby delikatnie i przez przypadek hacząc, ale wiedział, że dziwki tak robią, aby szybciej pobudzić 'członka do życia', jednak na niego to nie działało. Lizała jego główkę, czasami ją zasysała. Lecz było to zdecydowanie za mało, może jakiemuś nowicjuszowi to by pasowało, ale nie jemu. Myśli, że z kim ma do czynienia?

Gdy dziewczyna brała go do ust, jego dłoń na jej włosach mocniej się zacisnęła i pchnął ją do przodu, wzięła go prawie całego, czuł że styka się już ze ścianką jej gardła, ale ona w tym momencie zaczęła się krztusić, wyrywała się, nie mogła już oddychać, a on ją jeszcze przytrzymywał w tej pozycji, chciał wejść do jej ust cały, ale ta dziwka nie jest jeszcze na tyle wprawiona, żeby rozluźnić swoje gardło, nauczy się tego. Puścił ją, a ona zaczęła łapczywie oddychać, jej oczy wypełniały łzy, chciała po prostu wstać i wyjść z tego domu. Nigdy nie wracać. Żaden klient jej tego nie zrobił, zawsze ile mogła wziąć to brała, a ten jak chciał, aby cały jego kutas zmieścił się w jej ustach to mógł wynająć sobie kurwa dziwkę, która ma większą twarz. Gdyby zrobiła tak jak chciała, bardzo chciała, każda cząstka jej ciała wołała ją i prosiła, aby zabrała swoje rzeczy i wyszła z tego domu, ale ona nie mogła tego zrobić. To była jej praca, została wynajęta i może zabrzmi to tanio, ale nie mogła wyjść, bo w ten sposób definitywnie straciłaby pracę, a potrzebowała tych pieniędzy na utrzymanie.

Dlatego też, gdy jej oddech powrócił do normalności wróciła do swojej poprzedniej czynności, starając się teraz zrobić to szybciej i mocniej. Jego obie dłonie trzymały jej włosy i za każdym razem, gdy wychodził z jej ust, mocno pociągał za nie. Dziewczyna starała się go wziąć całego, ale wychodziło jej to bardzo nieudolnie. Po kilku minutach miał już dość.

- Dobra wystarczy – zawył. Dziewczyna przestraszona odsunęła się od niego. - Oprzyj się o tył kanapy – rozkazał. Jane zrobiła co jej kazał i czekała teraz na niego. Zniknął z jej pola widzenia, również go nie była w stanie usłyszeć. Po chwili gdy się pojawił coś zabrzęczało w jego dłoniach. Odwróciła głowę, żeby zobaczyć co przyniósł ze sobą. W rękach trzymał średniej wielkości pudełko, a na nim leżał skórzany pasek ze metalową klamrą. Po jej ciele przeszły dreszcze. Z pudełka wyciągnął gruby sznurek i podszedł od tyłu do dziewczyny, uderzając mocno ręką w jej pośladki. Jane nie spodziewała się tego i podskoczyła ze strachu. - Nie bój się. Nie zrobię Ci nic, czego nie robiłaś wcześniej. A teraz wyciągnij obie dłonie przed siebie. - Obszedł dookoła kanapę i stanął przed nią. Zaczął powoli lecz sprawnie i mocno związywać jej dłonie, tak żeby miała poczucie iż nie są one mocno przewiązane, jednak to było tylko złudzenie. Zawiązał je tak, że sama nie jest w stanie się uwolnić.

- Pochyl się do przodu, aby twoje ręce leżały na oparciu. Rozszerz bardziej nogi – powiedział i wrócił do miejsca gdzie zostawił swoje pudełeczko. Z którego teraz wyciągnął knebel. Podszedł do dziewczyny i zakneblował jej usta. Następnie jego dłonie powędrowały do jej piersi, które zaczął ugniatać i masować oraz szczypał jej sutki, aż stały się twarde. Jego głowa spoczywała na jej ramieniu, gdzie przygryzał lekko jej skórę oraz zostawiał na szyi mokre ślady. Jedną ręką powędrował w dół jej brzucha do jej kobiecości. - Stań w jeszcze większym rozkroku – powiedział, a dziewczyna zrobiła to o co prosił. Zanurzył w jej wnętrzu swoje palce i poczuł, że dziewczyna jest już rozpalona. Pchał w nią mocno i szybko, z każdym jego ruchem dziewczyna wyginała się i szukała tarcia. Jego druga ręka powędrowała do jej łechtaczki i zaczął ją szczypać. Jego usta zbliżyły się do jej ucha i wyszeptał – Spokojnie... - przygryzł jego płatek.

Gdy dziewczyna zaczęła się powoli zaciskać na jego palcach wyciągnął je szybko z niej i kolejny raz zbliżył się do jej ucha.

- Dojdziesz kiedy Ci pozwolę – wymruczał. - A teraz na kanapę, tyłem do mnie i ręce trzymaj przed sobą - pchnął ją mocno do przodu, że prawie straciła równowagę.

Ale szybko przyjęła pozycję o której mówił i czekała na to co teraz się stanie.

Wiedziała już, że to nie będą miłe i przyjemne dni, ten mężczyzna mimo że z pozoru wyglądał na porządnego faceta, musiał mieć pod kontrolą wszystko co działo się w jego otoczeniu, a ona musiała się do tego dostosować.

Gdy skończył ją pieprzyć po raz pierwszy, kazał jej założyć bieliznę, aby mógł chwilę popatrzeć sobie na jej wypięty w jego stronę tyłek, który na razie nie jest dostępny dla niego. Ale to już się niedługo zmieni, a wtedy zerżnie ją tak, że dziewczyna zobaczy jebane gwiazdki. Powiedział Jane, żeby udała się do pokoju na górze, w którym zostawił otwarte drzwi, oświadczył też, że ma niczego nie dotykać, bo inaczej tego pożałuje. A gdy już tam będzie powinna czekać na niego gotowa, czyli leżąc nago na łóżku.

Dziewczyna wykonała jego polecenie i zrobiła wszystko tak jak jej powiedział, sądziła, że gdy popełni jakiś błąd i nie zrobi tego czego od niej oczekiwał, mógłby przekazać to wszystko jej szefowi, a wtedy mogłaby pożegnać się z pracą. Ale niestety prawda leżała znacznie głębiej i tego co ją czeka nie mogła przewidzieć. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, na pewno by się na to nie zgodziła, ale czy miała jakieś wyjście? Skoro stała się jego celem to nie było już odwrotu, w ten czy inny sposób na pewno by ją dopadł, a tak zaoszczędziła mu czasu na te wszystkie gierki, może będzie dla niej łaskawy? A może wręcz przeciwnie? Przecież one stały się tak jakby jego małym rytuałem, szuka dziewczyny, śledzi ją, zbliża się do niej w jakiś sposób i nagle wszystko w ich życiu się zmienia. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz użył tego schematu... Leah? Sama mu się pchała do łóżka. Angela? Z nią był problem, ale próbował grać, niestety wyszło inaczej. Jessica? Tak, dla niej grał uroczego chłopaka w którym ta biedaczka się zakochała.

Leżąc i czekając na niego na łóżku, odpłynęła w swój mały świat marzeń sennych na jawie. Nie zauważając, kiedy wszedł do pokoju, przez chwilę przyglądał się jej tak wyglądającej i zapamiętywał każdy kawałek jej ciała. Po dłuższym czasie, gdy już się tym wszystkim znudził, odchrząknął głośno chcąc zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Otworzyła oczy i popatrzyła wprost w jego świecące z nadmiaru podekscytowania spojrzenie, które rozpalało jej skórę.

- Gotowa? - kiwnęła tylko głową, bo wciąż nie mogła nic powiedzieć przez knebel. - W takim razie rozszerz nogi – powiedział gardłowo. I przysiadł na skraju łóżka. Zrobiła tak i mógł zobaczyć całą jej cipkę. - Teraz zaczniesz się dotykać po całym ciele i pokażesz mi jak się zaspokajasz.

Dziewczyna powoli rękoma zmierzała do swoich piersi, wciąż była rozpalona po wcześniejszej zabawie, ponieważ nie pozwolił jej dojść, bała się, że teraz tego nie wytrzyma. Trzęsła się jak galareta.

- Długo mam czekać? - zapytał zdenerwowany. Jane zaczęła ugniatać swoje piersi, szczypiąc delikatnie sutki. - Mocniej – wyjęczał. Posłuchała się go i zwiększyła nacisk, jęcząc w knebel i powoli zaczęła się wiercić na łóżku. Pożerał ją wzrokiem i czekał na to co zrobi dalej. Jedna z jej rąk powoli wędrowała do jej kobiecości. Zaczęła kreślić kółka wokół łechtaczki, trochę przedłużając tą czynność. Drugą dłoń skierowała do swojej dziurki, wsadziła w siebie jeden palec i zaczęła nim poruszać. Popatrzył na nią, unosząc do góry kpiąco brwi.

- Naprawdę? Tylko jeden? - zapytał, więc dziewczyna dołączyła do niego drugi. Ale jego mina nie zmieniła się, dlatego musiała dołożyć trzeci. Czuła, że jest już blisko. Nie chciała go zawieść, nie mogła teraz skończyć. Jej oddech stał się płytki i urywany, ciało wiło się pod jej własnym dotykiem. Pchnięcia jej dłoni były mocne, ale niezbyt głębokie. - Głębiej! - rozkazał, więc wsadziła je do swojego wnętrza prawie całkowicie. - Wystarczy! - powiedział. A ona opadła na poduszki, dziękując Bogu, że chodź raz jej wysłuchał i zrobiła to co ten mężczyzna jej kazał. Rozwiązał jej knebel, co ją nieznacznie zdziwiło. - A teraz spróbuj siebie ze swoich palców – polecił. Dziewczyna patrzyła się na niego swoimi maślanymi oczami, ale zrobiła tak jak mówił i zaczęła zlizywać swoje soki z własnej dłoni i palców, gdy skończyła wlepiała swój wzrok w niego i czekała co on zrobi. Szybko ściągnął z siebie ubranie i był na łóżku, górując nad nią. Lekko poruszył się, a jego nabrzmiała już męskość otarła się o jej cipkę. Podciągnął do góry jej dłonie i chwycił je w swoją jedną rękę, drugą natomiast przejechał z jej policzka wzdłuż szyi i do piersi, zakreślając delikatne kółka wokół jej sutków, na to dziewczyna jęknęła i wygięła się delikatnie, aby być bliżej jego dotyku. On zbliżył swoje usta do jej ucha i zmysłowo wyszeptał

- Bądź cicho – po czym przygryzł płatek jej ucha. - Trzymaj ręce nad głową. - Puścił jej dłonie i swoją drugą ręką powędrował do jej piersi. Teraz obie jego dłonie bawiły się jej sutkami, delikatnie je obrysowując, gdy nagle złapał je między kciuki i palce wskazujące i mocno wykręcił. Dziewczyna jęknęła. Podniósł wzrok na jej twarz i mogła zobaczyć, gniew malujący się w jego oczach oraz lekkie rozczarowanie, że nie wysłuchała jego polecenia. Lecz po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy, dalej bawił się jej piersiami, następnie zjeżdżając dłońmi w dół jej boków do brzucha i powoli zmierzając do jej kobiecości. Zaczęła się pod nim wiercić. Zamiast wsadzić w nią swoje palce, dłońmi rozszerzył jej uda i wszedł nią jednym szybki i gwałtownym ruchem, od razu zaczął się poruszać. Słychać było jego jęki i dźwięk dochodzący ze zderzających się ciał. Jane zaczęła się na nim zaciskać, więc zdecydował się ulżyć jej pragnieniom.

- Możesz dojść – powiedział, a na jej twarzy malowała się ulga. Uwolniła swoje pragnienia i w tym momencie doszła, a on chwilę po niej. Wyszedł z niej i zaczął kierować się bez słowa do wyjścia, zostawiając ją samą, nagą na łóżku.

Myślała, że to już koniec, niestety to był dopiero początek.

Gdy zatrzaskiwał drzwi zastanawiał się chwilę, co ma teraz zrobić... może nie teraz, ale jeszcze dzisiaj. Wrócić do niej i kazać jej się zaspokoić w środku nocy czy poczekać, aż zaśnie i znieść ją do piwnicy?

Przecież i tak może z nią zrobić co zechce, więc co za różnica, gdzie to będzie? Jednak te pokoje, były dla niego czymś w rodzaju rytuału, tam naprawdę był sobą nie grał kogoś kim nigdy nie był, nie jest i nie będzie, to jego maska, którą wkłada, gdy wychodzi do ludzi. Jest na tym świecie sam jak palec i tylko w zaciszu swojego domu może czuć się sobą.

Jego życie mogłoby wydawać wam się proste, za każdym razem przeprowadzka, poszukiwanie, atak, jego mały rytuał i ucieczka do nowego miejsca, w którym zaczyna wszystko od nowa. Tylko na chwilę. Ale to nie wszystko, widzicie tylko to co jest na zewnątrz, jego wnętrze jest wciąż tajemnicą. Poznacie ją, ale to wciąż nie jest na to czas, trochę cierpliwości, już niedługo.

Jane nie spodziewała się, że tak to będzie wyglądać... ok zdawała sobie sprawę jacy są jej klienci, ale ten wydawał się inny od pozostałych, może lepszy? Ale okazał się tym gorszym, a ona nie poznała jeszcze jego drugiej twarzy. To co miała okazję zobaczyć było tylko przedsmakiem tego co ją jeszcze tutaj spotka. Wciąż wierzyła, że niedługo wróci do domu, niestety spotka ją jakże miła niespodzianka, ale o niej dowie się dopiero jutro rano, na pewno?

Dziewczyna szybko zasnęła, bo była zmęczona po swoim małym dniu pracy, nie spodziewała się, że ta noc ona się jeszcze nie skończyła. Kilka godzin później, drzwi pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem uderzając w ścianę, a światło rozświetliło pomieszczenie, Jane otworzyła zdziwiona i zdezorientowała oczy, nie wiedziała co się dzieje i gdzie się znajduje. A on szybko podszedł do jej łóżka i złapał ją mocno za włosy i szarpiąc jedną ręką za nie, drugą potrząsając jej ramię.

- Wstajemy Śpiąca Królewno – wysyczał w jej twarz. - Chyba nie sądziłaś, że za pieniądze, które za Ciebie płacę to będzie wszystko na dzisiaj? Już, podnoś swoją dupę z łóżka i schodzimy na dół – powiedział i zaczął ją szarpać do góry. Dziewczyna szybko otrząsnęła resztki snu i zrobiła jak jej kazał, zeszła po schodach zaraz za nim, a on wciąż mocno trzymał jej ręce. Czuła, że zostawi to na jej skórze ślady, dość trwałe, zaczęła się zastanawiać jak to wszystko wytłumaczy swojemu chłopakowi. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Otworzył drzwi do pokoju w piwnicy i pchnął ją do środka z całych sił, że dziewczyna zachwiała się. Zapalił w środku światło i jej oczom ukazał się dość nietypowy pokój, nie wiedziała do czego służył, ale na sam jego widok przeszły ją dreszcze. Pokoje w piwnicy nigdy nie służyły do czegoś dobrego. Już nie wiedziała czego może się spodziewać po Alecu.

Stała na środku pokoju i nie wiedziała co ma ze sobą zrobić, po tym jak ją wepchnął do niego, nie zaszczycił jej osoby nawet spojrzeniem. Tylko podszedł do szafki stojącej pod ścianą i zaczął w niej grzebać. Zastanawiała się czego szuka, ale nie mogła niczego sensownego wymyślić, dopiero po dłuższym czasie, znalazł to czego poszukiwał i wrócił do niej ze sznurem w rękach.

- Podnieś ręce do góry i stań w rozkroku– rozkazał, rozwiązując supeł ze sznura. Zaczął od zawiązania go pod jej piersiami mocno ściskając, na co dziewczyna jęknęła z bólu.

- Ciii – następnie poprowadził sznurek wokół jednej piersi później wokół drugiej i kolejny raz zawiązał go pod piersiami. Wziął drugi sznur, który zawiązał na jej biodrach, przez pachwiny z prawej i z lewej strony, w tym czasie jeszcze drażnił nim jej łechtaczkę. Kolejnym związał jej ręce w nadgarstkach i łokciach.

- Teraz oprzyj się o jedną z balustrad łóżka – powiedział nawet na nią nie patrząc. Dziewczyna zrobiła tak jak jej powiedział, a on przywiązał jej dłonie do balustrady.

- Przesuń się delikatnie do tyłu i bardziej się pochyl do przodu – powiedział i poszedł znów w kierunku szafki. Wrócił z opaską na oczy, którą zawiązał szybko i znowu zniknął. Po chwili dziewczyna poczuła zimny metal na swojej cipce, który ją drażnił. Było to dość przyjemne uczucie, niestety szybko zniknęło, a jego miejsce zajął piekący ból, ponieważ uderzył ją mocno ze sprzączki skórzanego paska. Dziewczyna zapiszczała z przerażenia. - Spokojnie...

Zimne uczucie powróciło na chwilę, ale zniknęło tak szybko jak wcześniej. Tym razem uderzył ją z pasa w prawy pośladek, który następnie zaczął mocno ugniatać w swojej dłoni. Dziewczyna jęczała, tłumiąc swoje dźwięki przez zagryzanie wargi. A on powtórzył to kilka razy, drażnił jej łechtaczkę następnie uderzał w jej pośladki i mocno je ściskał. Jedna z jego rąk powędrowała do jej sutka, który był już twardy, ale ścisnął go między swoim palcem wskazującym i kciukiem, wykręcił go w jedną, a później w drugą stronę. Jane jęczała z przyjemności, podobało jej się to co z nią robił, nie wiedziała dlaczego zwykle stosunki z klientami nie należały do przyjemnych i musiała udawać orgazmy, a z nim to wszystko było naturalne. Chciała tego, nawet chciała więcej.

Szybko ściągnął swoje spodnie wraz z bokserkami i ustawił się za nią, chwycił ją mocno za biodra i jednym ruchem wszedł w nią, zaczął się szybko poruszać, a jego dłonie powędrowały do jej piersi, zaczął je mocno ściskać i masować. A jego usta odnalazły jej obojczyk, na początku składał na nim delikatne pocałunku, całkiem różne od tego co wcześniej robił, nawet nie pasowały do stosunku, który teraz odbywali, było to takie inne, ale gdy był już blisko spełnienia wgryzł się w niego z całej siły, dziewczyna jęczała. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, mimo iż to wszystko było przyjemne, to jednak ją bolało. Dziwne mieszane uczucia ogarnęły jej osobę. Nie wiedziała dlaczego? Nigdy nic podobnego się nie działo.

_ Nie ma to jak dobry początek dnia _– pomyślał sobie i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Odwiązał ją od balustrady i odwiązał sznurek z jej piersi zostawiając tylko ten pod nimi, odwrócił ją i pchnął na łóżka, na które opadła plecami. Dziewczyna w dalszym ciągu nic nie widziała, była zdana tylko na swój słuch, który jej się delikatnie wyostrzył. Czuła, że nie ma go w pobliżu, słyszała jakieś szuranie po podłodze, ale nie miała pojęcia co to może być. Zastanawiała się chwilę, ale jej rozmyślania przerwał jego głos.

- O czym tak myślisz? - zapytał i zaczął się śmiać. Dziewczyna nie zdawała sobie w ogóle sprawy z tego co się dzieje, wciąż odliczała godziny, a może już minuty do zakończenia swojej pracy i powrotu do swojego domu.

Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł obok niej. Jego dłonie zaczęły delikatnie wędrować po jej boku i przewiązanych piersiach, jego palce zaczęły zataczać kółka wokół jej sutków, wypięła w górę swoje piersi, aby być bliżej jego dotyku.

- No proszę, kto by powiedział, taka niecierpliwa – skomentował jej poczynania. Jedna z jego rąk zjechała w dół jej brzucha i przesunęła jeden ze sznurków z jej pachwiny na jej kobiecość i zaczął nim delikatnie ją pocierać. Odciągnął sznurek i zanurzył w jej wnętrzu swoje palce, które zaczął zginać w środku oraz okręcać nimi. Doprowadzając ją na skraj.

Dziewczyna leżała na łóżku wciąż z zawiązanymi oczami, czuła, że coś dzieje się koło niej, nie widziała, ale bardzo dobrze to słyszała. Nagle jakiś ciężar zaczął spoczywać na jej brzuchu, to tylko Alec usiadł sobie na niej, a jego już twardy fiut znajdował się między jej piersiami, zaczął powoli się poruszać, a jego przyrodzenie ocierało się o jej biust.

Jego dłonie oparte były o jej biodra, a ciało zdawało się być odgięte do tyłu. Jedna z dłoni ześlizgnęła się z jej ciała, ale po chwili wróciła i dziewczyna na swoim ciele mogła poczuć coś zimnego i metalowego, co znajdowało się w jego dłoni. Zimny metal sprawił, że zadrżała. To coś zaczęło zaciskać się na jej sutkach, a zimny łańcuch spoczął na jej piersiach. Podniósł się do góry i obrócił tak, że znajdował się tyłem do wezgłowia łóżka, a jego penis był nad jej twarzą, natomiast jego nogi były po obu stronach jej twarzy.

- A teraz Skarbie, zrobisz mi tę przyjemność i sprawisz, że dojdę w twoich ustach – powiedział to nadzwyczaj spokojnie, co wręcz nie pasowało do jego osoby, bo on nie mówił, on żądał. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała dlaczego tak się stało, ale nie była tutaj od zadawania pytań i zastanawiania się co, jak i dlaczego. Była tutaj, żeby w pewnym sensie wykonywać jego polecenia, więc zrobiła to co powiedział. On sam, zaś skierował swoje dłonie do jej piersi i zaczął delikatnie pociągać za łańcuszek, co sprawiało, że dziewczyna jęczała, a jego fiut w jej ustach drgał. Ugniatał jej piersi, co jakiś czas zahaczając dłonią o łańcuch. Jedna z jego rąk powędrowała do jej łechtaczki, którą zaczął się bawić, szczypał ją, ciągnął za nią i zataczał kółka. Drugą rękę, która bawiła się jej piersiami skierował na coś co leżało obok, a po chwili znów czuła na swoim ciele inny metal. Tym razem założył klamry na jej wargach sromowych i pociągał za łańcuszek, na co dziewczyna jęczała.

Dziewczyna stała pod prysznicem, była wykończona ten facet nigdy nie ma dość seksu i to jeszcze jakiego, były to chyba najbardziej pracowite dwa dni w jej życiu, a przeszła już to i owo. Ale ona, gdy sobie przypomni co on z nią robił to jeszcze teraz ma ciarki na plecach. Strumień gorącej wody obmywał jej ciało, czuła jak jej mięśnie rozluźniają się, ale po chwili poczuła się dziwnie, jakby coś albo ktoś jej towarzyszył lub chociaż ją obserwował, jej ciało przeszedł zimny dreszcz.

Stał w drzwiach do łazienki i ją obserwował, pewnie nawet nie usłyszała, kiedy wszedł, bo wydawała się być jakoś odległa, jakby tu znajdowało się tylko jej ciało, a dusza dryfowała gdzieś daleko. Naiwna dziewczynka myślała, że niedługo wróci do domu już się nawet szykowała na spotkanie ze swoim chłopakiem, nie wszystko jest takie proste jakie się wydaje, nie każdy jest tym za kogo się podaje, a ona już niedługo się o tym przekona. Realia rzeczywistości zostaną rzucone jej prosto w twarz i będzie musiała przystosować się do zaistniałej sytuacji. Czy temu podoła, nie wiemy o tym trzeba się dopiero przekonać, ale nie będziemy musieli na to długo czekać, otóż właśnie zbliżał się do kabiny prysznicowej, w której znajdowała się dziewczyna. Ciekawi jej reakcji? No to przekonajmy się.

Otworzył drzwi od kabiny, na co ona jakby otrząsnęła się ze swoich odległych rozmyślań i odwróciła się w jego kierunku.

- Co ty... - chciała się go zapytać, co on robi.

- Nasz czas jeszcze się nie skończył, więc chciałem to jeszcze wykorzystać – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się do niej.

Jane, wyglądała na zmieszaną i zdziwioną tym co się dzieje, ale co mogła zrobić. Rozebrany wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi, przez co dziewczyna musiała się przesunąć w kierunku ściany. Kabina nie była duża, więc ich ciała praktycznie się ze sobą stykały, jego dłonie zaczęły wędrować wzdłuż jej boków i w dół na jej pośladki, które ścisnął mocno. Chwycił je w swoje ręce i podniósł ją do góry, a ona owinęła swoje nogi wokół jego talii, krzyżując je w kostkach. Jego dłonie powędrowały do jej piersi, które mocno ścisnął, na co dziewczyna zaczęła jęczeć. Jej ręce spoczęły na jego ramionach, aby mogła być stabilna. Pchnął ją na zimne płytki o które uderzyła plecami, jęknęła z bólu, ale szybko jęki zmieniły się na jęczenie z przyjemności, ponieważ wziął jednego z jej sutków do ust i zaczął go ssać i przygryzać. Odsunął się od niej i wszedł w nią brutalnie, szybko zaczął się poruszać, a ona z każdym pchnięciem zderzała się ze ścianą, jęki jakie wydobywały się z jej ust były jękami przyjemności i bólu. Jego dłonie ugniatały jej pośladki, mocno je ściskając. Po kilku mocniejszych pchnięciach czuł, że zaczyna zaciskać się wokół niego, dlatego jego ruchy stały się jeszcze bardziej brutalne, a pchnięcia mocniejsze i głębsze. Doszli w tym samym momencie, wyszedł z niej i opuścił prysznic zostawiając ją samą, gdy wychodził z łazienki powiedział tylko:

- Miłej kąpieli – i wyszedł.

Osunęła się po płytkach w dół i usiadła na brodziku, łzy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach, nie wiedziała dlaczego tak się dzieje, ale czuła się całkowicie wykorzystana, zużyta, można by powiedzieć swojej intymnej chwili, swojej przestrzeni. Wtargnął tu, a ona nie mogła nic zrobić jak poddać się jego pragnieniom. Wiedziała, że tak nie powinno być, ale co mogła zrobić? Zadzwonić do szefa i poskarżyć się na niedobrego klienta, wyśmiałby ją, a ona równie dobrze mogłaby już nie wracać do klubu. Dlatego jedyne co jej pozostało to cierpienie w ciszy, za chwilę będzie musiała wyjść i jeszcze stawić mu czoła, pocieszała się tylko tym, że niedługo stąd wyjdzie i już nigdy tu nie wróci.

Dziewczyna była już praktycznie gotowa do wyjścia, zbierała wszystkie swoje porozrzucane rzeczy do torebki, nie wiadomo jakim cudem miała ich tak dużo, ale jednak skądś się musiały wziąć. Skończyła robić delikatny makijaż i ubrała się w bardziej normalne rzeczy, które pasowały do jej codziennego wizerunku, czyli spódnica, która nie była wyzywająca i krótka, oraz koszulka z dekoltem w łódkę, która zakrywała praktycznie wszystko. Patrząc na nią tak wyglądającą, w życiu byście nie powiedzieli, że ta dziewczyna pracuje jako striptizerka i prostytutka. Wygląda na cichą i skromną, ale pozory mogą mylić i my dobrze o tym wiemy. Teraz tylko ona musi się o tym przekonać.

Kiedy zapięła swoją kurtkę i miała już wychodzić do jej pokoju wszedł nie kto inny jak Alec. Teraz nie wiedziała już czego po nim oczekiwać, była już czysta i zmyła z siebie cały ten ciężar, nie chciała tego przechodzić jeszcze raz, dlatego posłała uśmiech w jego kierunku po czym zaczęła wychodzić z pokoju. On się do niej uśmiechnął, ale nie odsunął się z przejścia, dziewczyna próbowała go wyminąć, ale bez skutku.

- Przepraszam, ale chciałabym przejść – powiedziała cicho, ale wiedziała, że na pewno ją usłyszał. Stała tam speszona ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. A on zaczął się śmiać. Pomyślała sobie. _Co jest do cholery... Chcę stąd kurwa wyjść i nigdy nie wrócić, ja chcę do swojego domu, a on mi to wszystko jeszcze utrudnia, gdy ja próbuję być miła. _- Przepraszam – powtórzyła.

Jego śmiech wezbrał na sile, a dziewczyna zaczęła się niecierpliwić, no bo jak to możliwe, że facet nie łapie żadnej aluzji, żeby się do cholery przesunął, a nie blokuje te pieprzone drzwi?

Gdy dziewczynie udało się przepchnąć koło niego, on odwrócił się w jej stronę i chwycił jej ramię.

- Proszę mnie puścić – powiedziała cicho, prawie płacząc. Jego uścisk stawał się mocniejszy, aż czuła, że jego paznokcie wbijają się w jej skórę. - Muszę już iść.

- Nic nie musisz – w końcu raczył się odezwać. Dziewczyna zaczęła wyrywać swoją rękę z jego uścisku. A w tym momencie pchnął ją na ścianę, w którą uderzyła twarzą. Na pewno zostanie na niej jakieś otarcie albo będzie miała ślady. Jego usta znalazły się przy jej uchu i wychrypiał:

- A teraz się zabawimy – powiedział i jedną ręką trzymając ją przy ścianie, drugą zaczął dotykać jej pleców zjeżdżając w dół do jej pośladków. Podciągnął do góry jej spódnicę i odciągnął majtki na bok. Dziewczyna mu się wyrywała, krzyczała i piszczała, myślała, że będzie miała szansę mu się wyrwać.

- Nie ruszaj się kurwa, bo pożałujesz tego – ale dziewczyna już nie słuchała, bała się go i wiedziała, że musi coś zrobić, bo inaczej stanie się coś czego najbardziej się obawiała. Miała kilka powodów, dlaczego nie uprawiała stosunku analnego z mężczyznami, a teraz chcąc nie chcąc to się stanie. Zdecydowanie nie chcąc, bo zostanie to zrobione siłą, chociaż nie wiedziała dlaczego, przecież była tutaj dwa dni, a on teraz się na to zdecydował? Dlaczego?

Rozpiął i ściągnął swoje spodnie wraz z bokserkami i przycisnął swojego twardego już fiuta do jej tyłka, dziewczyna aż się wzdrygnęła, czekała na tą mękę i katusze z tym związane. Wszedł w nią szybko, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się z bólu, gdy zaczął się poruszać, jego ręka mocniej dociskała ją do ściany, była w nią praktycznie wciśnięta, a przy każdym pchnięciu odchylał jej głowę ciągnąc za włosy. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy, a z każdym jego ruchem sprawiał, że Jane jęczała z bólu, jej oddech był płytki, powietrze nabierała spazmatycznie, a on sobie z tego nic nie robił tylko trwał w swoim małym zatraceniu. Kiedy stwierdził, że ma już dość rzucił dziewczynę na łóżko, a ona zwinęła się w pozycję embrionalna i całkowicie się rozkleiła. Łzy, które wypływały strumieniem z jej oczu mogłyby utworzyć kałużę.

Nie rycz suko, sama sobie na to zasłużyłaś – powiedział gorzko.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego mętnym wzrokiem i nie wiedziała już co ma myśleć, jak sama sobie na to zasłużyła? Przecież go do niczego nie prowokowała.

Gdy już skończyła się nad sobą użalać próbowała wstać, ale jej postrzeganie świata było niewyraźne przez zamazany obraz i łzy, które wciąż wydobywały się z jej oczu. Skąd ona miała tyle łez i siły na to wszystko?

W momencie, kiedy jej nogi dotknęły zimnej posadzki usłyszała śmiech dochodzący od prawej strony, odwróciła głowę w tamtą stronę i widziała już, że on cały czas był w pomieszczeniu chociaż wcześniej w ogóle go nie widziała i ją obserwował.

- Dokąd to się ślicznotko wybierasz? - zapytał.

- Do domu – powiedziała ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

- Dokąd, powtórz bo niestety nie dosłyszałem? - odpowiedział jej, śmiejąc się na cały głos i podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.

- Do domu – wypowiedziała te słowa już z większą siłą.

- Do domu? A gdzie jest twój dom, jeśli mogę spytać? Nie uważam, żebyś była w stanie stąd wyjść, chyba że masz tyle siły, żeby mnie pokonać? Nie wydaje mi się… dlatego teraz grzecznie usiądziesz na łóżku i wytłumaczymy sobie kilka spraw – mówił zbliżając się do niej. - Jeśli nie zrobisz tego polubownie ja zrobię to siłą, a uwierz mi to będzie cię bardziej bolało, bo chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wszystko co się teraz stanie sprawi ci ból? - zapytał, a dziewczyna patrzyła się na niego tępym wzrokiem, ale usiadła na łóżku. - Grzeczna dziewczyna, ale niestety to teraz nie wystarczy.

Można by powiedzieć, że im dłużej jest się z kimś, przebywa się z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu to się do niego w pewien sposób przyzwyczaja i powoli poznaje się jak ta osoba zachowuje się, co lubi robić, a czego nie. I jeśli się kogoś obawiasz, to po tym czasie jesteś już do tego przyzwyczajony i powoli twój lęk zanika, chowa się do swojego zakamarka w twoim mózgu, a ty w takiej sytuacji czujesz się przystosowany i uważasz, że tak już powinno być. Ale tak nie było w przypadku Jane, ona każdego dnia obawiała się go coraz bardziej. Z każdym pieprzonym dniem zaskakiwał ją. Strach narastał w niej, a chęć przystosowania się do tego co się działo nie była możliwa. Gdy drzwi do pokoju otwierały się, jej ciało trzęsło się z przerażenia, bo wiedziała i czuła co stanie się chwilę.

W jego popieprzonym małym świecie była już ponad tydzień, nie wiedziała nawet dokładnie jak długo... bo straciła rachubę czasu. Ciemności, które panowały w pokoju nie pomagały jej rozgraniczyć czy to jest dzień czy noc. A on przychodził do niej o różnej porze. I wykorzystywał jej ciało, jakby było oddzielną częścią jej... bo człowiek to nie tylko ciało, ale dusza i osobowość, które jego postępowanie niszczyło w drastyczny sposób. A ciało to taka dmuchana lalka, którą można kupić w sexshopie i robić z nią co tylko mu się podoba. Ale to nie byłoby dla niego to samo, bo lalka nie ma uczuć, które może zniszczyć i nie czuje zadawanego jej bólu.

Jane nie próbowała grac przy nim twardej dziewczyny, która potrafi wiele znieść z racji swojego zawodu, była taką małą kruchą dziewczyną, która wszystko odczuwała dużo bardziej niż dotychczasowe ofiary. Z jednej strony podobało mu się, że nie stroniła od okazywania mu swojego bólu i miał świadomość tego co jego czyny jej robią, ale z drugiej był przyzwyczajony do tej skrytości, przez którą sam musiał wyczuć czy to sprawia jej ból, czy ją niszczy.

Dziewczyna leżała na łóżku z związanymi rękoma w nadgarstkach i przymocowanymi do ramy łóżka, żeby nie uciekła. Tak, na pewno miała by szansę na wygranie walki z nim, która odbyłaby się zaraz po przekroczeniu progu tego dziwnego i mrocznego pokoju. Wiedziała, że tylko cud mógłby uratować ją z tego pokręconego miejsca i od tego chorego mężczyzny, który zdradził już jej, że nie wróci do swojego domu, bynajmniej nie wróci żywa, co w tamtym momencie przyprawiło ją o dreszcze. Nie chciała myśleć o śmierci, była na to zdecydowanie za młoda. Jej życie nie powinno kończyć się tak szybko, nie zdążyła z niego jeszcze skorzystać. Nie powiedziała rodzicom, że ich kocha pomimo wszystko co stało się w jej życiu za ich sprawą. Była osobą skrytą jeśli chodziło o okazywanie uczuć.

Wszedł do pokoju jak zawsze z wielkim rozmachem, otwierając drzwi z całej siły, a one uderzyły o ścianę. Dziewczyna przestraszona zwróciła swój wzrok na miejsce skąd dochodziły te dźwięki. Zobaczyła go z nic nie wyrażającym wyrazem twarzy, podchodzącego do jej łóżka. Usiadł na skraju i spojrzał na nią palącym wzrokiem. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale zaczął do niej mówić, jakby potrzebował z kimś porozmawiać.

- Wiesz, nie zawsze tak było... to znaczy nie pamiętam już czasów, kiedy było inaczej, ale wiem, że po pewnych wydarzeniach w moim życiu zmieniłem się i stałem się... taki. Nawet nie wiem czemu akurat tobie to mówię, może dlatego, że nikomu tego nie powtórzysz? Może potrzebowałem takiej małej chwili wytchnienia? Nie ważne. Teraz grzecznie proszę otwórz buzię – powiedział, głosem jakby nieobecnym, jakby tylko jego ciało znajdowało się w tym pomieszczeniu.

Dziewczyna posłusznie otworzyła swoje usta, a on umieścił w nich tabletkę i dał jej wodę do popicia. Nie wiedziała tylko dlaczego zaczął tak dziwnie się zachowywać. Patrzyła się na niego, a on na nią. Jakby prowadzili ze sobą niemą rozmowę, tylko które z nich wiedziało o czym? Gdy jej powieki stały się ciężkie, przystąpił do działania, robił to już kilka razy, może nawet kilkanaście... ale kto by to liczył. Za każdym razem jego rytuały wyglądały inaczej. Ciała dziewczyn były w różnych pozycjach i różnych miejscach. Tym razem postanowił przenieść dziewczynę na stół i nie wiadomo po co, ale przywiązał ją do niego, przecież nie ucieknie? A liny sprawiały, że czuł dziwną satysfakcję z tego, jeszcze większą niż zazwyczaj. Rozciął jej nadgarstki, a krew która wypływa z ran rozsmarował po całym jej ciele. Upajając się tym widokiem.


	7. Rozdział 6

**A/N** Opowiadanie to tworzę wraz z Klaudią. Rozdziały nieparzyste są mojego autorstwa, natomiast parzyste są autorstwa Klaudii. Opowiadanie jest przeznaczone dla osób dorosłych ze względu na wulgaryzmy i brutalne sceny.

**Oświadczenie**: Wszystkie prawa autorskie, znaki firmowe, rozpoznawalne postacie, fabuła, itd. wymienione w tekście należą odpowiednio do swoich autorów. Kopiowanie i powielanie bez pisemnej zgody autora jest zabronione.

**Rozdział 6**

**By klaudynka061192**

**EPOV**

Jasper Whitlock – dwudziestosześciolatek, który został wydalony ze szkoły oficerskiej za nie przestrzeganie regulaminu. Obywatel Stanów Zjednoczonych, zamieszkały ich południowe tereny. Prawy i uczciwy, przestrzegający swoich zasad. Nim teraz będę.

Siedziałem przy swoim biurku i opracowywałem dokładnie każdy szczegół 'swojego' życiorysu. Spisywałem na kartkach to, co było mi niezbędne do bycia kimś nowym. Nie mam pojęcia kim będzie moja nowa ofiara. To się dopiero okaże. Jutro wyjeżdżam do Kanady. Życie tutaj na chwilę obecną mi się skończyło. Zresztą te amerykańskie dziewczyny nie trafiały mi się. Było coś w nich nie tak. Może gdzie indziej trafię na coś lepszego. Taka, która sprosta moim oczekiwaniom i przede wszystkim wymaganiom. Zapewni wrażeń i adrenaliny. To, gdy _ten_ hormon zaczyna pracować w moim organizmie. Serce przyspiesza, ciśnienie krwi wzrasta, źrenice się rozszerzają.

Kocham ten stan gdy widzę nagą, bezbronna kobietę i wiem, że mam nad nią stuprocentową władze. Nikt ani nic nie jest w stanie jej pomóc. Jest skazana tylko i wyłącznie na mnie. Kocham to, gdy patrzy przestraszonym, wręcz przerażonym wzrokiem. Boi się i stara się uniknąć ze mną jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Samo moje spojrzenie ją przeraża. Nieodgadnione, wręcz puste, które wieje grozą, a do tego ta niesamowita zieleń tęczówek, która odstrasza swoją intensywnością.

Czemu taki jestem?

Haha... dobre pytanie, lecz czy ja sam jestem w stanie na to odpowiedzieć. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Tobie nic nie zrobię. Nie ciebie pragnę suko. Nie na ciebie mam ochotę . To nie ciebie chce widzieć przywiązaną do łóżka i skomlącą przez taśmę. Nie chcę widzieć twojego spojrzenia utkwionego w sufit i błagającego Boga o litość. I tak by ci nie pomógł. Patrz ile osób jest przed tobą. Chorzy, cierpiący... nawet plemiona w Afryce, które umierają z głodu. Myślisz, że ktoś by się przejął stratą jednej istoty w tej wielkiej populacji jaką jesteś ty. Odpowiedź brzmi nie! Ile kobiet mam na swoim koncie? No ile? Nie wiesz tego, a ja w dalszym ciągu porywam i zabijam. Do tej pory nikt mnie nie złapał. Co z tego że policja ich szuka, jak w efekcie końcowym uznaje sprawę za zakończoną twierdząc, że gdzieś wyjechała mając wszystkich i wszystko w dupie. Inaczej sprawa by się miała, gdyby był jakiś dowód na to, że na przykład nie żyje. Ale ja nie jestem taki głupi. Nie dam się złapać.

Spójrz ile osobowości mam za sobą. To kropla w całym oceanie. Nie zmienisz mnie. Nie powstrzymasz. Choćbyś nawet bardzo chciała. Zapytasz czy mam wyrzuty sumienia. Nie mam, bo nie posiadam czegoś takiego jak sumienie. Nie obchodzi mnie to, czy te wszystkie dziwki miały rodziny, plany na przyszłość. One się nie liczą. Liczy się tylko zaspokojenie moich potrzeb. A że mam je takie a nie inne. Cóż, nie mam zamiaru przepraszać. Nie rozróżniam dobra od zła. Jeśli mnie zapytasz, czy to co robię jest złe, nie będę w stanie ci odpowiedzieć. Kieruję się tym, co uważam za słuszne. Co uważam za słuszne dla siebie, a nie dla innych. Kieruje się tym, co sprawia mi przyjemność. Nie mam żadnych skrupułów.

A wracając jeszcze do tego pytania dlaczego taki jestem, to tak zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, może odziedziczyłem to w genach. Sam zresztą nie wiem.

Siedziałem tylko przy niewielkiej lampce i przeglądałem zdjęcia swoich ofiar. Lubiłem ciemność. To w niej czułem się najlepiej. Przyzwyczajony byłem do niej właściwie od małego. Kochałem to, gdy otaczała mnie jedna wielka czarna plama. To wtedy człowiek właściwie nic nie widzi. Jesteś zdany tylko i wyłącznie na siebie, na własną intuicję. Musi mieć się na baczności przed wszystkimi niebezpieczeństwami czyhającymi na niego z każdej strony. Sami pomyślcie. To taki paradoks, ale ile razy zwykły kant jakiegoś mebla, czy róg szafki okazał się dla was zagrożeniem?

Piękne dziewczyny patrzyły na mnie z fotografii, tyle, że każda z nich już nie żyła. Została zabita przeze mnie. Ta pierwsza i ta ostatnia...

_Ale czas znowu zacząć tą grę._

Jakieś niewielkie miasteczko w Kanadzie, gdzie wszędzie jest mokro i zielono. Takie zadupie. Odskocznia od wielkich aglomeracji, czy megalopolis. Cisza, spokój... tylko deszcz uderzający o szyby w oknach. Takie kap... kap... i nic więcej. Byłem tu już od paru dni i od tego czasu nie widziałem słońca. Gdyby się bardziej i dogłębniej zastanowić, to miasteczko przerażało. Nawet ludzie nie wychodzili z domów. Przemieszczali się tylko i wyłącznie samochodami. Wyjątkiem było zobaczyć kogoś z parasolem na ulicy.

Był wieczór i obserwowałem to, co działo się za oknem. Gałęzie drzew poruszały się wraz z podmuchem wiatru, a gęste krople opadały na zieloną trawę. Pustka ciemnej nocy i nic więcej. Chwyciłem kurtkę i opuściłem swój domek na uboczu. Krople deszczu spadły na moją twarz, a zimne powietrze przeszyło dreszczem moje ciało. Rześkie powietrze wdarło się do moich nozdrzy i mogłem poczuć je w płucach. Poczułem orzeźwienie i to, że żyję. Szedłem pustą ulicą z naciągniętym na głowę kapturem. Słyszałem tylko odgłos kroków stawianych przeze mnie, szum drzew i krople deszczu. Od czasu do czasu przejechał obok mnie jakiś samochód, jednak nie mijałem po drodze żadnego człowieka.

Szedłem tak, zastanawiając się nad tym, gdzie mógłbym znaleźć koleją ofiarę. Gdzie mógłbym jej poszukać. Byłem tu już od kilku dni i przyszedł czas by zapoznać się z nowym terenem. Poznać go dokładnie i zaplanować to co zamierzam. Dotarłem do centrum miasteczka i przechodziłem obok ciemnych witryn sklepowych, gdy wśród nich znalazłem jeden otwarty.

Wszedłem do środka, a dzwoneczek przywieszony przy drzwiach oznajmił moje przybycie. Był to zwykły spożywczy i wypadałoby zrobić jakieś zakupy. Podszedłem do lady, a moim oczom ukazała się śliczna, młoda dziewczyna, o ciemnych, krótko obciętych włosach. Wstała i siląc się na uśmiech spojrzała na mnie.

- Co podać? - zapytała miłym głosem, a ja przyjrzałem się jej uważnie. Lekko zaokrąglona twarz, delikatne rysy twarzy. Ciemne, duże oczy. Zadarty nos. Wydawała się sympatyczna. Spojrzałem niżej. Bardzo drobne i chude ciało. Właściwie sama skóra i kości. Do tego bardzo blada, ale przy tych warunkach klimatycznych nie ma co się dziwić. Była piękna. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i do moich nozdrzy dotarł zapach kwiatów. Słodki, różany...

_Gra się rozpoczęła. Kolejna ofiara znaleziona._

Rozejrzałem się po sklepie szukając czegoś, co ta młoda dama miałaby mi do zaoferowania. Cóż, a jakby tak przy okazji sprawdzić jej posłuszeństwo? To nie jest głupi pomysł. Od razu się o niej czegoś dowiem.

- Poproszę siedem plasterków żółtego sera - powiedziałem od niechcenia i utkwiłem w niej swoje intensywne spojrzenie. Spojrzała najpierw na mnie dziwnie, lecz pod wpływem moich oczu, zmieszała się.

- Już podaję.

-Tylko ma być siedem. Będę liczył - powiedziałem tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu obserwując dokładnie to, co robi. Była zmieszana, powiedziałbym nawet, że trochę się bała. - Nie widzę, by było siedem plasterków - mogę się chyba pobawić, nieprawdaż? Ale w końcu dokładnie licząc, dostałem to co chciałem.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie niepewnie, majstrując coś przy kasie. Lustrowałem ją dokładnie wzrokiem, a moje spojrzenie przykuła niewielka plastikowa tabliczka z jej imieniem. _Alice... _Alice Brandon. Jak uroczo. Taki niewinny aniołek, cóż... ciekaw jestem jaka jest naprawdę.

- Coś jeszcze?

- Butelkę wody. Niegazowanej.

- Jakaś konkretna? - spytała już będąc powoli przerażona. Była tu zupełnie sama. Sama jak palec, a pora była już późna. To daje mi pole do popisu. Ale dzisiaj jeszcze za wcześnie na jakikolwiek krok. Jestem cierpliwym człowiekiem. Mogę zaczekać.

- Obojętne - odpowiedziałem jej i po chwili dałem jej należną kwotę za moje zakupy i opuściłem sklep, sprawdzając jeszcze dokładnie do której jest otwarty.

Plan zaczął tworzyć się w mojej głowie. Jak to wszystko zrobić i zorganizować, by nie popełnić chociażby najmniejszego błędu. To była bardzo istotna sprawa, która musiała być dopracowana w najmniejszym szczególe. Ale coś już wiedziałem. Wiedziałem jak się nazywa, a to naprawdę wiele. Wystarczy pogrzebać w internecie, a tam już na pewno coś znajdę. Poszperam w portalach społecznościowych i innych serwisach. W dzisiejszych czasach internet wiele ułatwia.

Dotarłem do domu i pierwsze co zrobiłem to włączyłem internet i zacząłem grzebać w sieci. Wpisałem w Googlach Alice Brandon i kilka jej kont mi się wyświetliło. Wszedłem na pierwsze z nich i zacząłem je dokładnie analizować. Krok po kroku, chcąc dowiedzieć się o niej jak najwięcej. Chcąc poznać ją na tyle, by móc ją przejrzeć. Dowiedzieć się czy ma chłopaka, jakich ma znajomych, czym się interesuje. To było bardzo, ale to bardzo proste.

Umieszczając nasze dane na portalach społecznościowych nie zdajemy sobie sprawy, że komuś takiemu jak ja może się to przydać. Byłem wdzięczny tym wszystkim maniakom komputerowym, którzy tworzą takie strony. Taki dajmy na to Facebook. Niby nic, a jak dla mnie wiele.

Po kilku godzinach ślęczenia przed komputerem i zebraniu wszystkich możliwych informacji zacząłem przygotowywać się do dnia jutrzejszego. Aparat, notatnik, nawet lornetka znalazła się w moim plecaku. Spakowałem wszystko co potrzebne mi jutrzejszego dnia i po wzięciu szybkiego prysznica położyłem się do łóżka. Mimo że dzień nie wydawał się ciężki. Kilka godzin przed komputerem mnie wykończyło. Ale osiągnąłem swój cel. Znalazłem kolejną ofiarę i zasnąłem z myślą o niej. O tym co z nią zrobię...

Od rana siedziałem w swoim samochodzie czekając na niejaką Alice Brandon. Prawdopodobnie nie pojawi się ona na poranną zmianę. Możliwe, że nie pojawi się dzisiaj wcale, ale ja muszę być czujny. Obserwacja otoczenia w jakim się na co dzień znajduje, też mi się przyda. Nic co robię nie jest stratne. Wszystko może się przydać, gdy trafie na jakieś komplikacje.

Świetnym przykładem na to jest Rodion Romanow Raskolnikow. Główny bohater powieści Dostojewskiego. Idiota myślał, że wszystko się uda, że jest w stanie przewidzieć wszystko, że jest w stanie przechytrzyć wszystkich. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że ktoś może mu przeszkodzić. W tym wypadku była to Lizawietta. Ale mam wrażenie, że on nie przygotował się do zabójstwa lichwiarki. Zrobił to, bo było to jego zachcianką. Jednak to tylko moja interpretacja.

Owszem, możecie mi zarzucić, że jestem taki sam jak on. Możecie, lecz ja się z tym nie zgodzę. Nie zabijam ot tak... Zabójstwo jest dla mnie czymś... sam nie wiem jak to nazwać. Zabijam swoje ofiary tylko i wyłącznie, gdy są nieprzytomne. Próbowałem kilka razy zrobić to na żywca, lecz nie potrafiłem. Nie byłbym w stanie zrobić tego jak Raskolnikow... siekiera w głowę.

Śmierć moich ofiar jest w pewnym sensie dla mnie takim sacrum. Uwieńczeniem tego wszystkiego co było i wydarzyło się do tej pory. Dlaczego rozmazuję krew po ich ciele? Nie dla efektu artystycznego. Nie dlatego, że lubię sztukę w brutalnym wydaniu. Nie dlatego, że... Zastowie to pytanie bez odpowiedzi.

A wracając jeszcze do Raskolnikowa, to między nami jest bardzo istotna różnica. On zwariował po zabójstwie Alony i Lizawietty, a ja od zawsze taki byłem. Jakby to niektórzy określili, mam nierówno pod sufitem i taki już się urodziłem. Mam przeprosić że żyję? Proszę bardzo. Przepraszam. Robiłem już to wielokrotnie i zrobienie tego po raz kolejny nie zrobi dla mnie większej różnicy. Spytajcie moich rodziców, po co w ogóle mnie poczęli. Lecz czy ich można nazwać rodzicami. Wybaczcie, ale nie wiem co znaczy to pojęcie, zresztą co to za różnica, skoro ich już nie ma.

Było już po szesnastej. Zaczęło się powoli ściemniać, a mojej ofiary jak nie było tak nie ma. Ale nic nie szkodzi. Mam przed sobą wiele czasu. Mi się nie spieszy. Tym razem mogę się pobawić w kotka i myszkę. Trochę zabawy też się przyda. Nie uznam tego dnia za stracony. Zapoznałem się z terenem. I to nawet bardzo dokładnie i chyba już wiem co zrobię. Tym razem nie będzie książę z bajki, czy wymarzony kochanek. Nie mam zamiaru się nawet za nią uganiać. Po prostu to zrobię. Nie chce mi się z tym pieprzyć.

Minęło kilka dni w ciągu których dokładnie obserwowałem pannę Brandon. Była naprawdę niczego sobie dziewczyną. Młoda, ładna... Z tego co się dowiedziałem - a dowiedziałem się nawet sporo - chłopak rzucił ją jakiś czas temu. To znaczy ona kazała mu spadać na drzewo, gdy dowiedziała się o jego licznych zdradach. Ma tylko matkę, która jest ciężko chora i przebywa w domu starców. Ojciec... ojca nie ma. A znajomi? Znajomych ma się na Facebooku. Mam wrażenie, że należy do samotników. Choć od czasu do czasu widzę, jak flirtuje z jakimś klientem, lecz kto by się tym przejmował. Jej zachowanie było... normalne jak na dziewczynę przystało. Nie siedziała w książkach. Siedziała za to zaczytana w kolorowych czasopismach i szmatławcach i jestem w stu procentach przekonany, że gdyby ją ktoś zapytał, kto w aktualnej chwili z kim jest, odpowiedziałaby bez wahania. Ale co się dziwić. Siedzi pół dnia w sklepie i niewiele robi. Czymś trzeba się zająć.

Zbliżała się już dwudziesta druga. Panna Brandon powoli zbierała się do wyjścia, a ja przygotowywałem się do tego, by zdobyć swoja ofiarę. Samochód już czekał zaparkowany w uliczce obok, gotowy na to, by wrzucić ją na tylne siedzenie. Okolica była pusta. Żadnego przechodnia, nawet samochodu. To miasteczko wymierało już po osiemnastej. Zamknęła sklep chwilę po dziesiątej i przemierzała pusty chodnik. Ubrana w spódniczkę, za co w tym momencie byłem jej naprawdę wdzięczny. Łatwiej za chwile będzie mi się do niej dobrać. Zacząłem za nią iść, a ona słysząc moje głośne kroki zaczęła lekko przyspieszać, jednak ja byłe szybszy. W odpowiednim momencie zaciągnąłem ją do niewielkiego zaułku. Trzymałem ją mocno, zatykając jej usta dłonią. Przyparłem ją do muru, napierając na nią swoim ciałem.

- No i co teraz suczko? - wyszeptałem jej do ucha, w tym samym czasie dobierając się do jej cipki. Rozpiąłem jednym szybkim ruchem swoje spodnie i wszedłem w nią brutalnie. Była cholernie ciasna, ale sucha. Zacząłem się w niej poruszać, a na swojej dłoni poczułem jej słone łzy. Starała się krzyczeć, ale i tak nikt by jej nie usłyszał. Dookoła było pusto. Tylko ja i ona. I nikt więcej.

Doszedłem w niej, a ona zaczęła mi mdleć w rękach. Oj dziecinko, coś cienka jesteś. Ogarnąłem szybko swoje ubranie nie puszczając jej ani na sekundę. Trzymałem mocno jej drobne ciało, zakrywając jej usta. Chwyciłem ją w pół i ruszyłem w stronę samochodu, który był zaparkowany parę metrów dalej. Wrzuciłem ją na tylne siedzenia. Głową uderzyła o drzwi, tracąc przytomność. W sumie dobrze, nie będzie próbowała zwiać. Nie mam zamiaru się z nią pieprzyć i bawić w kotka i myszkę. Mam dość pierdolonych zabaw.

Siedziałem na krześle w swoim pokoju zabaw i obserwowałem śpiącą panienkę Brandon. Była już u mnie kilka dni i było nawet całkiem całkiem, gdyby nie to, że właściwie cały czas płakała. Miałem już tego dość. Raz nawet błagała mnie o to, bym ją puścił. Zabawnie było to oglądać, ale po 10 minutach mi się znudziło i skończyła z siniakiem pod lewym okiem. Niech wie, że ze mną łatwo nie ma.

Wyciągnąłem zapalniczkę z kieszeni swoich spodni. Pojawił się płomień i wpatrywałem się w niego przez dobrą chwilę. Ogień, blask, żar... Ten niewielki płomyk coś w sobie miał. Tylko co? Jestem świrem, nie musicie mi tego przypominać. Ale czy chwila refleksji i mi nie może się czasem przytrafić? Płomień zgasł, a ja ponownie spojrzałem na swoją ofiarę. Leżała naga i przywiązana, no i zakneblowana, ale dodałem coś jeszcze. Od ponad doby była skazana na ciemności, przez opaskę na oczach. Chciałem, by niektóre jej bodźce zmysłowe się wyostrzyły.

Powoli zaczęła się budzić i przy okazji wiercić, ale mocno naciągnięte liny uniemożliwiały jej jakiekolwiek większe ruchy. Była bardzo chuda, wręcz koścista. Jej piersi, cóż... do największych nie należały, ale lepsze to niż nic. Za to jej cipka była bardzo ciasna i mi to wszystko wynagradzało.

- Budzimy się panienko Brandon - powiedziałem ze złowrogim śmiechem podchodząc do łóżka na którym leżała i od razu zauważyłem jak wszystkie jej mięśnie się spięły. Zdezorientowana próbowała zlokalizować to, gdzie się znajduję, ale jak, skoro nie widziała. Wyjąłem srebrny sztylet z szafki obok łoża i przejrzałem się w nim. Był idealnie wyczyszczony po poprzednich ofiarach i nie było na nim ani śladu krwi. Nie planowałem jej zabić, jeszcze nie teraz. Ona dopiero zaczyna swoje katusze. I jeszcze wiele się wydarzy.

Przejechałem sztyletem po jej ciele. Zimny metal dotykał tej delikatnej, posiniaczonej skóry. Zaczęła jęczeć przez knebel, próbując się wyrwać z łańcuchów. Przycisnąłem mocniej ostrze przy jej brzuchu, jednak nie na tyle mocno, by rozcięło jej skórę. Zakwiliła, ale miałem to w dupie.

- Cicho skarbie. Nic ci nie zrobię - powiedziałem, ale mój ton zdradzał zamiary. Odłożyłem na bok nóż. Nie był mi już potrzebny. Planowałem coś innego. – Skarbie, co powiesz na to, by cię trochę ogrzać, co? - spytałem, śmiejąc się, a mój złowieszczy śmiech rozniósł się po całym pokoju.

Wyciągnice ponownie zapalniczkę z kieszeni i znowu pojawił się płomień. Przyglądnąłem mu się chwilę, a potem zbliżyłem go do panienki Brandon. O tak... Przejechałem najpierw po jej stopach, ale tam to nie zadziałało. Zacząłem brnąć w górę jej ciała i stłumione krzyki zaczęły wydobywać się z jej cudownych, małych usteczek, które robiły niesamowitego loda. W tym rzeczywiście była dobra. Płomień brnął przez łydki, uda do jej cipki. Trzymałem go kilka milimetrów od jej włosków łonowych, ale jakby tak... Moja dłoń na ułamki sekund powędrowała niżej, a niesamowity krzyk wydobył się z jej ust. Spojrzałem na nią, łzy wypływały spod opaski, a na jej twarzy widziałem ból. Brnąłem w górę, przez jej brzuch, zatrzymując się obok różowych sutków, ale je oszczędziłem, za to niemiłosiernie mocno je przygryzłem.

Wziąłem do ręki szpicrutę. Najpierw lekko dotykałem tym jej ciała, ale tylko chwilę, bo wymierzyłem jej tym mocnego bata prosto w brzuch. Usłyszałem jej krzyk, wymierzyłem kolejny bat, tym razem w jej łono. Czerwone ślady zaczęły pojawiać się na jej ciele. Niech nie myśli, że ze mną będzie tak łatwo. Mnie trudno zadowolić. Dla niej szykuję coś naprawdę specjalnego. Ale to dopiero za jakiś czas. Zabawa dopiero się rozpoczyna.


	8. Rozdział 7

**A/N** Opowiadanie to tworzę wraz z Klaudią. Rozdziały nieparzyste są mojego autorstwa, natomiast parzyste są autorstwa Klaudii. Opowiadanie jest przeznaczone dla osób dorosłych ze względu na wulgaryzmy i brutalne sceny.

**Oświadczenie**: Wszystkie prawa autorskie, znaki firmowe, rozpoznawalne postacie, fabuła, itd. wymienione w tekście należą odpowiednio do swoich autorów. Kopiowanie i powielanie bez pisemnej zgody autora jest zabronione.

**Rozdział 7**

**by koainka**

Spakował się i wyjechał, jak zawsze, ale tak już musi być. Jednak tym razem jego środkiem transportu nie jest samochód, ale samolot. Wylatuje z USA do Kanady, bo zdecydował się zmienić swoje środowisko… Czy to dobre posunięcie? Zamienia to, co zna, na coś zupełnie nowego. Gdyby nie to, że zmienia wielką aglomerację na małą miejscowość nie byłoby się, o co martwić, ale jednak to jest zdecydowanie za duża zmiana. Może faktycznie takiej mu potrzeba? Poczekajmy i przekonajmy się o tym sami.

Lot samolotem nigdy nie należał dla niego do najprzyjemniejszych, miał jakieś dziwne lęki przed wznoszeniem się w powietrze, bo wtedy nie ma żadnej kontroli nad tym, co się dzieję. Wypadki samolotów zdarzają się zdecydowanie rzadziej niż samochodowe, ale on kieruje swoim autem i ma jakąś namiastkę możliwej kontroli, a tutaj powierza swoje życie w ręce całkowicie obcych mu osób.

Siedział niecierpliwie na swoim siedzeniu i odliczał czas do lądowania, chociaż dopiero wystartowali, a lot będzie trwał ponad siedem godzin. Ale co mógł innego robić? Przeczytać jakąś denną książkę, która nie ma nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością? Gdzie wszyscy kłamią i oszukują się, a na końcu jest szczęśliwe zakończenie, bo każdy każdemu wszystko wybacza? Jakoś go to nie interesowało, to wszystko było takie szare, a życie jest albo czarne, albo białe. Nie ma nic pomiędzy tym. Człowiek jest dobry lub zły. Rodzi się taki a nie inny. To, że poprzez życie się zmienia, nie ma na to wpływu, bo jest to jedynie działanie, które kieruje go do takiego posunięcia, ujawnienia swojej prawdziwej osobowości.

Kiedy tak sobie rozmyślał podeszła do niego bardzo ładna stewardesa; dziewczyna o długich blond włosach, niebieskich, prawie turkusowych, oczach i pełnych ustach, które układały się w szeroki uśmiech. A jej biust był na wprost jego wzroku, sama go tak ustawiła, aby on mógł go dobrze zobaczyć. Zalotnie się uśmiechając zapytała się, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje, a on nie zwracając na nią zbytniej uwagi poprosił tylko o kieliszek szampana. Będzie coś świętował? Możliwe. Chwilę później dziewczyna przyniosła to, o co prosił i raz jeszcze wystawiła swój biust dla niego. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy ta dziewczyna wie, co robi? Chce flirtować z pasażerem? Może mógłby mieć z tego niezłe korzyści? W sumie jest przecież mężczyzną, a każdy ma swoje potrzeby i nie wiadomo, kiedy znajdzie swoją ofiarę, może to będzie jutro, może za tydzień albo i dłużej? A to byłoby nawet miła odskocznia od tego wszystkiego. Więc, kiedy ona pochyliła się do pasażera po drugiej stronie przejścia, a jej tyłek był wypięty wprost do niego... zaczął się zastanawiać czy wszystkie stewardesy noszą tak krótkie spódniczki, czy tylko ona? Przecież ta ledwo zakrywała jej pośladki. Podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i delikatnie, lecz sugestywnie się o nią otarł. Poszedł w kierunku toalety i chwilę czekał. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna załapie aluzję i zaraz tutaj przyjdzie. I nie pomylił się... pojawiła się chwilę później szeroko się do niego uśmiechając. Zaciągnęła zasłonkę i oboje weszli do toalety. Nie było tam dużo miejsca, ale było to wystarczające. Jego ręce zaczęły wędrować po jej ciele, a jej wplotły się w jego włosy i zaczęła pociągać za ich kosmyki. Nie potrzeba było słów, bo oboje wiedzieli, po co tutaj są. Ugniatał mocno jej piersi, a z jej ust zaczęły wydobywać się jęki przyjemności, oddech przyśpieszył.

Dalszy lot minął mu bardzo szybko, nawet nie zauważył kiedy... jedynie 'jego' stewardesa przechodziła czasami koło niego i miło się uśmiechała. Zdecydował się na zmianę swoich dotychczasowych działań, oklepanych schematów; tak po prostu mu się znudziły. Małe miasteczko oddalone o kilkanaście kilometrów od wielkich aglomeracji.

Wsiadł do wynajętego samochodu i skierował auto na autostradę prowadzącą do jego nowego domu. Jutro wróci tu, aby kupić sobie nowe auto, bo przecież musi czymś jeździć nawet na tym małym zadupiu. Zastanawiał się, czy w okolicy będzie jakiś sklep...

Zapewne nurtuje was pytanie, dlaczego? Co nim kieruje, że zaczyna się zmieniać? Czy coś się za tym kryje? Poza tym, że jest znudzony rutyną? Przeglądając foldery z domami w wielkich miastach, nie mógł kryć rozczarowania, że żaden nie spełniał jego oczekiwań. I wtedy, pomimo wielu myśli, które były przeciwne temu, bo w małych miasteczkach wszyscy się znają i nic się nie ukryje, a na obcych patrzy się spod byka i pilnie się ich obserwuje.

Dojazd do domku z centrum miasteczka zajmował około 20 minut, ponieważ był schowany głęboko w lesie, każdy odwiedzający potrzebowałby mapy, aby nie zgubić się na leśnych dróżkach. W czasie drogi rozmyślał, czy w tej miejscowości będzie dziewczyna warta jego uwagi.

Znalezienie ofiary nie było problemem. Alice Brandon – pracowała w miejscowym sklepie.

Swoją grę z nią prowadził już od tygodnia, torturował ją na różne dziwne, czasami nawet niemieszczące się w głowie, sposoby. Każdego dnia stawał się tyranem, jakiego jeszcze nie widzieliście. Może wraz ze zmianą miejsca zmienia również swoje sposoby? Ale i to po pewnym czasie może się znudzić. Dlatego też zdecydował się na jeszcze jedną, drastyczną lub też nie, zmianę, która, jak wielu z was pomyśli, może okazać się niebezpieczna. A on wyda się wam nieodpowiedzialny, ale wszystko przemyślał. A ten pomysł już dawno zagościł w głowie, teraz przyszedł czas na jego realizację.

Zapakował kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy do samochodu, zaraz miał ruszać na swoje polowanie, chociaż już wiedział, kto będzie jego ofiarą. Jednego dnia, gdy szykował sobie śniadanie w telewizji usłyszał najpiękniejszy w swoim życiu głos. Należał on do dziewczyny reklamującej jakieś dziwne kremy do twarzy, oczywiście dla kobiet, bo mężczyźni nie korzystają z takich pierdół. Ów dziewczyna była blondynką o niebieskich oczach i, pomimo że widział ją tylko przez chwilę w spocie reklamowym, to zdążył zauważyć, że jest ona zjawiskowo piękna i będzie idealna na jego kolejną ofiarę. W Internecie znalazł wszystkie jej dane i zrobił małe rozeznanie na jej temat.

Rosalie Hale – bo tak się właśnie nazywała – pracuje w firmie kosmetycznej w Vancouver i to właśnie dlatego występowała w reklamie.

Niestety siedziba jej firmy znajdowała się kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od jego domu i będzie musiał wyjechać, ale sam jeszcze nie wie ile czasu zajmie mu cała akcja, bo wciąż się zastanawia, czy ją po prostu porwać, czy jednak spróbować ją podejść, bo wtedy będzie miększa? A chciałby, żeby była jak glina w jego rękach, gotowa do ukształtowania, podobnie jak Alice. Bo to, co miał w planach wymagało jednak współpracy. O panienkę Brandon się nie martwił, bo już wiedział, że ona zrobi wszystko, co on jej każe. Niestety biedna dziewczyna nie jest jeszcze świadoma, że gdy to wszystko mu się naprawdę znudzi jej życie nie będzie już nic warte i stanie się kolejnym zdjęciem oraz zostawi maleńki ślad w jego pamięci, ale jej ciało zostanie zbezczeszczone i skrzętnie ukryte. A dusza powędruje, jak to mawiają, w lepsze miejsce. O którym nikt nic nie wie, ale wciąż ma nadzieję, że istnieje. I przez to, co spotyka go w tym życiu i dzięki swoim działaniom znajdzie się dla niego miejsce 'tam u góry', jednakże nikt nigdy nie chce myśleć, co by było gdyby znaleźli się na dole. Starają się poprzez swoje życiowe poczynania, aby się tam nie dostać. Ale jemu już nie zależy.

Dojechał do siedziby firmy, w której pracowała jego kolejna ofiara, sprawdził w Internecie ogłoszenia o pracę i dzięki jakimiś zrządzeniom losu trafił na jedno, w którym chodziło o stanowisko asystenta pani dyrektor Rosalie Hale. Proszę, jak wszystko się pięknie układa, brakowało mu tego prawdziwego ducha polowania, więc może w tym przypadku mu się uda. Przebrał się w garnitur, wyciągnął lewe papiery i poszedł w kierunku budynku. Wszedł do środka i skierował się do recepcji na parterze, a za kontuarem siedziała młoda dziewczyna o blond włosach, która sztucznie się uśmiechała. Cóż, taka praca.

Podszedł do niej, a ona na jego widok prawie zakrztusiła się cukierkiem, który miała w buzi. Chcąc nie chcąc jego wygląd działał na kobiety, a jeszcze odwalony w garnitur przyciągał ich spojrzenia jak magnes.

Uśmiechnął się do niej serdecznie i zapytał o miejsce, w którym odbywa się 'casting' na asystenta. Nie było to wymarzone zajęcie, ale w ten sposób może się do niej szybko zbliżyć. Powiedziała, że spotkanie obywa się na 10 piętrze i na pewno nie przeoczy, gdyż jest tam już wielu chętnych. Jednak się tym nie przejął, bo list motywacyjny, który sobie napisał i referencje będą biły na głowę wszystkie inne, a poza tym, gdy ona na niego spojrzy od razu będzie w nim zatracona. Dlatego spokojnie udał się do windy, wszedł i wjechał do góry. Gdy wysiadł zastał go lekki szok, ale nie dał nic po sobie poznać, nawet grzecznie zapytał się, kto z nich jest ostatni i spokojnie czekał na swoją kolejkę, chociaż wiedział, że może to trochę potrwać.

Kilka godzin później wszyscy byli już zmęczeni czekaniem, a przesłuchania wciąż trwały. Była to zwykła rozmowa kwalifikacyjna, a po tłumach, jakie się zjawiły, można by powiedzieć, że to casting do jakiejś produkcji wysokobudżetowej, która ma ci zagwarantować dobrobyt i dostatek do końca życia. A przecież i tak będą tu zapierdalać jak dzikie woły i nikt nie powie im chociaż 'dziękuję', będą pierdolonymi 'przynieść, podaj, pozamiataj', ale widocznie im to nie przeszkadza, bo przecież będą pracować dla pani DYREKTOR w największej firmie kosmetycznej, a może z czasem się wybiją na inne stanowisko i będą zajmować się własnym działem. Nie ma jak sobie pomarzyć... dobrze, że za marzenia nie karzą.

W końcu nastała jego kolej; poprawił swoją koszulę, zawiązał poprawnie krawat i nałożył marynarkę, po czym pewnie wszedł do środka. Usiadł wygodnie na krześle i spojrzał na osobę po drugiej stronie. Doznał lekkiego szoku, bo myślał, że to będzie jeden z jej przydupasów, który przesłucha wstępnie kandydatów, a tu proszę, sama pani dyrektor zaszczyciła nas swoją obecnością. Siedziała z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, wydawała się znudzona, jakby nie wiedziała, co tutaj robi, ani nie była zbytnio zainteresowana. Przeglądała swoje paznokcie, a później zaczęła pisać coś na komputerze. Jakby nikogo więcej nie było w tym pomieszczeniu. Stwierdził, że ta rozmowa trochę potrwa, dlatego rozsiadł się wygodnie na swoim miejscu i zaczął odliczać od 100 w dół, aby zająć czymś swoje myśli. Dopiero po około 20 minutach siedzenia i nic nie robienia zaszczyciła go swoim spojrzeniem i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. _Co ona sobie wyobraża? _Myślał, że w ogóle nie mógł rozgryźć tej kobiety. Zastanawiał się, czy jej zależy na znalezieniu pracownika. Nie, żeby go naprawdę interesowała ta posada, ale kim ona była, żeby pomiatać innymi ludźmi.

_Poczekaj suko, aż się tobą zajmę. Zobaczymy, które z nas będzie musiało czekać. _

Witam pana – przywitała się i uśmiechnęła.

_Pierdolona dziwka... tak chce pogrywać, no to zobaczymy._

McCarty. Jestem Emmett McCarty. Witam – odpowiedział sztywno.

Mogłabym zobaczyć pańskie referencje? – zapytała.

Proszę – powiedział i wręczył jej plik swoich dokumentów. Przeglądała je przez dłuższą chwilę, a z każdym przeczytanym przez nią zdaniem jej oczy robiły się jeszcze szersze, po kilku minutach odezwała się.

Imponujące. Myślę, że ma pan duże szanse – powiedziała i lekko się uśmiechnęła, a jej oczy wędrowały teraz po jego sylwetce, podziwiając jego wygląd zewnętrzny.

Dziękuję – odpowiedział i delikatnie się do niej uśmiechnął.

A teraz, jeśli pan pozwoli, to chciałabym przesłuchać pozostałych kandydatów. Dużo ich jeszcze zostało? – powiedziała od nie chcenia, widać było, że miała już tego wszystkiego dość.

Wydaje mi się, że zostało jeszcze dziesięć osób – szybko odpowiedział.

Jęknęła. – Aż tyle. Ok. Niech wejdzie następny. A pan niech poczeka do końca. Jak już ze wszystkimi porozmawiam, to wybiorę swoją asystentkę lub asystenta.

Kolejne rozmowy nie trwały tak długo, zwykle kandydaci wychodzili już po 10 minutach, zastanawiał się, czy ona wszystkich na początku ignorowała, czy tylko jego. W sumie nie interesowało go to, ale musiał zająć czymś swoje myśli, a nie mógł wspominać w nich o Alice, bo zaraz miałby mały problem w swoich spodniach. Ta mała dziwka była jedną z najlepszych jego zdobyczy, szkoda mu było z nią kończyć, ale niestety taki już jest ich los. A za długo też nie może ich trzymać, bo przecież trwają jej poszukiwania. I w końcu ktoś się czegoś, kurwa, dowie. Na szczęście myślą, że uciekła z domu, bo miała tam jakaś nieciekawą sytuację i zanosiło się na to od dłuższego czasu. Jakie miał szczęście, co do wybierania swoich ofiar.

Rosalie zawołała do swojego gabinetu 6 kandydatów, których wyłoniła z przesłuchania. I czego innego można się było spodziewać jak wygranej naszego bohatera? Niczego! Bo tylko on potrafi dostosować się do każdej sytuacji i wczuć się w to wszystko. Tak, więc od jutra zaczyna pracę, jako jej prywatny asystent, który będzie słuchał rozkazów kobiety, ciekawe jak sobie z tym poradzi.

Księżniczka powiedziała, że już jest tym wszystkim zmęczona i jutro dowie się wszystkich najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy związanych z jego pracą. A teraz powinien wrócić do domu i się wyspać, bo oczekuje, że zjawi się w pracy wcześnie rano. Dużo wcześniej niż pozostali pracownicy, skoro będzie z nią pracował musi się do niej dostosować. Był już nią lekko poirytowany, ale teraz, gdy zaczął grać w tą chorą grę, musi ciągnąć ją dalej. Dlatego ze złości zacisnął ręce w pięści i ugryzł się w język, odpowiadając tylko grzecznie.

Dobrze. – Wyszedł z jej gabinetu, udał się do swojego samochodu i odjechał do domu. Teraz swój gniew będzie musiał wyładować na Alice. Biedna dziewczyna będzie za wszystko obrywać.

W drodze powrotnej zastanawiał się jeszcze jak sobie poradzi w otoczeniu tak wielu ludzi. Dawno z nimi nie przebywał, ale może to będzie dla niego dobre, takie odświeżające? Poczekajmy i przekonajmy się sami. Bo nasze gdybanie nigdy się nie sprawdza.

Dojechał do domu i wszedł do środka, trzaskając drzwiami. Rzucił wszystko na podłogę i szybkim krokiem poszedł do piwnicy. Szarpnął za drzwi, że te prawie wyleciały z zawiasów, ale gdy zobaczył śpiącą na łóżku Alice, zwiniętą w kłębek od razu zrobiło mu się lepiej. Teraz będzie mógł się wyładować, ale nie może też 'szaleć' w swój poprzedni sposób, bo ona musi mieć siły na jego nowy plan, który już niedługo... naprawdę niedługo zostanie wprowadzony w życie.

Witaj, Alice, jak spędziłaś dzień? – zapytał, chociaż i tak wiedział, że mu nie odpowie, bo była zakneblowana. Podszedł do niej bliżej i zobaczył na jej policzku nowe ślady łez. – Skąd te łzy? Czyżbyś za mną tęskniła... – zachichotał. Usiadł na łóżku obok niej i ręką dotknął jej policzka. – Już tu jestem i zajmę się tobą. Wiesz, teraz nie będę miał dla ciebie tyle czasu, ale nie martw się, wynagrodzę ci to.

Po tych słowach rozebrał się, a ją rozłożył na łóżku tak, jak chciał, nie miał ochoty na zabawiania się i sprawdzanie czy jest już na niego gotowa. Jedynie, czego pragnął, to posiąść ją, zatopić się w niej wnętrzu i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Jednakże tak się przecież nigdy nie dzieje.

Uniósł lekko do góry jej nogi i nakierował się na jej wnętrze, szybko w nią wszedł i zaczął się gwałtownie poruszać. Za każdym razem jego pchnięcia były silniejsze, mocniejsze, pełne gniewu i jakieś niezidentyfikowanej jeszcze emocji, która go wypełniała. Jego ręce były zaciśnięte na jej udach, które były zaplecione wokół jego talii. Pociągnął je do góry i założył je sobie na ramiona, następnie pochylił się tak, że jego twarz była nad jej, a jej nogi mocno się napięły, ale w tej pozycji mógł wejść w nią głębiej. Wysunął się z niej prawie całkowicie, a następnie mocno pchnął do jej wnętrza. Dziewczyna jęczała w swój knebel; w połowie z bólu, a w połowie z przyjemności. Jej nogi bolały już od takiego rozciągnięcia. Poczuł jak powoli zaczyna się wokół niego zaciskać, więc szybko z niej wyszedł. Spojrzała na niego oczami pełnymi pożądania, chciała doznać ukojenia swoich zbolałych nerwów, a on jej to utrudniał, ale czego mogła się po nim spodziewać. To było nieuniknione.

Ściągnął jej nogi na dół i jednym ruchem obrócił ją na brzuch, naciągając więzy na jej rękach, a jej twarz zatopiła się w poduszkach. Umiejscowił się za nią, lekko rozszerzając jej nogi i podnosząc je delikatnie w górę, aby mógł w nią swobodnie wejść.

Gdy znalazł się ponownie w jej wnętrzu, jego dłonie powędrowały na jej pośladki i zaczął je mocno ugniatać, co pewien czas uderzając w nie z otwartej ręki. Alice jęczała z bólu, jej wszystkie mięśnie były ponaciągane i wiedziała, że jutro będzie miała w trudności w poruszaniu się. Jego ciosy z każdą chwilą były mocniejsze, jej pośladki przybrały kolor już krwistej czerwieni. Kiedy dochodził, wbił w nie swoje paznokcie, a ona zajęczała głośno; nawet przez knebel można było usłyszeć, że z bólu. I w tej chwili zaczęła się na nim zaciskać. Nie zdążyła dojść do siebie po orgazmie, jaki przeżyła, bo odwrócił ją twarzą do siebie i wspiął się na nią. Górując nad nią swoją posturą, wysyczał jej w twarz.

Czy pozwoliłem ci dojść, mała dziwko?

Uderzył mocno jej prawy policzek, a następnie lewy. Łzy natychmiast pojawiły się w jej oczach. Tej nocy została po raz kolejny ukarana za reakcje swojego organizmu, ale był to pierwszy raz, gdy ból po tym wszystkim był nie do zniesienia. Zapewne nie ostatni.

Z samego rana udał się do swojej małej Alice, nie mógł jej przecież tak zostawić na cały dzień bez pożegnania i przedsmaku tego, co ją dzisiaj wieczorem czeka. Zapewne po wczorajszej nocy jest jeszcze obolała, ale musiał wyładować swój gniew. To i tak nie było to, co chciałby zrobić, ale wiedział, że ona dużo już przeszła i takie smaczki zostawi dla Rosalie.

Wszedł do pokoju, jak na niego to nawet było cicho. Dziewczyna jeszcze spała, zwinięta w pozycję embrionalną, a na jej policzkach można było zobaczyć zaschnięte ślady łez. Wszedł na łóżko i obrócił ją przodem do siebie, usiadł na niej brzuchu. Opuszkami palców delikatnie przejechał po jej policzku, chciał ją w ten sposób obudzić. Wystarczyło po prostu krzyknąć, ale coś w nim pękło, gdy zobaczył jej łzy. Dziewczyna zadrżała od jego dotyku, nie spodziewała się tego. Szybko otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła go siedzącego na niej.

Dzień dobry, Alice – powiedział, a jego intensywny wzrok był utkwiony w jej oczach.

Zauważyła, że coś się w nim zmieniło, ale nie wiedziała co.

Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę – powiedział jakby radośnie. – Dzisiaj znowu nie będę mógł z tobą zostać, a nie chciałbym, żebyś czuła się samotna – powiedział smutno, ale widać było, że bawi go ta sytuacja. – Dlatego też chciałbym, żebyś się nie nudziła – zaśmiał się i zaczął odwiązywać knebel z jej ust. A ona leżała tam bez ruchu. – Teraz będziesz grzeczną dziewczynką i potrzymasz to przez chwilę w swoich słodkich usteczkach – wyciągnął z kieszeni średniej wielkości metalową kulkę i włożył ją do jej ust, a jego dłonie powoli wędrowały w dół jej ciała, zmierzając do jej wrażliwego centrum. Zanurzył w jej wnętrzu swoje palce. – Mmm, jakaś ty mokra. Czyżby wczorajsza zabawa nie była dla ciebie wystarczająca? Szkoda, że niedługo muszę wyjść, bo odpowiednio bym się tobą zajął, ale mam nadzieję, że jednak wytrzymasz do mojego powrotu. A to cię jedynie zachęci – zaczął zginać swoje palce w jej wnętrzu, a Alice pojękiwała. Kiedy czuł, że dziewczyna jest blisko wyciągnął z niej palce i zbliżył je do swoich ust, powąchał je i polizał. – Ach, smaczna jesteś – powiedział tylko. Dziewczyna wierciła się. – Bądź grzeczną dziewczynką i nie wierć się – surowo powiedział i spojrzał na nią karcącym wzrokiem. Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do szafki, z której wyciągnął dwa sznurki i za ich pomocą przywiązał jej nogi do balustrady łóżka. – To tylko dla ubezpieczenia, żebyś się zbytnio nie kręciła kiedy mnie nie będzie. Otwórz usta – wyciągnął z nich kulkę i umieścił ją w jej pochwie. Wymierzył jej mocne uderzenie w jej bolącą już łechtaczkę. – Miłego dnia, Alice – wstał i wyszedł z uśmiechem na ustach.

Gdy znalazł się przed wejściem do budynku zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno dobrze robi. Przecież tu będzie tyle ludzi, jak się zachowa w ich towarzystwie? Ale nie chciał rezygnować ze swojego planu, dlatego pewnie wszedł do środka i udał się do recepcji, gdzie siedziała ta sama dziewczyna, co wczoraj.

Witam, w czym mogę pomóc?

Witam, jestem nowym asystentem pani dyrektor Hale – powiedział. Cholera, jak to zabrzmiało? Kobieta będzie miała nad nim władzę.

To pan jest tym szczęśliwcem – odpowiedziała. – Miło mi jest przywitać kolejną osobę na naszym pokładzie. Mam nadzieję, że zostanie pan tu na dłużej – uśmiechnęła się sztuczne.

_Twoje niedoczekanie. Nie zamierzam spędzić tu więcej czasu niż to będzie konieczne. Na pewno nie dłużej niż tydzień, o nie. _

Ile wytrzymała ostatnia osoba? – zapytał, bo z jej wypowiedzi dało się wyczytać, że dłuższa współpraca z panią dyrektor może być trudna.

3 tygodnie, tak myślę – odpowiedziała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. – Ale Tobie pójdzie lepiej.

Sam odszedł? – dopytywał się.

Tutaj nikt sam nie odchodzi, nie ważne jak byłoby źle. Praca w tej firmie to jest dla wszystkich wielka szansa, oczywiście dla tych, którzy chcą w tej branży coś znaczyć. Nie zatrudnia się tutaj żadnych laików, którzy nie mają pojęcia o swojej pracy...

_Kochanieńka, nie zatrudniało... łatwo idzie was wykiwać. Bo oto ja tutaj jestem. Ale już niedługo wasze cierpienie z tą jędzą się skończy. A ja wam tylko w tym pomogę. _

_..._Wszyscy jesteśmy zgranym zespołem, ale szybko się wdrożysz w to wszystko, bo teraz stałeś się jego częścią – mówiła.

_O tak, zaiste stałem się częścią jednego wielkiego syfu, jaki tu panuje. _

Ale radzę ci się pospieszyć, bo szefowa nie lubi spóźnialskich.

Jeszcze powiedz mi, co ty tutaj tak wcześnie robisz? – Musiał dowiedzieć się kilku informacji o 'pracy' w firmie. Jeśli Hale nie pójdzie po dobroci, będzie trzeba to inaczej rozegrać, dlatego musi dowiedzieć się tutaj wielu rzeczy, zanim zacznie działać.

Ktoś musi pilnować porządku, nieprawdaż? – powiedziała z uśmiechem, ale nie było to szczere, czyżby zmuszano ją do tak długiej pracy?

Oczywiście, miłego dnia i do zobaczenia – grzecznie się pożegnał.

Powodzenia – powiedziała – z naszą harpią – wyszeptała i wróciła do swojego wcześniejszego zajęcia. Nie miała już czasu na rozmyślanie o nowym pracowniku, w tej firmie jest ostry zapieprz, a jeśli chce się tutaj pracować trzeba się do tego wszystkiego dostosować i praca na 100% nie wystarczy. Pani dyrektor jest pracoholiczką i od swoich współpracowników, a raczej poddanych, wymaga całkowitego zaangażowania, takiego jak jej albo i jeszcze większego, żeby pokazać swoje oddanie KRÓLOWEJ. Dlatego wszyscy muszą zapierdalać na 200%, a jeśli się komuś to nie podoba to DO WIDZENIA. Nie nadajesz się do tej roboty i nikt w tej firmie nie będzie cię trzymał. Pomimo że firma była dość młoda stażem, stała się największą i najsławniejszą firmą w całym kraju i to wszystko dzięki Rosalie Hale i jej zaangażowaniu.

Wysiadł z windy i skierował się do gabinetu, w którym wczoraj odbywało się przesłuchanie. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest jego biurko i szczerze go to nie interesowało. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby mieściło się ono w jej gabinecie i mógł ją obserwować przez cały czas.

Delikatnie zapukał do drzwi i usłyszał ciche ''proszę''. Otworzył je, a pani dyrektor siedziała z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

Już myślałam, że się ciebie tutaj nie doczekam. Mówiłam, że masz być wcześnie RANO! Co to ma, do cholery, znaczyć? Czy ty aby na pewno chcesz tu pracować? Zauważyłeś ilu chętnych było na twoje stanowisko? Łatwo mogę cię zastąpić! Więc radzę ci słuchać moich poleceń. A teraz nie marnujmy już więcej cennego czasu i bierz się do roboty – wyrzucała z siebie jak z karabinu maszynowego.

_O co ci, suko, do cholery, chodzi?_

Ale...

Żadnego 'ale', panie McCarty. Twoje biurko stoi pod oknem. Usiądź i się rozgość... może ci jeszcze herbatkę podać? Och, przepraszam, to będzie raczej twoje zadanie – drwiła. – Gotowy? – zapytała. – A teraz, kiedy już TUTAJ jesteś... to chciałabym, a raczej muszę, wprowadzić cię w kilka ważnych spraw, którymi będziemy się zajmować...

Tłumaczyła przez dobre pół godziny, co i jak.

_Kobieto skończ już to pierdolenie... mam dość po tak krótkiej chwili z tobą... za chwilę przez to wszystko zmienię zdanie. _

Czy wszystko jak do tej pory jest dla ciebie jasne? – zapytała jego, jakby był jakimś niedorozwiniętym dzieciakiem.

_Jak najbardziej słoneczko._

Tak, pani dyrektor.

Och, dyrektor Hale, proszę, a jak już to PANNO! Czy ja, do cholery, wyglądam na PANIĄ? – warczała.

_Nie ważne, dla mnie i tak wyglądasz na dziwkę._

Przepraszam, to się więcej nie powtórzy.

Cały dzień obserwował jej zachowanie wokół współpracowników i dla każdego była tak samo niemiła, jak dla niego. Co jest nie tak z tą kobietą? Jak można do niej trafić? Próbował być miły, naprawdę miły i bardzo się starał. Uśmiechał do niej zalotnie, a ona za każdym razem miała ochotę rozerwać go na strzępy. _Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać… _Czy on był dla niej aż tak nieatrakcyjny? Chyba trzeba będzie zmienić strategię, jeśli ta się nie powiedzie.

Gdy zakończył swoją pracę, ona jeszcze coś bazgrała w swoich dokumentach. Kurwa, czy ta kobieta nigdy nie śpi? Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby pracować do tak późna i być w pracy tak wcześnie? Na piętrze nie było już żadnego pracownika poza nimi. Chciał ją zaprosić na drinka, żeby lepiej się poznać, ale powstrzymał się, bo i tak pewnie by to źle odebrała. Jeśli dalej będzie to tak wyglądać, to się po prostu na nią zaczai na parkingu po pracy. Będzie to szybka akacja, taka, do których już był przyzwyczajony. I wiedział, że nie potrwa to już długo. Gdy wychodził z firmy zobaczył, że nie ma już żadnej dziewczyny w recepcji, a ochroniarz na nocną zmianę jeszcze nie przyszedł. Na parkingu rozglądał się za kamerami, ale żadnej nie zobaczył. Wsiadł do swojego auta i odjechał. Z uśmiechem na ustach i podjętą decyzją..._ To już jutro..._

Zadowolony z siebie wszedł do domu i udał się do Alice. Już nie będzie sama, wszystko się zmieni. Nie będzie to trwało w nieskończoność i jej cierpienie się skończy. A może przez to prawdziwe cierpienie się dopiero zacznie? Przekonamy się o tym...

Podszedł do łóżka, a jego dłoń od razu powędrowała do jej łechtaczki, którą zaczął szczypać. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i popatrzyła się na niego intensywnym wzrokiem, który pragnął, aby pomógł jej przejść przez to napięcie, towarzyszące jej przez cały dzień.

Tęskniłaś? – zapytał z zadowolonym siebie uśmiechem. Jego dłoń sunęła w dół i zanurzył palce w jej wnętrzu. – O tak, jesteś bardziej niż gotowa na mnie. Mam nadzieję, że podobał ci się mój dzisiejszy prezent, bo jutrzejszy będzie jeszcze lepszy – jego oczy zaświeciły się z podniecenia na pomysł, który właśnie wpadł mu do głowy. Chwycił palcami kulkę i wyciągnął ją z niej. – To już nie będzie nam potrzebne. – Ściągnął swoje ubranie i wszedł na łóżko, umiejscowił się między jej nogami. Uniósł ją lekko do góry i jednym płynnym ruchem wszedł w nią. Dziewczyna jęknęła na uczucie wypełniania, chciała zacząć się poruszać, aby pośpieszyć jego ruchy.

Wiedziała, iż jest to złe, że on jest w niej. Nie powinna czerpać z tego przyjemności, ale po tym jak zostawił ją na cały dzień na skraju nie mogła inaczej, potrzebowała dać ujścia swoim pragnieniom, co z tego, że akurat z nim?

Aż tak ci się śpieszy, gwiazdeczko? – zaśmiał się. – Spokojnie, dasz ujście swoim pragnieniom. – Nachylił się do jej ucha i wyszeptał: – Ale dopiero za chwilę. Moje zawsze są na pierwszym miejscu. – Odsunął się i wymierzył jej mocne uderzenie w policzek.

Jego dłonie powędrowały do jej małych piersi i zaczął je ugniatać, mocno zacisnął na nich swoje dłonie, do czasu, gdy usłyszał jęki bólu wydobywające się z jej ust. Wtedy jego dłonie powędrowały do jej bioder i zaczął poruszać jej ciałem do przodu i do tyłu, gdy jego członek wchodził w nią głęboko lub całkowicie go z niej wyciągał. Robił to strasznie powoli, sprawiając, że jęczała z niemożliwości dojścia.

Chciałabyś dojść? – zapytał, a ona gorliwie kiwała głową.

Proszę... – jęczała.

O co prosisz, dziwko?

Proszę... proszę... pozwól mi dojść...

Nagle wyszedł z niej i wstał z łóżka, jej oczy zaszły łzami, chciała już płakać, bo to uczucie wypalało ją od środka. Spojrzał na nią i zaczął się śmiać.

Nie martw się, suko... dojdziesz, ale na moich warunkach. – Przeszukał szafki w poszukiwaniu pewnej konkretnej rzeczy, ale jak na złość nie mógł jej znaleźć, jednak wiedział, że ona na pewno tam jest. Musi być. Przecież zawsze odkładał wszystkie 'przybory' na miejsce. Przerzucił wszystko do góry nogami, ale na szczęście udało mu się znaleźć... Podszedł do łóżka, zawiązał na jej oczach opaskę i usiadł między jej nogami. Dziewczyna z każdą chwilą niecierpliwiła się coraz bardziej.

Gotowa? – zapytał retorycznie, bo nie czekając na odpowiedzieć wymierzył jej uderzenie z drewnianej deski wprost w jej obolałą kobiecość. Alice jęknęła, a na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu. Ciało w dziwny sposób wyginało się. Kolejny cios, jej oddech stał się urywany. – Podoba ci się? Wiesz, gdzieś czytałem, że w taki sposób można doprowadzić kobietę do orgazmu. I pomyślałem sobie, że spróbujemy. Działa? – zapytał. – Bo jeśli nie, to napiszę do tej gazety reklamację i zażądam odszkodowania – roześmiał się. To wszystko go dzisiaj dziwnie bawiło. Może w ten sposób odreagowywał dzień spędzony w towarzystwie tak wielu ludzi?

Dopóki sprawiało mu to przyjemność, nie interesowały go przyczyny. Nie chciał już o tym wszystkim myśleć. Rozmyślanie i rozpamiętywanie tego wszystkiego nie miało sensu. To nic nie zmieni. Świat nie zacznie kręcić się w przeciwnym kierunku, nie będzie mógł niczego odkręcić, poprawić ani zmienić. Choćby chciał, to jest to niestety nieosiągalne i musi żyć dalej z pełną świadomością tego, co było i co jeszcze może się w jego przyszłości zdarzyć.

Po kilku kolejnych uderzeniach... nie wiedział już nawet ilu, bo odleciał w swoich myślach, a jego ręce kontynuowały działanie z Alice.

Następnego ranka wyszedł zdecydowanie za wcześnie, ale musiał w dzień zobaczyć jak wygląda otoczenie parkingu i jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy. To musi się udać, nie może pozwolić sobie na błąd. Nie teraz. Nigdy. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się w jego świecie, on jest perfekcjonistą i wszystko jest tak, jak ON tego chce. NIC ani NIKT tego nie zmieni. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy ktoś szuka tych wszystkich dziewczyn, niektóre z jego akcji były naprawdę niebezpieczne, działał na skraju przepaści. Czy ktoś już wpadł na jego trop? Wielu mogłoby powiedzieć, że jego życie nie jest idealne, bo co chwilę zmienia miejsce zamieszkania, jakby poszukiwał siebie. Ale mylą się, nawet nie wiedzą jak bardzo. W tym, co robi, znalazł siebie i temu się właśnie poświecił. Jednym przeszkadzałby taki styl życia, jemu całkowicie on odpowiadał, nie było dnia, aby zastanawiał się nad zmianą. Jednakże, czy chciałby mieć kogoś na stałe? Mieszkać w jednym miejscu? Nie obawiać się zagrożenia ze strony władz? Możliwe, ale nie tęsknił za tym. Żadna kobieta nie wytrzymałaby z nim na stałe, był zbyt wymagający... tak, zbyt wymagający, to dobre określenie. Nikt nie poświęciłby się TAK dla niego. A on nie będzie zatracał się w kłamstwie dla innej osoby, dlatego jego życie jest, jakie jest.

Wszedł do biurowca i jakaś fala nieprzyjemnego uczucia uderzyła w niego. Nie chciał tutaj być, ale musiał. Poświęcał się. Tylko na takie poświęcenia w swoim życiu był gotowy. Udał się do _swojego _gabinetu. Panna Hale już była w pracy, urobiona po same łokcie. Tak, z takim szefem każda, nawet badziewna, firma dałaby sobie radę na rynku. Jakie to szczęście, że trafił akurat tutaj.

Dzień, jak co dzień, choć wiele ich tutaj nie przeżył, mijał powoli, a sekundy dłużyły się jak minuty, minuty jak godziny... czas nie chciał przyspieszyć, a nawet jak na złość dłużył się nie miłosiernie.

Ale już właśnie nastał czas wyjścia z pracy.

Dobranoc, pani dyrektor. Do zobaczenia... – _już za chwilę, _powiedział miło, wychodząc z gabinetu.

Dobranoc – usłyszał, gdy zamykał drzwi.

Zszedł na parking i schował się w cieniu za filarem, niedaleko jej samochodu. Oparł się o murek i czekał, aż szanowna pani dyrektor zdecyduje się wrócić do domu. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie zdecyduje się zostać tutaj na noc. To nie byłoby dobre... _dla niej._

Po długim oczekiwaniu, w końcu usłyszał stukot obcasów. Wychylił się zza swojej kryjówki i zobaczył, że to ONA. Zawsze mogła być to inna kobieta, więc musiał się upewnić. Zbliżała się do niego, każdy krok sprawiał, że była bliżej swojej klęski, a on zwycięstwa. Gdy doszła do samochodu, zatrzymała się i zaczęła szukać kluczy w torebce.

Dobry wieczór, pani dyrektor – powiedział gardłowo. Kobieta na dźwięk jego głosu pisnęła przestraszona. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe.

Jezu, ale mnie wystraszyłeś... co ty tutaj jeszcze robisz? – zapytała.

_Przecież wyszedł długo przede mną, to co on tu, kurwa, jeszcze robi? _Pełno myśli pojawiało się w jej głowie.

Mój samochód się popsuł i czekam na mechanika, ale o tej porze ciężko tu dojechać – odpowiedział spokojnie. Jej serce zaczęło zwalniać, nie wyczuwała żadnego zagrożenia z jego strony.

Tak, korki o tej porze są straszne. Jest późno, człowiek chce szybko wrócić do domu, a musi stać na ulicy i czekać – szybko powiedziała. – Przepraszam, ale śpieszę się... – powiedziała, a on z każdym jej słowem zbliżał się do niej. Stał tuż za nią, czuła jego oddech na swojej szyi. Ciarki przeszły po jej plecach.

Tak, rozumiem. Również się śpieszę... – zaciągnął się jej zapachem. Kobieta przymknęła oczy i nabrała powietrza do płuc, chciała zacząć krzyczeć, ale tutaj nikogo nie było poza nimi, więc, nikt nie usłyszy.

_Co mam teraz zrobić? Pamiętam kilka chwytów z treningów samoobrony, może uda mi się go tak znokautować, żebym miała czas na ucieczkę… – _rozmyślała. – _Kurwa, jak to było? Rose, przypomnij sobie... Pierwszy... pierwszy cios w krocze, ale, kurwa, z tyłu go nie kopnę... to było w innej sytuacji… Myśl, myśl, myśl... kopnięcie w kolano... kurwa, za blisko stoi. Przydepnięcie stopy? TAK! A następnie z łokcia w brzuch... Rosie, jesteś genialna!_

Przepraszam, ale czy mógłbyś się odsunąć... chciałabym wejść do samochodu i jednak pojechać do domu. Mój... narzeczony na mnie czeka! – powiedziała trzęsącym się głosem.

Zaśmiał się. – O tak, bo ktoś chciałby taką harpię jak ty... jesteś pracoholiczką i nie masz nikogo. Nie masz jak stąd uciec. Jesteś moja – mówił, a jego ręce wędrowały do jej ciała.

Zostaw mnie! – warknęła.

Nie uciekniesz mi... zostałaś wybrana. Taki już twój los – powiedział bez wzruszenia. Chwycił ją w pasie.

Puszczaj mnie, skurwielu, bo pożałujesz!

Co mi zrobisz, ślicznotko? Wiesz, lubię waleczne dziewczyny – śmiał się, ale cały czas był skupiony.

Dziewczyna uniosła lekko nogę i obcasem uderzyła w jego stopę. – Ał.. ty suko! – zawył. – Pożałujesz, zobaczysz. Co ci to dało? Jedynie sobie zaszkodzisz, gdy będziesz walczyć.

Spierdalaj! – zawyła dziewczyna i z całej siły odchyliła głowę do tyłu, uderzając go w czoło i wyrywając mu się. Odwróciła się przodem do niego i z kolana uderzyła w brzuch. Skulił się i zaczął śmiać. Kobieta była w szoku, czy go to nie bolało?

Ładnie, podoba mi się. A teraz, dziwko, koniec zabawy – powiedział i spojrzał na nią, a w jego oczach płonął ogień. Chwycił ją za włosy i pociągnął do siebie. W drugą rękę złapał jej dłonie i trzymał je za jej plecami. Zaprowadził ją do swojego samochodu i wrzucił na tylne siedzenie. Kiedy związywał jej kończyny, ona cały czas się wierciła, próbując mu się wyrwać. Wyklinała go. A on patrzył się na nią niewzruszony. Lubił, kiedy walczyły, ale i to go nudziło. Ona była w tym nudna. Wymierzył jej mocne uderzenie w policzek, na którym powstała czerwona plama. Zakleił usta, żeby mu nie przeszkadzała. Odjechał z parkingu z piskiem opon.

Prawie dojeżdżał do domu, Rosalie w połowie drogi przestała się wiercić, wiedziała, że już nic nie jest w stanie zrobić. Nie będzie marnować sił na bezowocne zajęcie. Ale mu się tak łatwo nie uda. Będzie z nim walczyć, nie może się poddać. To nie w jej stylu, nikt nie będzie jej kontrolował. Nie po to tyle czasu spędziła na próbach pokazania ile jest warta, że potrafi sama do czegoś dojść, żeby teraz jakiś facet jej to wszystko zniszczył.

Zatrzymał się na podjeździe, rozejrzał dookoła. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Otworzył tylne drzwi i chciał ją wyciągnąć. A ona zaczęła wierzgać nogami.

Dziewczynko... takie rzeczy, to tylko w bajkach się sprawdzają. Przestań się wiercić i mnie wkurwiać, bo to się dla ciebie naprawdę źle skończy – warknął.

Chwycił ją w pasie i przerzucił przez ramię jakby była szmacianą lalką. Wniósł ją do domu i poszedł do gościnnej sypialni. Rzucił ją na łóżko. Jej oczy był pełne łez. Zostawił ją na chwilę samą i zszedł na dół, do pokoju, w którym była Alice.

Rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że dziewczyna śpi. Nie budził jej, gdyż stwierdził, że jutrzejszy dzień będzie dla niej dość wyczerpujący, niech sobie dziewczyna odpocznie. A poza tym, nie miał dla niej teraz czasu. Z pokoju zabrał to, co planował, i pobiegł na górę.

Wzrok Rosalie był utkwiony w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej. Jej umysł ogarnęło jakieś otępienie; jej umysł przestał rejestrować to, co się teraz działo. To była jej forma obrony przed całym zajściem. Szykował się na mocną zabawę dzisiejszej nocy, od samego początku chciał jej pokazać, że z nim nie ma żartów i musi się go obawiać, może sobie walczyć ile tylko chce, ale to on jest tutaj górą. I na koniec to ona się jemu podporządkuje, nie ważne ile to będzie trwało. Została wybrana przez niego i, cholera, nic ani nikt nie jest w stanie go powstrzymać.

Podniósł ją i ułożył prostopadle na łóżku, jej głowa zwisała w dół, a jej piersi wbijały się w posłanie. Rozwiązał jej nogi, a ona od razu zaczęła się rzucać, ale szybko ją uspokoił mocnym uderzeniem w pośladki. Dało się słyszeć ciche pociąganie nosem. Rozciągnął jej nogi i rozłożył je tak, że tworzyły prawie szpagat, i przywiązał je do balustrady łóżka, podciągając jej spódnicę w górę i odsłaniając jej pośladki odziane tylko w skąpe stringi. Przeszedł łóżko dookoła i stanął przed nią, złapał mocno jej włosy i uniósł jej głowę do góry. Oczy dziewczyny były zamknięte, a na policzkach widać było świeże łzy. – Wygodnie ci? Mam nadzieję, że taka pozycja tobie odpowiada – powiedział, pocierając kciukiem jej prawy policzek. Puścił jej włosy, a ona jęknęła na uczucie ulgi, jaka nastąpiła.

Ponownie przeszedł wokół łóżka, a tym razem jego ręce zaczęły powoli wędrować po jej nogach; w górę do ud, ugniatając je mocno. Jego palce zmierzały do jej kobiecości, z każdą chwilą były coraz bliżej, a nacisk, jaki kładł na jej ciało, zwiększał się z każdą chwilą. Gdy dotarł do linii jej majtek, okręcił ją sobie wokół palców i mocnym pociągnięciem zerwał ten skrawek materiału, który zakrywał jej cipkę. Ale od razu nie przystąpił do działania, jakby się można było tego spodziewać, lecz jego ręce wędrowały dalej, zrywając z niej całą garderobę. Chciał, aby była naga, gdy przystąpi do działania. To nie będzie szybkie, więc niech lepiej się na to przygotuje, zostanie upodlona w najbardziej okrutny sposób.

Gdy leżała przed nim całkowicie goła, jego dłonie od razu skierowały się do jej centrum i szybkim ruchem dwa palce wdarły się do jej wnętrza. Zaczął nimi mocno pompować, z każdym pchnięciem próbując wsadzić je jeszcze głębiej. Po kilku chwilach wyciągnął je i zbliżył do swoich ust, zaciągając się zapachem soków, jakie przez ten czas z niej wypłynęły. Odszedł na chwilę od łóżka, ale w mgnieniu oka wrócił z dildem, które umieścił w jej odbycie, mocno wpychając je do środka. Dziewczyna krzyczała z bólu przez knebel, bo nie było to ani przyjemne uczucie, ani nie było to delikatnie wykonane. Czuła jak jej wnętrze jest rozrywane. Na dodatek, nigdy nie uprawiała seksu analnego, więc to była jej dziewicza dziurka, która w tej chwili była brutalnie penetrowana przez zabawkę.

Po krótkiej - według niego - zabawie z dildem, zostawił je w jej wnętrzu głęboko zanurzone. A jego palce powróciły do zabawy z jej kobiecością i tym razem zanurzył w niej od razu trzy palce, które zaczął wykręcać i zginać, aby jak najszybciej dosięgnąć do jej punktu G. Drugą ręką chwycił ją mocno za biodra, aby utrzymać jej ciało w miejscu, kiedy będzie się zbliżała na skraj przepaści… Ale po chwili jego palce zaczęły zmierzać do jej łechtaczki, pocierając ją brutalnie. Jej ciało odpowiadało na jego działania. Z każdą chwilą była coraz bliżej swojego spełnienia, coraz głośniej jęczała w swój knebel wyginając swoje ciało na wszystkie strony, a on nie przestawał w niej pompować; każde jego pchnięcie było znacznie silniejsze od poprzedniego. Dziewczyna czuła jak jej wnętrze rozszerza się, a w duchu modliła się, aby to był już koniec, bo nie zniesie dłużej takiej męczarni. Niestety nie wiedziała, że to był dopiero początek jej dzisiejszych cierpień. Gdy mocno zaczęła zaciskać się na jego palcach, on jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszył pompowanie. A jego druga dłoń, już brutalnie, na zmianę ściskała i pocierała jej łechtaczkę. Kiedy się uspokoiła, on przestał swoje działania i wyciągnął z niej swoje palce. Dziewczyna na to działanie poczuła pustkę w sobie, ale i ulgę, że to się na reszcie skończyło. Odetchnęła głęboko, a z jej ust uciekł jęk, jakby radości, że to już koniec.

On, słysząc to, zaczął się śmiać. – To jeszcze nie koniec – mruknął. – Nie licz na to, dziwko.

Rozwiązał jej nogi, prostując je, ułożył koło siebie, a następnie obrócił ją i położył na boku. Zaczął obwiązywać je staranie grubą taśmą. Zakończył to w połowie ud. Od pasa obwiązywał jej ciało wraz z rękoma, które były związane z tyłu. Na głowę założył jej foliowy worek, który miał otwór na nos, aby mogła swobodnie oddychać.

Jak się czujesz, suko? Przyjemnie ci? – zaśmiał się. – Zaraz zobaczymy na co stać PANIĄ DYREKTOR – wysyczał jej do ucha. Dziewczyna zaczęła się trząść. – Na swojej własnej skórze przekonasz się, jak traktowałaś innych ludzi – kontynuował. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, o czym on mówi, przecież nigdy nikogo nie potraktowała w taki sposób, więc o co może mu chodzić?

Ponownie jego palce znalazły się w jej wnętrzu i przyjemne uczucie zaczęło się budować w jej podbrzuszu. Ona nie może odczuwać przyjemności z czegoś takiego. To jest przecież niedorzeczne. Czy on to zrobił tylko po to, żeby ona czuła przyjemność? Nie, na pewno nie. Za tym kryje się coś więcej… _Tylko co? _

Na odpowiedź długo nie trzeba było czekać. Odwrócił ją na bok i zgiął ją tak, aby w tej dość nie wygodnej pozycji miał jak najlepsze dojście do niej. Wszedł w nią jednym ruchem i od razu zaczął szybko poruszać się w jej wnętrzu; jego palce wbijały się w jej skórę nawet przez taśmę, która ją wszędzie pokrywała. Czuła już ból, jaki nastąpi podczas jej odrywania, i aż przeszły ją od tego ciarki. Próbowała się z tego wszystkiego wyłączyć, nic nie czuć, być nieobecna. Może wtedy to wszystko szybciej się skończy. Ale nie potrafiła tego zrobić, wewnątrz siebie chciała walczyć, nie poddawać się. W tej pozycji akurat nie była w stanie nic zrobić. Ale później, gdy ją rozwiąże, będzie musiała coś wymyślić. W tej chwili musiała pogodzić się z tym, co się działo, ale ona nie powiedziała jeszcze ostatniego słowa. Ten skurwiel zobaczy jak to jest. A ona pokaże, że każdy może wziąć udział w tej walce.

Gdy tak rozmyślała, to nie czuła jak jego palce zaciskają się coraz to mocniej na jej biodrach, pozostawiając ślady, a kiedy był już blisko zaczął uderzać ją gdzie popadnie. Doszedł w niej już dwa razy, a ona nie zaznała ponownego zbawiennego przejścia. W tej chwili jej na tym nie zależało, tylko była bardzo pobudzona i nie potrafiła opanować chęci, aby dać ujście swoim pragnieniom.

Kiedy po wielu próbach zasnęła, odkleił z jej ciała taśmę i zadowolony udał się do swojego pokoju. Czuł, że najbliższe dni będą najlepszymi, jakie go do tej pory spotkały.

Następnego dnia Rosalie obudziła się cała obolała, nie mogła się poruszyć i nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Na pewno nie był to pokój, w którym wczoraj z trudem zasnęła. Musiał ją przenieść. Teraz leżała już naga na łóżku przykuta do jego wezgłowia.

_Dobrze, że nie pamiętam odrywania tej pieprzonej taśmy. Sukinsyn pierdolony._

W tym samym czasie, w pokoju obok Alice budziła się, a nad nią stała już pewna postać.

Dzień dobry księżniczko, wstajemy – powiedział. – Mamy dzisiaj wiele do zrobienia. – Zaczął ją odpinać, a dziewczyna była zmieszana nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Szarpnął ją za ramię, aby wstała i pociągnął za sobą. Dziewczyna stała nago koło niego. Bała się, bo za każdym razem, kiedy podnosił ją z łóżka szykował dla niej tortury. Jej ciało całe się trzęsło, a do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. Chciała mu powiedzieć, żeby więcej jej nie bił tak mocno jak ostatnio, że zrobi wszystko, co każe, ale żeby nie bił, bo ona już tego nie zniesie. Oczywiście nie mogła tego zrobić, bo jej usta były zaklejone. Więc zaczęła trząść się i przecząco kręcić głową, a łzy płynęły po jej policzkach.

Spokojnie, dziwko, nic ci nie zrobię – powiedział – o ile będziesz grzeczna. A teraz ruszaj swój tyłek, wychodzimy stąd. – Pociągnął ją mocno w stronę drzwi i wyciągnął na korytarz, a następnie pchnął mocno na ścianę, od której odbiła się z hukiem. Przytrzymał ją za gardło przy niej i wysyczał do ucha. – Mam nadzieję, że spełnisz wszystkie moje polecenia, jeśli to zrobisz spotka cię nagroda. Hmm, a jeśli nie, to poniesiesz karę, dużo gorszą od tych poprzednich. Dlatego mam nadzieję, że będziesz mi posłuszna. Prawda? – Dziewczyna próbowała kiwnąć głową twierdząco, ale jego uchwyt sprawiał, że nie mogła się ruszyć. Więc ją puścił. – Prawda? – Tym razem dziewczyna kiwnęła twierdząco. – Grzeczna dziewczynka – powiedział. – A teraz IDZIEMY! – zawył i szarpnął ją za ramię, prowadząc do drugiego pomieszczenia.

Zanim weszli znowu przytrzymał ją przy ścianie, tym razem jednak nie tak mocno. – Gdy wejdziemy do tego pokoju... – zaczął – Po chuj ci to mówię? – mruknął pod nosem. - Gdy tam wejdziemy... będzie tam pewna dziewczyna. Hmm, rozwiążę cię, a ty za sprawą swoich słodkich usteczek – gdy to mówił, przejechał swoim palcem wskazującym po nich. – I tych cudownych rączek, które tak nadgorliwie zawsze zaciskasz, gdy dochodzisz... Może nie używaj całych rąk, chociaż to mogłoby być ciekawe... Hmm, ale dobra, niech będą tylko te twoje długie paluszki… Więc, sprawisz, że ona dojdzie. Zapewne będzie się zapierać, ale ty musisz ją złamać – mówił spokojnie. – Ale jeśli ci się to nie uda, oczywiście spotka cię surowa kara – syknął jej zajadliwie do ucha. – A teraz obróć się przodem do ściany, bo muszę jeszcze sprawdzić czy będziesz na mnie gotowa, kiedy będę chciał się do was przyłączyć.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się i oparła głową o ścianę. A on zaczął powoli przejeżdżać palcami wzdłuż jej boków, zmierzając w dół. Jedną ręką do przodu jej ciała, a drugą po jej pośladkach. Dłonią z przodu mocno potarł jej kobiecość, na co dziewczyna jęknęła, a on uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Szybko włożył w nią swoje dwa palce i zaczął pompować. Gdy wiedział, że jest już blisko, wyjął je i wymierzył jej jeszcze dwa mocne uderzenia w jej pośladki.

Poczekaj tutaj chwilę – powiedział jej i spojrzał na nią wzrokiem, który gdyby mógł zabijać, to ona już leżałaby tam trupem.

Otworzył mocno drzwi i wszedł do środka. Rosalie leżała na łóżku z nogami lekko podkulonymi do swojego ciała.

Dzień dobry, PANNO HALE, jak się spało? Mam nadzieję, że dobrze, bo teraz czeka nas największa zabawa – zaczął mówić, gdy zbliżał się do łóżka. Jej oczy otworzyły się, a wzrok, który na niego skierowała, był pusty. Nieprzedstawiający nic. Jakby poddała się. Czy to możliwe? Przecież tak pragnęła walki. Mówiła, że się nie podda, a teraz tak oddaje wszystko. Czy to może jakaś jej zagrywka? Co próbuje zdziałać? – Proszę, tak na mnie nie patrzeć, PANNO HALE. Nie jestem już twoim pracownikiem... Hmm, można by rzecz, że teraz ty jesteś moja? Prawda? – zapytał ją z uśmiechem, a ona nawet się nie poruszyła. – No cóż, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, że ty jeszcze tego nie widzisz. Ale pozwól, że przybliżę ci twoją najbliższą przyszłość – podszedł do niej i nachylił się nad jej uchem. – Będę cię pieprzył, pieprzył i jeszcze raz pieprzył, aż do utraty twoich cholernych zmysłów. Jeśli będziesz grzeczna, to może i nawet to ci się spodoba. Jeśli jednak będziesz mi się przeciwstawiać, to dopilnuję, aby spotkała cię największa kara. Ojj, już się o to postaram, bo wiem, że ty się tak łatwo nie poddasz. Nie pracowałem dla ciebie zbyt długo, ale zdołałem poznać, jaką jesteś osobą. Dlatego mam nadzieję na trochę walki z twojej strony, która doda temu całemu przedstawieniu całkiem niezłej pikanterii. Teraz... hmm – udał, że myśli. – Ach... teraz... za chwilę przez te drzwi wprowadzę moją wcześniejszą zdobycz i zobacz jak ona się zachowuje. Mmm, tak chciałbym, aby każda taka była, ale nie ty... ty jesteś od nich wszystkich inna i mam nadzieję, że mi to pokażesz. Ale nie o to mi chodzi, ona będzie starała się doprowadzić cię do orgazmu. Jeśli jej się to uda dostanie nagrodę, ale wtedy ty zostaniesz ukarana... – kontynuował szepcząc jej do ucha. – Rozumiesz zasady tej gry? Ty musisz zrobić wszystko, aby nie udało jej się doprowadzić cię do orgazmu – zaśmiał się. – Teraz, gdy już wszystko jest jasne, zaczynajmy – powiedział i odsunął się od jej ucha, aby nachylić się nad jej ciałem i wziąć jej lewy sutek w swoje usta. Zatoczył wokół niego językiem kółka, a następnie mocno go przygryzł. Jego lewa ręka wędrowała w dół jej brzucha do jej kobiecości. Rozchylił jej wargi i potarł jej łechtaczkę, a następnie jego palce zanurzyły się w jej wnętrzu, poruszał nimi na zmianę; raz szybko raz wolno. Gdy je wyciągnął, uśmiechnął się do niej i powiedział: – Tak, teraz jesteś gotowa na naszą zabawę. – Podciągnął ją lekko do góry, aby była w pozycji półsiedzącej. Jej ręce były związane z tyłu jej ciała i przywiązane do wezgłowia łóżka, nogi szeroko rozchylone, a kajdany, które były na jej kostkach, łączyły się z łańcuchami, które były zamocowane do balustrady.

Taki piękny widok... Może to ja powinienem się tobą teraz zająć – zaśmiał się. – Jeszcze będę miał na to czas – powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju po Alice.

Dziewczyna siedziała na ziemi, gdy to zobaczył jego oczy pociemniały.

Pozwoliłem ci usiąść? – zawył. Spojrzała na niego oczami pełnymi strachu i bólu, po czym przecząco kiwnęła głowa. – Więc, dlaczego to, do cholery, zrobiłaś? – krzyczał i zamknął drzwi do pokoju. Jednak gra będzie musiała troszeczkę zaczekać. Pchnął ją w kierunku pokoju, w którym zwykle przebywała. A gdy już byli w środku, rzucił ją na stół, tak, że jej twarz była na blacie. Rozstawił jej nogi i przymocował je do nóżek stołu, a ręce wyciągnęła do tyłu i związał je tam. Odszedł na chwilę, a dziewczyna przygotowywała się na najgorsze. Wiedziała, że nie powinna go denerwować, ale nogi od ciągłego leżenia ją bolały i nie była w stanie ustać, dlaczego usiadła. Ale on nawet nie dał jej się wytłumaczyć. Dlaczego się nie domyśliła, że to może być cholerny test z jego strony.

Psychicznie przegotowywała się na ból, który miał za chwilę nadejść. Oczywiście nie pomyliła się już wiedziała, jak to z nim jest. Chociaż bardzo mało czasu spędziła w jego towarzystwie, to zdołała poznać jego zachowanie.

Podszedł do niej i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wymierzył jej mocne uderzenie z drewnianej deski. Dziewczyna pisnęła z bólu i prawie wyskoczyła ze swojej skóry. Jej tyłek piekł ją niemiłosiernie, a to dopiero było pierwsze. Zazwyczaj zaczynał od trochę delikatniejszych uderzeń. Kolejne dwa były równie mocne, co to pierwsze. Łzy płynęły już po jej policzkach, a szloch ugrzązł w gardle, jakby to, iż miałaby głośno płakać, sprawiłoby, iż będzie jeszcze gorzej. Nie chciała jednak ryzykować i wewnętrznie rozrywała się na kawałeczki, a na zewnątrz było widać tylko łzy.

Jego uderzenia nie trafiały już tylko w jej pośladki, jedno wylądowało na jej plecach, kolejne na udach, po czym cała była już obolała, gdy zdecydował, że to już koniec. Szybko rozebrał się od pasa w dół i wszedł w nią jednym ruchem, mocno pieprząc jej tyłek. Złapał rękoma jej boki i pchał w nią z całej siły, a z każdym 'plaśnięciem' odbijanych od siebie ciał, dziewczyna zwijała się z bólu. A to był dopiero początek dnia, nie wiedziała jak on potoczy się dalej. Ale czuła, że to nie będzie już nic przyjemnego. Gdy skończył, wyszedł z niej szybko, ubrał się i rozwiązał jej nogi, ręce wciąż miała z tyłu. Wprowadził ją z pokoju i, gdy stali przed tymi samymi drzwiami, co wcześniej, odezwał się do niej.

Pamiętasz jak mówiłem o twoich paluszkach? – zapytał, a ona kiwnęła głową. – Jednak się rozmyśliłem i wszystko, co będziesz robić, to używać swojego języczka i słodkich usteczek. Może jak będzie ci dobrze szło, to rozwiążę twoje ręce, ale na razie będziesz musiała sobie bez nich poradzić – powiedział niby delikatnie, ale z pewnego rodzaju stanowczością.

Otworzył drzwi i pchnął ją do środka, a następnie wszedł za nią. Podszedł z nią do łóżka, a Rosalie patrzyła na nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami. W pewnym sensie miała nadzieję, że to, co mówił, nie okaże się prawdą. Ale teraz wiedziała, że to wszystko było tylko jej złudnym myśleniem i to się naprawdę zaraz stanie.

Rosalie, poznaj Alice. Alice, to jest Rosalie – powiedział, jakby przedstawiał swoją dziewczynę siostrze, a nie... – Teraz, gdy się już wszyscy znamy... – zaśmiał się. – Bierzmy się do roboty, bo nie mam na to całego dnia – kontynuował. – A i, Rosalie, przepraszamy za tak długą nieobecność, ale wypadła nam pewna sprawa – mówiąc to skierował swój wzrok na Alice, a ona wściekle się zaczerwieniła. I stała chwilę w miejscu. Pchnął ją na łóżko, a ona siedziała już między nogami Rosalie. Czuła się dziwnie skrępowana, bo nigdy nie robiła TEGO z dziewczyną.

ALICE! – zawył i to jej wystarczyło, aby wszystkie wątpliwości, które pojawiały się w jej myślach, natychmiast odeszły, a ona pochyliła się do kobiecości Rose.

Dmuchnęła na nią ciepłym powietrzem, a Rose lekko drgnęła na to uczucie, bo było inne od tych, które doświadczyła w ciągu ostatnich 15 godzin. Tak, odliczała każdą chwilę, jaką tu spędziła. Nawet zastanawiała się, czy ktoś zacznie jej szukać, ale nie mogła przypomnieć sobie nikogo, komu by na niej zależało. Pewnie wszyscy będą się cieszyć, że nie ma jej w pracy i nikt nie pokusi się o zastanowienie, nawet przez chwilę, dlaczego.

Alice zaczęła delikatnie lizać jej łechtaczkę, zakręcając kółka wokół niej. Nie wiedziała, co ma robić i próbowała coś wymyślić. Powoli i nieśpiesznie poruszała swoim językiem na niej; co chwilę spoglądając do góry na twarz Rosalie, która przedstawiała szok.

Rose, nigdy wcześniej nie była w takiej sytuacji z dziewczyną; ostatnio rzadko, kiedy była z mężczyznami, a co dopiero kobietami. Było to dla niej dziwne, ale za razem i przyjemne. Gdy język Alice dotykał jej łechtaczki, miała ochotę jęczeć, ale wiedziała, że nie może dać JEMU tej satysfakcji. Nie może pokazać, że jej się to podoba. Jednakże musi to wszystko wytrzymać, bo nie ma pojęcia, co planuje dla niej, gdy nie spełni jego małej 'prośby' w tej grze. On był nieprzewidywalny i wszystkiego można się było spodziewać.

W czasie gdy Alice pracowała swoimi ustami i językiem, aby jak najszybciej doprowadzić Rose do spełnienia, a ta wstrzymywała się przed tym jak tylko mogła, on stał schowany w cieniu pokoju i przyglądał się całemu zajściu. Był zadowolony ze swojego pomysłu, bo teraz będzie mógł spełnić kilka ze swoich fantazji, tylko Rosalie musi zacząć współpracować. Fakt, w jej oczach nie widział już tej chęci walki jak na początku, ale to nie oznacza, że ona całkowicie się poddała. Kobiety, takie jak ona, zawsze walczą do końca. Miał nadzieję, że w jej przypadku się nie pomylił, bo cała zabawa straciłaby swój urok. A tak to wszystko będzie całkiem nowym i ciekawym doświadczeniem dla niego. Może w przyszłości to jeszcze powtórzy.

Widząc, jak Alice stara się wypełnić jego polecenia, ale jej to jednak nie wychodziło, postanowił jej trochę pomóc, dlatego zaczął wyciągać z szafek swoje małe zabawki. A one były zbyt zajęte 'sobą', aby zwrócić na niego uwagę.

Alice zanurzyła swój język we wnętrzu Rose i zaczęła nim szybko poruszać. Na przemian pieprząc ją nim i przygryzając oraz ssąc jej łechtaczkę, a także dmuchając na nią ciepłym powietrzem.

Rosalie była już blisko, ale nie mogła się poddać. Nie teraz, nie nigdy. Zacisnęła ręce w pięści, jakby to miało jej pomóc i zaczęła myśleć o rzeczach bardzo aseksualnych, tylko po to, aby powstrzymać swoje ciało przed euforią, jaka miała za chwilę nastać.

Podszedł do łóżka niezauważony i uderzył Alice mocno w pośladek, na co dziewczyna jęknęła wprost do cipki Rose.

Długo jeszcze? Zaczynam się nudzić – powiedział znudzonym głosem. Chciał pójść dalej w swoim planie, ale to musi się za chwilę zakończyć. – Myślałem, Ali, że jesteś w tym lepsza. No cóż, chyba się pomyliłem i będziemy musieli dokończyć naszą zabawę w drugim pokoju – szeptał do jej ucha. Na te słowa dziewczyna zatrzęsła się i nie przestawała pracować przy Rosalie; robiła to szybciej, gwałtowniej i mocniej. – Słoneczko, to chyba nie wystarczy. Ale z racji, że cię lubię – zaśmiał się. – Dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę. Jesteś grzeczna, więc pozwolę ci użyć twoich paluszków... zgadzasz się na to? – zapytał, chociaż i bez tego zrobiłby to, czego chce.

Nikt mu nie będzie mówił, co może, a czego nie. Ona, nie odrywając swoich ust od Rose, pokiwała głową. Szybko rozwiązał jej dłonie, które od razu skierowały się do kobiecości dziewczyny i zanurzyła swoje dwa palce w jej wnętrzu, którymi poruszała w rytm przyśpieszonych oddechów. Delikatnie zaczęła podciągać swoje ciało w górę wciąż pompując w jej wnętrze. Kiedy jej twarz była na wysokości piersi Rosalie, chwyciła w usta jej prawy sutek i zaczęła go ssać, a lewy złapała między palec wskazujący a kciuk wolnej ręki, wykręcając go.

O tak... – wyszeptał gardłowo. – Przejmij inicjatywę – zaśmiał się.

Wspinała się w górę ciała Rosalie. Gdy była na wysokości jej twarzy wyciągnęła z niej swoje palce i skierowała je do jej ust, obrysowała nimi ich kontur.

Mogę? – zapytała niepewnie, wskazując na knebel znajdujący się na ustach dziewczyny.

Rób, co tylko chcesz... – powiedział, dając jej wolną rękę.

Trzęsącymi się dłońmi ściągnęła knebel i ponownie palce, które pieprzyły ciasną cipkę Rosalie, znalazły się na jej ustach. Alice patrzyła jej prosto w oczy, wyczekująco. Jakby ta miała się domyślić, o co jej chodzi. Al delikatnie swoimi palcami rozchyliła jej wargi i wsadziła do jej jamy ustnej palce, które świeciły się od soków dziewczyny. Nachyliła się do jej ucha i wyszeptała.

Ssij to, suko – delikatnie lecz stanowczo. Widząc jej działania, musiał się uśmiechnąć. Dziewczyna szybko się uczyła i to mu się podobało. Wolną ręką chwyciła jej włosy i odciągnęła jej głowę do tyłu, a Rose jęknęła z bólu. Alice wyciągnęła palce z jej ust i tą ręką chwyciła ją za szyję, lekko ściskając.

Puściła ją, a rękoma złapała za jej ramiona i w dziwny sposób obniżyła jej ciało na łóżku. Usiadła na niej okrakiem i przycisnęła swoją kobiecość do brzucha Rosie. Ręce oparła dla wsparcia po obu stronach jej głowy i delikatnie zaczęła się o nią ocierać schodząc w dół. A gdy dotarła do jej wrażliwego miejsca jej ruchy stały się mocniejsze. Całym ciałem przyległa do dziewczyny i szybko poruszała się na niej. Swoją cipką pocierała o jej. Obie głośno jęczały.

Wspiął się na łóżko i usiadł w nogach łóżka. Złapał Alice za biodra i pociągnął ją w swoją stronę.

Koniec tej pieprzonej zabawy... teraz moja kolej – warknął. – Miałem nadzieję, że jednak lepiej się spiszesz. Później zajmiemy się tą sprawą, a teraz – zaczął i ustawił ją na kolanach, rozchylając jej uda, a głowę pchnął w dół łóżka. – Nie, ty nie przestaniesz. Hmm... powiedzmy, że masz drugą, bądź nawet już i trzecią, szansę. Ale ta jest ostatnia – powiedział i uderzył z otwartej dłoni w jej pośladek, a odgłos tego plaśnięcia rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. Twarz dziewczyny wykrzywiła się z bólu, dobrze, że jej nie widział. Skierowała swoje palce do rozgrzanego wnętrza Rosalie, a jej język bawił się łechtaczką dziewczyny.

Alice była już przestraszona, obawiała się tego, co stanie się później. Wiedziała, że nie był z tego wszystkiego zadowolony, a to może prowadzić do pogorszenia jej sytuacji. Ale starała się jak tylko mogła i nic nie dało się więcej zrobić, to wszystko wina Rosalie. Więc patrzyła na nią z chęcią mordu w oczach. Słodka dziewczyna, która kiedy trzeba umie pokazać pazurki.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wszedł w nią i od razu zaczął się szybko poruszać. Nie zwracając uwagi, czy ona czuje się komfortowo, bo naprawdę nigdy się tym nie interesował i tym razem również nie zamierzał myśleć o tak nieistotnych sprawach. Tutaj ważny jest tylko on, tylko to, co on czuje i czego pragnie. A w tej chwili chciał ją porządnie zerznąć, aby wiedziała gdzie jej miejsce. Później się z nią policzy za te jej małe wpadki, niech teraz myśli, że uszło jej to płazem, ale on przecież nie zapomina i w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie to wyciągnie. A wtedy...

Jego ręce zacisnęły się na biodrach i poruszał jej ciałem w rytmie wraz ze swoim, kiedy w nią wchodził pchał ją do przodu, a kiedy wychodził ciągnął ją mocno do tyłu. Palce wbijały się w jej skórę, a ona przez ból, jaki jej zadawał głośno jęczała, a jej usta przy kobiecości Rosalie wprawiały ją w drgania. Dziewczyna już ledwo wytrzymywała te tortury, ale postanowiła być twarda i nie dać się temu wszystkiemu. Im dłużej będzie zwlekać, to... miała nadzieję, że będzie dla niej lepiej. Ale czy na pewno? Czy takie drażnienie go swoim zachowaniem nie spowoduje czegoś o wiele gorszego?

Z każdą chwilą jego ruchy były mocniejsze i bardziej gwałtowne zbliżał się do swojego spełnienia. Kiedy mocno w niej doszedł, jego ruchy nie spowolniły, a jedna z jego rąk powędrowała do jej łechtaczki, którą zaczął mocno pocierać, a następnie szczypać. Droczył się z nią, bo wiedział, że ona nie dojdzie, jeśli jej nie pozwoli, wiedziała, jakie będą konsekwencję takiej niesubordynacji.

Alice z każdą chwilą zbliżała się do swojego końca, dosłownie i przenośni. Nie wiedziała, co jeszcze mogłaby zrobić, żeby 'zmusić' Rosalie do orgazmu, zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej również musiał powiedzieć coś podobnego. Dlatego tak się powstrzymywała. Ale ona musiała wykonać swoje polecenie, bo dzisiaj nie zniesie więcej kar. Za dużo ich było w tak krótkim czasie. Jej organizm był już wykończony, a wszystko, co robiła, działo się dzięki ostatkom jej sił. Nie mogła zemdleć, bo raz już jej się to zdarzyło i nawet nie chce pamiętać, co wtedy jej zrobił. Musiała się trzymać i być silna. Przetrwać to, a wieczorem będzie w 'swoim' łóżku odpoczywać.

Z całych sił pompowała swoim palcami we wnętrzu Rosalie, a jej język bawił się łechtaczką. Palce drugiej dłoni skierowała do jej tylnego wejścia i z całej siły pchnęła nimi do środka. Poruszała swoimi dłońmi na przemian i to było wystarczające, aby złamać Rose. Bo w tej chwili zaczęła zaciskać się na jej palcach; głośno jęcząc i wyginając swoje plecy w łuk. Na ustach Alice zagościł uśmiech.

Gdy usłyszał pojękiwania Rosalie w ekstazie, zwolnił swoje ruchy i wyszedł z Alice. Dając jej chwilę spokoju. Jemu również to, co widział, sprawiło radość, bo w tej chwili nie wykonała jego polecenia i tak jakby po raz pierwszy złamała siebie. Wiedział, że nie chciała mu dać tej satysfakcji, jednakże nie wytrzymała. Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do jego wezgłowia, pochylił się i wyszeptał do jej ucha.

No proszę, panno Hale, nie dała panienka rady. Myślałem, że się rozumieliśmy, kiedy mówiłem ci, co możesz, a czego nie. Jednakże widzę, że nic sobie nie zrobiłaś z mojej małej prośby i przez to poniesiesz karę – syczał. A dziewczyna zaczęła się trząść; on był nie obliczalny i nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Strach był widoczny na każdym kawałku jej ciała. Nawet Alice, która teraz na nią patrzyła, było jej żal. Ona już wiedziała, jakie są jego kary, a ta biedna dziewczyna dopiero pozna jego drugą stronę. Ale jeśli musiałaby wybierać między sobą a tą nową dziewczyną, która ma ponieść karę, zawsze wybierze tą drugą, ona już wystarczająco przeszła teraz jej kolej. – Ale to jeszcze nie teraz. Nie zabawiłem się wystarczająco. Na pewno zajmę się tobą później... możesz być tego pewna.

Po tych słowach odsunął się od niej i zaczął rozwiązywać jej nogi, które zapewne od tak długiego rozciągania będą ją cholernie boleć. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec.

Zaczęła się kręcić i kopać nogami na wszystkie strony; wszystko, aby tylko się stąd wydostać, jednak nie ma tak dobrze. Jej nogi szybko zostały przywiązane do balustrady łóżka, a ręce wyciągnięte nad głowę i przywiązane do jego wezgłowia. Podszedł do Alice i wyszeptał jej coś na ucha, ta ze strachem tylko kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie i usiadła obok rąk Rosalie. Czekała. Na co? Na znak?

Był cierpliwy i opanowany. Jeszcze raz podszedł do Rosalie, a raczej usiadł na jej brzuchu okrakiem. Ona wciąż próbowała się wydostać, ale jej poczynania na nic się zdały, bo była skrępowana. Po dotyku Alice myślała, że już wszystko przetrzyma, ale jego dotyk. On nagi siedzący na niej, a jego dłonie wędrujące po jej skórze i zmierzające do jej piersi, które zaczął mocno ugniatać i ściskać. Szczypał jej sutki, a dziewczyna nie kontrolując się, jęknęła na to doznanie i na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. – Skoro jęczysz, to mam rozumieć, że ci się to wszystko podoba? – zapytał, ale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

Pieprz się popaprańcu! – warknęła.

Nie ładnie, oj nie ładnie... – naśmiewał się z niej. – Wiesz, że nic nie możesz zrobić. Znalazłaś się w takiej sytuacji, więc radzę ci, słoneczko, dostosuj się do niej. Bo moja cierpliwość ma granice, a ty stąpasz już po cienkim lodzie. Panuj nad sobą, suko. I tak masz już jedną karę – zaśmiał się. – A ja postaram się, aby to cię naprawdę zabolało, dziwko – wysyczał.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego wzrokiem pełnym złości; gdyby mogła, to pewnie by go w tej chwili zabiła, ale jej sytuacja nie przestawiała się zbyt kolorowo. Miał rację, nie mogła nic zrobić, ale na pewno nie dostosuje się do jego zasad. Może jej robić co tylko chce, ale ona, Rosalie Hale, żyje życiem dyktowanym tylko przez nią, a nie jakiegoś pojebanego człowieka, który zapewne powinien leczyć się w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. _Czemu go, kurwa, nikt wcześniej nie zamknął? _

Och... zapomniałbym. Skoro Alice tak bardzo się starała, aby dać ujście twoim pragnieniom – gdy to mówił poruszył sugestywnie brwiami – to myślę, że teraz ty powinnaś jej się ładnie za to odwdzięczyć. Jednakże, zważywszy na twój niepohamowany temperament ,nie mogę cię rozwiązać, więc będziesz musiała sobie z tym jakoś poradzić. Mam nadzieję, że taka pozycja pozwoli ci się nią należycie zająć – powiedział i zaczął z niej schodzić, dając Alice znać, że może zrobić to, o czym jej wcześniej mówił.

Alice podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i przesunęła się tak, że jej uda były po obu stronach głowy Rosalie, a jej kobiecość była centralnie nad jej ustami. Jej twarz była skierowana do przodu, a ręce wykręciła do tyłu, aby wesprzeć się o wezgłowie łóżka.

Gdy ona już tak klęczała, on stanął na łóżku na równych nogach i podszedł bliżej niej. Rozstawił je po bokach ciała Rose, jedną ręką trzymał podstawę swojego fiuta, a drugą chwycił głowę Alice i pociągnął ją bliżej siebie. Dziewczyna rozchyliła szybko swoje wargi, a on z całej siły pchnął do wnętrza jej jamy ustnej. Kiedy miała go już całego w swoich ustach, jego druga ręka wplotła się w jej włosy i zaczął poruszać jej głową w rytmie, w jakim mu odpowiadało, wchodząc tak głęboko jak mógł. Za każdym razem jego główka uderzała w ścianę jej gardła, a kiedy był już wystarczająco twardy, wyszedł z niej.

Jedną ręką potarł jej policzek i mruknął.

Grzeczna dziewczynka. – Na co ona uśmiechnęła się do niego, szczęśliwa, że był zadowolony po tym, co robiła. Może dzisiaj jej się uda, pójść spać bez kary?

Przesunął się w dół łóżka i ustawił się między rozchylonymi nogami Rosalie. Złapał ją za pośladki i podniósł do góry. Szybko w nią wszedł. Dziewczyna jęknęła, gdy ją wypełnił; to było takie inne od palców i języka Alice.

Alice, czy Rosalie należycie się tobą zajmuje? – zapytał, ciekaw czy zaczęła wypełniać jego polecenie. Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową. Miał nadzieję, że teraz, kiedy złamała jedną ze swoich 'zasad' pójdzie łatwiej, jednak to wydawał się jeszcze trudniejsze. Ale nie z takimi miał już do czynienia, więc wiedział jak ją złamać.

Zaczął się w niej szybko poruszać, mocno ściskając jej pośladki. Dziewczyna jęczała już z bólu, a nie przyjemności. Puścił jej tyłek, a jedną ręką sięgnął za siebie, gdzie leżały wszystkie zabawki, które sobie przygotował. Złapał za mały pejcz i zaczął mocno uderzać w jej nabrzmiałą już z podniecenia łechtaczkę. Dziewczyna dała się ponieść temu doznaniu i nagle zaczęła się na nim zaciskać, nie mogła już tego powstrzymać.

Proszę, proszę. Jak nie wiele ci trzeba. Kilka poruszeń mojego fiuta i uderzeń w łechtaczkę, a ty już dochodzisz... hmm, chyba spodziewałem się czegoś więcej po tobie – zaczął mówić. Przerwa. – Nie, jednak się nie spodziewałem. Jesteś twarda tylko na zewnątrz. Udajesz trudną do złamania, ale w środku jesteś zagubioną dziewczynką – kontynuował. – Już niedługo ta dziewczynka wyjdzie na powierzchnię, nie ukrywaj jej. Chcę ją zobaczyć, a kiedy czegoś chcę... dostaję to. I tym razem też tak będzie, więc im szybciej ona mi się ukaże, to ty będziesz mniej cierpieć. Albo zrobimy to w łatwy sposób, albo w mój, który dla ciebie nie będzie przyjemny – przestał na chwilę. – Dlatego mówię po raz ostatni, rób to, o czym wcześniej ci powiedziałem – warknął na zakończenie, a jego ręce zaczęły wędrować brutalnie wzdłuż jej ciała; w górę do piersi, które ścisnął tak bardzo, że jego kostki pobielały. Jego ruchy były gwałtowne, a z każdym pchnięciem jakby znajdował się w niej głębiej.

Jego oczy uważnie obserwowały jej twarz i zobaczył, że delikatnie wyciągnęła język i zaczęła kierować go na łechtaczkę Alice, która niecierpliwie nad nią czekała. Ale, jak na grzeczną dziewczynkę przystało, nie odezwała się ani słowem, tylko czekała.

Kiedy język Rosalie dotknął jej łechtaczki, głośno jęknęła. Zaczęła kreślić wokół niej kółka, a Alice mocniej zacisnęła ręce na balustradzie, aby zachować równowagę.

Puścił piersi Rose i po raz ostatni wykręcił mocno jej sutki, dziewczyna jęknęła, a przyjemna wibracja rozeszła się po kobiecości Al. Następnie jego jedna dłoń powędrowała do jej łechtaczki i zaczął ją pocierać, gdy jego członek wychodził z jej wnętrza. Nie dając jej chwili przerwy, drugą ręką złapał jej pośladek i mocno go ściskał. Jej dłonie, które były związane, zacisnęły się w pięści, aby chociaż przez chwilę dała radę jeszcze wytrzymać. Napięcie, jakie budowało się w jej podbrzuszu było nie do zniesienia, ale nie chciała dać mu po raz kolejny satysfakcji, że ją złamał. Podejrzewała, że już i tak na jego ustach gości jakiś ironiczny uśmiech, bo był cynikiem, bardzo pewnym siebie i tego, co robił. Nie znała go, ale domyśliła się tego po jego postawie.

Jej język zjechał w dół kobiecości Alice i delikatnie zaczął zagłębiać się w jej wnętrzu, raz poruszała nim niezwykle powoli, żeby za chwilę wykonywać szybkie ruchu. Alice lekko rozszerzyła nogi, aby opuścić się niżej na Rose i być bliżej jej języka, żeby ten mógł wejść głębiej. Wiedziała, że to nie jest wystarczające, aby doprowadzić ją do orgazmu, ale była blisko i potrzebowała dodatkowego bodźca, aby dojść.

Gdy po chwili mocno w niej doszedł. Czuł, że jej ścianki powoli się zaciskają, ale wiedział też, że ona się powstrzymuje. Wyszedł z niej szybko i przesunął się, aby usiąść na jej brzuchu całym swoim ciężarem, przyciskając ją mocniej do łóżka. Dziewczyna jęknęła z bólu, a on uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, bo jedynie Alice mogła to zobaczyć. Jego kutas był w pełnej gotowości, poruszył się na niej tak, że on ocierał się o jej piersi. Oczy Al były już zamglone. Przybliżył się do niej i wyszeptał do ucha.

Jesteś już blisko, dziecinko, prawda? Pewnie chciałabyś dojść... – przerwał na chwilę, a ona energicznie pokiwała głową. – Ale nie byłaś dzisiaj dobrą dziewczynką i to powinna być część twojej kary. Nie wiem, czy mogę się na to zgodzić... – kontynuował. Dziewczyna robiła w jego kierunku słodką minę, a oczy ukazywały pragnienie, jakie spalało ją od środka, oraz prośbę w jego kierunku. – Nie rób takiej minki, bo to na mnie nie działa... chyba, że chcesz uzyskać inny efekt. – Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową. Nie miała zakneblowanych ust, ale bała się odezwać, aby mu się jeszcze bardziej nie narazić. W jej spojrzeniu teraz można było dostrzec strach, czy czasem swoim delikatnym zachowaniem nie sprowadziła na siebie kataklizmu. Erupcja wulkanu jest zwykle nieprzewidywalna, jeśli w nim się wszystko zagotuje, wybuch może być szybki i nie do zatrzymania. Wszystko będzie jak domino - jeden klocek upada, ciągnąc za sobą następne. Jej akacje wywołają jego reakcje. Jak bodźce zmuszające synapsy do odpowiedzi.

Zszedł z Rosalie, zostając jeszcze jednak na łóżku. Złapał Alice za włosy i pochylił ją wzdłuż ciała dziewczyny. – Mnie się nie udało, bo suka się powstrzymuje, więc może ty po raz kolejny doprowadzisz ją do orgazmu! – powiedział ostro. Twarz Alicie była między nogami Rose, jej palce poruszały się szybko we wnętrzu blondynki, a język przyciskał się do jej łechtaczki. – Ładnie, ale to chyba nie jest wystarczające, poza tym... nudzi mnie – odsunął się trochę od nich i złapał jedną ze swoich zabawek. Rozwiązał nogi Rose i odgiął je do góry, przywiązując je do szczebli nad łóżkiem, aby jej dziurki były jak najlepiej dostępne. Pochylił się i do jej odbytu włożył gruby wibrator, wciskając go do środka, tak głęboko, jak tylko mógł, i z tempem ślimaka zaczął nim poruszać. Drugą ręką chwycił trochę mniejszy, który miał dwie nakładki; jedną do penetrowania jej pochwy, a drugą do stymulowania łechtaczki. Podał go Alice, a ona natychmiast przystąpiła do działania. Mocno przycisnęła go do jej łechtaczki, a po chwili zaczęła nim szybko poruszać, do tego wyginała go pod różnym kątem, aby wszedł jak najgłębiej do wnętrza blondynki. Nakładka do stymulowania łechtaczki była mocno przyciśnięta i zaczęła się kręcić, wysyłając przyjemne uczucie w dół kręgosłupa Rose. Jej nogi były mocno odgięte w kierunku głowy, co powodowało naciągnięcie jej wszystkich, już i tak zbolałych, mięśni. Jej ciało powoli zalewała fala ekstazy, ale nie chciała pozwolić, aby to nastąpiło; nie mogła pokazać, że się poddaje.

Rose pracowała językiem nad cipką Alice, wsadzając go najgłębiej jak mogła, ale nie było to wystarczające. Ruchy Alice i jego były zsynchronizowane, dziewczyna czuła jak wibratory ocierają się o siebie przez cienką ściankę. Próbowała skupić swoje myśli na czymś innym, aby powstrzymać swoje ciało przed reakcją, ale jej to nie wychodziło, ponieważ w tej chwili zaczęła się zaciskać, a jej plecy wygięły się w łuk. Głośno jęcząc osiągnęła spełnienie. Na ustach Alice zagościł szeroki uśmiech, z zadowolenia, że udało jej się spełnić to, co jej kazał, i obyło się w tym razem bez żadnych problemów. Chciała, żeby to się szybko stało i tak było. Miała nadzieję, że to będzie na dzisiaj już koniec i oprócz obiecanej kary, która miała nadzieję, że się jednak nie odbędzie, nic jej więcej nie spotka. Jeszcze nie wiedziała jak bardzo się myli i to jest dopiero początek tego, co czeka je przez najbliższe dni. W jego głowie formułowały się różne myśli… tego, co może zrobić z dziewczynami i jak one to zniosą. Nie chciał ich wykończyć po pierwszym dniu, bo zabawa będzie skończona, ale musiał sprawdzić jak daleko może się posunąć. Na razie zauważył, że Rosalie jest wygimnastykowana, bo pomimo pozycji, w jakich ją układał, nie zauważył na jej twarzy oznak bólu z tego powodu.

Gdy dziewczyna uspokoiła się, wyciągnął z niej zabawki i pozwolił zejść Alice, chociaż ta nie doznała jeszcze swojego spełnienia.

Pogłaskał ją delikatnie po policzku. – Jeszcze będziesz miała swoją szansę… - powiedział i uśmiechnął się. – Ja teraz będę musiał zająć się tą suką, ale nie chcę, żebyś została sama. Chodź! – zaczął mówić dość łagodnie.

Alice posłusznie wstała z łóżka i udała się za nim. Podszedł do stołu i poklepał jego blat, aby dziewczyna na nim usiadła. Położyła się na nim i wyciągnęła swoje ręce nad głowę. Szybko je przypiął do stołu, nogi rozłożyła szeroko opierając stopy na blacie, które również przykuł. Chwilę później jej oczom ukazała się dziwna maszyna, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Przesunął ją i umiejscowił ją tak, że znajdowała się między jej nogami, a odstająca część, na którą został nałożony sztuczny penis zbliżyła się do jej kobiecości. Włożył go do jej wnętrza i uruchomił maszynę, początkowo poruszał się powoli, wchodząc w nią głębiej i wychodząc prawie do końca. W Alice powoli zaczęło się budować napięcie i próbowała się odprężyć przy tym, bo czuła, że to jest dość przyjemne, ale chwilę później maszyna przyśpieszyła i pchnięcia stawały się mocniejsze i głębsze.

Zostawił ją tam i wrócił do Rosalie, rozwiązał jej nogi przekręcił ją w poprzek łóżka, a jej głowa zwisała w dół. Rozszerzył jej nogi i ponownie przywiązał je do balustrady. Wiedział, że gdy poluźni jej więzy ona zacznie się wyrywać. Podszedł do jej głowy, nachylił się nad jej uchem i powiedział jej co ją jeszcze czeka…

Następnie złapał podstawę swojego fiuta i nakierował go na jej usta, których nie otworzyła, więc objechał nim ich kontur. – Otwórz usta, suko! – powiedział spokojnie lecz dosadnie. Rosalie rozchyliła swoje wargi i jego główka zderzyła się z jej zębami. Zawył: – Szerzej! – Zrobiła jak jej kazał. Jedną ręką chwycił jej włosy w garść i zaczął poruszać jej głową w odpowiednim dla siebie rytmie, ale również coraz niżej schodził i jego fiut odbijał się od jej gardła. Jej oczy był już pełne łez. Gdy myślała, że to się nigdy nie skończy, jego uchwyt na jej włosach zelżał i wyszedł z niej, wciąż twardy i gotowy na więcej.

Szybko spojrzał, co się dzieje z Alice, która jak widać dobrze spędzała czas, ponieważ jęczała z przyjemności i było widać, że jest blisko, ale jako karę nie mogła dość, więc skręcała się ze wszystkich sił, aby powstrzymać to, co nieuniknione. Podszedł do niej i zwiększy obroty maszyny, która penetrowała jej wnętrze, po czym z uśmiechem samozadowolenia wrócił do Rosalie. Usiadł między jej nogami i swoje dwa palce wbił w jej kobiecość, nie marnując czasu zaczął nimi szybko poruszać, a kciukiem pocierał jej łechtaczkę. Drugą ręką sięgnął do jej piersi, którą zaczął ściskać i pocierać sutek, pochylił się i mocno go przygryzł, na co z ust dziewczyny wyrwały się niezidentyfikowane dźwięki. Wyciągnął z niej swoje palce, złapał podstawę swojego penisa i szybko w nią wszedł, a swoje dłonie oparł na jej biodrach i zaczął się poruszać. Z każdym pchnięciem jakby znajdował się głębiej, sięgając miejsc, których nikt wcześniej nie odkrył. Jedną ze swoich rąk przeniósł na jej gardło i lekko je ścisnął. Zbliżał się do swojego spełnienia, ale nie chciał dojść przed nią, więc drugą dłoń skierował do jej łechtaczki, którą zaczął mocno pocierać, a następnie złapał między dwa palce i ścisnął ją. Ścianki dziewczyny zaczęły się na nim mocno zaciskać, a ona głośno krzyczała w swoim spełnieniu. Po kilku kolejnych pchnięciach doszedł w niej mocno. Następnie wyszedł z niej i poszedł do brzegu łóżka.

Znów złapał ją za włosy i tym razem bez żadnego słowa wdarł się swoim fiutem do jej jamy ustnej.

Chcę, abyś spróbowała siebie… - powiedział do niej delikatnie.

Dziewczyna zaczęła się krztusić i brakowało jej powietrza, ale on nie przestał, tylko brutalnie pieprzył jej usta. Gdy ponownie był twardy, pozwolił jej odetchnąć. Myślała, że to zacznie się na nowo. Ale tym razem poszedł do Alice, która już przechodziła katusze. Potarł jej nabrzmiałą z podniecenia łechtaczkę, która ociekała już w jej sokach…

Taka mokra… chciałabyś dojść?

Taaaaaak! – wykrzyczała.

Kurwa, dziwko… nie krzycz, nie jestem głuchy! – zawył. Alice speszyła się; nie chciała, żeby to tak wyglądało… ten krzyk sam wydarł się z jej ust, gdy maszyna wciąż ją pieprzyła…

Przepraszam – wyszeptała ostrożnie.

Tak się zastanawiam nad twoją karą i może, jeśli ten twój brak orgazmów zmienimy na coś innego, teraz mogłabyś osiągnąć swoje spełnienie – rozmyślał głośno…

Tak, proszę – wydyszała już półprzytomnie.

Jak bardzo prosisz? – droczył się z nią.

Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo proszę…

Hmm… to chyba jednak jest za mało, po tym wszystkim – kpił z niej. – Nie byłaś dzisiaj grzeczną dziewczynką.

Błagam, zrobię wszystko! – powiedziała.

Wszystko? – dopytywał. – To zmienia postać rzeczy… ale poczekaj jeszcze chwilkę.

Ale, ale ja już dłużej nie wytrzymam…. – płakała.

Alice, jeszcze ci nie pozwoliłem! – zawył. – Inaczej będę bardzo zły! A wiesz, co się wtedy dzieje!

Al, robiła wszystko, co mogła, aby się powstrzymać. Musiała to zrobić... Szybko wyłączył maszynę i odsunął ją od dziewczyny. Chwycił ją mocno za biodro i jednym szybkim ruchem wszedł w nią, od razu zaczynając się poruszać.

Tyle razy cię pieprzyłem, a ty wciąż jesteś taka ciasna… – mruczał.

Proszę… – zapłakała cicho.

Jeszcze chwilę… – Jego ruchy były szybsze, czuł jak ścianki dziewczyny pulsują wokół jego fiuta. Jego dłoń szybko powędrowała do jej łechtaczki i zaczął ją mocno pocierać. – TERAZ, SUKO! – krzyknął i w jednej chwili Alice osiągnęła swój najlepszy i najbardziej intensywny orgazm w całym życiu.


	9. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

**By klaudynka061192**

**EPOV**

– No to co dziewczynki, może znowu się zabawimy – powiedziałem wchodząc do pokoju i rzucając im podwójne dildo. – Dupcia z dupcią.

Już doskonale wiedziały co mają robić. Nauczyły się. Rosalie mimo swojej wcześniejszej niechęci była już grzeczną dziewczynką. O ile tą sukę w ogóle można nazwać grzeczną. Alice jak Alice. Jej już nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Ba... te dwie dziwki były już tak zmęczone, że nie trzeba było ich przywiązać do czegokolwiek, ale i tak to robiłem. Chyba pogodziły się ze swoim losem. Cóż, im i tak już nic innego nie pozostawało. To są już ich ostatnie chwile.

Wsadziły dildo do swoich cipek i zaczęły poruszać swoimi tyłkami tak, że ich pośladki dotykały się z każdym ich kolejnym ruchem. Haha... raz nawet urządziłem im seans filmowy, by wiedziały co mają robić, a potem było już tylko lepiej. Pieprzyły się nawzajem na moich oczach i nawet mi się wydawało, że podoba im się to, co robią, chyba, że ja wkraczałem do akcji, to już im się nie podobało. Z kolejnymi pchnięciami jęki zaczynały się wydobywać z ich ust. Jęczały niczym zawodowe dziwki, ale przecież po to tu były.

– Mocniej... szybciej... – warknąłem na nie, a potem podszedłem do mojej kochanej Rosalie i szarpnąłem ją za włosy, przez co trochę wybiła się z rytmu. – No to teraz jeszcze zajmiesz się mną – powiedziałem jej ze złowrogim śmiechem, a następnie wymierzyłem jej siarczysty policzek.

Wyswobodziłem się ze spodni, a ta blond dziwka od razu wzięła mnie w usta i zaczęła ssać. Chwyciłem jej głowę, pchając mocno biodrami, by mój fiut znalazł się głęboko w niej. Krztusiła się i dławiła, ale mnie to nie interesowało.

Gdy stałem się już wystarczająco twardy, rozdzieliłem je i zacząłem ostro posuwać Alice, a Rose dodatkowo jeszcze lizała jej cipkę. Co chwilę, wymierzałem którejś solidnego klapsa, a Alice tym razem była grzeczną dziewczynką, więc dałem jej dojść, a sam skończyłem głęboko w niej.

– No to teraz dziewczynki ciąg dalszy zabaw – odezwałem się, patrząc na nie bez żadnego uśmiechu, czy czegokolwiek i wyrzuciłem na łóżko całą szufladę pełna zabawek i różnego rodzaju gadżetów. – Która bardziej mi się spodoba, dostanie taryfę ulgową – powiedziałem z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. – Zaraz wracam – dodałem i wyszedłem z pokoju.

No cóż, ciekaw jestem, która bardziej mi się spodoba i do czego te dwie dziwki się posuną, by mnie zadowolić. Poznały mnie już dość dobrze by wiedzieć, czego się po mnie spodziewać, ale to co dla nich przewidziałem... haha! Tego sobie na pewno nawet nie są w stanie wyobrazić. Lecz teraz jest wszystko w ich rękach. To od nich samych zależy, czy szybciej zakończą swój żywot czy nie. Cóż... jedyny tylko szkopuł w tym, że nie wiedzą o co walczą.

Po pewnym czasie wróciłem do nich, a z ich twarzy dało się wyczytać oczekiwanie. Patrzyły na mnie obie, zastanawiając się pewnie, co znowu dla nich przygotowałem. Siedziały na łóżku nagie. Już nie zwijały się w kłębek jak na początku. Chyba dotarło do nich to, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu. Po co się zakrywać, skoro ja i tak spenetruje ich każdy fragment ciała.

– No! To do roboty! – wysyczałem przez zęby i usiadłem na wprost łóżka, tak bym mógł widzieć poczynania jednej jak i drugiej. – Każda pracuje na siebie. Chcę zobaczyć rywalizację między wami, czy się rozumiemy? – warknąłem, a one nie patrząc mi nawet w oczy, pokiwały głowami.

Alice wzięła jedno dildo i wsadziła je sobie do swojej cipki. Zaczęła się nim pieprzyć, jednocześnie drugą ręko pocierając swoją łechtaczkę. Poszła na łatwiznę. Za to blond suka zaczęła pieprzyć zarówno swoja cipkę, jak i odbyt. Chyba wreszcie do niej dotarło, że im bardziej brutalniej, tym bardziej mi się podoba. Mimo jej początkowych oporów była niezła. Gdy dotarło do niej, czego od niej oczekuję, i czy z jej pomocą czy nie i tak to osiągnę, już mi się nie opierała. Perfekcyjnie ssała mojego fiuta, była ciasna i wyła jak rasowa dziwka. Robiła wszystko, by spełnić moje oczekiwania. Ale kimże ja bym był, gdybym się z nią nie podroczył. Od początku wiedziałem, że będzie dobra. A ten jej charakterek. Z walecznej pani prezes Rosalie Hale co zostało? Szmata! Ale chociaż tyle w porównaniu z Alice, która robiła wszystko co mogła, by jeszcze bardziej pogrążyć swoją towarzyszkę w bólu i cierpieniu. Planując to wszystko zastanawiałem się, czy nie będą próbowały działać razem. Ale jakże się pomyliłem. Jedna pod drugą tylko dołki kopie.

– Dość! – krzyknąłem, a one spojrzały na mnie. – Alice, chodź! – powiedziałem i otworzyłem jej drzwi, by wyszła. Umieściłem ją w pokoju na końcu korytarza i przykułem do łóżka. Nie spełniła moich oczekiwań. Więcej się po niej spodziewałem, ale jej strata.

Wróciłem do Rosalie i wyswobodziłem się szybko ze spodni, dołączając do niej na łóżku. Chwyciłem ją za gardło i zacząłem upajać się jej zapachem. Leżała z przymkniętymi oczami i nie odważyła się nawet drgnąć. Oczekiwała w spokoju na to, co zamierzam.

– Widzisz Rosalie... – Zacząłem mówić do niej przerażającym szeptem, który przyprawiał ją o dreszcze. – Spodobałaś mi się. Doskonale spełniłaś moje oczekiwania. Brawo. Aż niechętnie będę się z tobą rozstawał. – Zaśmiałem się złowrogo. – Połóż się na brzuchu – rozkazałem. Zacząłem ugniatać jej pośladki, aż w końcu wszedłem w nią szybkim, mocnym pchnięciem. Pchałem szybko i mocno, za to wysuwałem się powoli. To był mój ostatni stosunek z nią, przed całkowitym końcem.

Gdy w niej skończyłem, podałem jej tabletki nasenne i połknęła je bez mrugnięcia okiem. Była już wyczerpana. Ale teraz już zapadnie w długi sen, z którego nigdy się nie obudzi. Skończyła tak jak każda moja ofiara.

Kiedy skończyłem z Rosalie, wróciłem po Alice. Leżała na łóżku w pokoju po drugiej stronie domu. Kiedy mnie ujrzała, zerknęła na mnie przelotnie, by potem znów spuścić głowę. Odpiąłem jej ręce z kajdan i oczekiwała na to, co zamierzam wobec niej.

– Chodź Alice, teraz czas na ciebie – powiedziałem tonem wypranym z wszelkich emocji. Bez słowa wstała i poszła za mną. Otworzyłem drzwi i puściłem ją przodem. Gdy weszła do środka i zobaczyła Rosalie, obróciła się i starała wyjść. Rosalie leżała martwa na łóżku. Jej skóra była porozcinana na nadgarstkach, a krew porozmazywana po całym ciele. Ona już skończyła swój żywot, tak jak moje poprzednie ofiary.

– Kładź się! – warknąłem na nią i popchnąłem w kierunku łóżka.

Tym razem zawitałem do Seattle. Byłem Jamesem Carterem bez jakiegoś ciekawszego życiorysu. Nie miałem ochoty nawet na brnięcie w przeszłość. Wydawało mi się to bezsensowne. Nie każda ludzka istota musi mieć ciekawe życie. Teraz postawiłem na zwykłą nudę.

Z Alice i Rosalie skończyłem już jakiś czas temu. Muszę przyznać, że było to ciekawe doświadczenie. Te dziwki były naprawdę dobre. Nie żałuję, że skusiłem się na ten niewinny trójkącik. Ich charaktery wiele zrobiły. Rywalizowały ze sobą, a nie starały się wspólnie mi przeciwstawić. Lecz nie wydaje mi się, bym w najbliższym czasie mógł to powtórzyć. Zbyt wiele ostrożności trzeba wtedy zachować. Przy dwóch dziwkach wygląda to inaczej, niż przy jednej. Jedna dziwka po prostu jest, a dwóch już trzeba pilnować, choćby po to, by się nie pozabijały.

Przemierzałem właśnie ulice tego idiotycznego miasta. Czemu było idiotyczne? Sam nie wiem, ale dla mnie właśnie takie było. Lecz czy to ma jakieś znaczenie.? Musiałem znaleźć swoją kolejną ofiarę. Właśnie! Ofiara! Brunetka? Blondynka? Szatynka? Ruda? A może następną będziesz ty? Co ty na to?

Będziesz leżała naga na łóżku. Twoje ręce i nogi będą przywiązane mocnymi łańcuchami. Na twoim ciele będą ślady po licznych uderzeniach, a twoja gładka wygolona cipka będzie wystawiona na widok publiczny. O tak! To byłby piękny widok. Haha! Niczym eksponat w muzeum. Wyobrażasz to sobie, bo ja tak.

Twoje wszystkie kończyny byłyby maksymalnie rozciągnięte. Usta miałabyś zakneblowane, a twoje oczy byłyby szeroko otwarte. Patrzyłabyś na to wszystko, co z tobą robię. Widziałabyś jak dotykam cię w brutalny sposób, nie zważając na to czy cię boli, czy nie. Dotykałbym cię nawet wtedy, gdybyś płakała, bo to jeszcze bardziej mnie podnieca. Taka całkowicie bezbronna i skazana wyłącznie na mnie. Twój ból byłby spowodowany przeze mnie. O tak! To byłoby piękne.

W Seattle byłem już od dłuższego czasu i po długim poszukiwaniu kolejnej ofiary, znalazłem ją, gdy przechodziła obok mnie na ulicy. Miała piękne, kręcone, płomienne rude włosy. Odkąd pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłem, nie byłem w stanie przestać o niej myśleć i tylko non stop wymyślałem to, co chciałbym jej zrobić. Nazywała się Victoria Johns. Była dyrektorem banku i miała męża, który zdradzał ja na prawo i lewo, lecz ona nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Sama też święta nie była.

Wychodziła z domu codziennie po ósmej. Zatrzymywała się w pobliskiej kawiarni po dużą latte. W banku pojawiała się zawsze parę minut przed dziewiątą. Była kobietą elegancką, choć jej temperament zdradzały włosy. W przerwie na lunch spotykała się ze swoja przyjaciółką, chyba, że nie dawała rady spotkać się z nią w ciągu dnia, spotykała się z nią po pracy i tak właśnie było dzisiaj.

Siedziałem kilka stolików od nich i dyskretnie się im przyglądałem. Plotkowały cały czas i co chwilę wybuchały gromkim śmiechem. Dobrze czuły się w swoim towarzystwie, a czas płynął.

– Podać panu coś jeszcze? – Do stolika, przy którym siedziałem, podeszła zgrabna kelnerka o długich i pięknych brązowych włosach, choć tak naprawdę wyglądała mi trochę na chłopczycę.

– Jeszcze raz to samo – powiedziałem, nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem.

– Już podaję. – Odeszła, a ja nadal nie spuszczałem wzroku z Victorii. Nie wymyśliłem jeszcze jak ją uprowadzę, ale wiem, że muszę zrobić to szybko, bo dłużej nie wytrzymam.

Minęła kolejna dłuższa chwilka i Victoria wreszcie opuściła kawiarnię. Nie oglądając się za siebie, poszedłem za nią i wmieszałem się w tłum, by nie wzbudzać niczyjej ciekawości.

– Przepraszam! Proszę pana! – Usłyszałem i nagle ktoś pociągnął mnie za rękaw kurtki. Przede mną stała kelnerka z kawiarni i starała się złapać oddech. – Zostawił pan telefon na stoliku – wydyszała i podała mi komórkę.

Kurwa! Jak mogłem o czymś takim zapomnieć. Spojrzałem w bok, czy Victoria była w zasięgu mojego wzroku, lecz nie było już po niej śladu.

– Dziękuję...

– Bella.

– Dziękuję Bello, że się fatygowałaś – powiedziałem, biorąc od niej telefon i odszedłem wściekły, a w moich oczach płoną gniew i ona dobrze o tym wiedziała..

Przez głupi pieprzony telefon straciłem z oczu Victorię. I przez głupią dziewczynę, która postanowiła mi go oddać. Cały dzień uganiania się za tą rudą suką poszedł na marne. Zły do granic możliwości wróciłem do domu. Wszystko się spieprzyło. Victoria mogła być wszędzie, a obserwowanie jej wiele mogłoby mi dać. Ale skoro nie mogłem śledzić Victorii, miałem przynajmniej czas na obmyślenie planu, w jaki sposób ją uprowadzić, bo to nie będzie łatwe. Podczas pracy odpada, po niej zawsze z kimś przebywa. Albo z tą swoją przyjaciółeczką, albo z kochankiem, no i w ostateczności ze swoim jakże wiernym mężem. To graniczy wręcz z cudem. Ale mi się uda, nawet gdybym miał poruszyć niebo i ziemię. Victoria będzie moja.

Minęło kilka dni. Po tym feralnym wydarzeniu, jakie miało miejsce, na szczęście udało mi się trafić na ślad Victorii. Lecz zbyt wiele już czasu minęło, odkąd po raz pierwszy ją ujrzałem. Niecierpliwiłem się już coraz bardziej. Byłem zdeterminowany, by wreszcie ją posiąść. Chciałem odbyć z nią niesamowicie brutalny stosunek. Spenetrowałbym każdy otwór jej ciała. Dusiłbym ją, bił... Patrzyłbym na jej łzy i śmiałbym się prosto w jej rudą twarzyczkę. Chciałem się wreszcie przekonać, jaką jest dziwką.

Szedłem właśnie jedną z ulic, mając w zasięgu wzroku tą rudą czuprynę. Naprawdę przy pierwszej lepszej okazji chciałbym ją w końcu porwać, lecz tak jakby podświadomie wyczuwała, że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo i unikała samotnych miejsc. Zawsze była z kimś, przez co byłem coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Odrobinę przyspieszyłem, by nie zgubić jej z oczu, gdy na kogoś wpadłem.

– Uważaj jak chodzisz! – Usłyszałem czyjś wściekły głos. – A... to pan. – Przede mną stała kelnerka z kawiarni. Miała na sobie dużą bluzę z kapturem, mocniejszy makijaż. Na jej nadgarstkach znajdowała się masa dziwacznych bransoletek, a jej włosy były rozwiane na wietrze. A nie mówiłem, że wygląda mi na chłopczycę.

– Łazisz za mną, czy jak? – warknąłem. Przez nią po raz kolejny zwiała mi Victoria.

- Słucham? Łażę za tobą? A niby, z jakiej racji. Oddałam ci telefon, a ty potraktowałeś mnie jak śmiecia i teraz też nie jest lepiej – powiedziała i zamierzała odejść, lecz chwyciłem ją za ramię.

- Posłuchaj mnie panienko, nie takim tonem może, co?

- Taaa... a co mi zrobisz koleś? Warkniesz na mnie przy każdym spotkaniu, czy co? - Oj zdziwiłaby się, co mógłbym jej zrobić. I chyba nawet nie chciałabyś się przekonać o tym. - I dla twojej informacji nie śledzę cię, nie łażę za tobą, nie jestem jakimś pieprzonym psycholem. Odpieprz się ode mnie i z łaski swojej nie traktuj mnie jak szmaty, bo nią nie jestem.

– Okej, okej. Masz rację. Przepraszam, zachowałem się trochę nieodpowiednio – powiedziałem, siląc się na grzeczność, chociaż wcale nie było łatwo. Była popieprzona.

– Trochę?– spytała oburzona. – No wybacz, ale...

– Okej, więcej niż trochę. – W co ja się kurwa pakuję? Mało mam już problemów? Powinienem skupić się na tej pieprzonej suce Victorii i ostro ją pieprzyć.– Przepraszam Bello, tak?

– Zgadza się.

– Ja jestem Ed... ward – powiedziałem, zanim zdążyłem pomyśleć. Jak ja mogłem to zrobić? Ale już za późno. Victoria i tak przepadła. – Więc Bello... może w takim razie dałabyś się zaprosić na kawę, albo coś? – Co ja robię? Bawię się w pieprzonego dżentelmena, którym do kurwy nie jestem.

– Osobiście wolałabym piwo – powiedziała, a w jej oczach w dalszym ciągu dało się dostrzec gniew.

– To zapraszam. – Kurwa! W co ja się wpakowałem. Ale już trudno. Wolę nie robić sobie wrogów, a ta dziewczyna wydaje mi się... zresztą sam nie wiem. Z jednej strony trochę władcza, z niewyparzonym językiem, a z drugiej...

– Mogę się dowiedzieć, czemu pałasz do mnie taka nienawiścią? – Usłyszałem i zbiło mnie to trochę z tropu. Nie sądziłem, że moje zachowanie tak odebrała i poczułem się odrobinę... winny? Chyba dzieje się ze mną coś nie tak. Już sporo czasu minęło, odkąd przeleciałem jakąś dziwkę.

– Nie, to nie tak – starałem się wyjaśnić i szybko wymyślić jakąś banalną historyjkę. – Po prostu za każdym razem, gdy się pojawiasz... Jest to po prostu nieodpowiedni moment – wyjaśniłem, a jej rozgniewane oczy nadal na mnie patrzyły. Jeszcze żadna kobieta w ten sposób na mnie nie patrzyła. Za każdym razem w ich oczach widziałem lęk, strach, przerażenie. Teraz było inaczej...

– Powinnam przeprosić? – Spojrzała na mnie z zawziętą miną, a jej brwi uniosły się w górę i jej postawę odebrałem, jako wyzwanie. Cóż, jestem przekonany, że nie miała zamiaru powiedzieć _przepraszam_.

– Nie, nie... to był po prostu zbieg okoliczności – powiedziałem, choć tak naprawdę miałem ochotę jej powiedzieć, jak bardzo byłem na nią wkurwiony, gdy przez nią straciłem z oczu Victorię.

– Okej – odpowiedziała nonszalancko i weszła do pierwszego lepszego baru, który pojawił się nam na horyzoncie. Najchętniej to przełożyłbym ją przez kolano i wymierzył porządną chłostę. Hmm... ale czym? Dłoń to za mało... a może bicz, albo długa drewniana linijka?

– Poprosimy dwa piwa – powiedziałem, gdy do naszego stolika podszedł kelner. Chciałem mieć to już za sobą. Postawię jej piwo i niech o mnie zapomni raz na zawsze.

– Czy za każdym razem zamawiasz za dziewczynę, z którą jesteś? – spytała rozsiadając się wygodnie i mało kobieco.

– Powiedziałaś, że chcesz iść na piwo – zauważyłem, patrząc na nią wściekle.

– Ale gusta są różne. Może chciałabym z sokiem.

– A chciałabyś?

– Nie. Mi takie nie smakuje. – Kurwa! Czy ta dziewczyna robi wszystko, by mnie wkurwić do granic możliwości? Najchętniej to bym wziął ją i wytargał za te jej piękne brązowe włosy do najbliższego kibla i pieprzył te jej niewyparzone usteczka. Może to nauczyłoby ją odrobiny pokory.

– Wiec droga Bello... – zacząłem w miarę przyjaźnie. – Czym się interesujesz?

– Myślałam, że postawisz mi piwo, a wychodzi na to, że to wieczorek zapoznawczy.

– Chciałem podtrzymać jakąś konwersację. Więc... czym się interesujesz? – spytałem, a ona głośno westchnęła wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

– Głównie to F1.

– F1? – spytałem będąc całkowicie zaskoczony. A może jednak zakończymy całą tę szopkę, bo zaczyna się robić nudno?

– Zgadza się. Choć ten sezon uważam za... mało interesujący. Renault straciło swojego najlepszego kierowce w tym sezonie. Heidfeld i Pietrow niby dają z siebie wszystko, ale to i tak za mało. Każde pole position1 zdobywa właściwie Red Bull. A gdzie Ferrari, gdzie McLaren, gdzie cała reszta. Upychają w bolidy coraz więcej, ale... tam powinno się coś dziać, a jak dla mnie ostatnio to to wszystko stoi w miejscu.

– Czekaj, czekaj... chcesz mi powiedzieć, że siedzisz około dwóch godzin przed telewizorem, oglądając samochodziki jeżdżące w kółko i to cię kręci? – Ja pierdole! Albo ja jestem popieprzony, albo ona.

– Dokładnie.

– Ale to jest nudne.

– Wcale nie! – zaprotestowała oburzona. – A już na pewno nie w momencie, gdy warunki atmosferyczne nie są sprzyjające i bolidy podczas deszczu wręcz pływają po torze.

– No dobra, to mnie spróbuj do tego przekonać – powiedziałem, mając nadzieję, że szybko mi to streści, wypijemy po tym nieszczęsnym piwie i każde rozejdzie się w swoim kierunku.

– Jak chcesz – powiedziała, a ja zacząłem bawić się zapalniczka, którą wyciągnąłem z kieszeni i zastanawiałem się, jakby to było ją podpalać, tak jak panienkę Brandon.

Zaczęła mówić, wręcz gadać jak najęta. Wykłócała się ze mną, że nie mam racji. Z Formuły 1 przeskoczyliśmy na inny temat. Potem znowu na inny i kolejny. Wypiliśmy jedno piwo, potem drugie, potem trzecie, potem... Nie patrzyłem na zegarek, tylko jej słuchałem.

Wpadliśmy do jej mieszkania, całując się. Dłonie wczepiła w moje włosy, uwiesiła się na mojej szyi, oplotła nogi wokół moich bioder. Przygryzałem jej wargi, całowałem szczękę i podbródek, kąsałem jej szyję.

– Sypialnia – wymamrotała, całując ponownie moje usta.

– Gdzie? – Udało mi się spytać, gdy oderwałem się na chwile od jej ust.

– Tam! – Wskazała ręką, a potem chwyciła w dłonie moje policzki i naparła na moje usta.

Po dosyć krętej wędrówce do sypialni, rzuciłem ją na łóżko, samemu opierając się na ramionach, by nie przygnieść jej kruchego ciała. Przyciskając swoje usta do moich, zaczęła zdesperowana ściągać ze mnie kurtkę. Potem jednym szybkim ruchem pozbyła się ze mnie koszulki. Swoim delikatnym dotykiem pieściła mój tors i plecy. Cały czas mnie całowała. Przygryzała moje wargi, lizała szyję, skubała, ssała... Ściągnąłem, wręcz zdarłem z niej tą ogromna bluzę, potem t-shirt, a potem zobaczyłem jej kobiece krągłości. Jej pełne piersi, schowane za najzwyklejszym czarnym stanikiem, wąską talię, lekko zaokrąglony brzuch. Zacząłem drażnić jej aksamitną, brzoskwiniową skórę swoim zarostem, gdy nagle przewróciła nas i znalazła się nade mną. Siedziała na mnie okrakiem, opierając się rękami o mój tors. Jej włosy opadły po bokach jej twarzy i spojrzała tymi swoimi brązowymi oczami, prosto w moje zielone. Trwaliśmy tak chwilę, a ja nie miałem pojęcia, co się ze mną dzieje. Wszystko odeszło, a pozostała tylko ona. Ułożyła swoje łokcie po bokach mojej twarzy. Przejechała palcami po moich włosach i schyliła się, całując każdy centymetr mojej twarzy.

Nim całkowicie pozbawiliśmy się naszych ubrań, turlaliśmy się po całym łóżku, chcąc przejąć kontrole nad tym wszystkim, co się działo. Nie wiele by brakowało, a byśmy spadli z łóżka. Oboje straciliśmy zdolność logicznego myślenia. Nie zastanawialiśmy się nad tym co robimy. Sam nie myślałem o tym co robię. To się po prostu działo.

Dosiadła mnie. Jej ciało górowało nade mną, ciasna cipka otoczyła mnie z każdej strony i zaczęła się poruszać. Ujeżdżała mnie coraz szybciej z przymkniętymi oczami. Jej biodra mnie otoczyły i nie panowałem nad tym. Aż w pewnej chwili pociągnąłem ją na siebie, tak, że leżała na moim torsie. Podkurczyłem nogi i zacząłem w nią ostro wchodzić.

– O Boże! Tak! Tak! Idealnie! Nie przestawaj! – zawyła wprost do mojego ucha.

– Podoba ci się? – spytałem, mocno ugniatając jej pośladki.

– Tak!

Obróciłem nas i pociągnąłem jej ciało na brzeg łóżka. Stanąłem na podłodze i ponownie nakierowałem swojego fiuta, na jej dziurkę. Trzymałem ją za miednicę, by mocno w nią wchodzić. Z każdym moim pchnięciem głośno krzyczała i to nie miało końca.

– _Edwardzie! – Usłyszałem donośny głos swojego ojca w drugim pokoju. Przerywając to, co robiłem, od razu pomaszerowałem do niego._

– _Tak ojcze? – spytałem, stając na wprost jego masywnej sylwetki, patrząc się w te jego upiorne oczy. Tuż obok niego stała ledwo trzymająca się na nogach Esme. Była cała zapłakana, a jej oko zdobił fioletowy siniak. Była wychudzona jak jeszcze nigdy. Była cieniem człowieka, a nie młoda kobietą._

– _Zajmij się nią. – Popchnął ją w moja stronę, z wyrazem obrzydzenia. – Wiesz co robić. Może to ją wreszcie czegoś nauczy. - Chwyciłem ją w ostatniej chwili, by nie upadła i postawiłem ją, by stanęła ze mną twarzą w twarz._

– _Nie! Nie! Nie! Proszę nie! – Zaniosła się jeszcze większym płaczem, a moja ręka automatycznie wystrzeliła, by ją uderzyć. Upadła na podłogę i skuliła się._

– _Edwardzie! Synku, proszę cię, nie rób tego! – Do pokoju wpadła zapłakana matka, lecz ojciec od razu poszedł się nią zająć, a ja zostałem sam z Esme. _

Obudziłem się nagle, a moje serce łomotało mi w piersi. Sen... po raz pierwszy mi się coś takiego przytrafia. Lecz sen odszedł na dalszy plan, gdy poczułem jakiś ciężar na swojej klatce piersiowej. Byłem zupełnie nagi, a przytulona do mnie spała... Bella? Chyba tak jej było na imię. Starałem się wrócić wspomnieniami do wczorajszego wieczora, lecz przypomniałem sobie tylko jakieś strzępki.

Był już ranek, a ja spędziłem noc w całkowicie obcym sobie miejscu. Odsunąłem dziewczynę ostrożnie od siebie i zacząłem szukać swoich rzeczy, które były porozrzucane po całym pokoju. Siedząc na łóżku, wciągałem właśnie na siebie spodnie, gdy nagle poczułem delikatny dotyk na moich plecach.

– Zostań.

– Nnn... nie. Nie mogę. – Wręcz wyjąkałem, nie patrząc nawet na nią.

– Zrobię nam kawy, może śniadanie, jeśli coś znajdę do jedzenia – powiedziała i zaczęła się przemieszczać na łóżku.

– Nie.

– Dlaczego? – spytała, siadając obok mnie, a potem spojrzała mi w oczy. Nie byłem w stanie jej odpowiedzieć, a potem mnie pocałowała.

1Pole position - termin oznaczający pierwszą (najdogodniejszą) pozycję startową w szeregu wszystkich startujących w wyścigu, używany w sportach motorowych (np. Formuła 1, MotoGP). Kolejność startowa zawodników najczęściej jest wyłaniania poprzez kwalifikacje, w czasie których kierowca próbuje osiągnąć jak najlepszy czas, zwycięzca kwalifikacji zajmuje _pole position_ w wyścigu głównym. ()


	10. Rozdział 9

**Smiertelny Pocalunek**

**Klaudynka061192 & Koainka**

**A/N Wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer. **

**Natomiast to co dzieje się w tej historii z bohaterami jest wymysłem moim i Klaudii. **

**Rozdział 9**

**by koainka**

**BPOV**

Od naszego pierwszego, a zarazem jedynego spotkania minął tydzień, a on jak wyszedł z samego rana tak się więcej ani nie pokazał, ani nie odezwał. Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego? Czy byłam, aż taka beznadziejna? Wiem, nie miałam dużego doświadczenia, ale żaden z moich byłych się nie skarżył na moje umiejętności. A po tym, co się stało tamtej nocy, wydawało mi się, że był zadowolony. Każdego dnia chodziłam do pracy i miałam cichą nadzieję, że go zobaczę, że przyjdzie i ze mną porozmawia. Nie musicie mi mówić, że byłam przewrażliwiona, ponieważ zwykle po jednorazowych zajściach niczego się nie oczekuje. Ale mnie do niego coś przyciągało, nasza rozmowa w barze też dawała wrażenie, że jego do mnie ciągnie, przecież nie poszedłby ze mną do łóżka, gdyby nic nie czuł, prawda? Kurwa, sama już nie wiem. Jestem dorosłą kobietą, studentką psychologii, a nie potrafię odpowiedzieć sobie na takie proste pytanie. Oczywiście, że nic nie będzie z moich cichych nadziei, skoro nie odezwał się w przeciągu tego tygodnia, już się na pewno nie odezwie. Więc wszystko mogę teraz zamieść pod dywan i żyć dalej swoim życiem.

Nic się nie zmieniło, byłam, jestem i wciąż będę sobą. Zwykłą dziewczyną pracującą w kawiarni i studiującą na trzecim roku psychologii, już niedługo koniec i będę mogła zostawić tą marną pracę i zając się czymś, co naprawdę mnie interesuje. Niestety, nie byłam w tej komfortowej sytuacji, że mogłam wybrzydzać i nic nie robić. Moich rodziców nie było stać na moją dalszą edukację, więc studiuję w państwowym college'u, ale i tak muszę za niego płacić tylko mniej, niż za College z Ligii Bluszczowej. Zawsze marzyłam o studiach w Yale, ale niestety muszę zadowolić się North Seattle Community College. Koniec końców będę mieć to samo wykształcenie, prawda? Mam nadzieję, że tak samo będą na to patrzeć przy zatrudnieniu, taa jasne, mogę sobie pomarzyć. Ale czy to tak naprawdę jest takie ważne?

Zobaczymy, na razie powinnam cieszyć się moim małym dorastaniem i życiem studenta, a nie myśleniem o przyszłości. Jeszcze wiele może się zdarzyć, nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Mówią „carpe diem" i tak właśnie postanowiłam postępować. Więc, koniec rozmyślania o tajemniczym Edwardzie, o którym tak naprawdę nie wiem nic poza jego imieniem i tym, że jest naprawdę zajebisty w łóżku. Oraz, że nie lubi Formuły 1. Kto jej nie lubi? Nie rozumiem takich ludzi, przecież to jest zaje–kurwa–biste. Dlatego, wstając dzisiaj z łóżka założyłam, że nie będę dłużej o nim myśleć i zastanawiać się gdzie jest, co robi i kiedy się do mnie odezwie. Bo wiem, że to może się nigdy nie zdarzyć. Nalewając sobie gorącej, zbawiennej kofeiny, bez której nie wyobrażam sobie każdego nowego dnia, zaczęłam myśleć czy czasem nie wybiorę się dzisiaj z dziewczynami do jakiegoś klubu. Od dłuższego czasu moje przyjaciółki namawiają mnie na wypad, ale ja jakoś nie przepadam za masowymi imprezami. Ale „chwytając dzień" chyba muszę trochę pójść na ustępstwa.

Ubrałam się i przed wyjściem zadzwoniłam do mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Emily i poinformowałam ją o moich planach, a raczej, że zgodziłam się na jej propozycję. Udałam się do pracy, aby zacząć mój jakże pasjonujący dzień. Mieszkałam niedaleko kawiarni, więc dotarłam tam bardzo szybko, założyłam mój piękny biały fartuszek, bez którego ta praca nie mogła się obejść i zaczęłam rozkładać krzesła, które były złożone na stolikach. Każdego ranka trzeba je było rozkładać, a po zamknięciu składać. Powiedzcie mi, po jaką cholerę, dają nam tyle roboty. Czy one nie mogą sobie po prostu tak stać? Nie, codziennie muszę zapierdalać, bo przecież bez tego moja praca nie miałaby sensu. Chwilę po mnie w pracy pojawił się Embry, który miał jakże pasjonujące zadanie, robienie kawy. Normalnie żyć nie umierać, bez niego jak i beze mnie ludzie naprawdę nie mieliby tak smacznej kawy. Czujecie ten sarkazm? Nie, to żebym nie była zadowolona, że mam pracę, jakąkolwiek pracę, która pozwala mi się utrzymać i opłacić czesne, ale jednak chciałabym móc mierzyć trochę wyżej niż podrzędna kelnerka w kawiarni. Proszę was, jak to brzmi. Czuję się zażenowana moim pasjonującym zawodem.

Gdy wszystko było gotowe, otworzyliśmy drzwi i od razu do środka wparował tłum ludzi. Mówiłam już, że na mieście krąży pogłoska, że mamy najlepszą kawę w stanie Washington? Jeśli nie to już wiecie. Dlatego tutaj jest taki ruch, a ja mam jeszcze więcej roboty niż w zwykłej kawiarni. Może to sprawia, że w czasie pracy nie rozmyślam zbytnio nad moim marnym żywotem, ale muszę zapierniczać jak dzika świnia za marny grosz. Myślicie, że skoro tyle zapierniczamy to dostajemy więcej niż w innych kawiarniach, niestety nie… tutaj panuje wyzysk. Więc, tym bardziej mam kolejny powód do narzekania. A jeśli pójdziemy do szefostwa z jakąś małą skargą od razu będziemy mogli pożegnać się z pracą. Przed nami byli inni, ich już nie ma, a my zostaliśmy przyjęci na ich miejsce. Embry został zatrudniony w tym samym czasie co ja, czyli ponad 2 lata temu, kiedy uciekł z domu, gdyż jego sytuacja tam nie wyglądała najlepiej. Nigdy nie zagłębiał się w szczegóły, a ja nie chciałam naruszać jego prywatności, więc tylko tyle wiem.

Dzień mijał mi niezwykle szybko, jeszcze trzy godziny i będę mogła wrócić do zacisza mojego mieszkania i zaszyć się pod kołderką… KURWA. Zapomniałam, że na dzisiaj umówiłam się z dziewczynami… kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, co mnie podkusiło, żeby dzwonić do Emily z samego rana. Przecież od zawsze wiem, że po przebudzeniu normalnie nie myślę, a mimo wszystko wciąż popełniam te same błędy. Jak już się powiedziało A to muszę teraz powiedzieć B. Więc po tej jakże interesującej pracy pójdę do domu, zdrzemnę się i będę szykować na noc żywych trupów. Gdy będę musiała ciągać ich zapite dupy z klubu do klubu, a później do domu. Jak zwykle dziewczyny się nawalą, a ja będę robić za ich stróża. Zawsze mam problemy z upiciem się. Może dzisiaj będzie jednak inaczej? Mam taką cichą nadzieję.

Powoli zaczęłam sprzątać moje stoliki, gdy jeden z nich przykuł moją uwagę. Ten sam, przy którym po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam Edwarda. Czy ja mam już jakieś zwidy? A może włączyła mi się jakaś mania prześladowcza, że go sobie wszędzie wyobrażam? Chciałabym go teraz zobaczyć, gdy już sobie coś postanowiłam? Niedane było mi się długo nad tym zastanawiać, ponieważ osobnik siedzący przy tym stoliku jakby wyczuł moją obecność w pobliżu podniósł wzrok i spojrzał wprost na mnie. Jego zielone oczy przeszywały mnie, czułam się zahipnotyzowana i już byłam pewna, że to na pewno był Edward. Uśmiechnął się do mnie. A ja jakby przyciągana przez jego magnetyzm podeszłam do niego bliżej. Stanęłam przed jego stolikiem i uśmiechnęłam się.

– Cześć. Co podać? – zapytałam, nie wiedziałam czy był tutaj dla mnie, czy dla kawy. Nie chciałam robić sobie zbytnich nadziei.

– Witaj, Bello – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się. – Czy możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

– Przykro mi, teraz jestem w pracy. Niedługo zamykamy, więc mam sporo roboty. Więc, jeśli nie chcesz nic zamówić, muszę lecieć.

– Proszę, Bello – Moje imię w jego ustach brzmiało tak seksownie, miękły mi kolana. – usiądź na chwilę…

– Nie mogę, przepraszam. – Już miałam zamiar odejść…

– W takim razie, poproszę jeszcze jedne podwójne espresso.

– Już się robi – odpowiedziałam i odeszłam. Zamówił tylko, dlatego, abym jeszcze raz do niego przyszła. Dupek. Nie miał na tyle odwagi, aby się do mnie odezwać poza kawiarnią?

Zebrałam zamówienie z jeszcze kilku stolików i zaniosłam listę do Embriego. Sprzątnęłam wolne stoliki, a następnie poszłam po gotowe zamówienia. Wszystkie rozniosłam, a jego zostawiłam na koniec, postanowiłam, że mogę z nim chwilę porozmawiać.

– Proszę. – Położyłam przed nim kawę i miałam zamiar już odejść, przecież nie będę się narzucać, może zmienił zdanie i już nie chce ze mną rozmawiać.

– Dziękuje – odpowiedział. – Czy teraz znajdziesz czas, aby ze mną porozmawiać?

– A widzisz, żebym skończyła pracę? – zapytałam sarkastycznie, już trochę rozdrażniona jego zachowaniem. Nie będę przecież pokazywać, że jednak zależy mi na tej rozmowie.

– Nie, ale widzę, że na razie nie masz nic do roboty, więc może? – Uśmiechał się tak pięknie, że prawie tam się rozpłynęłam.

– O co chodzi? – zapytałam, stojąc przed nim ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami na piersi i srogim wyrazem twarzy.

– Czy mogłabyś usiąść, proszę? – zapytał miękko.

– A czy ty czasem za dużo ode mnie nie wymagasz? – odpowiedziałam.

– Proszę cię, Bello. Nie utrudniaj. Porozmawiajmy spokojnie. – Widziałam, że już zaczął się denerwować, ale próbował być opanowany.

Z westchnieniem opadłam na krzesło. – Zadowolony? – Przytaknął. – A teraz słucham…

– Chciałem cię przeprosić – zaczął powoli.

– Przeprosić? Za co? – parsknęłam.

– Za to, że tak szybko wtedy wyszedłem…

– Pff, twoja sprawa – odpowiedziałam gorzko.

– Może i moja, ale nie powinienem tak się zachować.

– Tak cię rodzice wychowali, nie mnie. Coś jeszcze? – Gdy wspomniałam o jego rodzicach przez jego twarz przeszedł ból i nagle jego postawa się zmieniła.

– Chciałem się jeszcze zapytać czy dałabyś mi drugą szansę, aby zatrzeć to złe pierwsze wrażenie, jakie na tobie zrobiłem, ale widzę, że to bezsensu. Bo masz już o mnie wyrobione zdanie – odpowiedział gniewnie. – Przepraszam, że zająłem twój czas już więcej nie będę cię nachodził – powiedział oschle i podniósł się z krzesła. Rzucił na stół banknot dwudziestodolarowy i wyszedł.

Przez chwilę siedziałam osłupiała, nie zdając sobie sprawy, co się stało. Ale, gdy to do mnie dotarło zerwałam się z krzesła, przewracając je po drodze i wybiegłam za nim.

– Edwardzie! Edwardzie! Proszę poczekaj! – krzyczałam. Nie wiedziałam czy mnie słyszy, ale musiałam spróbować, nagle się odwrócił. A ja zatrzymałam się wpadając na jego klatkę piersiową. Na szczęście zdążył złapać mnie w pasie i przytrzymać, bo inaczej zaliczyłabym bliskie spotkanie z chodnikiem, a tego bym raczej nie chciała doświadczyć. – Dziękuję – powiedziałam łapiąc oddech.

– Czego chcesz? – warknął na mnie. Wow, tego się nie spodziewałam. Gdy mój oddech się uspokoił, a ja odsunęłam się od niego.

– Ja… mhm… przepraszam, że tak zareagowałam. Nie chciałam cię urazić. Umm… jeśli twoja propozycja jest nadal aktualna chętnie z niej skorzystam – powiedziałam, z każdym wyrazem coraz bardziej ściszając głos.

– Co tam sobie mruczysz pod nosem? – zapytał. Ugh, czy on sobie ze mnie w tym momencie żartuje. Czy ja mam to naprawdę powtórzyć?

– Przeprosiłam cię za to, co powiedziałam. Nie chciałam cię urazić. I zapytałam się czy twoja propozycja jest wciąż aktualna – powiedziałam, tym razem prawie krzycząc.

– Kobieto, nie musisz się drzeć, nie jestem głuchy – warknął.

– Przepraszam, ale wcześniej nie usłyszałeś! – Znowu prawie krzyknęłam.

– Jeśli przestaniesz krzyczeć to moja propozycja będzie aktualna – powiedział już mniej gniewnie. Ale coś w jego postawie nadal mi nie pasowało.

– Umm, okej. – Czułam się trochę zmieszana, już nie wiedziałam, co zrobić ani co powiedzieć.

– Pasuje ci dzisiaj? – zapytał.

– Tak, tak pasuje… – powiedziałam, a dopiero potem pomyślałam. – Nie, przepraszam dzisiaj nie mogę, umówiłam się z koleżankami.

– Kobieto, zdecyduj się, a raczej pomyśl za nim coś powiesz! – warczał.

– Kurwa, mam ciebie dość. Raz jesteś miły, a raz warczysz na mnie bez powodu.

– To ty jesteś niezdecydowana! Uspokój się, bo zamiast zabrać cię gdzieś wyślę do szpitala psychiatrycznego. – Chciałam powiedzieć, że jeśli ja tam mam się wybrać, jego zabiorę ze sobą, ale wtedy to na pewno przestałby się do mnie odzywać. A teraz skoro już tutaj jest i chce się ze mną umówić, to nie powinnam tak postępować, przecież chciałam, aby się odezwał, prawda?

– Dobrze, niech będzie dzisiaj. Zadzwonię i odwołam.

– Jeśli jesteś umówiona z przyjaciółkami to nasze spotkanie może poczekać.

– Nie, jest dobrze. Umówię się z nimi innym razem. I tak nie miałam ochoty na babskie wyjście.

– Nie dziwię się – mruknął pod nosem, miał pewnie nadzieję, że tego nie usłyszę. Ale spojrzałam na niego surowo, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie jakby zobaczył gwiazdy.

– To gdzie idziemy? – zapytałam. – Wiesz, za chwilę zamykamy kawiarnię, więc będę wolna. Tylko muszę tam wrócić po moje rzeczy i możemy iść.

– Tak, tak jasne, nie ma sprawy – powiedział to jakby na autopilocie, a jego myśli były, gdzieś indziej.

Wróciliśmy do kawiarni, wszystko było prawie gotowe do zamknięcia. Embry się wszystkim zajął, kochany chłopak. Zabrałam swoje rzeczy, szybko zadzwoniłam do Emily, która krzyczała na mnie, że jak zawsze wszystko odwołuję, bla bla bla, przeżyje to. Pomachałam Embriemu na pożegnanie i wyszłam wraz z Edwardem.

– To gdzie idziemy? – ponownie zapytałam.

– Huh? – I wiedziałam, że odpłynął myślami.

– Pytałam, gdzie idziemy…

– To niespodzianka.

– Naprawdę? Niespodzianka? Jesteś niepoważny – prychnęłam. Nienawidzę niespodzianek.

– No tak, ale jeśli chcesz wiedzieć… chciałem zabrać cię do włoskiej restauracji Bella Italia – powiedział.

Roześmiałam się, a między salwami śmiechu wyksztusiłam. – Bella… Italia… Ty… Sobie… Chyba… Ze… Mnie… ŻARTUJESZ…

– Nie, jestem śmiertelnie poważny – powiedział mrocznie.

– Co, proszę? – zapytałam, jego zmiany nastroju były dziwne. I to jak mówił, aż miałam ciarki na plecach.

– Kobieto, powiedziałem, że jestem śmiertelnie poważny, czego tutaj nie rozumiesz – warknął.

– Nie denerwuj się tak, bo ci żyłka na czole pęknie – zażartowałam z niego. A on chwycił mnie mocna za ramiona i przycisnął do ściany budynku. Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy, a w jego widziałam iskierki złości i czegoś jeszcze, czego nie mogłam określić.

– Nie naśmiewaj się ze mnie, bo pożałujesz! – syknął. A następnie musnął ustami moją szyję. Ugh to było takie podniecające. Był zły, ostry, a za razem czuły i delikatny. Chciałam więcej, a moje majtki robiły się coraz bardziej mokre. Jak ten facet na mnie działał. O mamusiu!

Złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął w swoją stronę, zaczął iść tak szybko, że abym mogła za nim nadążyć musiałam lekko biec. Wariat. Nie chciałam iść do żadnej restauracji wołałabym zaszyć się z nim w mojej sypialni i oddać przyjemności. O tak, proszę… Moje myśli odpłynęły.

Zatrzymaliśmy się na światłach, a ja nie wiedziałam czy się odezwać czy nie. Ale jeśli mamy razem spędzić wieczór, to chyba mogę powiedzieć coś, co bym chciała robić.

– Hmm, Edwardzie – zaczęłam.

– Słucham? – odpowiedział.

– Czy moglibyśmy wziąć coś na wynos i wypożyczyć jakiś film? – zapytałam niepewnie.

– A co nie chcesz pokazywać się ze mną publicznie? – zapytał lekko urażony.

– Co? Nie. To nie tak. Po prostu nie mam ochoty siedzieć w jakiejś wykwintnej restauracji, do której wiem, że nie pasuję – powiedziałam.

– Uhm, jeśli chcesz.

Więc pociągnęłam go do mojego ulubionego miejsca, gdzie zawsze wpadałam po obiad, gdy wracałam zmęczona z pracy. Zamówiliśmy i poszliśmy do wypożyczalni. Pozwoliłam mu wybrać jakiś film. Bo najpierw się sprzeczaliśmy, ale później ustąpiłam. Ja w końcu wybierałam miejsce i jedzenie, on może wybrać ten cholerny film. W tamtej chwili czułam się, jakbyśmy znali się zdecydowanie dłużej niż tydzień i spędzili ze sobą więcej niż jedną noc. Naprawdę czułam się z nim dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że to nie było jednorazowe.

Gdy dotarliśmy do mojego domu, Edward włączył film i rozsiadł się na kanapie. Oczywiście na początku leciały głupie reklamy, więc ja poszłam do kuchni i wzięłam dla nas talerze, nałożyłam naszą kolację i zaniosłam do salonu. Usiadłam obok Edwarda i podałam mu jego talerz. Zaczął jeść nawet nie patrząc na mnie. Jakieś „dziękuje" byłoby na miejscu, ale już nie będę się z nim kłócić. Jeśli chciałam z nim związku muszę zaakceptować jego wady.

Co, kurwa? Ja nie chciałam z nim związku. Skąd u mnie takie myśli. Przecież ja nawet nie znam tego kolesia. A co jeśli to jakiś psychopata? Po analizie jego zachowania nie jestem w stanie za dużo o nim powiedzieć. A to jest dziwne, bo analizując zachowanie większości ludzi jestem w stanie czytać z nich jak z otwartej książki.

Zjedliśmy w ciszy. A film dopiero się zaczął. Oczywiście horror. Co innego wybierze facet, któremu daje się wolną rękę. Na szczęście nie jestem jak inne dziewczyny, które tulą się do facetów, bo boją się, że zaraz im coś wyjdzie z ekranu. Ale… hmm to wcale nie taki głupi pomysł. Tak od razu to nie mogę się do niego przytulić, ale powoli mogę się do niego zbliżyć, prawda? Rozsiadłam się wygodnie na kanapie, całe szczęście nie była ona duża, więc nasze kolana się ze sobą stykały. On siedział i patrzył się w ekran jak zahipnotyzowany. Może to jego ulubiony film? Nic go tutaj nie zaskakiwało, ja kilka razy podskoczyłam i wciskałam się bardziej w oparcie kanapy, oczywiście zawsze bliżej niego. Gdy pojawiła się jakaś ciemna postać, dla większego efektu pisnęłam głośno. A ten dupek zaśmiał się ze mnie.

– Wiesz, to wcale nie jest śmieszne. Ja się boję! – pisnęłam. A on śmiał się jeszcze bardziej. – Jesteś takim dupkiem.

Jego oczy zaświeciły się ze złości. – Co powiedziałaś? – syknął między zębami. Zbliżając się bliżej mnie.

– Jeny, powiedziałam, że jesteś dupkiem! Śmiejesz się ze mnie, gdy ja się boję!

Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale leżałam na plecach, a on górował nade mną. Złapał moje dłonie w jedną swoją i podniósł je do góry, nad moją głowę. Przytrzymał je tam. Zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej, patrzył mi się prosto w oczy.

– Twoje zachowanie jest karygodne, chyba przydałoby się cię ukarać – syczał, patrząc na mnie wygłodniałym wzrokiem. Czułam jak moje majtki przemakają, zacisnęłam bardziej uda, aby spowodować jakieś tarcie między moimi nogami. Jego wzrok powędrował do tego miejsca, a ja zaczęłam się robić cała czerwona.

– Co ty robisz? – warknął.

– Umm, nic? – odpowiedziałam, bardziej pytając.

– To mi nie wygląda na nic…

Jego wolna dłoń zaczęła wędrować wzdłuż mojego boku, zahaczając o moją pierś. _Ahh__… _ _proszę.__Dotknij__mnie,__dotknij._Ale zamiast tego zjechał w dół i nagle wyciągnął coś z kieszeni swoich spodni. _**KAJDANKI.**___Skąd on je, kurwa ma? Nie ważne. Spiął moje dłonie razem.

– Trzymaj je u góry! – syknął ostro.

Jego obie dłonie zaczęły wędrówkę po moim rozgrzanym ciele. Nie wiem, powinnam się obawiać, ale czułam się coraz bardziej podniecona.

Przez materiał bluzki ugniatał moje piersi, a ja jęczałam i wiłam się pod jego dotykiem. Chciałam, aby ściągnął ze mnie to wszystko i dotknął tam, gdzie najbardziej tego pragnęłam.

– Czy powinniśmy ściągnąć te zbędne ubranie? – zapytał jakby siebie. – Zasłużyłaś na to? Hmm? – Jakby wiedział, co myślę….

– Tak, proszę… – piszczałam.

– Jesteś już rozpalona? – zapytał.

– O, tak… jestem. Proszę – błagałam.

Sięgnął po nożyczki znajdujące się na półeczce pod stołem. _Kurwa,__co__on__chce__zrobić._Zbliżył je do krawędzi mojej bluzki i ją rozciął. A następnie przeciął ramiączka stanika oraz jego łączenie między piersiami. Zerwał wszystko ze mnie. I teraz leżałam przed nim naga od pasa w górę. Pochylił się i złapał mój lewy sutek w usta. A ja jęknęłam na uczucie jego ciepłych, mokrych ust na mojej piersi. Zassał go mocno i przygryzł. A ja piszczałam pod nim.

– Czy to sprawia, że czujesz się dobrze? – zapytał.

– Tak, więcej, proszę.

Nagle odsunął się ode mnie i patrzył na moje ciało wygłodniałym wzrokiem. O czym teraz myślisz, skarbie? Proszę, powiedz mi. Chcę wiedzieć.

– To nie powinno być przyjemne. To powinna być dla Ciebie kara za to, że nazwałaś mnie dupkiem. Nie jestem nim… – warczał.

– Przepraszam, więcej nie będę… Czy możemy wrócić do tego, co robiłeś mi wcześniej? – zapytałam cieniutkim głosem.

– Oczywiście, że możemy… ale to już nie będzie dla Ciebie takie przyjemne – powiedział, a złość błysnęła w jego oczach.

Jego jedna dłoń zjechała w dół mojego brzucha do granicy spodni, odciągnął je lekko, a następnie włożył rękę w moje majtki, jeśli to nie będzie przyjemne to nie mam pojęcia, jakie ma to być… Ten człowiek mnie zabije. Zaczął pocierać moją łechtaczkę całą dłonią, a ja zaczęłam wić się pod jego dotykiem. Jego druga dłoń trzymała mocno jedną moją pierś u podstawy, ściskając ją. A jego usta zaatakowały mocno moje. Przygryzał moją wargę i ją ssał. A następnie jego język wdarł się do mojej jamy ustnej. Jego dłoń wciąż pocierała moją łechtaczkę i tego było za dużo. Czułam jak moje ścianki zaczynają się zaciskać. A jego ruchy stawały się coraz mocniejsze. Nie wytrzymałam i zaczęłam krzyczeć z rozkoszy, przeżywając jeden z najmocniejszych orgazmów w moim życiu. A on nawet mnie porządnie nie dotknął, ostatnio było zajebiście, ale teraz tego nie potrafię opisać… Gdy łapałam oddech spojrzałam na niego. A jego oczy ciskały gromy we mnie. Nie rozumiałam o co chodzi.

– COŚ TY ZROBIŁA! – wydarł się.

– Doszłam? – zapytałam.

– Nie mogłaś!

– Nikt mi tego nie zabronił!

– Jakich słów, że to jest KARA nie rozumiesz?

– Ciebie człowieku pojebało! – warknęłam, bo już nie wytrzymałam. Może nie powinnam. Bo jednak jego ręka wciąż była w moich majtkach, druga trzymała moją pierś, a moje dłonie były zakute w kajdanki, ale już go nie rozumiałam.

Odciągnął się na chwilę ode mnie. Rozpiął moje spodnie i jedną ręką je ze mnie ściągnął. Następnie zdarł ze mnie majtki. Leżałam przed nim kompletnie naga, a jego jedna dłoń przykrywała moją kobiecość. Chciałam mu powiedzieć, żeby zabierał ze mnie swoje łapy i dał mi spokój. Ale zanim zdążyłam zareagować moje przemoczone majtki wylądowały w moich USTACH. _POJEBAŁO__GO__JUŻ__CAŁKOWICIE._Ale po chwili zaciągnęłam się zapachem mojego podniecenia i zaczęła mi lecieć po nogach.

– Komuś to się chyba podoba… – mruknął seksownym głosem. I zaczął pocierać moją łechtaczkę. Rozszerzył moje nogi, jedną opuścił na dół, a drugą zarzucił na oparcie kanapy. Nic nie mogąc zrobić poddałam się temu co on zamierzał. Wolną rękę skierował do mojej cipki i włożył we mnie swoje dwa palce, szybko zaczął nimi poruszać, a ja wychodziłam na przód jego ruchom. – Nie musisz być taka napalona, skarbie… – zaśmiał się.

Dołożył trzeci palec, a ja czułam jak moje ścianki ponownie się zaciskają.

– Czuję, że jesteś blisko… jest to cudownie uczucie, prawda? Otwórz swoje oczy i spójrz na mnie. Zobacz, kto cię do tego doprowadza! Ja, tylko ja tak potrafię. Zapamiętaj to! – warczał. – Ale jeśli teraz dojdziesz to już nie będę dla Ciebie taki miły, pamiętaj!

Jak na złość przyśpieszył swoje ruchy, a ja próbowałam skupić myśli na czymś innym i jakoś to powstrzymać, nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi, ale nie chciałam go zdenerwować.

Chciałam wypluć te majtki z ust i prosić go, aby mi pozwolił dojść, ale nie mogłam. Widziałam, że pochyla się między moimi nogami i jedna z jego rąk wróciła do ściskania moich piersi, a ją na łechtaczce zastąpił jego ciepły język. _Boże,__proszę,__daj__mi__siłę__… __bo__dłużej__tego__nie__wytrzymam._

Lizał moją łechtaczka, a jak na złość, gdy jego palce ponownie znalazły się na mnie. Moje ścianki zacisnęły się. A ja wybuchłam krzykiem… Gdy doszłam do siebie. Na jego ustach gościł uśmiech.

– Bello, jesteś taką złą dziewczynką. To już drugi orgazm, na który ci nie pozwoliłem. Czy jesteś w stanie odwdzięczyć mi się tym samym? – Gorliwie pokiwałam twierdząco głową. – Skoro tak uważasz. To zobaczymy.

Nachylił się nade mną i wyciągnął mój knebel. Mocno mnie pocałował. – Smakujesz wyśmienicie. A teraz podnieś się i uklęknij na ziemi. – Szybko się podniosłam, moje ręce wciąż były w górze, ale nie pozwolił mi ich opuścić, więc nic z nimi nie robiłam. Uklęknęłam przed nim. Podobała mi się ta zabawa. On był takim seksownym dominem. – Opuścić przed sobą ręce – rozkazał, więc tak zrobiłam.

Szybko rozpiął spodnie i ściągnął je wraz z bokserkami. – Do roboty! – powiedział doniośle.

A ja zaczęłam ssać jego główkę, był gruby. I pulsował w moich ustach, długo nie wytrzyma, mam taką nadzieję. Zaczęłam szybko poruszać głową, za każdym razem biorąc go głębiej do ust. Przejeżdżałam językiem po jego członku, a gdy wyciągałam go, zahaczałam specjalnie o niego zębami, wtedy syczał jak mały chłopiec.

– Weź mnie całego! – warknął. Próbowałam, ale był za duży i w ¾ jego długości zaczynałam się krztusić. Ale tym razem, gdy miałam się wycofać, przytrzymał mnie mocno za głowę wpychając swojego fiuta głębiej do moich ust. Miałam ochotę zwymiotować. Ledwo oddychałam. Gdy mnie wypuścił, nie mogłam złapać powietrza do płuc. I upadłam z dala od niego na ziemi. Oddychając spazmatycznie.

– Chyba jeszcze tutaj nie skończyłaś prawda? – syknął. – Wracaj tutaj!

– Pojebało cię! Nie mogę oddychać, a ty się przejmujesz swoim pulsującym fiutem? – Wykrztusiłam z siebie, łapiąc oddech.

– Mówiłaś, że jesteś wstanie doprowadzić mnie do orgazmu, więc czekam! Ja ci dałem dwa, a ty tylko narzekasz! – mówił pewny siebie, a za razem cholernie zły.

– W życiu… – zaczęłam wstawać z ziemi, ale złapał mnie w pasie, gdy miałam udać się do mojej łazienki.

Przyciągnął mnie do siebie, a jego dłonie wylądowały na moich piersiach mocno je ściskając. Aż pisnęłam z bólu. – Dokąd to się wybierasz?

– Z dala od Ciebie, patafianie!

– Przeginasz!

– Co mi zrobisz, skurwielu? – warczałam. Nie pozwolę siebie tak traktować.

– Mogę ci wiele zrobić, moja mała dziecinko.

– Nic mi nie możesz zrobić! – krzyczałam.

– Z tego, co mi się wydaje to mogę – syczał mi do ucha. – Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale jesteś naga… ze skutymi dłońmi, co nie daje ci wiele pola do popisu. Poza tym jestem od ciebie większy i zawsze robię to, co lubię. A tym razem i tobie się to spodoba – powiedział. I w tym momencie rzucił mnie na kanapę. – Nie, nie tutaj. Już mi się znudziło to miejsce… – powiedział sam do siebie. KRETYN! Chwycił mnie w pasie, przerzucił sobie przez ramię i zaniósł mnie do mojej sypialni. Rzucając na łóżko. – Połóż się wygodnie, Skarbie. Trochę mam tu zejdzie.

Nie zdążyłam nic zrobić. A on jednym zwinnym ruchem odpiął mi kajdanki z jednej ręki, przełożył ją przez szczebel i znowu zapiął na mojej ręce. JAK ON TO KURWA ZROBIŁ?

– Upewniam się tylko, że mi nie uciekniesz… – roześmiał się. – Podnieść nogi do góry! Szeroko! – Zrobiłam jak mi kazał… – Bardzo dobrze. A teraz sprawię, że zobaczysz gwiazdy…

Ułożył się nade mną i jednym płynnym ruchem cały jego członek znalazł się w moim wnętrzu, wypełniając mnie całkowicie. Wyszedł ze mnie, a następnie ponownie mocno pchnął. Miał kurwa rację, prawie widziałam te pierdolone gwiazdy. Wolną ręką pocierał moją łechtaczkę, taa bo jego fiut we mnie to zdecydowanie za mało.

Nogi zaczęły mnie boleć i chciałam je opuścić, nie jestem jakąś pierdoloną gimnastyczką, która tak wiecznie może trwać, ale gdy opuściłam je o centymetr on spojrzał na mnie z gniewem oczach…

– Spróbuj, a jutro na pewno z łóżka nie wstaniesz! – warknął.

Nie wiedziałam czy brać to, jako groźbę czy obietnicę, ale nie chciałam ryzykować. Dawno nikt mnie tak mocno nie wypieprzył. Czułam się jak po maratonie, a moja już obolała cipka po kilku minutach zaczęła się na nim zaciskać. Na jego ustach pojawił się słodki uśmiech, więc bez obaw pozwoliłam uwolnić się tym wszystkim emocjom. Gdy już opadłam z wyżyn moich uczuć, on wciąż się poruszał budując we mnie kolejne napięcie, ale gdy już miałam ponownie dojść. Nagle wyszedł ze mnie i położył się obok mnie na łóżku. Spuszczając moje nogi w dół. Uśmiechnął się do mnie słodko i pocałował delikatnie w usta. Lekko przewróciłam się na bok, aby na niego spojrzeć. A w jego oczach widziałam iskierki.

– 3:0 dla mnie. Mógłbym ten wynik zrobić 4:0, ale nie chciałem cię pogrążać w tej słodkiej grze. – Pochylił się i przygryzł płatek mojego ucha.

– Huh? – Nie zrozumiałam o co mu chodzi.

– Doszłaś trzy razy, prawda? – Pokiwałam twierdząco głową. – A ja ani razu? – Znowu przytaknęłam. – A teraz, gdybym potarł lekko twoją cipkę doszłabyś po raz czwarty. Chcesz tego? – Zobaczył niepewność w moim spojrzeniu. I uśmiechnął się szeroko. – TY TEGO CHCESZ? Prawda? – Przytaknęłam, bo nie wiedziałam, co mam zrobić. Jedną dłonią powoli powędrował z mojego biodra do mojej kobiecości i potarł moją łechtaczkę. A ja czułam jak moje ścianki pulsują. Kciukiem docisnął moją łechtaczkę, a resztę swoich zgrabnych paluszków skierował do mojej cipki. Otworzyłam dla niego szeroko moje nogi, a on wbił we mnie dwa palce i zgiął je wewnątrz mnie.

– Ahhh – pisnęłam.

– Jesteś pewna? – zapytał, a ja ponownie przytaknęłam. Jak idiotka, która nie może wydusić z siebie słowa. – Sama tego chciałaś. – Pchnął we mnie dwa razy i zacisnęłam się na jego palcach, wyginając plecy i jęcząc z rozkoszy. – Więc jest 4:0! – Pochylił się do mojego ucha i wyszeptał. – Później zobaczysz, co z tego będę miał. Teraz idziemy spać.

Spojrzałam na niego ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy. _Halo!__Moje__ręce__są__wciąż__przykute__do__łóżka__… __czy__mógłbyś__coś__z__tym__zrobić._Ale nie wiedziałam czy wypada mi się teraz odezwać. Więc sugestywnie poruszyłam rękoma, aby załapał moją pieprzoną aluzję, ale on się tylko uśmiechnął i pokręcił przecząco głową. _Ugh__… __dupek,__normalnie__dupek.__Nie__zamierzam__zmieniać__o__nim__mojego__zdania._

Zrobiłam minę zbitego psa, wysunęłam wargę i zrobiłam płaczliwe oczy. – Proszę?

Roześmiał się. – Zapomnij, Słońce.

– Dlaczego? – marudziłam.

– Przestań, mam cię jeszcze zakneblować? – zapytał z błyskiem w oku.

– Uhm, nie. Ale, proszę… ręce mnie już bolą. Obiecuję, będę grzeczna.

– Kobieta, nigdy nie jest grzeczna. Nauczyłem się tego i owego w swoim życiu. A to wiem na pewno. Więc, zapomnij i idź spać, bo zaraz się rozmyślę i zaczniemy kolejną rundę.

Obruszona spróbowałam położyć się na plecach. Gdy prawie zasypiałam, on obrócił się i położył na brzuchu, a swoją prawą rękę wyciągnął i owinął nią moje ciało. Łapiąc mnie za cycka. Kurwa, zboczeniec pierdolony! Czy wspomniałam, że oboje byliśmy nadzy? Nie to, żeby mi to ostatnio przeszkadzało, ale kurde, byłam skrępowana i wystawiona na jego widok jak eksponat na wystawie. Właściwie to mógł sobie ze mną teraz robić, co chciał, bo nawet nie miałam jak mu się przeciwstawić. Coś mi się wydaje, że to nie była jego pierwsza taka zabawa. Po jego zachowaniu widać, że lubi dominować nad kobietami i mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. Nie podoba mu się, gdy ktoś inny próbuje prowadzić. On musi być tym, który wiedzie tutaj prym. A ja jak ta owieczka zostałam skazana na bycie jego służebnicą. Nie wiem, czemu, ale czułam, że to nie jest nasz ostatni raz. Że teraz będziemy widywać się częściej. Czy tego chciałam? Kurwa, tak. Proszę więcej. Taki ostry seks z nim jest najlepszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało. Jak ja mogłam żyć bez tego? Nie wiem. Chyba tego nie znałam, więc niczego nie żałowałam. Ale teraz, ja po prostu muszę. Przez same myśli o nim dominującym nade mną robi mi się mokro między nogami. Nie wiem, kiedy, ale odleciałam w krainę snów, która została zdominowana przez myśli o Edwardzie… Edwardzie uprawiającym ze mną dziki seks. Ale gdy się obudziłam czułam się lekko nie wygodnie, coś przeszkadzało mi się ruszać. Po chwili uświadomiłam sobie, że to te pieprzone kajdanki. Ale kurwa nie… otworzyłam powoli oczy i zobaczyłam, że Edward nie leży koło mnie. Znowu się zmył… czego ja się mogłam po nim spodziewać. Wyjrzałam przez okno i zobaczyłam, że jeszcze jest ciemno. Hmm… coś dalej mi nie pasowało, więc spojrzałam w dół i _o__kurwa__… __on__tam__był__… __jego__usta__dmuchały__ciepłym__powietrzem__na__moją__łechtaczkę,__a__jego__palce__znajdowały__się__w__bez__ruchu__w__mojej__cipce.__Że__ja__tego__kurwa__wcześniej__nie__poczułam._Wow, naprawdę świetny sposób na pobudkę. Czy on mógłby być bardziej doskonały? Jest uosobieniem piękna i prawdziwej boskości. Jeśli już nie byłabym w nim zakochana, w tej chwili na pewno to by się zmieniło. _**CO**____**JA**____**POWIEDZIAŁAM?**___**JESTEM****W****NIM****ZAKOCHANA?**Chyba już mnie coś naprawdę mocno w głowę grzmotło… ja go nie znam. Zajebisty seks to nie jest powód do zakochania, do zauroczenia może, ale nie zakochania. Wiem, że nigdy naprawdę nie byłam zakochana, ale to jest bardzo mocne uczucie. Coś ciągnie mnie do tego faceta. To jest jeden niepodważalny fakt. I co ja mam teraz zrobić…

On natomiast nie miał takiego problemu, gdy zobaczył, że na niego patrzę uśmiechnął się do mnie promienie i od razu zaczął pracować nad swoim kolejnym punktem. Skurczybyk… ciekawe, kiedy ja mam to nadrobić, jak on jest taki wytrzymały i co on planuje na koniec tych śmiesznych rozgrywek.

Moje małe rozkminianie przerwało mi kolejne szczytowanie, jak on to kurwa robi… ani się nie obejrzę, a już dochodzę nawet, gdy chcę wytrzymać trochę dłużej. Pierdolony, dobry jest w te klocki.

Podciągnął się do góry, przykrywając moje ciało swoim. Musnął ustami moje, lekko przygryzł moją dolną wargę i wyszeptał. – 5:0, chcesz dalej próbować?

– Może… – uśmiechnęłam się. – Tylko dobrze by było, gdybyś mnie rozkuł, proszę.

– Próbuj dalej! – odpowiedział i zaśmiał się ze mnie.

– No daj spokój, całą noc tak spędziłam. Ręce mnie naprawdę bolą… a gdy mnie rozkujesz pokażę ci na co mnie stać. – Uśmiechnęłam się do niego promienie, może to go przekona. Chociaż nie czuję się, żebym mogła normalnie ruszyć rękę, nawet gdy mi je rozkuje, są tak obolałe.

– Nie da rady.

– Co mam zrobić, aby cię przekonać? Proszę…

– Bello, przestań! Powiedziałem nie! – powiedział gniewnie.

Nie wiedziałam czy dalej mam się z nim kłócić, ale chciałam do toalety. – Ale ja muszę do łazienki… wiesz potrzeby fizjologiczne i te sprawy? Od wczoraj nie byłam…

Chwilę się zastanawiał, ale widziałam, że jego postawa się zmienia… – Ugh… niech ci będzie. – Rozkuł mnie. Jupi. Wolna. Na reszcie. – Tylko szybko wracaj.

Zerwałam się na równe nogi i szybko pobiegłam do łazienki, aby mieć chwilę dla siebie, bo przecież od wczorajszego popołudnia on był cały czas ze mną. A chciałam mieć chwilę, aby spokojnie pomyśleć, co ja mam teraz robić. _Głupia__… __jak__to__co.__Wrócić,__do__tego__Boga__Seksu__i__kochać__się__z__nim__do__utraty__tchu.__Nad__takimi__sytuacjami__się__nie__zastanawia,__tutaj__się__działa._Podpowiadała mi moja podświadomość i ja wiem, że ona miała rację, ale coś mu tu jeszcze nie grało. A ja nie wiedziałam, co i czułam się trochę niepewnie, bo przecież halo, to dla mnie obcy facet, a ilu psychopatów błąka się po tym świecie. Nigdy nie wiadomo, na kogo można trafić. A jeszcze jego wahania nastroju, nie myślcie sobie, że już zapomniałam jak mnie potraktował na początku. Porządny seks nie może zamglić mojego osądu, muszę być czujna. Muszę zacząć zwracać uwagę na wszystkie drobne szczegóły. Muszę go rozgryź. A wtedy się zobaczy, co będzie dalej.

Załatwiłam swoje sprawy i wróciłam do pokoju. Leżałam sobie spokojnie rozwalony na łóżku. Z rękoma złożonymi za głową. Nagi jak go pan Bóg stworzył i gapił się na mnie wyczekująco. Huh… już by chciał…

– Hmm, może zrobić ci coś do jedzenia?

– Skarbie, jest noc… lepiej wróć do łóżka kobieto, a się najem…

– Ale ja chyba zgłodniałam. Zaraz wracam – wymknęłam się z pokoju, szybko pobiegłam do kuchni i otworzyłam lodówkę, zaczęłam ją przeszukiwać za czymś do zjedzenia, ale nie miałam pojęcia, na co mam ochotę. Cholera. Jestem taka niezdecydowana. Jednak w końcu wyciągnęłam jakiś cholerny serek, szybko zjem i wrócę do niego. Gdy się wyprostowałam i zamknęłam lodówkę, podskoczyłam, ponieważ nie spodziewałam się, że będzie stał tuż obok. Skąd on się tu do cholery wziął, przecież nie słyszałam jak tu przyszedł. Cholera, cholera, cholera.

– O rany, ale mnie przestraszyłeś – wyszeptałam, łapiąc oddech.

– Przepraszam – powiedział ze skruchą. – Masz może coś do picia? Bo jestem jakiś spragniony.

– Tak, mam. Już ci daję. Chcesz coś zimnego?

– Jeśli masz…

Otworzyłam lodówkę i wyciągnęłam z niej zimne piwo.

– Proszę.

– Dziękuje, a ty się nie napijesz?

– Nie, nie mam ochoty.

Otworzył je i wypił prawie na jeden łyk. Wow, szybko. Złapałam łyżkę i pochłonęłam mój serek. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że byłam taka głodna. Nalałam wodę i go popiłam. Odwróciłam się do Edwarda, który patrzył się na mnie głodnym wzrokiem. Podniosłam na niego brwi, bo nie wiedziałam, o co może mu chodzić. A on w cichej rozmowie ze mną przejechał wzrokiem po moim ciele, a ja się zarumieniłam, bo zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem naga. Paraduje sobie po domu jak gdyby nigdy nic. Mój filtr w głowie musiał się wyłączyć, a ja całkowicie przy nim głupieję. Ale w odpowiedniej chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że on też jest nagi. Więc zmierzyłam go wzrokiem i uniosłam brew. A on się do mnie uśmiechnął. Pewny siebie nie ma co. Więc, postanowiłam pograć z nim i zbliżyłam się do niego. Oparłam dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej i wspięłam się na palce, aby zbliżyć się do jego ucha. – Jestem taka napalona – wyszeptałam. Długo nie musiałam czekać, bo złapał mnie za biodra i uniósł do góry, odwracając nas i sadzając mnie na blacie kuchennym. Szybko owinęłam mojego nogi wokół jego talii. I przyciągnęłam go bliżej siebie. Jego usta znalazły się na mojej szyi całując i kąsając ją. A ramiona owinęłam wokół jego szyi ciągnąc go delikatnie za włosy. Jego dłonie powoli wędrowały z moich bioder do góry wzdłuż moich boków do moich piersi, które ścisnął u podstawy, a ja wydałam z siebie gardłowy jęk.

– Och Boże…

– Wolę jak mówi się do mnie, Edward – wyszeptał mi do ucha, przygryzając jego płatek.

Poruszyłam się na tym pieprzonym blacie, aby pobudzić jego fiuta, który znajdował się koło mojego uda, do życia. Czy on może we mnie wejść, proszę? Edward, jakby czytał mi w myślach, jedna z jego rąk opuściła moją pierś. Złapał nią swojego członka i nakierował go na moje wejście. Ale zanim wbił się we mnie pchnął mnie delikatnie na blat, oparłam się na łokciach. A moje nogi sam zarzucił na swoje ramiona. Czy ja już wam mówiłam, że sport, rozciąganie czy joga to nie jest coś co lubię robić? I nie jestem dobrze zbudowana, a pozycje, jakie muszę przyjmować przez tego faceta doprowadzają moje ciało do rozpaczy, przecież ja przez najbliższy tydzień nie będę mogła wstać z łóżka. Ale to na pewno jest tego warte. Patrząc mi w oczy pchnął biodrami i znalazł się we mnie. Jęknęłam, gdy jego ciało z głośnym plaśnięciem zderzyło się z moim. _Ugh,__ogierze,__od__razu__przechodzisz__do__ostrej__zabawy__… __O__tak,__proszę,__mocniej,__szybciej__… __głębiej._

– Edwardzie, proszę… – jęczałam. – Szybciej…

Wiłam się pod jego dotykiem, z każdym jego pchnięciem znajdowałam się bliżej mojej krawędzi. Pochylił się i wziął w usta mój prawy sutek, zassał go mocno, a po chwili przygryzł. Głośno pisnęłam, gwałtownie odchylając głowę do tyłu. I prawie przypierdoliłam nią w blat. Muszę być bardziej ostrożna, to nie są moje mięciutkie poduszki i mogę sobie zrobić krzywdę. Edward po krótkiej chwili ściągnął moje nogi ze swoich ramion. Czyżby było mu za ciężko? A może zdał sobie sprawę, że rano będę nie do życia. Nie ważne… Puścił je w dół, rozkładając je szeroko. A co… odpowiedni dostęp do mojej kobiecości musi mieć. Narzekać nie mogę, bo teraz to mnie one, chociaż nie bolą.

Nasze ciała odbijały się od siebie, a każdy jego ruch stawał się bardziej zwierzęcy, agresywny i muszę przyznać, że cholernie mi się to podobało. Jak on zaczynał polegać na swoich pierwotnych instynktach. Dupek, wiedział, co robi. Zna się na rzeczy… Czy teraz ja mogę go przykuć do łóżka i nigdy więcej nie wypuścić? Proszę… _Nie__chcę,__aby__mnie__zostawił._

Znowu nie wiadomo, kiedy zaczęłam się na nim zaciskać, ale próbowałam się wstrzymać najdłużej jak to tylko możliwe. Muszę sprawić, że on też dojdzie. Położyłam się płasko na blacie, a rękoma zaczęłam ugniatać moje piersi.

– O tak Edwardzie, tak dobrze… mocniej, proszę… jesteś taki męski – jęczałam. Wiem, że niektórych facetów podnieca brudna gadka. Czułam jak on pulsuje w moim wnętrzu, był blisko. – Och, Edwardzie… czuję cię tak głęboko… twój członek jest taki wielki, taki gruby… a gdy mnie pieprzysz czuję, jakbym była w niebie. Proszę, nie przestawaj. – Zawył głośno i przyspieszył swoje ruchy, wbił swoje palce w moje biodra. Wiedziałam, że już się powstrzymuje. – Edwardzie, Edwardzie – jęczałam. – Jestem… tak… blisko… – I z jego ostatnim pchnięciem doszłam, mocno się na nim zaciskając. W tej samej chwili on wypełnił mnie swoim ciepłym nasieniem. Podniosłam się do góry, a on w tej samej chwili nachylił się w dół. Pocałował mnie głęboko, jego język prawie przebadał moje migdałki. Gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy, pochyliłam się do jego ucha. – Chyba zdobyłam punkt, prawda? – wyszeptałam. – Więc jest 6:1.

– Udało ci się… ale masz jeszcze sporo do nadrobienia – odpowiedział. – Ale mam dla Ciebie propozycję, jeśli chcesz nadrobić parę punktów.

Moje oczy się zaświeciły. – To tak można?

– To nasza gra, wszystko jest możliwe, gdy ja wymyślam reguły.

– A czy ja mogę wymyślić jakieś reguły? – zapytałam z iskierką nadziei w oczach.

– Co na przykład?

– Hmm… teraz nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy, sprawiasz, że mam tam samą papkę… – Kurwa czy ja to powiedziałam głośno? Naprawdę sprawiał, że z mojego mózgu robi się papka.

Roześmiał się. – Naprawdę, Bello? Nie takie są moje zamiary… – czarował mnie. Teraz już wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. – Więc, chcesz nadgonić punktów? – ponownie zapytał, gdy składał pocałunki na moim obojczyku. On był taki słodki, kiedy oczywiście tego chciał.

– Mhm…

Wcisnął dłonie pod mój tyłek, mocno go ścisnął i wciąż ze mną połączony zaniósł mnie do sypialni. Kładąc mnie na łóżku. Rozłożyłam się i czekałam. – Bello, czegoś ci chyba brakuje?

– Co? – zapytałam zmieszana.

– Wcześniej jak tu leżałaś, twoje ręce były w pewnym miejscu, wyplątałaś się z niego na chwilę, ale to jeszcze nie koniec, więc one powinny tam wrócić – powiedział surowo. Gdzie jest ten słodki Edward, który przed chwilą był ze mną w kuchni?

Grzecznie podniosłam ręce do góry, a on skuł mnie kajdankami. Czy teraz tak to będzie wyglądać? – Poczekaj tutaj… – powiedział, jakbym miała się gdzieś ruszyć… chyba z całym łóżkiem.

Po chwili wrócił z drewnianą szpatułką w ręce. – A to po co?

– Chciałaś nadrobić punkty, prawda? – Pokiwałam tylko głową. – Skoro nie potrafisz doprowadzić mnie do orgazmu… – przerwał.

– Jak nie potrafię? A chwilę temu, co przeżywałeś? – zapytałam oburzona.

– Nie o to chodzi, Bello. Wcześniej, gdy miałaś szansę, nie udało ci się. A teraz… cóż miałaś szczęście. Kolejne tak szybko nie nadejdzie. Więc, mam taką umowę.

– Słucham, jaką? – Byłam już lekko wzburzona jego insynuacjami. Jakby negował moje umiejętności łóżkowe. Nie moja wina, że był takim dziwadłem.

– Nie denerwuj się… – powiedział słodko.

– Nie denerwuję – warknęłam.

– Przecież widzę… Nie o to mi chodziło, Słonko. W łóżku jesteś naprawdę niesamowita. A twoje ciało jest diabelnie seksowne, ale…

– Cholera, jakie zaś ALE?

– Ja potrzebuję czegoś więcej. Tak, na sam twój widok robię się twardy, a gdy mruczysz te świństewka robi się gorąco, ale ja lubię trochę ostrzejszą zabawę…

– Ostrzejszą?

– Może lepiej ci to zademonstruję? Bo nie wiem czy to zrozumiesz, gdy będę próbował to wyjaśnić… – Wydawał się trochę zmieszany.

– Dobrze…

I nagle uderzył mnie w udo tą szpatułką. – Kurwa! – zawyłam, nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego. – Co to miało być?

– Ostrzejsza zabawa… to i tak jest delikatne… nic innego nie znalazłem.

– Ty tak poważnie?

– Jak najbardziej, Bello. To co piszesz się na to?

– Będziesz wymierzał mi klapsy?

– Coś takiego…

– Co dokładnie masz na myśli, mówiąc „coś takiego"? – Już byłam nieufna i musiałam się upewnić o co mu chodzi.

– No coż… – Podrapał się po szyi. – Mówiąc klapsy pewnie myślisz, że zostaną one wymierzone tylko w twój słodki tyłeczek, prawda?

– Raczej… – Jego wzrok wędrował po całym pokoju. – Stary, ogarnij się… i powiedz dokładnie, o co ci chodzi.

– No, więc… moje klapsy nie kończą się tylko na twoim boskim tyłeczku… – Zatkało mnie.

– A gdzie one się kończą?

– Powiedzmy, że na całym ciele?

– Czyli bardziej biłbyś mnie niż wymierzał klapsy?

– Nie koniecznie bił… może wykonywał te ruchy, które sprawią, że będziesz jeszcze bardziej podniecona?

– Czy ty mi insynuujesz, że to co będziesz mi robił sprawi mi przyjemność nie ból?

– Przyjemność na pewno, ale może trochę zaboleć, nie będę mówić, że nie… bo każdy inaczej na to reaguje. – Kurwa, zatkało mnie. Po kilku minutach ciszy i moich cichych przemyśleniach, wciąż nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć i co zrobić.

– Bello, powiedz coś? Piszesz się na to? Czy nie? Proszę, powiedz coś… muszę wiedzieć. Bo jeśli nie to… – Nie wytrzymałam i musiałam mu przerwać.

– Bo jeśli nie to co? Wyjdziesz i już nigdy więcej nie wrócisz?

– Tak, raczej tak.

– Wiesz, że nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru?

– Masz wybór, powiedzieć tak albo nie. To jest prosta sprawa… – próbował mówić łagodnie.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że to jest prosta sprawa. Tak albo nie, krótka piłka… chcesz mi sprawić ból albo odejdziesz… chcesz… – Nie dałam rady dokończyć.

– Bello, chcę ci pokazać inny rodzaj przyjemności. Gwarantuje ci, że to ci się spodoba. Uwierz mi, wiem co mówię.

– Gdy tak cię słucham, wydaje mi się, że nie wiesz…

– Bello… – Stawał się coraz bardziej zły.

– Może… może moglibyśmy spróbować… ale tak delikatnie? Co ty na to? I wtedy ci powiem czy mi to odpowiada czy nie? A jakby mi się nie spodobało to wtedy byś przerwał? – zapytałam niepewnie. Nie mogłam się poruszyć. – Edwardzie, ja naprawdę bardzo cię lubię i nie chcę cię od razu stracić. Może to by nam jakoś wyszło. Tylko musimy spróbować powoli. Jestem chętna, jeśli ty będziesz dla mnie łagodny… ufam ci… – Patrzył się na mnie ciemniejącymi oczami.

– Dobrze, spróbujmy tak – powiedział.

– Dobrze.

– W takim razie… musisz się odwrócić i położyć na brzuchu, wypinając do góry swój tyłek. Możesz oprzeć się na łokciach i kolanach. – Odpiął mnie, a ja przewróciłam się na brzuch. Od razu przypiął moje dłonie, nie pozwolił mi długo być wolną. I zaczęłam zastanawiać się dlaczego on ma taką fobię.

Wstawiłam swój tyłek do góry. Kolana trzymałam razem. Czułam się spięta. Po chwili jego dłoń wylądowała z głośnym plaśnięciem na moim pośladku. Podskoczyłam do góry. – Ałł, to bolało… – powiedziałam, lekko pisząc.

Nachylił się nade mną i wyszeptał do mojego ucha. – Miało boleć inaczej nie weźmiesz tego na poważnie. – Drugi raz poczułam uderzenie na drugim pośladku. Bolało już mniej, ale to może, dlatego, że byłam już przygotowana na siłę tego uderzenia i nie było ono dla mnie takim zaskoczeniem. – Lepiej? – Kiwnęłam przytakująco głową.

Kolejne uderzenia jego dłoni nastąpiły naprawdę szybko. I powoli zaczęłam się do nich przyzwyczajać. Cholera, miał rację… z każdą chwilę coraz bardziej to mi się podobało. Przy następnym uderzeniu jego dłoń została na moim pośladku i lekko go rozmasowała. Pewnie mój tyłek był już cały czerwony, ale to uczucie było naprawdę nieziemskie. Dłoń Edwarda nagle znalazła się między moimi pośladkami i lekko przycisnął kciuk do mojego odbytu. Podskoczyłam, bo tego się nie spodziewałam, spojrzałam przez ramię na niego ze strachem w oczach.

– Nigdy tego nie robiłaś? – Pokiwałam przecząco głową i zaczęłam spazmatycznie oddychać. – Nie martw się, nic nie zrobię. Po prostu nie wiedziałem. Ale skoro nie chcesz to nie będę się tam zbliżał. – Od razu zaczęłam się uspokajać. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jeśli on tak powiedział, wiedziałam, że tak będzie. To był po prostu _mój_Edward.

– To skoro ten sposób ci pasuje… – zaczął niepewnie. – Może przejdziemy do następnego etapu? – zapytał.

– Czyli?

– Etapu, w którym mogę użyć tej szpatułki? – odpowiedział, bardziej pytając. Wyglądał na zagubione dziecko. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że chciał, abym czuła się z tym komfortowo. Więc muszę powiedzieć, że się starał. I chyba byłam gotowa, aby przejść dalej.

– Dobrze, co mam zrobić.

– Chciałbym, abyś znowu położyła się na plecach. – Oczywiście odpiął mnie, ja się odwróciłam i znowu zostałam przykuta. – Umm, miałabyś coś przeciwko, gdybym przywiązał twoje nogi?

– Yyy, gdzie?

– Umm, do łóżka… – powiedział, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

– Jasne, rób co chcesz. – I w tej chwili pojawił się pewny siebie Edward, który jednym zwinnym ruchem przywiązał moje nogi, za kostki do rurek w łóżku. Każdą z osobna. A ja leżałam w pełnym rozkroku. Usiadł między moimi rozłożonymi nogami i miał idealny widok na moją, na szczęście, wydepilowaną kobiecość.

Wziął do ręki szpatułkę i uderzył w moje udo. Pisnęłam głośno. To bolało, bardziej niż wcześniejsze uderzenia. Chwilę później moje drugie udo oberwało. A z każdym uderzeniem zbliżał się z tą szpatułką do mojej cipki… czy on zamierza…. – Ałł, kurwa… – syknęłam, bo nie zdążyłam pomyśleć, a to się stało. Pierdolona szpatułka weszła w kontakt z moją kobiecością… I jeśli pierwsze uderzenie w udo bolało to to napierdalało jak nie wiem. Moja twarz wykrzywiła się cała w bólu, chyba za bardzo mi przyłożył. Rozbrykał się, kurwa.

– Przepraszam, Bello. Nie sądziłem, że to będzie, aż takie mocne. – Pochylił się i przejechał językiem po mojej łechtaczce, a ja syknęłam. – To też bolało? – zapytał.

– N–nie…

– To dobrze… – odpowiedział i pochylił się znowu, aby zassać moją łechtaczkę. Zaczął ją pieścić językiem. Jeśli tak zamierza przepraszać za te uderzenia to mogę trochę pocierpieć. Dmuchnął jeszcze na nią ciepłym powietrzem i odsunął się. – Możemy kontynuować? – Nabrałam głęboko powietrza do płuc i kiwnęłam potwierdzająco głową.

Chwilę później nadeszło kolejne uderzenie w moją cipkę… piekło, ale już nie tak mocno. – Grzeczna dziewczynka. – Byłam szczęśliwa, że mnie pochwalił, że zrobiłam coś tak jak on tego chciał. Dlaczego mi tak w ogóle zależało? On był uzależniający.

– Więc rozgrzewkę mamy za sobą… teraz pewnie chciałabyś nadrobić trochę punktów, prawda? – Przytaknęłam. – Zrobimy tak. Jeśli na 10 uderzeń, tym… – wskazał na tą pierdoloną szpatułkę. – W twoją kobiecość… ani razu nie piśniesz to dostaniesz punkt. Co ty na to? – On sobie chyba żartuje. Ja tu już tyle wycierpiałam i na co to. A teraz mam jeszcze wytrzymać 10 uderzeń bez pisków… zapewne będą one mocniejsze niż te co do tej pory mi zaserwował. – Czekam… – powiedział niecierpliwie. – Jeśli będziesz się długo zastanawiać, stawka pójdzie w górę. Jeśli przegrasz, twoja kara będzie jeszcze gorsza. – Nie wiem dlaczego, ale to mnie przekonało. Jaką on posiadał nade mną władzę? Że tak z własnej woli mu się oddaję?

– Zgadzam się…

– Bardzo dobrze.

Pochylił się nad moją kobiecością i po raz kolejny zaczął ją pieścić swoim językiem, jęknęłam głośno, bo miał naprawdę talent w swoich ustach. Dmuchnął na nią powietrzem, a mnie przeszedł dreszcz. Potarł mnie mocno ręką. I złapał szpatułkę. Potarł nią o moją cipkę… jakby próbował mnie przystosował do jej faktury.

– Będziesz liczyć… – Zamachnął się i wymierzył mi cios. Zacisnęłam mocno zęby, bo było to dużo mocniejsze uderzenie niż wszystkie poprzednie. – Nie słyszałem…

– J–j–jeden… – wyszeptałam.

– Nie usłyszałem… wiesz, jeśli nie będę w stanie usłyszeć, które to uderzenie będę musiał je ponowić.

– Jeden – powiedziałam głośniej.

– Bardzo dobrze. – Kolejne uderzenie.

– Dwa! – Plask.

– Trzy! – Plask.

– Cztery!

– Wystarczy? – zapytał. On chyba oszalał to prawie połowa, a ja mam szansę zdobyć punkt w jego pieprzonej grze. Pokiwałam przecząco głową. – Jesteś pewna? – Przytaknęłam. Uderzył tak mocno, że zobaczyłam gwiazdy, ale nie pisnęłam.

– Pięć!

– Twoja cipka już dłużej nie wytrzyma, może jednak przestanę? – Wciąż kiwałam przecząco głową. Pochylił się i dmuchał na moją łechtaczkę. Czułam mrowienie na całym ciele. Kolejne uderzenie, już nie takie mocne jak wcześniejsze.

– Sześć!

…

– Dziesięć!

– Bello, jestem w szoku! 6:2! Walczysz o kolejny punkt? – Zawahałam się. Co on tym razem wymyśli. Ale zanim zdążyłam coś odpowiedzieć, a jego usta zaczęły składać pocałunki na mojej nabrzmiałej łechtaczce. Sama tego chciałam, ale on chyba miał już wyrzuty sumienia. Oby, może tym razem będzie łagodniejszy.

– Tak, proszę.

– Za chwilę – mruknął. Wciąż przyciśnięty do mojej cipki. Jego język, delikatnie mnie lizał, składając mokre pocałunki. A ja dzięki temu zbliżałam się blisko granicy mojego pobudzenia.

– Edwardzie, proszę… – musiałam go odciągnąć od mojej kobiecości, bo wygrany punkt pójdzie mi na marne jak zaraz tutaj dojdę z tego pobudzenia.

– O co mnie prosisz, Skarbie? – zapytał. – Widzę, że jesteś pobudzona, może mam ci trochę ulżyć? – zapytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

– Nie… Chcę kolejny punkt. Co mam zrobić?

– Ależ ty chętna…

– Proszę…

– Już, już… ale teraz muszę wyciągnąć cięższą artylerię. Myślisz, że twoja cipka to wytrzyma?

Nie byłam tego taka pewna, ale musiałam spróbować.

Przez noc zdobyłam 4 punkty, można powiedzieć, że był remis. Gdyby nie to, że straciłam dwa. Więc było 8:6. Moje starania poszły na marne. I przegrałam. Ledwo żyłam. Moja łechtaczka była cała nabrzmiała. Miałam nadzieję, że w ciągu dnia sobie odpocznę, na szczęście nie musiałam iść dzisiaj do pracy. Ale, gdy się obudziłam… ku mojemu zdziwieniu Edward wciąż tu był. Nie chcę zabrzmieć niegrzecznie, ale cholera… wolałabym, aby go nie było.

– Dzień dobry, Śpiąca Królewno. Na reszcie wstałaś, już zaczynałem się nudzić… – zaśpiewał jak skowronek z samego rana. A temu co się stało. Rannym ptaszkiem jest? Ja za to uwielbiam spać.

– Dobry. Jest kawa? – Chciałam wstać, ale oczywiście moje ręce wciąż były przypięte do łóżka, na szczęście w nocy wypuścił moje nogi.

– Oczywiście, zaraz ci przyniosę – powiedział i już wychodził z pokoju.

– Wolałabym sama po nią pójść.

– Ale nie możesz…

– Widzę, więc może mógłbyś coś z tym zrobić?

Wrócił do mojego łóżka i usiadł obok mnie. – Może i mógłbym… ale pytanie jest czy chcę.

– Chcesz? – zapytałam.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Nawet nie wiesz jak podniecająco wyglądasz, taka skrępowana i całkowicie gotowa na to co mam w planach. – Gdy to powiedział jego oczy zabłysnęły jakiś złowrogim blaskiem. Co on planuje… – Przyniosę ci kawę, a później wprowadzę cię w to, co będziemy dzisiaj robić.

Spróbowałam się delikatnie podnieść, bo przecież nie będę pić na leżąco. Jakoś przyjęłam pozycję w pół siedzącą. Chwilę później Edward wrócił z moją kawą. Nie była gorąca, więc ją od razu wypiłam. Podziękowałam mu i opadłam z powrotem na poduszki, bo zaczęły mnie boleć ramiona.

– Zmęczona?

– Nie, ale trochę obolała. Mógłbyś? – Wskazałam na pierdolone kajdanki.

– Nie teraz…

– Więc, co planujesz?

– Przegrałaś naszą grę…

– Twoją grę… – mruknęłam pod nosem.

– Tak moją grę, ale jakby nie było zgodziłaś się w nią zagrać – powiedział ponuro. Co dzieje się w głowie tego człowieka, chyba nigdy nie będzie mi dane się tego dowiedzieć.

– Więc jaka jest moja kara?

– Może powiem tak, że cały dzień spędzisz ze mną…

– Nie tak źle, chyba jestem w stanie znieść jeszcze twoje towarzystwo – powiedziałam żartobliwie.

– Nie będziemy patrzeć się na siebie i myśleć o niebieskich migdałach – odpowiedział.

– A co planujesz? – I wtedy do mnie doszło co on mógł wymyślić.

– Przekonasz się za chwilę. Masz może ochotę na śniadanie? – Nagle straciłam apetyt i pokiwałam przecząco głową. – To od razu przechodzimy do rzeczy? Mi to odpowiada…

Zabrał mój pusty kubek i wyszedł z pokoju. A ja zaczęłam się zastanawiać, w co się wpakowałam. Jeśli to będzie dla mnie za dużo to on przestanie, prawda? Tak mi mówił w nocy, więc chyba nic się nie zmieniło. To tylko taka nasza zabawa, która bardziej go podnieci.

Wrócił do sypialni chwilę później z jakimś pudełkiem w rękach. A to skąd wziął…

– Um, co to? – zapytałam.

– Niedługo się dowiesz…

– Ależ ty tajemniczy.

– Muszę taki być…

– Dlaczego? – zdecydowałam się go trochę podroczyć, a może czegoś nowego się o nim dowiem.

– Ponieważ muszę, skończ ten temat. – I to byłoby na tyle z mojej zabawy.

– Jasne…

– Bello…

– Edwardzie?

– Przestań! – zawył.

Jedną ręką zanurkował w pierdolonym pudle, nie wiem, czemu ale ono od razu mnie się nie spodobało. I kurwa, miałam pierdoloną rację, bo wyciągnął z niego jakiś jebany różowy wibrator. Innych kolorów nie było?

Patrzyłam na niego spod byka. – A to co?

– Nigdy wibratora nie widziałaś?

– Widziałam. Ale po co to?

– Do twojej kary.

– Co?

– Muszę sobie jakoś urozmaicić z tobą czas.

– Jestem, aż taka nudna?

– Bello, jesteś zabawna. Nie jesteś nudna, ale ja to po prostu lubię.

– Ale ja nie. Myślisz, że ten niby substytut zastąpi mi twojego fiuta?

– Nie, Bello nie myślę tak. Ale chcę sobie popatrzeć na Ciebie jak sama się zadowalasz. Nie mogę?

– A co ja jakaś pierdolona lalka jestem?

– Bello, kurwa. Nie denerwuj mnie. Przegrałaś, naszą pierdoloną grę. I teraz musisz ponieść tego konsekwencję – zawył.

– Och, już się boję. To tylko głupia gra… – naśmiewałam się z niego.

– To nie jest tylko głupia gra! – Warczał, jego postawa się zmieniła… jego oczy pociemniały, a z jego ciała emanowały negatywne emocje. Ugh, co ja takiego zrobiłam. – A teraz bardziej mnie nie wkurwiaj tylko rób, co mówię!

– Bo co?

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć – powiedział, prawie jak jakiś pierdolony książę ciemności. Kim on myśli, że jest!

– A właśnie, że chcę… – powiedziałam pewnie.

– Bello, jakbyś jeszcze tego nie zaobserwowała to po pierwsze jestem od ciebie większy, prawda? Więc mogę zrobić ci krzywdę. Po drugie jesteś zakuta w kajdanki i przyczepiona nimi do łóżka, co sprawia, że mi nie uciekniesz nawet, gdybyś chciała. Po trzecie, leżysz przede mną całkowicie naga i mogę zrobić z tobą co tylko chcę… – Na dowód swoich słów, jego dwa palce od razu znalazły się w mojej cipce. Skurwiel pierdolony, wiedział co robi. Poruszył nimi szybko i zgiął je wewnątrz, prawie odnajdując mój zdradziecki punkt G. Mistrz orgazmów, kurwa.

– Więc, Bello bądź grzeczną dziewczynką… – odpiął jedną z moich rąk. – I pokaż mi co potrafisz zrobić z tym sprzętem.

Udawałam obrażoną dziewczynkę, ale tak naprawdę, aż paliłam się do tego, aby mu to pokazać. Nie wiem czy jak byłam mała to ktoś upuścił mnie na ziemię, czy ja po prostu się taka urodziłam. Ale wychodzi na to, że jestem zdrowo popierdolona. Mnie to nie przeszkadza. Mimo wszystko w czasie mojego dzieciństwa byłam bardzo kochana przez moich rodziców.

Złapałam ten pierdolony RÓŻOWY wibrator czy on naprawę musiał być różowy? Innych w sklepie nie mieli? Ja pierdolę czuję się jak jakaś głupia blondynka, dziwka Barbie czy coś. Powstrzymałam przypływ wymiotów na samą myśl o tym i najpierw włożyłam go sobie do ust, aby trochę to gówno zwilżyć. A następnie skierowałam go do mojej uroczej cipki. Zaczęłam tym czymś, drażnić moją łechtaczkę, a potem włożyłam go do swojej dziurki i zaczęłam poruszać. Po kilku jego wibrujących „pchnięciach" zaczęłam poruszać się razem z nim. To paskudztwo poruszało się w moim wnętrzu, a ja gdy odrzuciłam myśl co to tak naprawdę jest, zaczęłam cieszyć się i radować tym jakże przyjemnym uczuciem. Tak kurwa, było dość przyjemnie. Ta marna zabaweczka nie zastąpi członka Edwarda w mojej rozgrzanej i napalonej cipce, ale jest dobrym zamiennikiem, kiedy ten skurwysyn nie chce się ze mną kochać. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego on woli patrzeć jak pieprzę się jakimś plastikiem zamiast sam mnie porządnie wyruchać. Mózg mężczyzny jest strasznie poplątany i nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek była w stanie go zrozumieć. Nawet po wielu próbach i tak to nie wyjdzie. A mówią, że to kobiety ciężko zrozumieć. Oni chyba nie poznali Edwarda.

Przez te wszystkie moje głupie myśli odpłynęłam hen daleko i nagle zbliżyłam się do 9, tak kurwa DZIEWIĄTEGO orgazmu w przeciągu ilu… hmm 15 godzin. Ahh ten Edward. Nie da kobiecie odpocząć.

Zaczęłam zaciskać się na tym małym gównie, wyobrażając sobie jednak, że wewnątrz mnie znajduje się Edward. Właśnie, kurwa… gdzie ten chuj jest. Dał mi tą jebaną zabawkę, a sam gdzieś się zmył. Rozejrzałam się i o proszę. Edwardzik siedzi sobie w nogach łóżka z pięknym widokiem na moje poczynania. Jego oczy są całe pociemniałe. _Podoba__ci__się__to__co__widzisz?__Cieszy__mnie__to__niezmiernie,__dupku!_

Mocno doszłam na tym paskudztwie i odrzuciłam je w jego stronę, gdy już doszłam do siebie. A on nie odrywając oczu od mojej cipki, wyciągnął z pierdolonego pudełka kolejną rzecz. Kurwa, co to jest? Czy już mówiłam, że nienawidzę tego pierdolonego pudełeczka zabawek? Skąd on je w ogóle wziął? Co on tam znowu znalazł. Kurwa, no nie widzę.

– No proszę, Bello. Nie było tak źle. Prawda? – Przytaknęłam, bo w końcu nie było tak źle. – Ale to dopiero początek… – Wciąż to powtarza, ciekawe, co to znaczy.

Już się bałam, co będzie dalej. Jeny, przecież ja się obudziłam dopiero pół godziny temu, a tu już jestem zmęczona. Do końca dnia jeszcze daleka droga.

– Bello, Bello, Bello… wiesz, że ja ci nie chcę zrobić krzywdy, prawda? To dla twojego dobra… lepiej poznasz swoją seksualność i będziemy to mogli później wykorzystać – powiedział z błyskiem w oku i planem w głowie. Pierdolony, ma daleko idące plany dla mnie. Nawet, jeślibym chciała to się go nie pozbędę, tak? Oby. Bo ja naprawdę chcę go na dłużej w moim życiu. Ten facet jest inny niż wszyscy i to czyni go tak naprawdę wyjątkowym.

Edward frasował mnie już prawie cały dzień, cholera robiłam się głodna. Co chwilę z tego durnego pudła wyciągał coraz to dziwniejsze zabawki, czy one się kiedykolwiek skończą? Muszę powiedzieć, że miałam już dość. A on tylko siedział i się patrzył, co ja robiłam. Teraz dał mi chwilę wolnego, abym się zdrzemnęła, bo zapowiedział mi, że to jeszcze nie koniec. I ta ciekawsza część się dopiero zacznie. Uuuu już się boję. Naprawdę, to nie jest żaden sarkazm, ani nic. Naprawdę obawiam się co mogło przyjść mu jeszcze do głowy.

Nie wiem, kiedy, ale z tego zmęczenia musiałam szybko odlecieć do krainy baśni i mojej wyobraźni. Gdy się obudziłam za oknem było już ciemno. W pokoju paliły się tylko świeczki na komodzie dające tylko lekką poświatę dookoła. Tak sobie leżałam i zaczęłam myśleć, jakie moje życie było nudne bez Edwarda. Chociaż chciałabym je teraz przenieść gdzieś poza to pieprzone łóżko, bo zaraz tu kurwa odleżyn jakiś jebanych dostanę. Ale pomimo to, cieszę się, że go spotkałam. Chwilę później w pokoju nastała jasność i Edward wparował do środka z tacą i obiadkiem dla mnie. Widzicie, jaki jest kochany, zrobił mi nawet jedzenie, kiedy ja poszłam spać. Żyć nie umierać. Na reszcie mnie rozkuł i mogłam spokojnie zjeść zupę, którą mi przygotował. Była pyszna. Gdy skończyłam odłożyłam tacę na bok, a Edward rzucił we mnie jakiś kompletem bielizny.

– Załóż to. Koło łóżka masz buty – powiedział, zabrał tacę i wyszedł. A to co kurwa było? Nie chciałam się z nim kłócić, więc szybko się przebrałam w to, co mi dał. Nie wiem po co, jak przez te gówno i tak wszystko było widać. Powiedzmy, że to daje mi skrajne poczucie okrycia mej nagości. Taa, jasne. A buty, to zajebiście wysokie szpilki, a przepraszam jak dla mnie to są szczudła, bo ja nigdy na obcasach nie chodzę. _Dupku,__co__tym__razem__wymyśliłeś?_

Powoli psychicznie się przygotowywałam na to, co nadejdzie, ale naprawdę nie miałam pojęcia co wymyślił. Po dłuższej chwili jego nieobecności miałam ochotę położyć się na łóżku i pójść znowu spać. Niby miałam już małą drzemkę za sobą, ale po tym, co działo się w nocy i w dniu dzisiejszym potrzebowałam więcej odpoczynku. Jak on wyjdzie to będę spać przez 2 dni bez przerwy, aby to wszystko sobie odbić.

Gdy po kolejnej chwili nie wracał, postanowiłam udać się do łazienki, dobrze, że miałam własną połączoną z pokojem. Zobaczyłam się w lusterku, muszę powiedzieć, że w tym komplecie wyglądałam naprawdę seksownie. Taka pieprzona siateczka zamiast normalnego materiału, która wszystko odsłania, a jednak jeszcze zostawia troszkę dla wyobraźni. Nie pomyślcie sobie, że jestem jakąś perwersyjną, zboczoną dziwką, ale po tym co się tutaj działo zastanawiałam się jak wygląda moja biedna kobiecość. Bo w końcu to na niej skupiała się najbardziej kara Edwarda. Więc odciągnęłam delikatnie te gówniane majtki i muszę powiedzieć, że spodziewałam się, że będzie ona w gorszym stanie. To, co zastałam nie było takie złe. Uff, kamień z serca. Jakbym jeszcze miała zmagać się z problemami po tym jednym dniu to byłabym cholernie wkurwiona.

Kiedy wyszłam z łazienki, Edward siedział na małym fotelu pod oknem.

– Już myślałem, że uciekłaś – powiedział z małym uśmiechem na ustach. W tym miejscu, w tym oświetleniu, wyglądał naprawdę pięknie. To był niecodzienny widok. Wiecie, światło miasta i poświata z tych małych świeczek. Mówię wam, zmiękły mi kolana. – Gotowa?

– Zależy na co… – odpowiedziałam próbując brzmieć uwodzicielsko, gdy krokiem rasowej dziwki zbliżałam się do niego. Stanęłam w rozkroku nad nim, a jego uda były pomiędzy moimi. A jego wzrok był na wysokości mojej kobiecości. Idealnie. Pochyliłam się nad nim i jedną ręką złapałam jego podbródek unosząc go lekko do góry, aby spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Próbował utrzymać ze mną kontakt wzrokowy, ale co chwilę zerkał na moje krocze. _Typowy__facet,__tylko__jedno__ma__w__głowie.__ – _Edwardzie, co chcesz, abym tym razem zrobiła? – zapytałam zmysłowo, bynajmniej miałam taką nadzieję.

– Zatańcz dla mnie – odpowiedział z gardłowym jękiem.

– Ale ja nie tańczę… – Nie byłam do końca pewna, o jaki taniec mu chodzi.

– W takim razie, zrób dla mnie striptiz, którego nie zapomnę do końca życia… – wycharczał.

– Po takie rzeczy to do klubu ze striptizem musiałbyś się udać… tam mają rury i wykształcone dziewczyny, one na pewno spełniłyby twoje oczekiwania. Ja potykam się na prostej powierzchni, nie sądzę, że jestem w stanie to zrobić. – I w tym momencie czar tego momentu prysł, jego oczy pociemniały.

– Bello, zrób co mówię. Póki cię ładnie proszę… – powiedział, próbując trzymać swój gniew w ryzach.

– Ty nigdy ładnie nie prosisz – odpowiedziałam z westchnieniem.

– A ty wiecznie dramatyzujesz. RÓB. CO. MÓWIĘ. – ostatnie słowa wysyczał, każde z osobna. A jego ręka powędrowała do mojej kobiecości, którą gwałtownie potarł, na co ja pisnęłam. – Jeśli chcesz więcej… musisz zrobić to, co mówię – powiedział. A ja odsunęłam się od niego obrażona. Nie wiem, kiedy to zrobił, ale z głośników wieży zaczęła lecieć jakaś nieznana mi piosenka, która idealnie nadawała się do striptizu. _Widzę,__że__bardzo__dobrze__się__przygotowałeś,__dupku._Podniosłam ręce do góry i zaczęłam poruszać biodrami w rytm muzyki… robiłam to powoli i zmysłowo, a bynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Moje dłonie powędrowały do moich piersi i zaczęłam je ugniatać do tego jęczałam przy tym głośno momentami zagłuszając muzykę. Spojrzałam na Edwarda, a on siedział wygodnie w fotelu i pożądliwie na mnie patrzył. _Bardzo__dobrze._Ścisnęłam piersi razem i uniosłam je jak najwyżej, zniżając przy tym głowę i wysuwając język, aby jedną z nich polizać. Wiecie tak jak to robią w tych wszystkich erotycznych filmach, tylko chyba mi coś nie wyszło… może dlatego, że moje piersi są dużo mniejsze od ich. Ale tu nie liczy się efekt, a inicjatywa, prawda?

Zerknęłam jeszcze na Edwarda, a jego oczy bardziej pociemniały, a on poruszył się na fotelu. Czyżby było mu nie wygodnie? Cieszy mnie to. Podeszłam do niego… na szczęście udało mi się nie potknąć ani przewrócić na tych cholernych butach. One były takie wysokie, okropieństwo, po co ludzie robią coś takiego, a jeszcze inni je kupują.

Pochyliłam się nad Edwardem, przyjmując tą samą pozycję co wcześniej, tylko tym razem jeszcze zbliżyłam swoją twarz do niego, wystawiając moje piersi tak, aby mógł sobie trochę na nie popatrzeć.

– Nie masz nic przeciwko, że sobie tutaj usiądę, prawda? – zapytałam uwodzicielsko. Siadając na nim okrakiem i zarzucając ramiona na jego szyję, zaczęłam bawić się jego włosami. Odchyliłam głowę do tyłu, a jego twarz przycisnęłam do moich piersi. Zaczęłam powoli poruszać biodrami, ocierając się o jego nabrzmiałego członka. Ahh… potrzebuję więcej tarcia. Czy mogę zrzucić z niego te spodnie? Ugh, to chyba ja miałam się tu rozbierać nie on. Nachyliłam się do jego ucha i zaczęłam jęczeć, gdy się o niego ocierałam. Chciałam sprawić, aby był jeszcze bardziej podniecony. Odwróciłam się plecami do niego, przyciskając się do jego klatki, zarzuciłam rękę na jego szyję, przyciskając jego twarz do mojego karku. Odchyliłam się, aby miał lepszy dostęp i zaczęłam go ujeżdżać. Edward składał delikatne pocałunki na mojej szyi, które z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz bardziej pobudzające. Jedna z jego rąk znalazła się na moich biodrach i powoli zmierzała do krawędzi moich majtek. Złapałam ją i odrzuciłam do tyłu. Czułam jak się spiął. – Bez dotykania, proszę – powiedziałam szepcząc. Warknął pod nosem. A ja dalej poruszałam się na nim. Po chwili się znudziłam i wstałam, aby zmienić moją pozycję. Znowu się odwróciłam i usiadłam na nim tylko moje nogi od razu położyłam na oparciu fotela. Przysunęłam się bliżej niego i położyłam się na jego udach. Głowę oparłam na kolanach i zaczęłam ugniatać moje piersi. Cały czas patrząc mu prosto w oczy, co było trudne, bo jego wzrok ciągle wędrował po moim rozgrzanym ciele. Widziałam, że sam chciał zacząć mnie dotykać, ale gdy podnosił rękę, aby położyć ją na moim ciele, lekko kręciłam głową, dając mu do zrozumienie, że to nie przejdzie. Jak powiedziałam wcześniej, bez dotykania. Niech patrzy i cierpi. Sam to wymyślił. Za każdym razem jednak warczał coraz głośniej i zdawałam sobie sprawę, że stąpam po cienkim lodzie, ale była to fajna zabawa.

Zjechałam moimi dłońmi na brzuch, a następnie jedną z nich włożyłam w te przezabawne majtki, pocierając gwałtownie moją łechtaczkę i jęcząc głośno. Byłam już taka rozpalona, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze trochę wytrzymam. Dwa palce skierowałam do mojej dziurki i zaczęłam się nimi pieprzyć. Jęcząc głośno i mrucząc jego imię, jakby to był członek Edwarda. – No proszę cię, Bello. Tak słabo mnie oceniasz, tylko dwa? Nie sądziłem, że jestem taki cienki – jęknął, drocząc się ze mną. Więc włożyłam w siebie kolejny palec i mocno się pieprzyłam, jęczałam jak typowa dziwka, ale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Gdy byłam już blisko, a moje ścianki zaczęły mocno pulsować powiedział – Na teraz wystarczy… – Co to kurwa miało znaczyć? Byłam bliska kolejnego orgazmu, a on chce, abym przestała. Nie mogę. Ja chcę więcej. – Chciałbym, abyś w końcu ściągnęła z siebie te ubranie. Wiesz, striptiz ma skądś swoją nazwę – powiedział arogancko, jakby to co przed chwilą zrobiłam nie miało miejsca. Szybko się pozbierałam zeszłam z niego. Wkurwiona jak jeszcze nigdy. Zerwałam z siebie ten pieprzony stanik i już powoli zsunęłam majtki.

Na tych zabijających obcasach spróbowałam zejść w dół, wiecie przykucnąć z rozłożonymi nogami. A w tej samej chwili myślałam „tylko się nie zabij tylko się nie zabij" udało mi się utrzymać równowagę, ale dla pewności podparłam się jedną ręką o ziemię. Lekko odchylając się do tyłu, wyrzucając miednicę do góry i wolną ręką pocierając moją łechtaczkę. _Nie__ma__tak__dobrze__skurwielu,__ja__też__mam__swoje__potrzeby._

Nie wiem, kiedy i jak, ale chwilę później leżałam na ziemi z rozłożonymi nogami. A on swoimi biodrami przyciskał mnie do podłogi. Jęknęłam na to uczucie, bo wiedziałam, że teraz się mną zajmie.

– Jesteś taką niegrzeczną dziewczynką, Bello – jęknął mi do ucha. – Ale to mi się w tobie podoba. Jesteś tak cholernie seksowna i nawet nie wiesz co mi robisz. – Na dowód tego osunął nieznacznie swoje biodra, aby ponownie mnie nimi przycisnąć. Jęknęłam głośno. – A teraz ściągaj te buty i wskakuj na łóżko, pokażę ci jak bardzo mnie pociągasz – warknął. Zszedł ze mnie i zaczął ściągać swoje ubranie. Ja szybko zrzuciłam te paskudne buty i położyłam się na łóżku. Tak jak wcześniej na plecach, rozkładając od razu dla niego nogi.

– Nie tak. Kładź się na brzuch – rozkazał. CO KURWA? CZY ON CHCE… – Nie bój się, nie zrobię tego… – Jakby wiedział co myślałam.

Więc zrobiłam jak kazał, leżałam płasko na brzuchu. – Na kolana i oprzyj się na łokciach, głowę połóż na łóżku, czy ja ci wszystko muszę mówić? – warknął. Czy on jest teraz zły? Ja pierdole, nie ogarniam tego faceta, ale to jak on do mnie mówi sprawia, że leci mi po nogach. – Nogi złącz razem.

Czułam jak zbliżył się do mnie od tyłu i zaczął ugniatać moje pośladki. A następnie zamachnął się i uderzył mnie w tyłek. – Ałłł – zapiszczałam, bo kurwa zabolało.

– Bello, Bello, Bello… – zaczął, nie zapowiadało się dobrze. – Muszę ci powiedzieć, że twój mały pokaz nie był tym, czego oczekiwałem, ale… do tego wrócimy jeszcze później i nauczysz się to, co powinnaś robić. – Co kurwa? Nie jestem jego pierdoloną zabawką i mogę sobie robić, co chcę i jak chcę. – Teraz chciałbym zająć się czymś innym, wiesz… Cały dzień chodziło tu praktycznie o ciebie, a jakby ci to powiedzieć… ja też mam swoje potrzeby, więc teraz pokażę ci to, co mnie podoba się najbardziej – powiedział i kolejny raz uderzył mnie w pośladki. A następnie jedna z jego rąk powędrowała do mojej kobiecości. Czy muszę mówić, że przeciskał się przez moje złączone nogi, co było jeszcze bardziej podniecające, gdy gwałtownie zaczął pocierać moją rozgrzaną już cipkę. Moje serce waliło w piersi jak oszalałe, a oddech stawał się urywany. Wiem, że to dlatego, że wcześniej się sama ze sobą zabawiałam, ale cholera, muszę mu przyznać, że był naprawdę niezły. A jego magiczne paluszki… nie do opisania.

Po chwili wszystko to zniknęło, a ja zostałam z pustką w środku i pełnym niezadowoleniem. Na szczęście nie trwało to długo, bo zostałam wypełniona przez jego członek i w tej pozycji czułam, że wszedł we mnie głębiej niż wcześniej. Nie wiem jak się za mną ustawił, ale jego ręce oplotły mnie w pasie mocno ściskając, a jedna z jego stóp stała przed moją twarzą, gdy on zaczął bardzo szybko poruszać się we mnie. – O tak, proszę… szybciej – jęczałam.

– Jak sobie życzysz, królewno… – powiedział i pieprzył mnie tak mocno, że chwilę później zaczęłam się na nim zaciskać i krzyczeć w poduszkę. Gdy moja cipka pulsowała wokół jego fiuta on nie przestawał się poruszać we mnie, a kiedy opadłam z mojego magicznego uniesienia, czułam jak kolejne napięcie zaczyna budować się w moim podbrzuszu. Naprawdę? Ten facet sprawia, że mój organizm mógłby tak bez przerwy.

Kiedy dochodziłam drugi raz wokół niego, czułam, że on też jest blisko i po chwili od środka wypełniła mnie jego ciepła sperma. I w tym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, że ja jej jeszcze nie próbowałam, więc gdy wyszedł ze mnie, aby się położyć zniżyłam się i wzięłam jego członka do ust zlizując z niego pozostałość jego wytrysku jak i moich soków, ta mieszanka była nieziemska, prawie jak nektar bogów, który mógłbyś pić bez przerwy.

Próbowałam zrobić mu zabójczego loda, wiecie takiego co by zapamiętał do końca życia przy którym dochodzi jak opętany i wszystko mu się w głowie pieprzy. Aby jego orgazm był, choć trochę podobny do tych, które on mu tutaj serwował, ale gdy po moich długich męczarniach w końcu doszedł to było takie nijakie. Trochę czułam, jakby on specjalnie to przedłużał, aby zobaczyć na co jeszcze wpadnę. Zamiast dać mi namiastkę tej szczęśliwej chwili to on tylko robił tak, abym czuła się tu bardziej nieszczęśliwa. Więc, gdy skończyłam położyłam się na plecach, a on pochylił się nade mną i mnie pocałował.

– Czy chciałabyś mnie ujeżdżać?

– Co? – zapytałam nie rozumiejąc jego pytania.

– Pytam czy chciałabyś być na górze?

– Umm…

– Cholera Bello czy to tak ciężko odpowiedzieć?

– Tak. – Przez niego już normalnie nie myślałam. Sposób, w jaki wszystko kontrolował… ja po prostu nie sądziła, że pozwoliłby być mi na górze.

– Rozumiem, że chciałabyś, tak? Czy jest ci ciężko odpowiedzieć?

– Tak, chciałabym.

– To na co czekasz. Wstawaj i do roboty, bo ja tu czekam.

Podniosłam się z łóżka i usiadłam na nim okrakiem. Na razie jego członek przyciskał się do mojego tyłka. Och, był już taki pobudzony i gotowy.

– Nie chcę żadnej gry wstępnej, Bello. Dosiądź mnie i pokaż na co cię stać.

Uniosłam się trochę do góry i włożyłam sobie jego członka do cipki. Wszedł cały. Oparłam dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, a kolana był umieszczone po jego bokach.

– Um, wiesz Bello, jeśli byłabyś tak miła i oparła się stopami, a nie kolanami o łóżko. Byłbym dużo bardziej zadowolony.

Co? Jak ja mam to zrobić?

Podniosłam się do góry i oparłam stopami o łóżko, a następnie opuściłam się na jego fiuta.

– Tak, teraz zdecydowanie mam lepsze widoki – mruknął.

Spojrzałam w dół i zobaczyłam, że dokładnie mógł widzieć moją cipkę, gdy go ujeżdżałam.

To, kurwa nic, że moje nogi nie były przyzwyczajone do takiego wysiłku, że cholernie mnie bolały, bo on przecież miał swój zajebisty widok.

Próbowałam się na nim szybko poruszać, podskakując na nim do góry.

Starałam się patrzeć mu w oczy, ale niestety one były jakby przyczepione do mojej cipki, która ujeżdżała jego małego przyjaciela.

Muszę powiedzieć, że ta pozycja była dla mnie męcząca, bo musiałam się nieźle nagimnastykować, ale było warto, ponieważ wchodził we mnie bardzo głęboko.

Jęczałam z przyjemności, gdy byłam już blisko osiągnięcia spełnienia.

– O taaaak, Edwardzie, pchnij we mnie mocniej, proszę. Czuję cię taaaaaaaaaak dobrze… proszę. Dojdź ze mną wiem, że tego chcesz. Proszę, potrzebuję tego – mruczałam.

Na te słowa zaczął szybciej poruszać swoimi biodrami wychodząc moim ruchom naprzeciw.

Zaczęłam się na nim mocno zaciskać, odchyliłam się do tyłu, opierając dłońmi o jego uda.

– Edwardzie! – jęczałam.

On nie przestawał się we mnie poruszać. Był blisko. Aby bardziej go podniecić zaczęłam jedną ręką pocierać moją łechtaczkę, a następnie dłoń nasiąkniętą moim podnieceniem oraz orgazmem włożyłam sobie do ust i zaczęłam się nią pieprzyć jakby to był jego członek.

Widocznie ten widok, go bardzo podniecił, ponieważ jego ciepłe nasienie wypełniło mnie.

Opadłam na jego klatkę piersiową i pocałowałam kącik jego ust.

Chciałam z niego już zejść i rozłączyć się z nim, ale przytrzymał mnie w pasie.

– Dokąd to się wybierasz?

– Um, chciałam się położyć spać.

Przewrócił się ze mną na bok i delikatnie ułożył mnie na łóżku. Jego ręce wciąż owinięte wokół mojej talii.

– Teraz możesz iść spać – powiedział.

Jednak niedane było mi długo spać, bo niedługo później nastał ranek i zgłodniałam. Uwolniłam się z jego uścisku i wstałam. Założyłam na siebie pasującą bieliznę… zamierzałam gotować, a nago jakoś nie wydawało się to ani higieniczne, ani estetyczne. Więc, gdy ubrałam się w ten komplet, który dostałam od przyjaciółek na święta i mówiłam, że nigdy go nie założę, poszłam do kuchni i zaczęłam robić naleśniki. Nie wiedziałam co jeszcze mogłabym ugotować. Gdy wszystko było już na stole i nalewałam sok, stwierdziłam, że mogę pójść i obudzić Edwarda. Jednak niedane mi to było, bo poczułam jak jego jedna ręka owija się wokół mojego brzucha, a druga wokół szyi lekko mnie przyduszając. Co jest kurwa…

Gdybym nie poczuła jego delikatnej skóry, pomyślałabym sobie, że to jakiś włamywacz gwałciciel czy coś.

– Kto pozwolił ci wstać? – wychrypiał mi do ucha.

– Co proszę? Czy we własnym domu nie mogę wstać z własnego łóżka i udać się do mojej własnej kuchni, aby przygotować swoje własne śniadanie? – musiałam mu zaznaczyć, że jednak jestem u siebie i mogę robić co chcę.

– Jeśli jesteś ze mną to nie…

– Powaliło cię kompletnie, jestem u siebie i mogę robić co chcę – powiedziałam, a jego uścisk na mojej szyi zacieśnił się. Gdy po chwili mnie puścił zakaszlałam i łapałam haustami powietrze.

– Zachowuj się, Bello – warczał do mojego ucha.

– Zostaw mnie! – wykrzyczałam. Już dłużej tak nie mogłam, tak zabawa z nim była przednia i bardzo ciekawa oraz pouczająca, ale w tym momencie przegiął, za kogo on się uważa.

– Nie! – syknął.

– Puszczaj mnie i wynoś się z mojego domu! – zaczęłam się drzeć.

Jego uścisk zamiast zelżeć stał się jeszcze mocniejszy. Nie wiem jak to zrobił, ale moja szyja wyciągnęła się do góry, a on ją ściskał. Jego dłoń z mojej talii zjechała w dół i zaczął pocierać mnie przez majtki. I kurwa, mój pieprzony organizm oczywiście musiał na to zareagować i po moim ciele przeszły ciarki. Bałam się go, ale jednocześnie byłam podniecona. Bóg seksu, mówię wam.

– Połóż się płasko na blacie i jedną nogę unieś do góry – rozkazał, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Ja jednak się nawet nie poruszyłam, gdy mnie puścił. – Ogłuchłaś? – zawył.

– Nie! – powiedziałam obrażona.

– Co nie?

– Nie ogłuchłam… i tego nie zrobię.

Popchnął mnie na blat i powiedział: – Przemyśl to jeszcze raz.

– Powiedziałam NIE!

Swoimi plecami przycisnął mnie do blatu. Jego dłonie błądziły po mojej szyi wysyłając ciarki w dół mojego kręgosłupa. Zbliżył się do mojego ucha i wyszeptał. – Dalej, Bello. Wiesz, że będzie fajnie…

Pokręciłam przecząco głową. Nie chciałam tego. On musiał zrozumieć, że nie zawsze jest tak jak mu się podoba. – Wiem, że tego chcesz. Nie oszukuj się. Twoje ciało cię zdradza – szeptał. – Czujesz to ciepło między twoimi nogami, bo ja tak. Jesteś podniecona… jesteś gotowa… jesteś chętna… – Jedna z jego dłoni powędrowała do mojej kobiecości i zaczęła bawić się moją łechtaczką, szczypiąc ją przez materiał majtek. – Pozwól mi sprawić, że poczujesz się dobrze… – mruczał do mojego ucha i już miałam ochotę się temu poddać, gdy uszczypnął mocno moją łechtaczkę.

– Nie – wychrypiałam.

– Sama tego chciałaś…

Jego ręka wciąż przytrzymywała moją szyję, zaciskając swój uścisk na mnie. Druga zniknęła z mojej cipki i po chwili czułam jak jego gotowy już do akcji fiut przyciska się do mojej dziurki.

– Proszę nie – zapłakałam.

– Zamknij się…

Zaczęłam się wyrywać, ale był silniejszy. Jedną ręką przytrzymywał moje biodro przy blacie, a drugą ściskał szyję, sprawiając, że przez krótkie momenty nie mogłam oddychać. Gdy mocno mnie pieprzył jego ciało zderzało się z moim. A jego fiut dosięgał miejsc, o których istnieniu nie miałam pojęcia. Był taki długi i wchodził we mnie całkowicie. Jęknęłam z przyjemności, gdy dotarł po raz kolejny do mojego punktu G.

– Isabello, widzę, że ci się to podoba – syknął. Po raz pierwszy użył mojego pełnego imienia. Puścił moją szyję, ale jego dłoń od razu weszła w kontakt z moim tyłkiem, jęczałam i wiłam się pod nim. Będąc blisko spełnienia. – Daj ujście swoim emocjom, Isabello. Poczuj to całkowicie. Spodoba ci się… – Próbowałam go nie słuchać. I powoli uciekałam od mojego szczytowania, chyba mu się to nie spodobało, bo wyszedł ze mnie. I jak oszalały krzątał się po kuchni, chciałam zmienić pozycję, ale gdy zobaczył, że się poruszyłam. – Ani. Mi. Się. Kurwa. Waż. – Zawył cedząc każde słowo. Po chwili wrócił z metalową łopatką do przewracania naleśników, która leżała na stole. A to mu kurwa po co?

Nie dane mi było długo się nad tym zastanawiać, gdyż jedną rękę oparł na blacie, a drugą, która trzymała łopatkę znalazła się między moimi nogami. Czy muszę mówić, że zimny metal łopatki wszedł w kontakt z moją rozgrzaną cipką? Czy muszę mówić, że to bolało jak cholera? I było strasznie nie przyjemne.

– Nie chcesz dla mnie dojść, więc pomogę ci to wyłączyć. Zimny metal na rozgrzanym ciele wcale nie jest przyjemny, prawda?

Uderzył mnie tam jeszcze raz, a następnie mocniejsze uderzenie wymierzył na moje uda i tyłek. Bolało, kurwa, jak to bolało. Drewniane szpatułki przy tym to nic. Wrrr… pierdolony metal.

– Czy już całkowicie ci przeszło i mogę kontynuować to, co wcześniej zacząłem, bo jednak miałem dzisiaj nadzieję na niesamowity seks… chociaż to może za dużo powiedziane… na dobry orgazm, a ty mi to tylko utrudniasz.

Przytaknęłam głową, bo nie wiedziałam, co mogę jeszcze zrobić, jakbym powiedziała, że nie to dalej by mnie tym gównem okładał. A już czuję, że będę miała siniaki. Całe szczęście zadzwoniłam wczoraj do pracy i powiedziałam, że się rozchorowałam. Nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale dali mi tydzień wolnego, normalnie szaleństwo. Ale nie narzekam, na pewno mnie się to przyda.

Chwilę później jego członek znowu znalazł się w mojej cipce i całe to ''wyluzowanie'', aby nie dojść poszło się jebać, gdy poruszył się ze dwa razy, znowu wróciło. Czułam jak moje ścianki pulsują, kurwa…

– Ahh, znowu jesteś blisko… chyba to było niewystarczające… – więc wyszedł ze mnie, a jego miejsce zajęła łopatka. Zakręcił jakoś swoją rękę z moją nogą, że łopatka była cały czas przyciśnięta do mojej łechtaczki, a jego członek znowu był we mnie, z czego muszę powiedzieć byłam zadowolona. Ale jego wolna ręka wróciła do mojej szyi i mocno mnie przytrzymywał, co jakiś czas pociągając za włosy, prawie mi je wyrywając i odginając moją głowę do tyłu. Gdy czuł, że moje ścianki pulsują wokół jego fiuta uderzał mnie w łechtaczkę tym jebanym metalem.

Kiedy po wieczności takiego leżenia, doszedł we mnie. To sukinsyn zamiast przestać i puścić mnie dalej mnie pieprzył, jakby za karę, za to, co mówiłam i robiłam. Kurwa, wolny kraj, a ja jestem wolnym człowiekiem i mogę robić, co chcę. Ale przy nim bałam się to powiedzieć, bo nie wiedziałam, jakiej reakcji mogę się po nim spodziewać. Więc siedziałam cicho jak mysz pod miotłom i czekałam, aż to się skończy. Gdy mu się znudziło, wyszedł ze mnie, odwrócił mnie i teraz leżałam plecami na blacie, z nogami na ziemi. A łopatka uderzała, co chwilę w moje piersi, a ja syczałam na ten kontakt, więc on ponawiał swoją czynność. Gdy przestałam wydawać z siebie dźwięki. Ukucnął przede mną, rozkładając moje nogi trochę szerzej na ziemi i łopatka znowu uderzała moją łechtaczkę. Wciąż byłam pobudzona i teraz zamiast mnie uciszać sprawiała, że byłam bardziej podniecona. Więc z każdym uderzeniem piszczałam, a każde kolejne było coraz mocniejsze. Zacisnęłam mocno zęby, ale przy ostatnim uderzeniu moje ciało mnie zdradziło i doszłam opadając na ziemię, bo już nie miałam siły utrzymać się na nogach. Wygięłam plecy w łuk i głośno jęczałam. Dyszałam, jakbym przebiegła maraton. Kiedy się uspokoiłam Edward siedział przy stole zajadając się naleśnikami. Miał uśmiech na ustach i widziałam jak świecą mu się oczy. – A ty nie zjesz? – zapytał uradowany.

– Już. Tylko się ubiorę…

– Nie musisz. Dla mnie wyglądasz dobrze – powiedział i przejechał po mnie wzrokiem.

– Umm, dobrze… – usiadłam naprzeciwko niego. Po chwili ciszy poczułam jak jego noga dotyka mojej łyki i zmierza coraz wyżej. Z kamienną twarzą patrzył mi się prosto w oczy.

– Bardzo dobre, dziękuje – powiedział, gdy skończył. Ja nie miałam już apetytu, więc zjadłam tylko jednego naleśnika. – Ale zjadłbym coś jeszcze… – Długo się nie zastanawiając podsunęłam mu swój talerz. Roześmiał się z błyskiem w oku. – Nie, dziękuje. Myślałem o czymś innym. – Zmierzanie musiało być widoczne na mojej twarzy, ale nic nie powiedział tylko wstał i zaczął sprzątać ze stołu. Kurwa, sama mogę to zrobić. Gdy na stole nie było już nic, podszedł do mojego krzesła i zaczął masować moje ramiona. – Może masz ochotę na masaż?

– Nie, dziękuje.

– Może jednak? Jestem w tym naprawdę dobry. Połóż się na stole, na plecach. – A więc to, dlatego posprzątałeś... – NATYCHMIAST.

– To prośba czy żądanie?

– A co spełnisz szybciej? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

Więc wdrapałam się na stół i położyłam, nogi w rozkroku, stopy oparte o kanty stołu. Edward podszedł do mnie i nachylił się nad moją kobiecością.

– To chyba miał być masaż…

– I będzie, ale nie powiedziałem, czego – odpowiedział ze śmiechem, a jego usta znalazły się na mojej cipce, mocno ją zasysając. Ten facet jest niesamowity.

Po tym wróciliśmy do łóżka, próbowałam przekonać go, aby powiedział mi coś o osobie, bo tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiedziałam. Chciałam go poznać, miałam nadzieję, że to będzie coś więcej niż zwykłe pieprzenie, dlatego próbowałam na niego naciskać, ale nie udało mi się. Był zły, że poruszyłam ten temat i powiedział, że wiem wszystko co powinnam na tym etapie wiedzieć. Ale czułam, że on coś ukrywa, coś ważnego. Nie podobało mi się to, ale musiałam się dostosować. Chwilę po tym wyszedł. Byłam na siebie zła. Gdybym tak nie naciskała zostałby. To wszystko moja wina. Cieszyłam się, że umówiliśmy się na wieczór. U niego. Mam nadzieję, że będzie równie dobrze jak wczoraj, a nawet dużo lepiej. Mam nadzieję, że to będzie owocna noc. Że poznamy się lepiej, a nad ranem powstanie z tego pewien związek. Wiem to było głupie, ale po jego wyjściu uświadomiłam sobie, że jestem w nim bezgranicznie i bezwarunkowo zakochana. Musiał być mój. Zrobię wszystko, aby tak było. Pewnie to będzie wymagało poświęceń, ale byłam na to gotowa. Wszystko by być z nim.

Gdy zaczęłam się szykować doszłam do wniosku, że nie mam, w co się ubrać. Wszystkie moje cichy to wielkie, dużo za duże szmaty, w których wyglądam jak chłopczyca. Dla niego chciałam być kobieca i pociągająca, ponieważ gdy z nim byłam tak właśnie się czułam. Dlatego poszłam do Victoria Secret's po najpiękniejszy lazurowy komplet bielizny oraz kupiłam drugi zestaw, pas do pończoch, gorset i majtki bez kroku, a wszystko to w kolorze fuksji. O tak to na pewno przyda nam się na później.

Następnie udałam się do jakiejś sieciówki, bo potrzebowałam jeszcze jakiegoś topu na ramiączkach, najlepiej, aby był trochę koronkowy i wymyśliłam sobie, że chcę skórzaną spódnicę, która będzie opinać mój mały tyłek. Gdy on mnie tak zobaczy to normalnie padnie!

Na szczęście udało mi się wszystko znaleźć i niedługo po tym wróciłam do domu. Przygotowałam się i wyglądałam jak tania prostytutka, trochę źle czułam się w tych ciuchach, ale czego się nie robi. Założyłam moje baleriny, a buty, które Edward kazał mi założyć do striptizu schowałam do torby. Założę je, gdy będę pod jego domem, po co mam niepotrzebnie ryzykować, że po drodze się zabiję. Planowałam jechać do niego autobusem, ale w tym stroju wstydziłam się do niego wsiąść. Zadzwoniłam po taksówkę. Pewnie zapłacę za to fortunę, ale mam nadzieję, że będzie warto.

Edward mieszkał na drugim końcu miasta. Dalej się nie dało? Po prawie dwóch godzinach jazdy, z czego jedną to spędziliśmy stojąc w korku. Dojechałam. Jego domek był mały, ale śliczny i zapraszający. Stał z daleka od innych na końcu ulicy, a dookoła otaczały go drzewa, które skutecznie utrudniały zaglądanie do domu. Jak przewidziałam za taksówkę zapłaciłam fortunę, ale jakoś to przeżyję.

Wysiadłam i podeszłam do drzwi. Szybko zmieniłam buty i wyglądałam na prawie 20 centymetrów wyższą niż zwykle. Zadzwoniłam dzwonkiem. Czekałam. Cisza. Zadzwoniłam drugi raz. Znowu cisza. I trzeci. Nic nie słychać. Zaczęłam walić do drzwi z całej siły. Może bierze prysznic i nie słyszy? Ale po dwudziestu minutach stania na dworze miałam dość. Miałam ochotę odwrócić się i wrócić do domu. Wystawił mnie. Kurwa, wystawił mnie. Ale coś mnie tu trzymało. Coś podpowiadało mi, abym otworzyła drzwi. Zrobiłam to. Ustąpiły. Weszłam do środka. Było cicho i pusto. Znalazłam się w hallu, w którym znajdowały się schody na górę ze szklaną balustradą. Wydawało się, że znalazłam się w innym świecie. Zaglądnęłam do pierwszego pomieszczenia. Kuchnia. Cicho. Nie ma go tutaj. Wyszłam. Otworzyłam kolejne drzwi. Niestety. Ślepy zaułek. Garderoba. Tu go raczej nie ma. Przeszłam na drugą stronę i otworzyłam wielkie dwuskrzydłowe drzwi. Salon. Jest. Siedzi na małej kanapie. Głowa spuszczona w dół. Nie rusza się. Czy on żyje? Szybko do niego podeszłam. Musiałam to sprawdzić. Na wszelki wypadek w dłoni już trzymałam telefon. Żeby zadzwonić po karetkę. Podchodzę do niego. Patrzę na jego twarz. Wygląda jakby nie żył. Jego oczy są zamknięte. On przez cały czas się nie poruszył. Proszę, żyj…

Dotykam jego ramienia. Potrząsam nim. Nic. _Edwardzie,__proszę.__Kocham__Cię.__Porusz__się._Potrząsam jeszcze raz. Nic. Wybieram numer. Jeden sygnał. Wciąż próbuję go ocucić. Drugi sygnał. Nagle się poruszył. Rozłączam połączenie. Powoli otwiera oczy. Patrzy się na mnie. Widzi mnie. Ale nie reaguje. Edwardzie, coś ty zrobił. Macham dłonią przed jego twarzą. Może to zarejestruje. Kompletna pustka wymalowana na jego twarzy. Klękam przed nim. Moja twarz jest przed jego. Uśmiecham się do niego promienie. W końcu nic mu nie jest. Kamień spadł mi z serca. Byłam przerażona. Ale coś jednak mu dolega. Dlaczego nie reaguje. Może jednak powinnam zadzwonić.

– Edwardzie? – Nie odpowiada.

– Edwardzie? – Patrzy się na mnie tępo.

– Skarbie, proszę, odpowiedz – mówię cicho i prosząco. Zamrugał. Zrobił to po raz pierwszy odkąd tu weszłam. Postęp.

– Edwardzie, odezwij się. – Mruga po raz drugi. Ale nie odpowiada.

Wyciągam moją dłoń, aby dotknąć jego policzka. Jest już blisko. Ale on nagle się odsuwa. Poruszył się. Odsunął się ode mnie. Ale poruszył się. Jego wzrok nagle skupia się na mnie. Widzi mnie. Rejestruje, że tutaj jestem. Uśmiecham się do niego.

– Cześć – szepczę. Patrzy się na mnie z gniewem w oczach.

– Co. Tutaj. Robisz? – wrze. Od razu atakuje.

– Byliśmy umówieni – odpowiadam spokojnie. On musi się uspokoić.

– Nie byliśmy. Nie znam cię. – Jego odpowiedź zabolała.

– Edwardzie, nie żartuj sobie. Znasz mnie. To ja, Bella. Byłeś dzisiaj rano u mnie. Pamiętasz? – mówię spokojnie. On musi być w szoku. Co mu się stało? Dlaczego? Tyle pytań, zero odpowiedzi.

– Pierwszy raz cię widzę. Ale witaj – odpowiada, już bardziej opanowany. W jego oczach pojawia się jakiś błysk. Coś nowego. O co tu chodzi.

– Żartujesz sobie? – pytam, już trochę podirytowana. Zapominam o tym, czego się uczyłam. Nie powinnam była tak postępować. Teraz to wiem. Wtedy nie wiedziałam.

– Jak ty do mnie mówisz? – pyta. Nie wiem, dlaczego.

– Edwardzie, przecież widzieliśmy się już nie raz. Nie pamiętasz? – Próbuję sprowadzić go z powrotem. On gdzieś odpłynął. Nie wiem gdzie on jest. To nie jest Edward, którego znam. Co ja tutaj robię. Nie powinno mnie tutaj być.

– Nie pamiętam, ale to nie przeszkadza. Możesz mi pomóc to przypomnieć – mówi. I nagle zrywa się z kanapy. Stoi już za mną. Wstaję. Muszę się wyprostować. On zbliża się jeszcze do mnie. Stoi tuż za moimi plecami. Czuję jego oddech na mojej skórze. Mimo tych butów i tak jestem od niego niższa. Próbuję się odsunąć. Nie udaje mi się. Chwyta mnie w pasie. Mocno. Nie mogę się ruszyć. Druga ręka przytrzymuje mnie za szyję. Nie mogę oddychać. Przydusza mnie.

Spokojnie. Spokojnie. Tylko, spokojnie. Tylko, spokój może mnie uratować. Nie wpadaj w panikę.

Powietrze mi ucieka. Czuję, że sinieję. Ledwo trzymam się na nogach. Puszcza moją szyję. Łapczywie łapię powietrze. Oddycham. Tlen dociera do moich płuc. Głęboko oddycham. Wydalając dwutlenek węgla. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. Już jest lepiej. Nagle popycha mnie. Upadam. Na kanapę. Twarzą na poduszkę. Ręce pod ciałem. Próbowały zamortyzować mój upadek.

Zamykam oczy. Co się stało z Edwardem. To nie jest on. Coś go opętało.

Odwracam głowę w bok. Patrzę na niego. Zbliża się do mnie. Powoli. Patrzy się na moje ciało. Jego oczy są ciemne jak węgiel. Pełne pożądania.

– Czy jesteś dziwką? – pyta. Że co proszę?

– NIE – odpowiadam zbyt gwałtownie.

– To dlaczego wyglądasz jak jedna z nich? – pyta, a cyniczny uśmiech gości na jego twarzy.

– To… dla Ciebie.

– Dla mnie? Ja nie potrzebuję, abyś wyglądała jak dziwka.

– Nie o to chodzi – łkam. Czuję łzy w kącikach moich oczu. Chce mi się płakać. Dlaczego tutaj przyszłam.

– Więc wytłumacz mi! – zawrzał. – Przyszłaś do mojego domu. Wyglądasz jak dziwka. Co tutaj robisz?

– Mówiłam, byliśmy umówieni.

– Nie przypominam sobie – mówi, ale uśmiech nie schodzi z jego twarzy. – Ale skoro już tu jesteś to możesz zostać. – Nie wiem czy mam się cieszyć czy płakać. A może uciekać. Nie wiem co tutaj się dzieję. Ja chcę, mojego Edwarda.

– Usiądź! – rozkazuje. Teraz on wyrywa mnie z moich myśli.

Siadam, grzecznie wykonuję jego polecenie. Nie chcę go zdenerwować.

– Wyciągnij ręce na boki. – Postępuje według jego słów. Najpierw na lewej, a potem na prawej ręce czuję coś zimnego. Metal. Słyszę zatrzask. Patrzę w bok. Moje dłonie są przypięte kajdankami do jakiś belek, które były pod poduszkami. Nie wstanę z tego łóżka. Nie ucieknę. W co ja się wplątałam.

Czemu moje życie nie może być zwyczajne. Ja chcę wrócić do tego co było kilka dni temu. Nie mogę. Czasu nie cofnę. Muszę się z tym zmierzyć. Edwardzie, ocknij się. Wiem, że to nie ty. Proszę, pomóż mi. Powiedziałeś, że jeśli będzie mi niekomfortowo przestaniesz. Więc, proszę… przestań to mi się nie podoba.

Mówię ci to. A ty się gorzko śmiejesz. Nie ty. Ten ktoś, kto wygląda jak ty. Ale zachowuje się całkowicie inaczej. Kim on jest. Dlaczego czuję się źle. Dlaczego chcę, abyś tu skądś przyszedł i go przegonił. Proszę, Edwardzie. Naprawdę cię teraz potrzebuję. Obawiam się go. Obejmij mnie. Ochroń mnie.

Podchodzisz do mnie. Nie, nie ty, to on. Nie mogę myśleć, że to ty. Edwardzie, to ktoś obcy. Ty byś mi tego nie zrobił, prawda? Ty byś sprawił, że poczułabym się dobrze. Jak prawdziwa kobieta, a nie jakaś szmata. Ty uwalniałeś we mnie to co najlepsze. Prawdziwe. Tu czuję się jakbym była w jakiejś fikcji. To nie jest realne. Tak się nie dzieje. W prawdziwym życiu to się nie zdarza.

Kogo ja okłamuję, przecież na zajęciach mieliśmy do czynienia z różnymi przypadkami. Profesorzy pokazywali nam zniszczone psychicznie ofiary gwałtu. Takie okrucieństwo jest na świecie, więc czemu to nie? Czy to właśnie mnie czeka? Gwałt? Czy on zamierza mnie zgwałcić. Sekundy się dłużą. Nie wiem co robić. Właściwie to nic nie mogę zrobić. Nie jestem w stanie go odepchnąć, bo jestem zamknięta.

Rozglądam się po pokoju, nie ma go tu. Gdzie on poszedł. Edwardzie, to twoja szansa możesz tutaj przyjść i ocalić mnie. Proszę. Błagam. Zrobię wszystko. Słyszę kroki. Czy to ty czy to on? Proszę, bądź ty.

Podchodzi do mnie. Wciąż nie wiem, kim jest. Muszę być ostrożna. Delikatnie dotyka mojego policzka. Patrzę w jego oczy. Widzę w nich jakieś iskierki. Czy to możesz być ty, Edwardzie? Uśmiech znika z twojej/jego twarzy. Co to znaczy? Dłoń znika z mojego policzka. A następnie znów na nim jest. Tylko tym razem, dzięki uderzeniu, które sprawia, że moja twarz pulsuje. Bolało. Głowa odwróciła mi się w drugą stronę. To zdecydowanie on. Ale za co to.

Patrzę się mu prosto w oczy. On nie spuszcza ze mnie wzroku. Jedna ręką trzyma mnie pod brodę, a drugą majstruje przy swoim zamku od spodni. Spuszcza je w dół i obniża bokserki. Czy…

Nie byłam w stanie dokończyć mojej myśli… bo jego kutas znalazł się w moich ustach.

– Pokaż mi na co cię stać, mała dziwko – warknął.

Zaczynam poruszać głową. Ale zbyt wolno jak dla niego. Zaplątuje dłonie w moich długich włosach i mocno za nie ciągnie. Sprawiając, że moja głowa porusza się w rytmie jaki jemu się podoba. Przytrzymuje mnie, gdy jego cała długość jest w moich ustach. Już raz tak było. Teraz wiem jak mam się zachować, aby nie zakrztusić ani udusić. Rozluźniam gardło, choć to nie jest łatwe. Trzyma mnie zdecydowanie dłużej niż za pierwszym razem. Gdy Edward robił to u mnie w domu. Teraz brakuje mi powietrza. Nie mogę oddychać. Puszcza moją głowę. I wysuwa się z moich ust. Łapię powietrze. Najwięcej jak to możliwe. Oddycham głęboko. Ale nie długo. Ponownie jego członek jest w moich ustach. Jego dłonie ciągną moje włosy. Porusza moją głową. A ja próbuję lizać jego fiuta w moich ustach. Wiem, że muszę sprawić, że dojdzie. Inaczej mnie nie puści. Przy każdym jego pchnięciu nabierałam powietrza, jakby chciał znowu mnie przytrzymać. Udało mi się. Znów jest cały w moich ustach. A ja się nie duszę. Wytrzymuję.

Puszcza mnie. Odsuwa się. Ale nie doszedł. To nie ma sensu. Odwraca się do szuflady. Wyciąga coś z niej. Wraca do mnie. W dłoni trzyma nożyczki. Co z nimi zrobi?

Rozciął moją koszulkę. Nową koszulkę. Za moje ostatnie pieniądze. Nie myśl teraz o tym. Nie myśl. Rozcina mój stanik. Góra mojej garderoby opada w dół. Rozcina spódnicę. Zrywa majtki. Jestem całkowicie naga. I nie wiem co dalej.

Klęka przede mną. Rozszerza moja uda. Jego palce powoli i boleśnie wędrują do góry wbijając się w moje uda. Szczypiąc je. Jedną ręką pociera moją łechtaczkę. Nie jest to przyjemne. Jest to brutalne. A ja czuję, jakbym miała się zaraz rozpaść. Palce drugiej ręki wchodzą we mnie. Poruszają się szybko i zwierzęco. Czuję, jakby mnie rozrywały od środka. Nie chcę tego. Chcę być ubrana i wrócić do domu. Na nogach mam tylko te straszne buty, ale nie mogę go uderzyć, nie sięgam do niego. Próbowałam.

Czuję jak zaciskam się na jego palcach. Moja łechtaczka wciąż jest boleśnie pocierania. Jego usta są nad moją kobiecością. On patrzy się w górę na mnie. Jego oczy spotykają moje. A na twarzy pojawia się zadziorny uśmiech. Schyla się w dół. Nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Przygryza moją łechtaczkę. Wróć, gryzie ją cholernie mocno. Piszczę z bólu. Tego jeszcze nigdy nie czułam. Jego język schodzi w dół i wdziera się do mojej cipki. Pieprząc mnie. Chwilę później, znów gryzie moją łechtaczkę. Kurwa. Boli. Jęk wydobywa się z moich ust. On źle go interpretuje. I gryzie mnie znowu. To był jęk bólu, a nie przyjemności. Teraz go powstrzymuję. Wystarczy mi tego. Zaciskam się na jego palcach i mocno dochodzę. Na ustach grasuje mu uśmiech. Jest zadowolony z tego co zrobił. Podnosi się.

Jedną ręką trzyma podstawę swojego fiuta, a drugą nakierowuje moje usta na niego. Mocno trzyma moją głowę. Nie mogę się poruszyć. Mój język liże jego główkę. Jakaś ¼ jego długości jest we mnie. Próbuję sobie przypomnieć co czytałam o fellatio, jak najlepiej stymulować męskiego członka. Próbuje to zastosować. Słyszę jak jęczy z przyjemności. Myślę, że dobrze mi idzie. Ale wypcha całą swoją długość do mojej buzi. Znów mnie trzyma. Wychodzi do połowy i spuszcza się do moich ust. Jego ciepła sperma spływa w dół mojego gardła. Udało mi się. Oczyszczam jego fiuta. I zostawia moje usta w spokoju.

– Usiądź na krawędzi kanapy. Rozłóż szeroko nogi – rozkazuje. Teraz zacznie się to czego się boję. Proszę, Edwardzie. Proszę, niech mnie ktokolwiek uratuje.

Robię jak mi kazał, opóźnianie tego nie ma sensu, będzie jeszcze gorzej. Muszę się dostosować do niego i może uda mi się z tego jakoś wyjść. Podchodzi do komody. Wraca. W ręce trzyma szpicrutę. Do czego to.

Niedługo dane było mi się zastanawiać. Uderza mnie w kobiecość. Jęczę. Uderza mocniej. Znowu jęczę. Kolejne mocniejsze uderzenie. Zagryzam usta i powstrzymuję jęk. Ale piszczę. Łechtaczka mi pulsuje. Czuję się podniecona. Dlaczego?

Uderzenia są mocniejsze. Szybsze. Jest ich strasznie dużo. Po chwili ustają.

Jedna z moich rąk zostaje uwolniona z kajdan. Próbuję się uwolnić z jego uścisku, ale nic z tego. Rzuca mnie na łóżko. I wolna ręka zostaje przypięta do drugiej. Leżę na lewym boku. Podnosi moją lewą nogę i zarzuca ją na kanapę. Prawą opuszcza na dół. Moja kobiecość jest wystawiona na jego widok. Co teraz zrobi. Siada obok na łóżku. Przysuwa się do mnie.

W dłoni trzyma swojego członka i nakierowuje go na moją cipkę. Wchodzi we mnie. Wypełnia mnie całą. Tak, jak robił to Edward jeszcze dziś rano. Ale tym razem ja tego nie chcę. Czuję się dziwnie. Czuję się brudna. Czuję się gwałcona. Tak, to jest gwałt. On mnie gwałci, bo robi to wbrew mojej woli. Co ja zrobiłam, że na to zasłużyłam? Przecież byłam zawsze dobrym człowiekiem.

Jego ciało odbija się od mojego. Porusza się szybko i mocno przyciskaj mnie dłońmi za biodra do kanapy. Czuję, że zostawi to na mnie ślady. Nie tylko fizyczne, ale i psychiczne. Będę spaczona. Do końca życia.

Pochyla się nade mną. Jego usta są na moich piersiach. Proszę, nie dotykaj już nic innego. Nie chcę być cała przez ciebie naznaczona. Za późno. Mój sutek jest już w jego ustach. Gryzie go jakby był jakimś cukierkiem. To boli. Mój sutek jest delikatny. On postępuje jakby był z kamienia.

Czuję, że pulsuje w moim wnętrzu. Ja staję się odrętwiała i nie wiem czy już doszłam, czy jeszcze nie. On doszedł szybko we mnie. Ale nie przestał się poruszać. Pochyla się jeszcze i szepcze do mojego ucha.

– Dalej, musisz dość… inaczej nie przestanę.

Ale ja nie mogę. Nie czuję tego. Nie chcę. Nie chcę czuć się w tej sytuacji dobrze. Popadam w odrętwienie. Nie ruszam się. Nie oddycham. Chcę umrzeć.

Niech ziemia się rozstąpi. Niech mnie pochłonie. Nie ma tu mojego Edwarda, nie ma i mnie. Nie chcę tu być. Nie chcę nic.

Jego dłoń wędruje do mojej łechtaczki, szczypie ją. Czuję, że coś buduje się w moim wnętrzu. Proszę nie, nie chcę tego. Niech pieprzy mnie do końca życia. Ale ja nie chcę dojść. Niestety mój organizm mnie nie słucha. Napięcie się buduję, a ja zaciskam się wokół niego. Jęcząc głośno. Nie chcę tego.

– Bardzo dobrze. Dobra, suka – wychrypiał. I po raz kolejny doszedł we mnie. Jego kutas opuścił moje wnętrze, a zamiast niego znalazła się tam jego ręka, wyciągnął ją i ociekała moimi sokami i jego spermą, wcisnął mi ją do ust.

– Wyczyść – powiedział srogo. Zaczęłam lizać jego palce. On pieprzył moje usta swoją dłonią. Gdy była czysta, wyciągnął ją. – Brawo.

Zaczął odpinać moje dłonie. Teraz mnie puści prawda?

– Usiądź. – Jestem wolna i siedzę. Ale jestem naga. On odwraca się i wychodzi do kuchni. Korzystając z okazji wstaję i zaczynam biec. Wbiegam po schodach do pierwszego pomieszczenia. Zamykam się w nim na klucz. Odwracam się i opieram o ścianę. Osuwam się w dół. Udało mi się. Rozglądam się. Jestem w sypialni. Obok łóżka stoi stolik z telefonem. Na chwiejnych nogach podchodzę do niego. Adrenalina opuściła moje ciało. Podnoszę słuchawkę. Wybieram numer. Głucha cisza. Telefon odcięty. A moja komórka została na dole. Nie mogę teraz po nią iść.

Chowam się pod łóżko, gdy słyszę stukanie na schodach. Idzie tutaj.

– Isabello, wiem, że tutaj jesteś. – Isabello, tak powiedział do mnie tylko raz. Czy już wtedy zaszła w nim jakaś zmiana? – Isabello, wiem, że tutaj jesteś. I wiesz co jeszcze wiem? Że nie masz szansy na ucieczkę. Możesz się poddać to będzie mniej bolało niż jak cię znajdę. Obiecuję. Nic ci nie zrobię – zaśmiał się. Zastanawiałam się chwilę czy wyjść. Ale obawiałam się. Na pewno coś mi zrobi. Nie puści mi tego płazem. Wyszłam spod łóżka i wyjrzałam przez okno. Za wysoko, zero drzew. Nie mogę wyskoczyć. Ponownie schowałam się pod łóżkiem. Słyszałam jak zagląda do innych pomieszczeń, głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Wiedziałam, że jak przyjdzie pod te drzwi i zobaczy, że są zamknięte to będzie wiedział, że tutaj jestem. Ale czekałam w ukryciu. Nic innego nie mogłam zrobić.

Czułam, że jest już blisko. Że stoi pod drzwiami. Naciska klamkę. Drzwi nie ustępują. Śmieje się.

– Myślisz, że to mnie powstrzyma? – pyta mnie, choć wie, że mu nie odpowiem. Słyszę jak majstruje przy zamku, drzwi się otwierają. _Cholera._

– Isabello, Isabello… wiem, że tutaj jesteś. Wyjdź! – mówi. Siedzę w ukryciu. Słyszę jak krząta się po pokoju, jak zagląda do szafy. Zaraz mnie znajdzie. Czuję jak jakiś ciężar leży na łóżku. – Ojj Isabello, mówiłem, żebyś wyszła… – I nagle wyciąga mnie za ramię spod łóżka. – O popatrz! Znalazłem cię! – śmieje się. Wciąż trzyma moje ramię. Próbuję się wyrwać. – Nawet nie próbuj! – wrze. Rzuca mnie na łóżko. Leżę na brzuchu. Z jednym jego ruchem moje dłonie są przykute do balustrady tego łóżka. KURWA. Czuję, że związuje moje kostki razem, próbuję kopać nogami, ale na marne. Teraz moje kolana są razem wiązane. Zbliża się do mojej głowy. Ciągnie za włosy, odchylając mnie do tyłu. – Widzisz, na robiłaś sobie tylko problemów… – syczy mi w twarz. Związuje razem moje łokcie. – A teraz oprzyj się na łokciach i kolanach. I lepiej nic nie próbuj. – Otwiera szufladę. Słyszę jakieś trzaski. – Głowa w dół i nie chcę słyszeć ani jednego dźwięku z twoich ust. Czy to jasne? – Kiwam tylko głową. Boję się. Nie ma stąd wyjścia. Ani ucieczki. Jestem na to skazana. Co się stanie?

– Unieść tyłek do góry, mała dziwko – syczy i uderza mnie w pośladki. Chyba już wiem co teraz się stanie. Napinam się.

Po moich pośladkach do mojego odbytu dociera coś zimnego. Czuję jego palce. Napinam się jeszcze bardziej. – Rozluźnij się, bo będzie bardziej bolało. Chyba tego nie chcesz? – Kiwam przecząco głową i próbuję się rozluźnić. Ale ciężko mi to idzie.

– Gotowa? – Chwila przerwy. – Gotowa czy nie i tak zaczynamy. – Włożył koniuszek palca do mojego tyłka. Syknęłam. Czuję uderzenie w pośladek, a jego palec zanurza się głębiej. Dźwięk. Muszę być cicho. Jego palec wszedł we mnie cały. A moja warga jest cała poraniona od gryzienia jej.

Wysuwa palec. Czy to koniec? Nie. To tylko moje marzenie. Teraz zanurza we mnie dwa palce. Rozciąga mnie. Przygryzam poduszkę. Porusza palcami we mnie. Boli. Po chwili wyciąga ze mnie te dwa palce. Czy teraz włoży trzy? Wiem, że nie jestem gotowa na jego członka i nigdy nie będę, bo tego po prostu nie chcę. Ale tu nie chodzi już o mnie. Ja nie decyduję, nigdy nie decydowałam. Wcześniej wszystko zależało od Edwarda i teraz, chociaż nie chcę tego przyznać też wszystko od niego zależy. Co zrobisz, Edwardzie? Ockniesz się z tego stanu opętania czy będziesz w nim trwać i ranić mnie? Proszę powiedz mi… proszę muszę wiedzieć.

Wyłączam emocje. Tak będzie lepiej. Chociaż to trudne. Próbuję. Staram się. To mi pomoże nie czuć.

Ale czuję. Niestety. Czuję, gdy jego członek wsuwa się we mnie. Czuję jak mnie rozciąga. Czuję ten cholerny ból. Czuję jak to rozrywa mnie od środka. Czuję. Wszystko czuję. Chcę się na to wszystko wyłączyć, bo ból jest straszny. Ale nie mogę. Nie jestem maszyną, żebym nie czuła. Jestem istotą ludzką i wszystko co się dzieje dookoła mnie, w pewnym sensie trafia do mnie. Oddziałuje na mnie.

Moment, gdy ktoś robi coś z twoim ciałem i jest to wbrew twojej woli jest przerażający. Nad niczym nie panujesz. Nie masz władzy. Nie możesz nic powiedzieć. Jedynie się poddać. Uległość nie jest cechą, którą człowiek powinien w sobie kształcić. Każdy powinien walczyć o to co dla niego dobre. O to, na czym mu zależy. A z tej sytuacji nie ma wyjścia. To jest najgorsze. Nie możesz nic zrobić. Gdy będziesz krzyczeć, może być gorzej. Nie uwolnisz się, bo jesteś związany. Musisz się przystosować…

Przystosować… tak łatwo powiedzieć, a zdecydowanie trudniej zrobić. Nikt tego nie chce. I wielu, naprawdę wielu nie musi tego robić. Ale niektórzy, tak jak ja… nie mają tego pierdolonego szczęścia i trafiają do sytuacji bez wyjścia. I muszą się do tego przystosować.

Ale chcę wierzyć, że będę miała szansę z tego wyjść, że w ostatniej chwili jeszcze coś się stanie takiego… że uratuję się. CUD. Tak, tego mi potrzebują… ale on nie nadchodzi.

A jego członek porusza się we mnie. Coraz szybciej i mocniej. Czuję to wszystko, rozrywa mnie od środka. Nie chcę. Ale muszę przetrwać. Nie chcę. Ale wiem, że powinnam próbować. Nigdy się nie poddawaj. Nigdy nie trać nadziei. Nigdy też nie mów nigdy. W życiu jest wszystko możliwe. Wszystko się może zdarzyć.

Czuję, wciąż czuję. Ale jego członek pulsuje we mnie. Wiem, że on jest już blisko. Ja też. Ale całkiem innej sytuacji. On blisko spełnienia, a ja mojego pełnego stanu odrętwienia.

Dochodzi. A ja duszę się z odrazy do siebie. Do niego. Do tego wszystkiego co dzieje się na świecie. Odrazę do życia. Odrazę do każdej żywej istoty. Czuję się jakby otaczała mnie próżnia. Jakbym ja była tą próżnią. Czuję się niechciana, niekochana, niespełniona. Czuję się jak nic nie warty śmieć.

Wychodzi ze mnie. Wychodzi z pokoju. Zostawia mnie samą. Wciąż przywiązaną. Wciąż w tej samej pozycji. Nie mogę się też ruszyć. I to wszystko będzie mi o tym przez całą noc przypominać. To wszystko będzie wciąż mnie otaczać. Nie chcę tego. Nie potrzebuję tego. Ten dzień będę pamiętać do końca mojego życia. Zapamiętam każdy jego szczegół. Chociaż tego nie chcę. Ale ten dzień jest najgorszym dniem mojego życia. Mojego do tej pory krótkiego życia.

Najgorsze, że sama wpakowałam się w tą sytuację. Nie zostałam złapana w ciemnym zaułku. Nie zostałam przyciśnięta do zimnego muru z nożem przy gardle.

Sama weszłam do tego domu, sama weszłam do salonu, sama znalazłam mojego oprawce, sama się do niego zbliżyłam. Wszystko to jest moja wina.

Dlaczego wcześniej nic mnie nie powstrzymało? Przecież u mnie w domu nie był on cały czas słodki i miły, pokazał mi, że potrafi być brutalny i okrutny. A ja jak ta głupia owca sama weszłam w jego sidła. Teraz dostałam za swoje. Muszę zacząć zwracać większą uwagę na inne rzeczy niż tylko dobry seks.

Chociaż wątpi, jeżeli uda mi się wyjść z tej sytuacji, żebym chciała się z kimś kochać w najbliższym czasie. Nie chcę się do nikogo zbliżać. Nie chcę, aby ktoś mnie dotykał. Czuję się brudna. Czuję się nieczysta. Czuję się zniszczona.

Jestem wykończona. Zasypiam. Chcę zapomnieć. We śnie próbuję udać się do pięknej krainy, gdzie ludzie są dobrzy i nikt nikogo nie rani. Nikt nikogo nie krzywdzi. Nikt nikogo nie gwałci. Nikt nie robi nic wbrew woli drugiej osoby.

Budzę się, leżę na boku, a moje kończyny wciąż są skrępowane. Jestem naga. To nie był sen. To jest moja szara, pierdolona rzeczywistość. To wszystko się zdarzyło. To wszystko było prawdą. To wszystko było i będzie moim koszmarem na jawie. Czy on mnie wypuści? Co mi dzisiaj zrobi?

Proszę, ja chcę tylko wrócić do domu. Nic nikomu nie powiem, jeśli to sprawi, że mnie puści. Ja po prostu nie chcę tutaj być. Chcę zakopać się w mojej czystej pościeli i zapomnieć. A raczej spróbować zapomnieć, postarać się o tym nie myśleć.

Tutaj to wszystko mnie otacza. Koszmar powraca. Myślę czy wczoraj mogłam tego uniknąć. Czy mogłam spróbować uciec?

Tak, mogłam. Mogłam tu w ogóle nie przychodzić. Mogłam zostać w domu.

Dręczę się tym do jego przyjścia.

Gdy słyszę kroki na schodach i dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, zwijam się w kulkę. Chowając się przed nim.

– Nie chowaj się. Wszystko już i tak widziałem – śmieje się.

Na jego słowa próbuję się zwinąć jeszcze bardziej. Podchodzi do mnie, kładzie swoje zimne łapska na mojej kostce. Mocno ją ściska. Piszczę z bólu. Zaczynam płakać. Bo wiem co się teraz stanie. On nie przestanie. Zrobi mi to znowu.

– Nie rycz, dziwko – wyje. – Sama przyszłaś wczoraj do mnie, a teraz udajesz świętoszkę.

Płaczę bardziej, tak jak mówiłam to wszystko to moja wina.

– Nie raz się tak zabawiałaś ze swoimi klientami, prawda? – pyta. – KURWA! Zadałem ci pytanie, więc odpowiedz na nie suko! – wyje i uderza mnie w tyłek.

Podskakuję. – Nie – wychrypiałam cicho.

– Nie wierzę w to co mówisz.

Zbieram siły i próbuję coś powiedzieć. – Nie, nie zabawiałam się ze swoimi klientami w ten sposób… – przerywam – ponieważ nie jestem dziwką. Ponieważ nigdy nie miałam klientów – płaczę.

– Łżesz! To dlaczego przyszłaś do mojego domu? Nie zapraszałem cię!

Rozpłakałam się jeszcze bardziej. – Mówiłam byliśmy umówieni – łkam.

– Nie. To nieprawda.

– Prawda. Przypomnij sobie, gdzie byłeś wczoraj rano.

Nie mogę dać się ponieść emocją. Jemu coś dolega. To nie możliwe, żeby nie pamiętał. Żeby nie wiedział. Wczoraj myślałam, że się zgrywa, ale teraz. Już sama nie wiem. Czy on potrafi tak grać? Czy on jest chory? Co mu dolega?

– Co cię to interesuje, gdzie byłem, dziwko – warczy na nie i uderza mnie.

– Nie musisz mi mówić tylko sam o tym pomyśl – krzyczę, bo już nie wytrzymuję tego.

– Byłem w domu, suko! Gdzie indziej mógłbym być? – śmieje się.

– Byłeś u mnie w domu. Byliśmy razem, powiedz, że pamiętasz? – płaczę.

– Nie znam cię. I nigdy nie byłem w twoim domu. Może pomyliłaś mnie z innym klientem? – uśmiecha się ironicznie.

– Pieprz się – warczę na niego.

– Żebyś wiedziała, że będę. Ale z TOBĄ – mruczy. – Ale najpierw się trochę pobawimy. Mam nadzieję, że ta zabawa ci się spodoba…

A/N Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział wam się spodobał. Jest on trochę z innego punktu widzenia. Ale ten punkt też jest dziwny, bo przecież to Bella.

Mam nadzieję, że wytrwacie z nami do końca, bo już niewiele zostało. Pozdrawiamy

59


End file.
